Unlimited
by Lovergreen
Summary: [COMPLETO][AU] "Había más poder en ella del que pensaba, pero eso podía quitarle lo que más quería en la vida. ¿Podrá su amor traspasar los límites del tiempo solamente para poder estar juntos?"
1. Chapter 1: Viaje inesperado

¡Hola, Hola!

Aquí otra vez yo con una nueva historia.

La verdad no sé qué hago escribiendo ya que ando súper corta de tiempo, pero tenía esta idea que ha estado martillando mi cerebro y me picaban los dedos por escribirla. Lo cierto es, con éste nuevo semestre ando súper full con actividades en la universidad, espero no ahorcarme con la corbata de mi padre. Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá y trataré de actualizar todos los fines de semana.

Saluditos, ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Besitos.

* * *

ACLARO:

No poseo a Inuyasha y a ningún otro personaje del anime. Aunque me gustaría ganar la lotería y tener suficiente para comprar todos sus derechos de autor.

Esta historia es completa y únicamente de mi imaginación.

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo I: Viaje inesperado**

 **No, nada llega tarde, porque todas las cosas**  
 **tienen su tiempo justo, como el trigo y las rosas;**  
 **sólo que, a diferencia de la espiga y la flor,**  
 **cualquier tiempo es el tiempo de que llegue el amor.**

 _José A. Buesa_

Corría entre las llamas y el humo evitando en su carrera los trozos de madera que estaban a su alrededor para no caer y lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba. Sus pulmones ardían cada vez que trataba de correr un nuevo trecho y sus manos y pies temblaban horrores.

Su iromugui1 blanco estaba manchado de hollín dejando de distinguirse las flores de sakura que lo adornaban. Sentía que moriría si no conseguía a su hermana, a sus padres y tampoco sabía dónde estaba la hechicera del templo. Llevaba una hora corriendo desde que había logrado escapar, pero no encontraba salida ya que todas estaban custodiadas por los súbditos de ese miserable hombre.

Se detuvo en uno de los pasillos observando como unos soldados del enemigo entraban al salón donde estaban las riquezas de la familia real. El castillo era muy grande y al parecer, habían sobrepasado a los guardias reales ya que ninguno estaba en sus puestos. Sus cabellos se pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor y a sus lágrimas. Necesitaba encontrar a Sango. Estaba perdida.

* * *

Estaba perdido. ¿Cómo haría para convencer a su madre de que él podía salir adelante sin una esposa? Es que, ¡vamos! Él podía hacer todo por él mismo.

Se acomodó la corbata de un lado a otro sintiéndose inquieto. No había podido dormir nada luego de que su querida madre le dijera que debía conseguir esposa, _en dos meses._ Que quería envejecer cuidando a sus nietos y que quería verlo casado y otro montón de tonterías.

¿Quién consigue una mujer para casarse en dos meses? Obviamente, él no. No es que fuera tímido ni nada. De hecho, Inuyasha era considerado uno de los empresarios más influyentes en la actualidad en la economía de Hiroshima con la producción de Automóviles junto a su padre y a su hermano. Y también, casi un Casanova.

Tenía su propio hogar donde vivía con su nana y los demás sirvientes. Prácticamente sólo. Bueno, no totalmente sólo; ellos hacían la comida, limpieza y bueno, todo lo demás.

Pero igual no necesitaba casarse, no dejaría su cómoda vida por amarrarse a una mujer que ni siquiera aguantaría dos semanas con él. No abandonaría su estilo de vida. Con solo 25 años, estaba más que bien estando sólo.

Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a bajar para ir al trabajo. Su padre lo estaba esperando y estaba seguro que le hablaría del matrimonio también.

Hoy sería un largo día.

* * *

-¡Kagome!- la estaban llamando, pero no quería abrir sus ojos. Sentía que estaba totalmente perdida. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba sola, no podía conseguir a nadie de su familia y todo ardía en llamas, casi podía escuchar la risa de ese hombre cerca de ella. - ¡Princesa Kagome!

-Kouga…- dijo bajito mientras quitaba sus manos de sus oídos y abría lentamente sus enrojecidos ojos. Sus labios estaban resecos debido al humo y estaba pálida. Sintió como alguien se arrodillaba junto a ella y tomaba sus muñecas. Pánico la recorrió junto con un escalofrío. La habían encontrado…

-Princesa Kagome, ¡Princesa Kagome!

Subió su mirada y vio los azules ojos de Kouga, su rostro estaba cubierto de hollín y tenía cortadas en sus mejillas y también sangre en su armadura.

Se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle el recato que debía tener. Qué importaba… no estaba sola como pensaba. Había encontrado al fin un rostro familiar. Dejó de llorar para mirarlo con desesperación e histeria.

-¡Kouga! Mi familia, mi hermana… ¿Dónde-?

-Ellos están bien, pero necesito que venga conmigo- dijo Kouga atropelladamente tratando de levantarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Cuando ella se puso de pie, emitió un quejido de dolor. Había perdido sus Getas2 y estaba sólo en tabis3. Su tobillo dolía y tenía todavía sus pies entumecidos de tanto correr. Kouga la observó evaluándola, estaba muy herida, tenía que sacarla rápido y llevarla con la hechicera del castillo si quería salvarla. Era la única que podía protegerla.

Kagome no se rendiría fácilmente. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban –que no eran muchas- se puso firme en sus pies para mantenerse estable y corrió detrás de Kouga. Él la protegería, estaba segura.

La llevó al recinto del castillo, custodiando la puerta estaba Sango, una de las mejores guerreras del castillo, junto a su hermano Kohaku, ambos se veían cansados y ella sintió una punzada de culpa. Todo esto se pudo haber evitado, pero ella tenía miedo.

-Sango…- susurró cuando llegó a la entrada del recinto. Sango la observó venir y sonrió de manera agradecida y Kagome notó lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Qué bueno que esté bien, Princesa…- dijo con una inclinación de su cabeza, al igual que su hermano.

Kagome se apresuró a colocar sus manos en sus hombros e impedir su inclinación.

-No lo hagas, somos amigas, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero…

-Tranquila, y dime Kagome, por favor.

Sango sonrió y asintió mientras desplazaba la puerta del recinto para dejarla entrar. Cuando Kagome vio los rostros de su hermana y sus padres. ¡Estaban a salvo!

-¡Kagome!- saltó su hermana para abrazarla. – Pensamos que te habían llevado con ellos…

-Oh, Kikyou…- la abrazó fuertemente mientras sentía nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos.- Padre, madre…- dijo una vez que se separó de su hermana y se giraba a ellos y hacia una leve reverencia. Su madre se levantó y se acercó a ella. Kagome no pasó por alto las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de su madre, pero estaba a salvo, y sin un rasguño. La reina la abrazó y Kagome se sintió como una niña de nuevo.

Su padre estaba paseándose de un lado a otro, obviamente afligido por ver el castillo casi destruido. Al soltar a su madre fue hacia donde su padre estaba de pie, tenía el rostro endurecido y su mandíbula tensionada.

-Padre…

-Kagome, vas a irte con Kouga, irás con la hechicera Tsubaki y ella te mantendrá a salvo…

-¿Qué? ¡No, yo no-!

-Es una orden.

Cerró sus labios abruptamente. Miró a su madre con súplica.

-Madre… quiero quedarme con ustedes- pedía con desespero, lo último que quería era estar separada de su familia.

-El shogun te anda buscando Kagome, no puedes quedarte. Debes irte.

Se giró para encarar a su hermana. Kikyou se veía triste y afligida como ella. Pero, ¿la buscaban? ¿Para qué?

-¿Por qué me están-?

-No preguntes.- la interrumpió su padre.- Di una orden, Kagome. Espero que la cumplas.

Su padre observó a Kouga mientras este se inclinaba y acataba su muda orden.

-Princesa, debemos irnos.- le dijo Kouga a Kagome. Ahora su prioridad era proteger a la princesa.

Kagome tenía una expresión plana en su rostro. Pero por dentro, estaba aterrada. Se dirigió a la salida y observó una vez más a su familia antes de salir. Se despidió de Sango con un abrazo y una mirada triste. Era todo muy injusto.

Una nueva carrera emprendían ella y Kouga. Ésta vez para conseguir una salida del castillo. No era fácil. Había todavía muchas llamas, y escuchaban como soldados corrían por los pasillos mientras ellos se detenían y se escondían para evitar ser vistos. Kouga le había informado que la hechicera se encontraba en el bosque que estaba lejos del castillo, cerca del Goshinboku. Ahí los estaría esperando para que Kagome se fuera con ella, y de esa manera Kouga pudiera protegerla mejor.

Kagome no sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía. Todos los pasillos parecían iguales con todo el desastre. No sabía tampoco en que piso del castillo estaba. Sin embargo, Kouga parecía estar bien ubicado.

Luego de bajar varias veces las escaleras, llegaron a un salón donde habían samuráis reales, ella los reconoció por el sello real de su familia que llevaban en su pecho. Al verla todos inclinaron su cabeza en reverencia. Le informaron a Kouga que había una salida en la parte posterior del castillo, que había mas samuráis y la princesa estaría bien protegida.

Sin embargo, Kouga no se separaría de Kagome.

Fueron hasta la salida que les indicaron y llegaron a la parte posterior de la colina donde estaba el castillo. Rodearon un poco los árboles que estaban alrededor de un estanque y encontraron en camino que daba al bosque. Debían correr.

Con cada paso que daba, Kagome sentía que sus pies se desgarraban, estaba casi descalza y no sabía por dónde iba, puso toda su concentración para evitar caer y golpearse la cabeza con una roca. Si estaba inconsciente ella no sería de mucha ayuda.

Kouga la hizo frenar su carrera mientras le hacía señas para que hiciera silencio. Ella pensaba que a veces Kouga alardeaba de sus poderes de demonio lobo ya que podía escuchar cosas que ella no. Lo único que ella escuchaba era el sonido de su corazón en sus oídos y también un ligero pitido debido a lo rápido que su circulación corría en sus venas.

Ella no tenía esos poderes de audición como Kouga, sin embargo, había mejorado mucho en sus propios poderes. Podía sanar, purificar y utilizaba muy bien el arco.

Pero ahora, no tenía un arco cerca. Su madre y su padre siempre se opusieron a ese gusto de pelear con el arco, pero su hermana la consentía con eso. Ellos no sabían que ellas dos eran consideradas las mejores arqueras del reino.

Kouga se colocó protectoramente delante de ella, había soldados cerca, los sentía. Tomó a Kagome por la muñeca instándola a correr nuevamente, faltaba todavía para llegar al Goshinboku.

Kagome sintió como una energía emanaba de la tierra. Había algo que la estaba llamando. Pero no sabía lo que era. Dirigió su mirada un poco más allá en el bosque y observó un resplandor rosado y blanco. ¿Debía ir hasta allá?

No hizo falta hablar, Kouga tomó ese camino y cada vez se acercaban más al resplandor. Llegaron a la base del árbol sagrado. De ahí emanaba la luz. Pero no precisamente del árbol. Emanaba de una joya que ella podía asegurar era una perla. Estaba encima de una pequeña mesita de madera y detrás de esta mesita, estaba Tsubaki. La hechicera del castillo.

-Sra. Tsubaki.- habló Kouga mientras hacia una reverencia rápida postrando una rodilla en el suelo cubierto de tierra suave. Kagome sentía como sus pies se iban humedeciendo, odiaba que sus tabis se mojaran.

La hechicera abrió sus ojos y fijo su mirada en Kagome. Inclinó su cabeza y su cuerpo en una larga reverencia ante su princesa y luego se acercó a ella.

-Que gusto que esté a salvo princesa, estaba muy preocupada por usted.

-¿Qué es esa perla?- preguntó Kagome directamente, estaba intrigada. Tsubaki se acercó a la pequeña mesita mientras tomaba la joya entre sus dedos.

-Es la perla Shikon, un encantamiento para protegerla alteza, no es nada de mucha relevancia. Sólo un canal para mis poderes.

Kouga se sentía aturdido, haber detenido su carrera había hecho que el cansancio se hiciera presente. Kagome se había girado a observarlo, la expresión de Kouga era confusa y ella frunció su ceño mientras sentía cómo su estómago se cerraba y un mareo se hacía presente en ella. Muchos soldados enemigos llegaron, mientras Kouga se disponía a pelear.

Kagome sintió como sus ojos se cegaban, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba perdiendo la visión?

Se giró hacia donde estaba Tsubaki pero no pudo verla. De repente todo se oscureció para ella.

* * *

Estaba cansado, el día no había sido el que esperaba. Muy agotador para su gusto, entre revisar nóminas, inventarios y hacer pedidos para los nuevos modelos de autos.

Gracias a Dios su padre no había decidido hablarle de su supuesto futuro matrimonio. Se había evitado un dolor de cabeza.

-Hey, Inuyasha…

Se detuvo al abrir la puerta de su automóvil, quería irse a casa, no quería hablar con nadie más. Girándose para saber quien lo llamaba, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa arrogante, sin embargo rayaba más en una canasada.

-¿Cómo estás, Miroku?- preguntó al recién llegado. Eran buenos amigos, se conocían desde la universidad a pesar de cursar carreras diferentes. Tenía poco tiempo trabajando en la compañía, pero Miroku había demostrado ser eficiente en su trabajo como Diseñador Gráfico.

-Un poco triste si soy sincero…

-Adivino… es por una chica.

-Adivinas bien amigo mío. Una fémina es la causante de mis desgracias.- dijo con un aire sabio que siempre le causaba gracia a Inuyasha.

-Una mujer _siempre_ es la causante de tus desgracias Miroku, pero no sé de qué te quejas. Tienes una diferente todas las semanas.

-Amigo, no puedo ser hombre de una sola. Todas necesitan un poco de mí.

-Sí, claro.- Le divertían las charlas con Miroku, siempre era lo mismo con él.

-Tú no te quedas muy atrás Don Juan. En lo que va de año has tenido más de cinco conquistas. Y estamos en Julio.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? También necesitan de mí.

Inuyasha le dio un saludo de despedida a Miroku y se introdujo en su auto para irse.

El camino a su casa era aproximadamente de veinte minutos, y tenía que atravesar una calle rodeada de árboles ya que vivía un poco apartado de la ciudad, odiaba escuchar el tránsito en las noches. No lo dejaba dormir.

No era muy tarde, sin embargo estaba oscuro ya. Había salido más tarde de lo que pensaba del trabajo. Su nana estaría furiosa porque no le aviso. Ah, bueno. Su nana debía buscarse un novio.

Ew, no. No quería imaginar eso.

Iba concentrado en el camino cuando algo captó su atención, había algo, parecía una persona, pero… ¿qué hacia una persona acostada en la calle?

Estacionó cerca de la que ahora sabía era una persona. Una chica. Podía ver su largo cabello negro. Salió apresuradamente del auto para asegurarse de si estaba bien, aunque si estaba ahí en la carretera, dudaba que estuviera bien.

Se arrodilló a donde ella estaba y pudo observar sus manos que estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza. Sus nudillos tenían cortaduras y sus muñecas estaban mallugadas, como si hubiese estado amarrada. Estaba descalza y su kimono estaba muy sucio y roto en algunas partes. Ahora sí, estaba asustado. ¿Qué haría si estaba muerta? No podía dejarla ahí, ¿O sí?

Tomó su pulso y suspiró un poco aliviado cuando sintió sus latidos. Estaba viva.

Llevaba un extraño kimono blanco con lo que parecían flores, no había fiestas cerca y tampoco había escuchado de una ceremonia. ¿Se habrá perdido?

-Señorita… oiga, señorita, ¿está usted bien?- Inuyasha le movió gentilmente un hombro pero ella no respondió. Se dispuso a girarla lentamente y colocó su brazo detrás de su cabeza para sostenerla y evitar un daño en su cuello. Con su mano libre retiró los mechones de cabello negro que estaban en su rostro.

Se sorprendió un poco. Era hermosa.

A pesar de que tenía cortes en su frente, en sus mejillas y su labio sangraba, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Pero ella no parecía de la zona, nunca la había visto. Se decidió a levantarla para llevarla hasta su auto, no podía dejarla ahí, además, estaba espantado. Quién sabe qué le pudo haber pasado para quedar en esas condiciones. Estaba pálida y sus manos estaban frías.

Pero, ¿quién era esta chica?

 **Continuará…**

1Iromugi: Tipo de Kimono. Es de un único color con motivos del mismo tono. Se usa en ocasiones semi-informales sin importar la edad o el estado civil.

2Getas: es el nombre de un tipo de calzado tradicional japonés.

3Tabis: son calcetines tradicionales que separan el dedo pulgar del resto de los dedos para calzar la sandalia.

* * *

 **N/A:**

¡Ta-dá!

Un primer capítulo bastante largo. Espero de verdad que no se les dificulte mucho lo de las palabras japonesas, de verdad me gusta utilizarlas. Igualmente las palabras que use, las pondré en un glosario al final de cada capítulo.

Esteré más que agradecida de recibir sus reviews, son mi incentivo para actualizar más rápido (ya ando chantajeando, no aprendo). Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	2. Chapter 2: Barahúnda

La verdad, no he estado muy ocupada. He estado DEMASIADO ocupada. Igual aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo.

No, Inuyasha no me pertenece.

La historia y la trama sí.

¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo II: Barahúnda**

 _Lo importante es irnos_

 _y no donde vamos_

 _y nunca llegar más lejos_

 _que antes de partir_

 **Salvatore Quasimodo**

-No hemos encontrado nada Señor Taisho, al parecer la señorita no está registrada como ciudadana de Hiroshima. No hay datos referentes a ella según sus huellas dactilares.

-Muchas gracias detective, lo llamaré si logro saber su nombre para que la busquen por su apellido y abarcar todo Japón.

-Con gusto.

Finalizó la llamada y se quedó observando el aparato en su mano. Era imposible. La jovencita al parecer no era de Hiroshima, entonces ¿De dónde venía? Muchas hipótesis se planteaban en su cabeza.

Tal vez habían abusado de ella y la habían traído de otra ciudad dejándola allí abandonada en la calle, pero descartó rápidamente esa teoría ya que el doctor que la había revisado le había dicho que la jovencita no presentaba más heridas a parte de sus muñecas, tobillos y rostro.

Tal vez, se había perdido y había vagado, pero, eso se le hacía impensable.

Para llegar al bosque que está cerca de su casa viniendo desde otra ciudad debió haber caminado casi cinco mil millas, eso era demasiado y nadie resistiría ese tiempo sin comer. Además la chica no presentaba cuadro de desnutrición aunque si estaba deshidratada según le dijo el médico.

Capaz se había escapado de un manicomio. Bueno, llevaba un Kimono cuando la encontró, y según su nana era de una tela muy fina y exquisita, pero para él, ella parecía una chica perdida que necesitaba ayuda.

Mucha ayuda.

Luego de encontrarla y llevarla en su auto hasta el hospital más cercano (que no era tan cercano) la dejó en manos de uno de los mejores amigos de su madre que también era el doctor de la familia, la muchacha aún estaba inconsciente.

Al parecer, ella no tenía lesiones cerebrales así que no se explicaban porque seguía inconsciente. Le practicaron exámenes de sangre, hematología completa, ecogramas abdominales buscando posibles hemorragias internas, revisaron sus pupilas, rayos x, tomografías, palpaciones. A parte de los rasguños y hematomas evidentes, ella estaba bien. Pero no había despertado.

Como era muy noche cuando la llevó al hospital, regresó a su casa casi a las tres de la madrugada. El doctor le había entregado una bolsa con las pertenencias de la chica la cual luego se la entregó a su nana para que lavara el Kimono; si la niña resultaba ser una loca desquiciada no quería que lo matara por robarle sus cosas.

En la mañana se había puesto en contacto con un detective que ayudaba a su padre con los asuntos de su empresa. Totosai Miyake, era un viejito confiable a decir verdad, también lo había ayudado mucho a él. Aunque a veces necesitaba unos coscorrones por ser un poco olvidadizo, Inuyasha se lo atribuía a la vejez.

Rayos, se preocupaba de que ese viejo fuera más un retraso que una ayuda.

Fue con el detective hasta el hospital con la esperanza de que la chicha hubiese despertado y les dijera su nombre. Pero ella permanecía en la inconsciencia. Totosai se limitó a tomar sus huellas dactilares y dos fotografías para que su búsqueda fuera más rápida.

Sin embargo, cuatro horas después lo había llamado para decirle que no había registros de ella. Que era como si nunca hubiese sido registrada al nacer como ciudadana. Eso lo ponía a él en una encrucijada.

No quería hacerse cargo de una niña, porque eso era, ¿cierto?

Él quería seguir con su tranquila vida y que ella despertara y se fuera caminando sola.

Entró a la habitación donde la chica dormía. Estaba vestida con una bata blanca de hospital y había una intravenosa en su brazo derecho. En su frente había un parche blanco donde suponía estaba la herida más grande y tenia cortadas en sus labios, raspones en la nariz y en su mejilla izquierda.

Desvió su mirada a sus manos, sus nudillos estaban raspados y sus muñecas estaban amoratadas, con raspaduras y cortes. Sus uñas, a pesar de ser largas, estaban limpias pero, notó que no estaban alineadas, algunas debieron romperse en su camino desde quién-sabe-dónde.

Respiraba pausadamente como si estuviera sólo dormida y no en un coma de casi dos días, además, no podía asegurar cuanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente en la carretera antes de encontrarla.

Luego de detallar sus heridas, Inuyasha se quedó mirándola un poco más.

Ahora la miraba a ella.

Era joven, bueno, él también lo era, pero ella parecía no pasar los veinte años. Tenía la piel blanca y su rostro era hermoso. Su cabello negro era el perfecto contraste, ondulado terminando con rizos en las puntas, el flequillo estaba hacia un lado debido al parche en su frente, sus cejas eran oscuras y delineadas, ni muy gruesas ni muy finas. Sus pestañas eran tupidas y aseguró que enmarcaban unos hermosos ojos de los que esperaba averiguar pronto su color.

Junto a una nariz fina y pequeña y unos labios rosados y llenos, todo reunido en armonía en un rostro fino y suave, casi de niña.

Parpadeó y se enderezó cuando se dio cuenta que la había observado más de lo debido, ¿qué le pasaba? Se le hacía casi imposible quedarse mirando a la chica.

Ahora quería con más ahínco que ella despertara para él seguir con su vida.

La dejó en el hospital una vez más, debía ir a trabajar. Ya había perdido la mañana y no quería atrasarse y tener problemas con su padre. Eso si ya colmaría su paciencia.

* * *

-La chica ha desaparecido, mi Señor.- estaba nervioso, pero no lo demostraría. A pesar del miedo que le transmitía el hombre sentado en el tatami, él no correría a esconderse.

-Es una niña que nunca ha salido antes del castillo, debe andar por ahí.- se encontraba de espaldas a su súbdito. Sabía que Kagome había desaparecido, ya no sentía su presencia.

-Llevamos buscándola una semana, mi Señor. Al parecer uno de los soldados la vio desaparecer sin más, como si se evaporara en el aire.

El súbdito tragó fuerte cuando su Señor se levantó lentamente del tatami. El manto que cubría su cabeza cayó al suelo, develando su cabello canoso y sin brillo, largo hasta la cintura.

El anciano se giró lentamente enfrentando al humano que no hacía más que temblar de miedo y apretar fuertemente sus labios.

Tenía la cabeza agachada por respeto a su Señor, sin embargo, sintió pavor cuando este se acercó lentamente a él y colocó una mano en su cabeza, casi de manera paternal.

-Hojo, no te preocupes. La chica aparecerá.

Debía encontrar a Kagome, ella era la única que podía romper el sello que lo mantenía atrapado en el cuerpo de un maldito viejo decrepito. Había incendiado su sucio castillo y ella igualmente había escapado.

-Sí, mi señor.

Sintió como el anciano quitó su mano de su cabeza de manera pesada, mientras lo escuchaba arrastrar sus pies hasta quedar en su futón. Su Señor nunca salía de su habitación, y cuando alguien entraba era sólo para alimentarlo, lo extraño era que el sirviente que entraba, nunca era visto de nuevo en el castillo.

Sabía que estaba del lado equivocado, del lado de los malos. Este anciano quería a la princesa del castillo Higurashi quién sabe para qué.

Pero él no permitiría que la encontraran.

Eso de que ella hubiese desaparecido se escapaba de manos de cualquiera ya que no estaba en los planes y había mentido al decir que eso lo había informado un soldado, en realidad se lo había dicho Kouga y también la hechicera Tsubaki. Le habían dado órdenes de informarle al Shogun que ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

Notó como el anciano se acostaba en su futón y cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

-Hojo, vete.- dijo con voz carrasposa y cansada, sentía que sus fuerzas se debilitaban

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Seguiría protegiendo a sus reyes, aunque para eso expusiera su vida al ser un infiltrado en el castillo enemigo.

* * *

Habían muchos pasillos, muchas paredes negras, pero sabía que lo negro era sangre ya podrida de muchos de sus camaradas, pero evitando las nauseas se obligo a seguir adelante.

Estar en un sitio como ese sólo le recordaba que había fallado en proteger a la princesa Kagome. Esa había sido su tarea pero ahora la había perdido y no sabía dónde estaba.

Su princesa era lo más importante para él y ahora debía decirles a sus reyes lo que había pasado. La hechicera caminaba detrás de él, imaginaba que también asqueada.

Sango lo recibió con un rostro serio mientras Kouga entraba al recinto de los reyes. Deslizando la puerta entro para observar el rostro preocupado de la princesa Kikyou y el de su reina. El rey estaba de pie, parecía que había envejecido diez años en ésta semana que tenía sin verlo.

-Mi rey, mi reina.- saludo con una reverencia y e reojo notó como la hechicera hacia lo mismo, sin perturbarse su expresión de seriedad.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? ¿Por qué no está contigo?- preguntó la reina con un evidente tono de desespero.

Kouga sin levantar su mirada apretó sus puños con indignación, no sabía cómo iba a responder ahora. Pero no hizo falta que él hablara…

-Fue mi culpa, mi reina.- habló la hechicera con una voz sin emociones- Kouga nos estaba defendiendo como le fue encomendado, sin embargo de repente la princesa desapareció, creo que sus poderes buscaron una salida en ese momento debido a que estaba en peligro.

Kikyou miró a su padre esperando por una respuesta, sin embargo el rey no emitió sonido alguno y siguió mirando por la ventana. Ella quería zarandearlo, pero no podía, primero estaba su título de rey que de padre y debía respetarlo como fuera.

Pero su madre si demostraba su desespero, la expresión de su rostro a pesar de ser de noche, dejaba en evidencia el extremo terror que sentía. Kikyou sintió temor, alumbrada sólo por velas, su madre parecía un fantasma. No comía, no quería salir y se la pasaba llorando, ya no sabía cómo darle ánimos.

-Por ahora, con su desaparición, sabemos que el Shogun tampoco puede encontrarla. Hojo nos confirmó que allá no está la princesa, eso significa que ese hombre tampoco conoce su paradero- continuó Kouga tratando de calmar a su reina.

-Necesito saber dónde está mi hija… está sola… quién sabe en qué circunstancias y si ha pasado una semana, eso significa que no ha comido nada y… puede estar…- sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban, ella no quería que sus hijas pasaran por esto, el hecho de ser la generación siguiente en el peldaño de sacerdotisas las convertía en el blanco de los malvados que querían sus poderes. Kikyou había obtenido la parte purificadora del poder, la parte de la calma, del consejo. Sin embargo Kagome tenía el poder de dar vida, pero había algo más para que ese hombre la quisiera a toda costa, pero hasta ahora, Kagome no había demostrado excepcionalidad en sus poderes, de hecho llegaba a ser un poco torpe con ellos.

Pero había desaparecido y cabía la posibilidad, de que ella misma lo hubiera hecho, así no haya sido a propósito.

Kouga no sabía por qué motivo el Shogun quería encontrar a la princesa Kagome, pero se juró descubrir el por qué.

-Otra cosa…- habló la hechicera dirigiéndose a la reina.- En el momento que estaba en el bosque, yo tenía la perla Shikon en mi poder…

El rey se giró captando la atención de todos los presentes, en su rostro había muchas emociones, pero no pudieron descifrar cuál lo dominaba en ese momento.

-¿Cómo qué la _tenías_? _-_ le preguntó a Tsubaki, mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión de furia.

Kikyou y la reina se miraron mutuamente, si la perla había desaparecido, entonces corrían más peligro del que pudieran imaginar.

-Lo más probable es que la perla haya desaparecido junto con la princesa. De ser así, debemos encontrarla rápidamente.

-Mamá…- llamó Kikyou a su madre en un susurro con una expresión de terror en sus ojos, aguantaba la respiración mientras lagrimas caían de los ojos de la reina.- Kagome no puede mamá… ella no puede…

-¡Kagome no puede estar cerca de la perla! ¡Encuéntrenla!- gritó el rey fuera de sí, haciendo temblar a la reina y a su hija.

Kouga aseguró su espada en su cinto y se acomodó la armadura samurái de sus antebrazos.

-La encontraré mi rey.- dijo antes de salir del recinto del nuevo castillo.

Esto era peor de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Una semana, ¿cuándo pensaba despertar esta niña?

Los doctores seguían haciendo exámenes diciendo que los resultados estaban bien y él, al estar a cargo de ella, debía seguir viniendo. Ella seguía acostada como si estuviera durmiendo, pero había algo más, él lo sabía.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de su nombre. En Tokio nadie la reconocía como desaparecida. Eso significaba que era extranjera pero… ¿de dónde?

No había nadie buscándola, en las noticias no habían reportes de una chica desaparecida y…un momento...

Ella se movió. ¡La vio!

Pero al observarla de nuevo ella estaba igual, dormida. Habría jurado que la había visto fruncir el ceño. Seguro ya estaba desvariando en su deseo de que despertara. Seguro sus ojos eran hermosos…

Oh vamos Inuyasha, concéntrate.

Se giró al gran ventanal mientras cruzaba sus brazos. ¿Ahora qué haría?

* * *

Había mucho ruido, ella estaba escuchando gritos pero, no podía ver nada. Podía sentir el desespero y la confusión en las voces que gritaban.

De pronto su visión volvió como un destello de luz y se vio en un bosque corriendo, casi volando. Pero ella no era quien corría, alguien la llevaba sobre su espalda.

Observo el largo cabello plateado, ¿un anciano? Llevaba lo que ella juraba era un traje rojo. Pero se movía muy rápido para ser un anciano.

¿Qué era esto?

-Sujétate Kagome.- le dijo el desconocido con una voz que no reconoció, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Ella nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Llegaron a un claro y ella bajó de su espalda, no llevaba su típico kimono, llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa blanco y rojo, y tenía un arco en sus manos, ¿desde cuándo había estado ese arco con ella? No se había dado cuenta.

Trato de hablar pero su voz no salía. Irguió su cuerpo cuando sintió una especie de escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Había algo acercándose, algo muy malo mientras los gritos seguían intensificándose y había una especie de desastre a su alrededor…

-No te apartes de mi, juro que te protegeré.- le dijo con una convicción que ella no había escuchado ni siquiera en Kouga.

Quería verlo, saber quién era.

Pero antes de levantar su rostro y poder mirarlo, su vista se nubló y todo se volvió negro nuevamente.

* * *

¡Ahora si la había visto! Él no estaba loco, ¡la niña se movió!

En realidad, pareciera que estuviera en una pesadilla. Gemía casi de manera inaudible y fruncía su ceño aunque poco, como si quisiera despertar.

Debía llamar al doctor…

-Vamos, despierta…- la animó Inuyasha con un susurro.- Tú puedes…

Estaba al lado de la cama de hospital donde la chica estaba acostada, quería saber quién era. Quería ayudarla…

Vio como lentamente abría sus ojos. Noto lo brillosos que estaban debido al tiempo que habían estado cerrados.

Estaba confundida, no sabía dónde estaba y algo le impedía ver con claridad. Pero poco a poco enfocó su vista y logro ver a una persona de pie al lado de ella. ¿Era un hombre?

Tragó sintiendo la garganta seca y adolorida, tal vez por eso no había podido hablar con la persona que la llevaba en su espalda, porque eso debió haber sido un sueño.

Ella estaba frunciendo el ceño de manera más acentuada, Inuyasha sabía que ella debía estar confundida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó a la chica viendo como esta abría de golpe sus ojos y lo miraba con confusión.

Se sentó rápidamente, no sabía que había pasado pero ¿qué era este lugar tan extraño? Ella estaba en el bosque hace cinco minutos. ¿Dónde estaba Kouga?

Cuando Inuyasha la vio sentarse de esa manera tan brusca y con sus ojos abiertos como si viera un fantasma se tensó pensando que en verdad ella se había escapado de un manicomio.

La tomo de un brazo viendo que ella cerraba sus ojos como si se hubiera mareado, era normal, cinco días en coma y ya quería correr. Sabía que ella estaba loca…

-Wow, wow… con calma.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras la ayudaba a estabilizarse.

Kagome lo miró confundida, luego vio sus ropas, jamás había visto un kimono tan extraño… y este chico, le parecía familiar… pero, ¡bah! Jamás lo había visto. Ahora pensaba que conocía a todo el mundo, por favor.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó ella.- ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Kouga?

-Oye, oye… haces muchas preguntas.- vaya, la chica tenia energías. Mínimo él se hubiera desmayado dos veces antes de hablar.- A ver… soy Inuyasha, es un hospital, estás aquí porque te encontré desmayada en la calle, no sé qué pasó y no sé quien es tu amigo.

Kagome lo miró confundida, se había perdido cuando le dijo que había estado desmallada en una… ¿calle?

-¿Qué es un hospital?

Oh perfecto, la chica tenía amnesia.

-¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Sabes cómo se llama esto?- le preguntó Inuyasha mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre la nariz de ella, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño que está aprendiendo como se llama cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Esa es mi nariz, no soy estúpida.- dijo apartando su mano de su cara.

-Entonces, ¿cómo puedes no saber lo que es un hospital?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

-Nunca había escuchado de alguno.

Si, ella estaba loca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- debía asegurarse que ella sabía quién era.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió. ¿Confiar? Sólo le estaba preguntando su nombre.

-No te mataré, lo juro, no soy de los malos.- dijo alzando sus manos como señal de redención, eso lo había visto en una película.

Kagome lo observó con desconfianza achicando sus ojos y a él le provocó gracia. Si parecía una niña después de todo.

Vio sus ojos, marrones. Un marrón chocolate oscuro en unos ojos perfectamente enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas. No se había equivocado. Eran el complemento perfecto en su rostro, aunque estuvieran algunos vestigios todavía de las heridas que se había hecho.

-Kagome.

Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¿Perdón?

-Mi nombre es Kagome.- le dijo observándolo con curiosidad.

-Kagome… mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Inuyasha.- extendió su mano para completar el saludo, pero ella se quedó observando su mano estirada y ladeó un poco la cabeza en señal de confusión.

El noto como ella no sabía qué hacer y otra vez sintió que reiría.

-Tienes que tomar mi mano con la tuya, la derecha.- explicó Inuyasha a la confundida chica.

-Oh… nunca había saludado de esa manera, ¿está bien que lo haga?- este chico era extraño, si su padre sabía que había tocado un hombre, seguro moría de un infarto…

-No es ilegal, tranquila.

Bueno, necesitaba saber de qué mundo venia esta niña, era obvio que era extraterrestre. Todo el mundo cómo sabía saludar.

Kagome puso su mano derecha sobre la de él, pero Inuyasha podía sentir el temor en ella.

Cuando el afianzó su agarre sobre la mano de ella, sintió una corriente que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Kagome por su parte, al poner su mano sobre la de Inuyasha, sintió como algo dentro de ella se calentaba, pero no un calor que la hacía sentir bien, era un calor que la quemaba y la hacía encorvarse con dolor.

Inuyasha la soltó rápidamente para ayudarla a reponerse. Estaba preocupado, cuando se disponía a llamar al doctor, escuchó como ella gritaba y se encorvaba sobre la cama.

Sus ojos debían estarle fallando, pero veía claramente como ella era rodeada por una luz rosa muy tenue. Rayos, el loco debía ser él.

Ella se quedó tranquila de repente e Inuyasha se apresuró hacia ella.

Kagome abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada en Inuyasha, haciendo que este diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

Esto era imposible, ella tenía… habría jurado que ella tenía los ojos marrones, ¿Qué clase de locura era esta?

Pero delante de él había una chica con un ojo dorado y uno azul, mientras parecía que la luz rosa disminuía.

Ella cerró lentamente sus ojos y cayó nuevamente en la cama, inconsciente.

Continuará…

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Listo, listo!

Uff, me gusta el misterio, si que si.

Si les gustó o no, espero sus reviews. Gracias a los que se toman un momento para leer y para dejar su comentario. Alguna duda, alguna sugerencia, pueden enviarme un privado y en mi perfil está mi dirección de facebook que es nuevo, nuevecito.

Besitos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusiones entre flores

*Inserte aquí la frase de que Inuyasha no me pertenece de su preferencia*

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo III: Confusiones entre flores**

Te busco en el rostro del agua,  
Entre las variadas flores.  
Te busco, te busco  
Y en vano te busco en el rostro del agua.  
Te busco entre mis manos, en el bosque de lluvias,  
En las esteras húmedas y esponjadas,  
En las hojas, y te contemplo en el  
Árbol florido de mi jardín.

 **Francisco Morales Baranda**

Inuyasha nunca se había sentido tan confundido como ahora.

Bien, era cierto, cuando tenía unos diez años había visto a su hermano vestido con una falda de niña y una blusa de tirantes. Ambas rosadas. En ese entonces pensó que eso era lo más extraño que había visto en su vida. Y hasta hace dos horas pensaba eso.

Pero incluso ESTO superaba esa experiencia.

Le había preguntado más de quince veces al doctor si estaba seguro de que la chica no sufría de heterocromía. Era la única razón cuerda y razonable que su cerebro arrojaba para explicar su extraño y repentino cambio de color de ojos. Sobre todo porque una vez que ella despertó de nuevo, volvían a ser del color del cacao.

Pero al parecer –según el doctor-, Inuyasha estaba muy cansado ya que estaba imaginando cosas.

Kagome no le era de mucha ayuda, ella estaba incluso más confundida que él. Sentía que su cabeza se abriría en dos debido al fuerte dolor que tenía. Además, estaba muy asustada. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba?

Cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto su kimono casi grita de desesperación. No conocía a nadie, no sabía porque estaba en ese lugar y tampoco sabía cuál era _ese lugar_. Sólo recordaba que estaba en el bosque con la anciana hechicera y con Kouga y después, todo se oscureció y luego despertó aquí.

A través de un cristal que estaba en una de las blancas paredes, observó al hombre que le había dicho la había encontrado desmayada, estaba asintiendo con una expresión seria en su rostro, al parecer estaba hablando con alguien. Él le parecía intimidante en realidad. Era muy alto y su cabello oscuro y largo le daba un toque único. También su ropa era extraña y además, tenía un extraño color de ojos. Dorados. Nunca había visto ojos tan dorados como el oro.

Se sentó rígida en la cama de hospital cuando Inuyasha entró nuevamente a la habitación. Su cabeza punzó en la sien derecha, sin embargo trató de mantener la compostura como sus maestras de comportamiento le enseñaban en el palacio. Claro, a ella no le gustaba seguir mucho esas reglas, pero eso era algo que este hombre no debía saber.

 _Tranquila Kagome, respira. Vamos, ¡respira!_

Lentamente inspiraba por la nariz cuando lo vio acercarse a ella. La ponía nerviosa su cercanía. Cuando tocó su mano hace rato ella sintió claramente un choque de energía, pero no sabía si era bueno o malo, no debía arriesgarse, después de todo, no conocía a este hombre.

-El doctor dice que ya puedes irte a casa.- dijo Inuyasha mientras apoyaba sus manos en la barandilla de la cama que estaba a los pies de Kagome.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada. ¿Casa? Cielos, ella ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba…

-Lo lamento…- empezó a decir Kagome con calma.- no… no recuerdo…no sé…

-¿No sabes dónde está tu casa, cierto?- preguntó Inuyasha. Ya él sabía que la chica no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Pero tenía la esperanza de que ella recordara y por algún motivo pudiera librarse de este rollo.

-No, en realidad…- bajo la mirada y enfocó sus dedos. Quería respuestas y al parecer, este hombre era el único que podía ayudarla.

Inuyasha tenía una disyuntiva bastante fuerte en su mente. El lado bueno en su conciencia decía que tenía que ayudarla, que estaba sola y que en ese estado no podía dejarla a su suerte. Pero el diablillo de su conciencia decía que la dejara en la calle donde la encontró para que otro diera con ella y fuera problema de alguien más.

La vio arrugar su nariz en una mueca de confusión. Ella lo intrigaba. Por alguna razón quería seguir averiguando quien era ella. También quería comprobar si lo que había visto había sido sólo producto de su imaginación.

-Te ayudaré.

Kagome enfocó su mirada en los dorados ojos de Inuyasha y sintió un poco de tranquilidad. Sólo por un par de segundos.

-¿Me ayudará? Señor… yo en verdad…

-No es que esté dando saltos de felicidad por ayudarte, niña. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya me has quitado bastante tiempo. Pero puedo darte un sitio donde puedas quedarte mientras consigues información sobre tu hogar y sobre quién eres.

Kagome lo miraba un poco perdida. Él pensaba que ella había perdido la memoria y no sabía nada de quien era.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, Señor.- le dijo mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza en agradecimiento.

Inuyasha no estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con jovencitas recatadas y respetuosas. En realidad, muy pocas mujeres eran así en la actualidad. Todas buscaban escalar en la sociedad por su dinero y estatus.

-Bien, vamos entonces.

Llamó a su nana y ella envió con uno de los choferes ropa para la chica (a la cual no había ni intentado llamar por su nombre), pero cuando le tendió los artículos que estaban en una bolsa, vio la expresión de confusión una vez más en su rostro.

Había una de SUS camisetas y para completar, una de sus favoritas, la roja que usaba cuando estaba en casa, un mono deportivo negro, también SUYO, y unas sandalias que él imagino eran de su nana. La vieja al parecer no tenía sentido de la moda y de paso, había hurgado en su closet de ropa. Pero la chica no sabía qué hacer con esa ropa.

Demonios, ¿tampoco sabía cómo vestirse?

Kagome observaba la ropa y se sentía cada vez más extraña, este lugar cada vez se ponía más y más loco.

Al final, Inuyasha llamó a una enfermera para que ayudara a vestirla y que estuviera lista. La llevaría a su casa pero, mañana se pondría en marcha para buscar a la familia de ella. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo haciendo de niñero.

Cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación ya ella estaba vestida y sentada en la cama, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Señor Taisho, el hospital le ha dado a la señorita artículos de higiene personal y ropa interior. Cualquier otra cosa que necesiten, háganos saber.

-Gracias.- le dijo despidiendo a la enfermera.

Le habían cepillado el cabello, puesto una bandita en el brazo donde había estado la intravenosa y también la enfermera había colocado una pequeña bolsa con los artículos a un lado de la cama.

-Bien, ya estamos listos.

Kagome bajó de la cama, sintiendo el frio del piso en sus pies desnudos, buscó las sandalias que le había dado la enfermera y se las calzó rápidamente. Inuyasha tomó la bolsa de la cama y la instó a seguirlo.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital y Kagome ahora si estaba segura que no estaba en un lugar conocido.

Primero, los pasillos del hosti… hospa… hospital… Si, hospital. Los pasillos eran extraños, con una luz muy brillante y personas que caminaban de aquí para allá. Sin mencionar que de su brazo sacaron un alfiler extraño que ardió cuando atravesó su piel.

Segundo, había ruidos de pitidos y olores fuertes que la mareaban y hacían que su cabeza doliera más.

Y tercero, cuando salieron del hospital, habían muchos aparatos que nunca había visto. Eran de muchos colores y vio como Inuyasha se dirigía a uno plateado.

-Disculpe Señor…- lo llamó Kagome casi en un susurro. Sin embargo Inuyasha la escuchó.

Cuando la miró, pudo notar en su rostro una expresión de casi pánico.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Inuyasha tratando de evitar una carcajada. La ropa le quedaba grande y hacia que ella se viera más pequeña de lo que era. Su cabello negro como la noche llegaba casi a sus caderas y con sus dedos sujetaba un mechón que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Ella estaba nerviosa y miraba a todos lados con miedo.

-Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta- pidió Kagome sin mirarlo al rostro.

-Claro, adelante.

-¿Qué lugar es éste?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Pareciera que estuviera tratando con una niña de dos años que estaba apenas aprendiendo cosas de la vida.

-Es un estacionamiento.

-¿Ese es el nombre de su aldea?

-¿Aldea?- la miró confundido y notó como ella seguía mirando a su alrededor.

-Sí, su aldea.- le dijo cuando al fin lo miró.- ¿Es ese el nombre?

-No, esta no es una "aldea". Es una ciudad. Se llama Hiroshima.

-Oh.- Kagome necesitaba más respuestas. Pero necesitaba también que le explicara muchas cosas.- Usted dice que es una… ciudad. ¿Qué tan lejos queda esta ciudad del Castillo Higurashi?

-Nunca he oído hablar de ese castillo.- le dijo resuelto Inuyasha con un levantamiento de hombros.

La mirada que le dirigió Kagome lo hizo sentir como si estuviera loco.

-¿Es de allí de dónde vienes?

Kagome asintió lentamente.

-El feudo Higurashi es de donde vengo. Es el castillo de mis padres.

Inuyasha pensó que en verdad la chica estaba loca, ¿Feudo? ¿Castillo?. Pero por alguna razón sintió que le decía la verdad. En su rostro no había señales de demencia.

-Vamos, tal vez podamos buscar información sobre ese castillo que dices.

Kagome asintió pero no se movió. Inuyasha le abrió la puerta del auto para que ella entrara y con inseguridad se deslizó lentamente en el asiento del copiloto, observando a su alrededor.

Una vez que Inuyasha estuvo en el asiento del conductor, aseguró su cinturón y le pidió a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Kagome vio la banda que atravesaba el pecho de Inuyasha y miró a su lado derecho, ubicando una igual. La haló hacia ella pero no sabía que más hacer. Esto la frustraba, no le gustaba sentirse una ignorante.

-¿Podría…?- levanto la vista hacia Inuyasha en señal de que quería ayuda. El no sabía si sonreír o llorar. Ella era como una hoja en blanco, no sabía nada de nada y eso sin embargo, a él le provocaba hasta ternura.

Soltó su cinturón de seguridad y se arrimó un poco al lado de ella. Tomó el cinturón y le explicó cómo debía halarlo y asegurarse de que llegara al otro extremo del asiento.

Ella hizo lo que él le decía y cuando escuchó el clic del seguro del cinturón, sonrió y lo miro como una niña que acaba de descubrir su regalo de navidad.

Inuyasha veía su sonrisa y también sonrió. Era extraña, pero ella le agradaba. Aseguró nuevamente su propio cinturón y encendió el auto. Cuando empezó a deslizarse fuera del estacionamiento, escuchó como Kagome hacía un sonido de sorpresa, miraba por la ventana y soltaba pequeñas exclamaciones de admiración, tal vez esta niña no era del todo una molestia.

* * *

Kikyou caminaba lentamente por el jardín del nuevo castillo. Su antiguo hogar, el Castillo Higurashi, había desaparecido debido a las llamas y al desastre causado por el Feudo del Shogun, sin embargo, ni siquiera conocían el rostro de éste hombre. Él quería a su hermana y al tratar de conseguirla los había obligado a huir y esconderse, por lo menos, ese detestable ser no la encontraría.

Pero ellos tampoco sabían nada de ella. Y tampoco conocían la razón de la cual quería los poderes de Kagome.

Luego de la visita de Kouga y la anciana hechicera, había quedado más intranquila de lo que ya estaba. Su pequeña hermana estaba sola quién sabe en qué sitio. Y en sus manos no había manera de encontrarla. Su madre estaba en su habitación y de su padre no tenía noticias desde que la conversación en el recinto había terminado. Todavía no le quedaba del todo clara la razón de por qué Kagome no podía estar cerca de la perla Shikon. Esa joya siempre había estado en el centro de las desgracias de su familia.

Su abuela Midoriko había muerto protegiendo la joya, y su madre le había dicho que la siguiente en protegerla era una de ellas dos, ya que la protección se saltaba una generación y por ende, su madre no tenía poderes. Sin embargo, Kagome y ella tenían los poderes suficientes para hacerse cargo de la perla, sin embargo, a Kikyou nunca le llamó la atención.

Pero Kagome no podía estar cerca de esa joya, no quería que se repitiera lo que había pasado hacía cinco años. Kagome casi había perdido la vida, casi todo el esfuerzo que sus padres habían puesto en cuidarlas se iba por la borda.

Era debido a eso que su suposición de que Kagome tenía la perla era errada. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba la joya?

Se sentó en una banca que estaba al lado del estanque, se sentía cansada. Mantener la barrera protectora que ocultaba el castillo le tomaba más energía de la que pensaba. La hechicera no la ayudaba mucho, en realidad sentía que esa mujer actuaba más para su propio beneficio que para ayudar al reino.

Debía encontrar a Kagome, pero no podía salir del castillo sin develar su ubicación, su barrera era la que los mantenía ocultos. Tenía que esperar, su hermana aparecería.

* * *

-¡Son unos inútiles! ¡No puedo creer que no la hayan encontrado!

Los samuráis se mantuvieron en una posición firme a pesar de los gritos e insultos del Rey. No estaban acostumbrados a que su señor perdiera de esa forma la compostura. Pero ahora, el reino Higurashi había sido destruido y también, debían ocultarse ya que la princesa menor había desaparecido.

-Seguimos en la búsqueda Mi Señor.- habló el líder del ejército. Habían reducido su número de samuráis luego de la masacre del castillo. Sin embargo los que se salvaron, seguían peleando por el reino para evitar que el Shogun eliminara a los miembros de la familia real.

-Han recorrido todo el feudo, sé que es un lugar extenso, pero deben encontrar la perla y traer a Kagome de regreso.

El jefe asintió y la cuadrilla formó fila para salir del recinto. El rey colocó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y presionó con fuerza. Todo estaba saliendo mal, el necesitaba que Kagome apareciera, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, debía eliminar al Shogun, sino, este buscaría la manera de encontrarlos y matarlos a todos.

Kagome debía aparecer, era la única salvación que les quedaba.

* * *

Luego de más de media hora de camino, ya por fin se estaban acercando a su casa. Había hablado con su nana para que tuviera lista una habitación para la niña, la cual se había quedado dormida a mitad de camino.

Todavía recordaba cómo sus ojos habían cambiado de color. No se explicaba como eso era posible, eso solo pasaría en una película y, aparte de algunas historias de fantasmas que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en las excursiones familiares, nunca había tenido encuentros que pudiera llamar _paranormales_.

Pero esta chica era extraña. No sabía nada de donde estaba pero al parecer si sabía quién era ella. Lo que lo confundía en demasía, era que ella decía ser una princesa, o algo así.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y el portón se abrió para dejarlo entrar. Había un jardín anterior bastante grande y muy bien cuidado por el jardinero y se fijó que había otro auto estacionado en la entrada.

Rayos, sabía que su nana no cerraría el pico. Le pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie sobre la chica, ¡pero claro! Esa vieja no hacía nada de lo que él le pedía.

Cuando estacionó fuera de la escalinata de la entrada, observó a la chica una vez más. Al parecer a ella no le costaba dormirse, tal vez seguía bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. La movió un poco colocando su mano en su hombro para que despertara.

-Oye, niña.- la llamó no tan gentilmente.- Despierta, hemos llegado.

Kagome abrió sus ojos tratando de enfocarlos y sintió nuevamente el dolor en su cabeza. Colocó una mano en su frente y tocó el parche que tenía en ella. Todavía le dolía y tal vez por eso era el malestar que tenía.

Inuyasha bajo del auto y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a ella, presionó el botón para que el cinturón se liberara y ella bajo del auto un poco insegura.

-Señor…-lo llamó tímidamente. Inuyasha la miró esperando por lo que sabía era una pregunta.- ¿Cómo se llama eso?- pregunto señalando el automóvil.

-Es un auto.- le dijo con una sonrisa al cerrar la puerta una vez que ella bajó. Sacó la bolsa con las cosas que le dieron en el hospital y se dirigió a la puerta para entrar a la casa.

Sin embargo, Kagome tenía otros planes.

Vio como ella sonreía y se dirigía a uno de los matorrales de flores. Eran unos crisantemos rosados. Eran las flores favoritas de su madre.

Kagome tocó con su dedo un pétalo de una de las flores y se maravilló con su textura. Amaba las flores, en el castillo se encargaba de cuidarlas y regarlas todos los días.

-Son hermosas…-dijo cuando acarició la pequeña hoja de un tallo. También había uno que otro botón.

Inuyasha la observaba y sintió que esa niña era demasiado inocente para su gusto, aunque de cierta manera era refrescante.

-Oye…

Kagome se giró cuando él la llamó y se dirigió a donde él estaba, siempre unos pasos detrás de él. Estaba acostumbrada a que no debía acercarse mucho a los hombres, en su castillo las mujeres tenían muy poca voz y voto y debía mantenerse callada. Claro, a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Mientras no conociera a este hombre, se encargaría se aprender primero sobre dónde estaba, así descubriría como volver con su familia.

Lo siguió cuando él entró a la casa. Kagome miraba maravillada alrededor, era todo muy bonito.

Más que una casa, era casi una quinta, muy moderna. Era de dos pisos y bastante grande. Las puertas eran de una madera oscura y las paredes eran en un tono salmón claro, casi blanco, combinado con algunas zonas donde había ladrillos marrones.

Al entrar, había unos escalones para llegar al hall principal, donde había una alfombra y una mesa de centro. También había una chimenea y unos sofás, todo en una gama de colores tierra.

Había muchos cuadros y una hermosa lámpara en el centro. Unos grandes ventanales dejaban que entrara la luz de la tarde y a mano derecha había una larga escalera que conducía al segundo piso.

Kagome miraba todo fascinada, deteniéndose en una pintura. Las únicas que había visto eran en pergaminos y no era nada como ésta. La pintura que ella observaba era un paisaje con mucho color, casi lo sentía real.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Inuyasha llamar a alguien. Una señora algo mayor salió de una de las puertas que estaban al lado izquierdo de la quinta. Llevaba un delantal y una toalla pequeña en sus manos. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño y sonreía mientras se dirigía a ella.

Kagome notó que tampoco llevaba un kimono. Llevaba otra ropa extraña, pero no se parecía a lo que ella usaba.

-No sabía que era una niña tan hermosa, Inuyasha. Tienes mucha suerte.

-Khe.

Inuyasha atravesó la puerta por la cual la señora había salido y desapareció de su vista. Kagome se sintió inquieta encontrándose sola nuevamente.

-Tranquila, cariño. No te haremos daño, estás en buenas manos.

Con las palabras de la anciana ella logró tranquilizarse un poco.

-Me llamo Kaede, pero puedes decirme nana, si quieres.

-Mucho gusto Señora Kaede- saludó haciendo una reverencia.- Yo…

-¡Oh, entonces es cierto!- Kagome dirigió su mirada a lo alto de la escalera, deteniendo su presentación. Una mujer bajaba mientras la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y negro, estaba vestida de blanco con rosado y de inmediato su sonrisa le inspiró confianza.- Mucho gusto, mi niña. Mi nombre es Izayoi, soy la madre de Inuyasha.

-Es un honor Señora Izayoi.- hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer la cual sonrió un poco más.

-No hace falta ser tan formal pequeña, puedes llamarme sólo Izayoi. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagome, Señora.

Izayoi sonrió. Tal vez la chica no sentía la suficiente confianza, esperaba que se quedara un poco más para llegar a conocerla.

-Qué hermoso nombre, Kagome. Bienvenida. Kaede, ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Debe estar asaltando la cocina.

-¿Tienes hambre, cariño? Ya es hora de cenar.

Kagome asintió mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Recordó a su madre, ¿cómo estaría su familia en este momento?

Inuyasha salió con una manzana a mitad de comer y saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla. Kaede se ofreció a llevar a Kagome al piso de arriba para que supiera donde estaba su habitación.

-Cuéntame Inuyasha… ¿Cómo conociste a Kagome?- le preguntó su madre mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.

-Estaba tirada en la calle inconsciente.

La señora Izayoi miró a Kagome mientras subía detrás de Kaede. Ella tenía en sus manos, muñecas y en algunas zonas de su rostro golpes y cortaduras.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-A parte de que se llama Kagome, nada. No hay registros de ella y al parecer nadie la está buscando. Es como si hubiese aparecido de la nada.

-Qué gusto que la hayas encontrado tú.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su madre con sospecha.- Ni se te ocurra, madre…

-¿Por qué no? Es una niña muy linda y…

-No voy a casarme madre, punto. Mucho menos con esa chiquilla que todavía no sé si es una loca o de dónde viene. Le estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda hasta que consigamos respuestas de ella, cuando consiga a su familia, se irá. Es todo.

Izayoi lo miró con una mueca en su rostro. Inuyasha no cambiaría.

Kagome observaba la habitación. Era muy diferente a la que ella tenía en el castillo, pero la verdad todo en ese lugar era diferente. No había puertas corredizas, no había futones y tampoco andaban en tabis dentro de la casa. Tocó la superficie de la cama y sintió lo suave que era. La habitación estaba decorada en tonos rosa pálido y blanco, era la habitación de una niña.

-Esta es la habitación de la sobrina de Inuyasha, cada vez que ella viene, se queda en ella. Pero siéntete libre de usarla, la pequeña Mizuki es una ternura y no vendrá en una temporada larga.

Kaede le explicó donde podía encontrar todo, donde estaba el baño y también, que mañana debían conseguirle nueva ropa.

-Disculpe, señora Kaede… ¿sabe dónde está mi Kimono?

-Oh sí, claro. Más tarde te lo traeré pequeña, por ahora bajemos a cenar.

Kagome asintió y la siguió cuando sintió su estomago aclamar por comida. Sentía que no comía en años.

La cena se hizo en silencio, bueno, por parte de Kagome. Se limitaba a responder –cuando podía- a lo que la Señora Izayoi le preguntaba, sin embargo el ochenta por ciento de la conversación que mantenían ella no lo comprendía.

-Esta noche me quedaré.

Inuyasha se giró a su madre cuando la escuchó decir eso. ¿Quedarse?

-Y, ¿el viejo amargado te dejará quedarte? Es una garrapata, nunca se despega de ti.

-No hables de esa manera de tu padre, jovencito.- le regañó Izayoi- Él ya está enterado, no te preocupes. Me quedaré porque mañana llevaré a Kagome a comprar ropa, nunca tuve una hija y es agradable tener a alguien con quién salir de compras.- dijo juntando sus manos con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Haz lo que quieras. Iré a dormir, mañana debo trabajar.- se inclinó y besó a su madre en la frente y luego se dirigió a subir las escaleras, mientras su madre seguiría con la charla aburrida que tenia con su nana.

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama. Estaba incomoda e inquieta, muy inquieta. El dolor de cabeza seguía con ella y quería dormir otra vez a ver si se aliviaba. Pero pensaba en su familia, la verdad estar lejos y no saber qué pasaba con ellos la atormentaba. ¿La estarían buscando? Dudaba que pudieran encontrarla.

Se deslizó debajo de las sábanas y lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Estaba en un castillo que no reconocía, pero al mismo tiempo se le hacía muy familiar. Llevaba puesto su traje de sacerdotisa, pero esta vez no tenía un arco con ella.

Llegó hasta un pequeño estanque rodeado de flores y se sintió un poco más tranquila. Pero algo no estaba bien…

Se inclinó sobre el agua y vio su reflejo, inmediatamente notó que alguien estaba con ella.

Cuando se giró, reconoció al hombre de largo cabello plateado y traje rojo que la llevaba en su espalda, él tenía una espada en su mano derecha, estaba en posición de combate.

Dirigió su mirada un poco más adelante y observo como un hombre de largo y rizado cabello negro estaba de pie frente al hombre de cabello plateado.

Él la estaba protegiendo.

Todo empezó a ponerse oscuro, había muchas nubes y se empezaban a escuchar los truenos de una próxima tormenta.

Pasó muy rápido, pero soltó un grito desesperado cuando se percató que el hombre de cabello oscuro atravesaba el pecho del hombre de cabello plateado con una espada…

* * *

Inuyasha salió rápidamente de su habitación cuando escuchó el grito de la chica. Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde ella estaba y la vio cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, mientras se sacudía en sollozos y lloraba.

Segundos después llegaron su madre y su nana. También habían escuchado el grito de Kagome.

Kagome sabía que había sido un sueño, pero, ¿con el mismo hombre? Acaso, ¿era algo que ya había vivido y lo había olvidado? Imposible. El dolor de ese hombre, ella lo había sentido como propio… sintió desespero al no poder ayudarlo.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó por sus muñecas, cuidando de no lastimar sus heridas, para retirar sus manos de su rostro.

-Oye, tranquila, fue sólo una pesadilla.

-Una pesadilla…

Pero Kagome sentía, que era algo más que sólo una pesadilla…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Agradezco de verdad a aquellos que se toman un minutito para dejar su review, es en serio la mejor paga. También a aquellos que tienen el fic en sus favoritos y alertas, son unos hermosos.

Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado, si tienen alguna duda estaré encantada de aclararla. Cualquier sugerencia y comentario también es bienvenido.

Besitos, nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4: Vestigios

(Lloro en un rincón porque Inuyasha no me pertenece)

(Lloro más fuerte porque Rumiko Takahashi no me cederá los derechos de autor)

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo IV: Vestigios**

El viento hace a mi casa su ronda de sollozos  
y de alarido, y quiebra, como un cristal, mi grito.  
Y en la llanura blanca, de horizonte infinito,  
miro morir intensos ocasos dolorosos.

¿A quién podrá llamar la que hasta aquí ha venido  
si más lejos que ella sólo fueron los muertos?  
¡Tan sólo ellos contemplan un mar callado y yerto  
crecer entre sus brazos y los brazos queridos!

 **Gabriela Mistral**

No había podido conciliar el sueño por más de una hora en la noche. Luego de que las tres personas abandonaran la habitación que le habían dado, se sentía mucho más inquieta que antes.

La señora Kaede amablemente le había dado una medicina para su dolor de cabeza junto con un té que la haría relajarse. El dolor de cabeza se había ido pero la tensión en sus hombros no.

A penas los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana decidió salir de la cama. Todavía llevaba esa ropa que le habían dado el día anterior y a pesar de que le habían devuelto su kimono, no quiso cambiarse. Revisó la bolsa y con alegría vio que estaba su colgante con el sello de su familia. No lo había perdido.

Pero no se animaba a salir de la habitación, se sentía cohibida y a pesar de la amabilidad de las dos mujeres, se sentía también un poco avergonzada.

Luego de que Inuyasha –al cual seguía llamando Señor- le dijera que ella estaba segura y que no debía temer a una simple pesadilla, ella se quedó mirándolo por más tiempo del que era debido. Apartó su mirada de sus ojos cuando sintió que se sonrojaba y desvió su mirada a sus muñecas, que él sujetaba de manera suave pero firme. La soltó y se levantó de la cama cuando su madre y Kaede se habían acercado a ella para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Inuyasha sabía que esa chica la estaba pasando mal, quería pensar que sí podía ayudarla.

Kagome se acercó a la ventana de la habitación la cual daba al jardín delantero y observó las flores esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No había ruidos en la casa, por lo cual supuso que todos dormían aún.

Decidió aventurarse un poco, no dormiría más y estaba segura que aunque quisiera, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a levantarse temprano. Salió de la habitación con una sola idea en mente: las flores.

No se molestó en colocarse las sandalias a pesar de que el mono deportivo que llevaba tapaba casi todos sus pies, así que lo levantó un poco de los costados para no pisarlo y caerse.

Abrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo la puerta de la habitación, asomando la cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie. Agradeció en silencio que la casa no tenia largos y complicados pasillos como su castillo, sino se perdería. Salió completamente de la habitación dejando la puerta medio abierta y se dirigió al costado del pasillo donde estaba la escalera. Su habitación era una de las primeras y se percató que había más habitaciones más allá y otros pasillos más, tal vez a otras habitaciones.

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras, asegurándose de vez en cuando que nadie la seguía, pero la casa seguía dormida, o eso pensaba ella.

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación. No eran todavía las siete de la mañana así que tenía alrededor de dos horas para llegar al trabajo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le diría su padre por su falta de ayer y capaz estaba el doble de enojado porque su madre se había quedado en su casa esa noche. Ese viejo era un caso perdido, no vivía sin su madre. Al parecer el único que había heredado el amor por el matrimonio era su hermano. Pero él, nah, el no quería casarse. Al menos no sentía que en esos momentos quería hacerlo.

Su mente trajo de vuelta a la jovencita. Cuando la escuchó gritar sintió un miedo diferente. No era un miedo que sientes cuando eres perseguido por un perro o haces una travesura y temes que tus padres te descubran. Era un miedo de impotencia porque sentía que con lo que había en su mente, él no podía ayudarla.

Luego, cuando ella lo miró, se sintió casi descubierto, como si ella pudiera ver a través de él y por eso, tuvo que apartarse rápidamente.

No quería caer en juegos tontos de una desconocida.

Escuchó un ruido en la parte de debajo de la casa. Nadie estaba despierto, ni siquiera su nana y su mamá era partidaria de dormir hasta tarde. ¿Acaso…?

Salió de la habitación con sólo el pantalón de su traje y una camisa de vestir azul marino. Su habitación era la última del pasillo principal, a dos habitaciones de la chica. Se asomó cuando vio la puerta medio abierta pero no había nadie adentro. Giró su cabeza hacia las escaleras y la vio caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, ¿escaparía? JÁ, no llegaría muy lejos.

Cruzó sus brazos y oculto su risa tras una mano que luego colocó en su barbilla. La mirada curiosa que ella tenía le causaba gracia. Ella abrió con lentitud la puerta de entrada no sin antes investigar la manera en como girar la perilla, luego la vio salir.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia la escalera, de alguna manera le preocupaba que ella se hiciera algún daño.

Cuando llegó a la entrada la vio arrodillada al lado de las flores, había frío, pero a ella parecía no importarle. Podía notar lo maravillada que ella estaba y cruzando de nuevo sus brazos se recargó en el umbral de la puerta para observarla.

Tenía que aceptarlo, la chiquilla era muy hermosa. Su cabello negro y rizado en las puntas, su piel pálida y sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas la hacían única.

Kagome se percató de que no estaba sola y alzó su mirada hacia la entrada de la casa. El Señor estaba de pie allí, observándola. Se sintió nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer e involuntariamente dio dos pasos atrás cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿No tienes frío? Puedes enfermarte…-le dijo Inuyasha cuando llegó a unos pasos de distancia de la chica. Ella sostenía entre sus manos un lirio amarillo el cual había estado admirando.

-Un poco… pero estoy bien, Señor- murmuró Kagome mientras hacia una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-No hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo, si voy a ayudarte debes contarme acerca de ti. Llámame Inuyasha, ¿Te parece?

¿Llamarlo por su nombre? Le parecía una osadía.

-¿Está usted seguro? No creo que sea correcto- Kagome desvió su mirada a la flor que sostenía entre sus manos, él la hacía sentir muy nerviosa.

-Estoy seguro. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, prometo empezar a llamarte por el tuyo y dejar de decirte niña. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien… Inuyasha- no sentía que debía hacer esto. Pero qué más daba, se sentía cómoda de esa manera, además, era la única persona junto con su madre y su nana en las que podía confiar.

-Bien… Kagome, ¿te gustan mucho las flores, eh?

Kagome le dirigió una mirada sincera junto con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba. Se sentía bien ser tratada por primera vez como algo más que una princesa que debía estar siempre encerrada. Su vida desde hacía cinco años se había convertido en una tortura.

-Me encantan, en el castillo yo soy la que cuido el jardín. Tengo todo tipo de flores, hay flores de Sakura, Camelias, Crisantemos, Lirios, Orquídeas, Magnolias, Anémonas Japonesas, Dientes de perros, Flores de albaricoques, en fin, muchas- nombró Kagome una por una con una expresión de deleite y él juraría que algo de nostalgia.

-Dices que vienes de un castillo… ¿es eso cierto?

Kagome asintió lentamente. No sabía si confiarle todo sobre ella, pero debía comenzar a hablar si quería que la ayudara.

-Éste es el sello de mi familia- le mostró su colgante con la medalla que mostraba un pájaro en una jaula e Inuyasha lo observó con curiosidad- Yo sé que usted… que tú… piensas que yo no sé de dónde vengo o que tal vez perdí la memoria. Pero la verdad es que si recuerdo lo que ocurrió, sólo que no se cómo llegue hasta este mundo.

-¿Este mundo? ¿A qué te refieres?- Inuyasha se obligó a mantener su mente abierta, sentía que estaba a punto de escuchar un cuento para niños.

Kagome dudaba que él le entendiera. Así que trato de ser lo más explícita y omitir algunos detalles que la tildarían de loca.

-Hay alguien buscándome, un hombre. Está tratando de utilizarme para sus propios beneficios- vio como Inuyasha frunció el ceño y le prestaba atención, mientras ella volvía la mirada a la flor entre sus manos y recordaba de nuevo lo que había pasado en el castillo- Ese hombre envió a sus samuráis a destruir mi castillo, el castillo de mi familia, y lograron capturarme. Me encerraron en una habitación… me amarraron de manos y pies y pensé que no podría huir.

Querían secuestrarla y al parecer lo habían logrado, por eso ella estaba en tan malas condiciones cuando la encontró. Pero… ¿cómo había logrado escapar? No hizo falta que le preguntara. Ella siguió contándole pero sin atreverse a mirarlo…

-Los samuráis que me cuidaban hasta que pudieran llevarme al castillo del Shogun abandonaron la habitación ya que al parecer sus hombres necesitaban más ayuda, ahí fue donde aproveché de escapar- sintió un nudo en su garganta al recordar el terror que había sentido en ese momento- Al tener mis manos y pies atados estaba imposibilitada, pero con algunas de mis…eh… técnicas… logré soltar las amarras de mis muñecas y luego los de mis tobillos. Salí de la habitación y todo estaba envuelto en llamas, luego Kouga me encontró…

Kouga, ella había preguntado por esa persona cuando despertó. ¿Sería su novio?

-Kouga es el encargado de protegerme, es como mi samurái personal o algo así, sin embargo, cuando llegamos al bosque, no sé qué ocurrió, pero todo desapareció a mí alrededor. Y luego desperté en ese lugar, el hospital…

Inuyasha la observaba algo incrédulo. ¿Samuráis? ¿Castillo en llamas? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Algún cuento?

-La verdad se me hace un poco difícil de creer. No me malinterpretes, es sólo que, parece un cuento lo que me estás contando.

-No tienes idea.- susurró Kagome, pero Inuyasha logró escucharla.

No le contaría más detalles, si él sabia que ella tenía poderes, capaz saldría corriendo y la encerraría en un calabozo por loca. En este mundo, nadie tenía energías, tampoco sentía presencias de demonios y seres sobrenaturales.

-Hay algo que no entiendo…-le dijo Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y colocando una mano en su barbilla. Kagome se fijó en que él hacia eso cuando tenía una duda o estaba pensativo.-En el hospital ocurrió algo, tus ojos… no sé cómo explicarlo sin que suene loco pero… tus ojos cambiaron… de color…

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se giró para evitar su mirada, sintió como algo dentro de ella vibraba, debía alejarse de él.

-No sé de qué habla, discúlpeme por favor.

Kagome entró nuevamente a la casa dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca, pero debía ocultarse de él, esa vibración que sentía sólo indicaba que perdería control de su energía y no quería hacerle daño, no a él. Por algún motivo que no comprendía, quería mantenerlo fuera de su tormentosa vida, hasta donde le fuese posible.

Inuyasha decidió que debía ir a trabajar.

* * *

El anciano miraba por la ventana de su habitación mientras sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban cada vez más. Todos pensaban que el shogun estaba detrás de Kagome, lo que no sabían, era que ese hombre había muerto, por su propia mano.

Había sido sencillo quitarle el puesto al shogun y también su apariencia. Los sirvientes del castillo eran demasiado estúpidos para darse cuenta, sin embargo, no todo le había salido como lo había planeado.

Él sabía que debía encontrar a Kagome y también a la perla de Shikon si quería recuperar la vitalidad de su cuerpo. Posesionarse del cuerpo del Shogun le había tomado más energía de la que había pensado.

Creyó que Kikyou le serviría, pero ella no tenía el don de dar vida. En cambio, Kagome sí.

Había estado muy cerca de lograr su objetivo cinco años atrás, pero ella se escapó entre sus dedos como agua. Ahora se había visto obligado a ocultarse bajo la apariencia de otro hombre para no ser reconocido y poder obtener de nuevo los poderes que deseaba, él sería el dueño de todo el feudo que existía. Todos le temerían.

Y podría vengarse de ese maldito rey que no había cumplido su palabra.

No por nada había asesinado a Onigumo, el antiguo Shogun, y obtenido su repugnante apariencia. Era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a soportar, pero sólo por poco tiempo.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando los inventarios de la nueva maquinaria para los automóviles. Su padre no le riñó como él esperaba, al parecer su madre lo había puesto al tanto de que él había estado ayudando a Kagome.

Estuvo toda la mañana pensando en lo que ella le había contado. Parecía como si ella viviera en el pasado. Su manera de hablar, sus gestos, como se impresionaba hasta por las cosas más pequeñas, le hacían pensar que ella venia en serio de otro mundo.

Levantó el teléfono interno de la oficina y llamó a su secretaria, necesitaba comenzar su investigación.

-Dígame Señor Taisho.

-Necesito que por favor hagas una investigación por mí- Tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir algo en una nota- Quiero que averigües acerca del Castillo Higurashi, el feudo que lo componía y también sobre su sello real, es un pájaro en una jaula. Investiga si había alguna princesa, sobre el Shogun del momento y me lo envías por un e-mail. Hoy mismo si es posible.

-Siento como si me enviara a hacer mi tarea de historia, señor.- le dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa.

-También siento lo mismo, pero en serio necesito la información.

-En seguida.

La secretaria salió y el regresó a su trabajo de revisar los papeles. Necesitaba saber acerca de esa información. Ese día era viernes, debía aprovechar el sábado para recolectar toda la información que pudiera de Kagome.

Kagome.

Ahora se le hacía casi musical mencionar su nombre.

* * *

Kagome miraba a todos lados asombrada, ¡este sitio era enorme!

Había ido con la Señora Izayoi a un lugar donde había muchas personas que caminaban animadas y hablaban entre ellas. Le había dicho que irían a buscar ropa para que pudiera vestirse como una jovencita y dejara de usar ropa de hombre. Pero Kagome se perdió de lo que decía en el momento en que Izayoi la arrastró hacia una de las tiendas.

Cuando llegaron a la quinta nuevamente, habían pasado casi cinco horas y sentía que moriría de cansancio. No había hablado mucho, Izayoi se limitaba a verla, buscar ropa, probársela y comprarla. Igual con zapatos, zapatillas, sandalias, muchos artículos que Kagome ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a usar. Se sentía un poco absurda y también se sentía como la muñequita que esta mujer vestía a su antojo, aunque no le disgustaba. Charlaron de cosas triviales, en las cuales la mayoría la mujer se sorprendía con la inocencia de la muchacha, también con su educación, a pesar de eso, ella era muy cálida y era muy ameno hablar con ella.

-Ve con Kaede cariño para que puedas darte un baño y esperemos a Inuyasha para cenar- le dijo Izayoi con una sonrisa mientras Kaede la arrastraba hacia las escaleras y detrás de ellas iban dos sirvientes con todas las bolsas.

Kaede le mostró como debía usar cada cosa en el baño. Y ella observaba con atención tratando de aprender todo lo que le decía.

Se veía divertido.

-Te esperaré en la habitación querida, ahí te ayudaré a vestirte.

Kaede salió del baño dejándola sola para que pudiera asearse. Lo necesitaba. Se quitó la ropa que tenia puesta y se metió en la regadera. Giró las manillas como Kaede le había enseñado y soltó un gritito cuando el agua salió y cayó sobre ella. Se pegó a la pared un poco asustada, sin embargo dándose ánimos, colocó la mano debajo del chorro y pensó que era como una cascada.

Había varios envases con cremas que le había entregado para aplicar en su cabello y cuerpo. La señora Kaede le había dicho como usarlos y siguió las instrucciones. Era la primera vez que tomaba un baño ella sola, casi siempre era asistida. Se sentía bien hacer las cosas ella misma.

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca, Kaede la estaba esperando con la ropa sobre la cama.

-Ven pequeña, ponte esta ropa, ya Inuyasha está abajo con mi niña Izayoi, así podremos cenar.

Le indicó la ropa con una sonrisa y ella se acercó a tocarla. Era muy suave pero…

-Nunca he usado algo así- dijo Kagome temerosa mientras observaba a la mujer.

-Yo te ayudaré. Tranquila. Ven y te explico.

Kaede le mostró como debía colocarse la ropa interior, a lo cual ella arrugó su nariz cuando le enseñó el sujetador, luego el pescador blanco junto con una blusa de tirantes celeste.

Se sentía incomoda. No estaba acostumbrada a enseñar, bueno… nada de su piel. Con esta ropa sus brazos estaban desnudos, parte de su pecho se veía aunque no era un escote revelador, era más bien recatado, pero ella sentía que era demasiado.

Kaede la llevó al tocador frente al espejo y se dedicó a peinarla.

-Yo hacía esto con mi niña Izayoi cuando era una niña, también lo hacía con Inuyasha, las veces que se dejaba, ese niño es muy esquivo y no se deja tocar el cabello.- le comentó mientras pasaba el cepillo desenredando los nudos que encontraba.

Cuando terminó se maravilló, ella sí que era muy hermosa. Si su niño Inuyasha se abría un poco para conocerla, seguro llegarían a algo más. Esperaba que no fuera tan cabeza dura.

Caminó tras Kaede mientras bajaban las escaleras, no quería bajar, sentía que estaba toda descubierta, apretaba con sus manos su colgante como si fuera su único madero de salvación.

Inuyasha y su madre esperaban en el hall, sentados en el sofá. Su madre no paraba de hablar de todo lo que había comprado para Kagome esa tarde, estaba muy animada, sabía que ella quería compañía y al estar rodeada de hombres se la pasaba aburrida.

-Le pedí a mi secretaria que investigara sobre el Castillo Higurashi, es de donde ella viene.- le informó a su madre mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba a un lado del sofá y arremangaba su camisa de vestir hasta sus antebrazos. La corbata había desaparecido hacía rato, capaz hasta estaba en el auto. Las odiaba.

-Espero que consigas información sobre ella pronto, es una hermosa niña pero su familia debe estar preocupada. Aunque si nadie la está buscando…

-Bueno yo pienso que…-

Alzó su mirada y la vio bajar junto con Kaede. Ya no tenía el parche en la frente, sin embargo había una señal todavía de la herida que se había –o le habían- hecho. Se veía hermosa. Lo que más le gustaba de ella era…bueno, todo.

Un momento, ¿le gustaba?

Soltó un bufido y se levantó para ir al comedor. Seguido de las otras mujeres.

En la cena la miraba de reojo, no quería que se sintiera incómoda y ella estaba en total silencio. Apenas tocaba la comida y eso no era bueno…

-Kagome- la llamó y obtuvo inmediatamente su atención. Cada vez que lo miraba él se sentía casi descubierto, como si nada había en él que ella no supiera.- Debes alimentarte bien si quieres recuperar todas tus fuerzas. Come.

Kagome asintió lentamente y se dispuso a comer, él tenía razón. No podía perder las fuerzas. Inuyasha se permitió observarla mientras comía. El contraste de su cabello con su piel era exquisito y el largo de este era precioso, casi antinatural.

-Hijo, me iré luego de la cena, ya tu padre anda mordiendo sus dedos, quiere que me vaya hoy.-habló su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro madre, el chofer te llevará, enviaré tu auto mañana, no puedes irte conduciendo tú sola y a estas horas.

-Que mandón. Está bien.

La cena terminó en calma y luego de que tuvieran un rato para conversar en el hall, Izayoi se despidió prometiendo volver pronto, le gustaba la compañía de Kagome, la cual se mostró agradecida con ella y con una sonrisa se despidieron prometiendo tomar el té otro día.

Kagome esperó sentada en uno de los sofás que estaba frente a la chimenea, había un poco de frio, pero eso a ella no le molestaba. Apretó el colgante con su mano derecha y suspiró, mientras el escozor de lágrimas picaba en sus ojos las cuales silenciosas bajaron por sus mejillas cuando pensó en su madre y en su hermana.

Sintió que se mareaba, esto le pasaba mucho últimamente cuando sentía que todo se volvía negro, pero antes de perder la conciencia, una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- los ojos dorados de Inuyasha la miraron fijamente. La había visto llorar.

Se sonrojó de manera furiosa al ver lo cerca que él estaba de ella y se alejó de él mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Estoy bien… muchas gracias.- dijo atropelladamente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a la habitación. Inuyasha la miraba mientras ella con pasos tambaleantes subía los escalones.

Cuando escuchó como ella cerraba la puerta, soltó un ligero gruñido. Ella lo tenía desconcertado, hablaba muy poco y siempre parecía estar en agonía, a pesar de sonreír algunas veces.

Escuchó el sonido de su celular. Había recibido un e-mail.

Era de su secretaria.

 **Para: Taisho, Inuyasha**

 **Asunto: Castillo Higurashi**

 **Fecha: viernes 24 de julio, 2015**

 **Hora: 9:40pm**

 _El castillo Higurashi fue fundado por el Feudo Higurashi, doscientos años antes de la batalla de Sekigahara en el siglo XV. No hay registros del castillo, por lo cual se piensa es sólo una leyenda. Sin embargo, entre la historia que rodea a la Familia Higurashi, se conoce que sus reyes eran protegidos por seres sobrenaturales que cuidaban a las princesas herederas de la Joya Shikon, la cual, luego del ataque del Shogun reinante, desapareció, junto con la princesa menor._

 _En la actualidad, no hay datos de esta familia ni de sucesores, los únicos que llevaban el apellido eran los reyes gobernantes, sin embargo, luego de la desaparición de la princesa, la familia desapareció._

 _El emblema de la familia era un pájaro encerrado en una jaula, debido a la leyenda de que la princesa Kagome era encerrada en una jaula para evitar que sus poderes destruyeran el castillo y a ella misma._

¿Princesa Kagome…? Ella había dicho que sus padres eran los dueños del castillo ¿Acaso ella…era la misma de la leyenda? Imposible. De alguna manera debía haber un error. Siguió leyendo…

 _Las princesas eran protegidas por los demonios perro, debido a que eran los guerreros más fuertes de las tierras del oeste, donde se ubicaba el castillo. En el Museo de Arte de Hiroshima no hay artículos relacionados al castillo ya que, a pesar de que el feudo Higurashi era establecido en Hiroshima antiguamente, la época feudal de ese entonces no guardaba imágenes, solo pinturas en pergaminos, los cuales se perdieron luego del incendio que desapareció a la familia real._

 _PD: No hay más información Señor, cualquier dato nuevo se lo haré saber._

Un incendio, ella mencionó el incendio. ¿Eso era todo? Un momento… seres sobrenaturales, demonios perro, una joya… Pero lo que más captó su atención fue la fecha, ese castillo existió en el siglo XII, estaban en el XXI, ¿cómo era posible?

¿De dónde venía esta chica?

Decía también que la encerraban, en una jaula. ¿Kagome era encerrada?

¿Qué tanto le estaba ocultando ella?

* * *

-¡Madre!… ¡Madre!

Kikyou corría a toda la velocidad que podía hacia la habitación de la reina, cuando llegó, encontró a Sango junto a ella.

-Kikyou, ¿por qué gritas de esa manera?

-Madre, creo que sé que ocurrió con Kagome…

La reina se giró rápidamente hacia ella con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

-Recuerde madre, lo que ocurrió hace cinco años…

Vio como la reina cerraba los ojos y Sango desviaba la mirada. Sabía que era algo que deseaban olvidar…

-Es importante, escúchenme. En ese entonces, Kagome estuvo desaparecida, pero luego la encontramos en una aldea un poco lejos de aquí, ella no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar, pero estábamos seguros que ella había utilizado sus poderes porque se sintió amenazada cuando estaba encerrada por… bueno…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?- preguntó su madre con el rostro endurecido cuando los recuerdos de ese año llegaron a ella. Era algo que quería eliminar de su memoria, todavía esa herida dolía… y mucho…

-Tal vez madre, Kagome hizo lo mismo esta vez. Pero ahora, por la influencia de la perla, no sólo viajo a otra aldea, pudo haber sucedido algo más…

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Sango esperanzada, quería saber dónde estaba su amiga.

-Puede ser… que haya viajado en el tiempo.

* * *

Kagome miraba por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche, sentía esa vibración dentro de ella, necesitaba calmarse.

Se sentó en el centro de la habitación en posición india, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y las palmas hacia arriba. Debía concentrarse y tratar de guardar sus poderes como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora. Si quería protegerlos a todos, necesitaba que ellos pensaran que sus poderes seguían bajo su control si lograba regresar a su hogar, que casi no sabía utilizarlos y que no hacía más que unos pocos trucos.

Su respiración se hacía un poco forzosa. Sentía como en su interior algo la quemaba y quería estallar, pero no pondría en peligro a estas personas que tanto la habían ayudado, mucho menos a Inuyasha.

Poco a poco, un aura rosa la rodeó, iluminando la habitación. Dejó de sentir y escuchar y sabía que poco a poco la energía que sentía se iba calmando, pero no pudo prever lo que ocurrió después.

Inuyasha escuchó el ruido en la habitación de Kagome. Fue un ruido de cristales rompiéndose, pensó inmediatamente en la ventana y el espejo. Salió de su habitación, ya era tarde, casi media noche pero al llegar a la puerta, no pudo abrirla y escuchaba como si hubiese un huracán dentro de la habitación. Sentía golpes y como si algo se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡Kagome! ¡Abre la puerta!

Seguía intentando entrar a la habitación pero no podía. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y con una patada la puerta cedió y pudo entrar. No esperaba ver lo que estaba delante de él…

Kagome estaba arrodillada en el centro de la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios se movían como si estuviera pronunciando palabras que él no lograba escuchar, había vidrios en el piso de la ventana la cual estaba rota. Lo que más le impresionó fue que alrededor de ella había rayos morados, rosados y negros, rodeándola como una especie de muralla, evitándole llegar hasta ella.

Sin embargo, el dio un paso hacia adelante con determinación, luego otro, hasta correr al centro de la habitación y arrodillarse frente a ella.

Vio sus ojos, de nuevo eran de colores diferentes, su ojo derecho era azul, pero su ojo izquierdo era dorado, casi tan dorado como los de él. ¡¿Qué demonios significaba esto?!

-¡Kagome! ¡Escúchame! – la llamaba pero ella no respondía, ella mantenía sus ojos perdidos mientras seguía murmurando algo que él no entendía.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la meció fuerte pero sin dañarla. Las luces que los rodeaban cesaron lentamente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se encorvaba un poco, él aún tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Kagome lentamente trató de levantar el rostro, Inuyasha sabía que ella estaba tratando de mirarlo, pero al parecer no podía.

-Kagome… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Ella alzó la mirada rápidamente y el pudo apreciar de cerca sus ojos, a pesar de ser de colores diferentes, eran hermosos y brillaban con una intensidad que nunca había visto.

-Inu…yasha…- susurró mientras fruncía el ceño y sus ojos rápidamente cambiaban al conocido color marrón. Parpadeó confundida y luego su respiración se hizo más rápida.

Él… él la había ayudado… Pero, ¿cómo?

Había perdido el control de su energía, pero no era posible. Ella siempre lograba controlarse, algo había cambiado.

-Estoy bien… lo lamento… no quise asustarte…

-Cuéntame que es todo esto, ¿por qué te suceden estas cosas? ¿Quién eres Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha desesperado por querer respuestas…

-Yo…-levantó la mirada hacia él e Inuyasha pudo observar el dolor en sus ojos- soy el portal de vida… de la perla Shikon…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Rayos, soy lo máximo *chasquido*

Dos capítulos en menos de 36 horas, sí, me gusta. Esta semana la tendré fuerte con los exámenes así que, decidí postear ambos capítulos y así dejarlos con más intriga.

¿Les gustó? ¿Se sienten confundidos? Lo sé, ando con un rollo, pero todo se irá aclarando, lo prometo.

Dejen sus reviews, ya saben, son la mejor paga. Gracias a todos los que los dejan y a los que siguen la historia, son unos bellos.

Besitos, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5: Florece la confianza

Estoy cerca de hacerme con los derechos de autor de Inuyasha. Pero por ahora, no me pertenece. Sólo esta historia.

¡Disfruten este nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo V: Florece la Confianza**

 _Por ti me encuentro ahora el eco de la antigua persona que yo fui,_  
 _que yo mismo manché con aquellas juveniles traiciones;_  
 _por ti me encuentro ahora, constelados hallazgos, limpios de otro deseo,_  
 _el sol, mi dios, la noche rumorosa, la lluvia, intimidad de siempre,_  
 _el bosque y su alentar pagano, el mar, el mar como su nombre hermoso;_  
 _y sobre todo ellos, cuerpo oscuro y esbelto,_  
 _te encuentro a ti, tú, soledad tan mía,_  
 _y tú me das fuerza y debilidad_  
 _como el ave cansada los brazos de la piedra._  
 **Luis Cernuda**

 _-¡Vamos Kagome! Eres muy lenta…- dijo entre risas Kikyou mientras miraba a su hermana correr tras ella en el jardín del palacio._

 _-Te burlas de mí porque no puedo alcanzarte, espera que te atrape…- sonreía y soltaba pequeñas carcajadas asegurándose de recoger su Kimono por los bordes para tener mejor facilidad mientras corría._

 _Les divertía mucho jugar a las atrapadas, así solo fueran ellas dos. No había muchas personas con las cuales podían jugar; Kikyou con dieciséis años y Kagome con doce eran las mejores amigas, a pesar de la diferencia de edades._

 _Siempre estaban siendo vigiladas de cerca por los samuráis, evitando que algo les ocurriera a las princesas._

 _Kagome se detuvo mientras observaba un pequeño botón de tulipán entre las flores, Kikyou la observó mientras sonreía. Su pequeña hermanita siempre sería así: cálida, amante de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, preocupada por los demás. Cualidades que la hacían única, por eso siempre la protegería, con su vida._

 _Tomó el pequeño botón en sus manos observando cómo su energía se drenaba entre sus dedos, sonriendo cuando la flor empezó a crecer ante sus ojos y los de su hermana. Amaba dar vida a lo que la rodeaba, sólo que ese don también era codiciado por malas personas._

 _Kikyou sintió como un frio atravesó su espalda, mientras una helada brisa ondeaba sus cabellos largos. Giró su mirada mientras daba pasos hacia atrás y cubría a su hermana con su cuerpo, no podía estar pasando esto de nuevo…_

 _Kagome se sintió pesada de repente, fijó sus ojos en la espalda de su hermana mayor, viendo como un aura celeste la rodeaba, como cuando se sentía amenazada. Mirando un poco más adelante, había una persona, sabía que era una persona por su esencia humana, pero llevaba un extraño traje blanco con forma de babuino. Se puso de pie rápidamente como si algo la hubiese picado, ahora ella estaba en alerta._

 _Kikyou mantenía sus manos apretadas en puño, era la segunda vez que éste hombre se presentaba ante ellas… Kagome no sabía que ocurría, pero de lo que estaba consciente, era de que su cuerpo ardía, como nunca. Sentía que su pecho se quemaba y apretó sus manos cerca del lugar donde estaba su corazón, evitando que se partiera en dos. El hombre estiró su mano y al abrirla una perla de color negro centelleó, mientras Kagome se encorvaba en el suelo. Kikyou se arrodilló al lado de Kagome, ella no podía hacer nada por su hermana, debía protegerla, pero no sabía cómo._

 _Vio como su pequeña hermana se levantaba, sin rastros de dolor, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre, el cual dijo unas palabras, pero Kagome no logró escuchar, su meta era clara: la joya. Empezó a caminar hacia el hombre como si estuviera hipnotizada, el cual sonreía, lo único que dejaba ver ese asqueroso traje: su sonrisa._

 _De todo lo que fue consiente fue que sus manos pálidas estaban sobre la oscurecida joya y que luego de eso la atraparon._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que Kagome estuvo encerrada._

* * *

Luego de lo que pasó esa noche en la habitación de la chica no la había vuelto a ver a pesar de vivir en la misma casa. Habían pasado ya cuatro días. Con la única persona con la que ella mantenía contacto era con su nana Kaede. No salía de la habitación y tampoco bajaba a desayunar, comer o cenar, ni siquiera a merendar. Le estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Al principio se había dedicado sólo a su trabajo. No le había comentado a nadie lo que había visto y luego de lo que ella le dijo, tampoco lo había hablado con ella.

 _Yo soy… el portal de vida de la perla Shikon…_

¿A qué se refería con eso?

Había releído muchas veces el correo, sabiéndolo ya de memoria. La princesa menor de ese castillo, llamada Kagome, había desaparecido, al mismo tiempo que la perla Shikon, ella y su hermana eran herederas de esa joya, pero no podía olvidar lo que más le perturbaba…

Kagome era encerrada… y quería descubrir la razón.

Esa tarde cuando llegó a su casa, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación donde Kagome estaba. Dudó, en verdad se sintió inseguro, no sabía si debía inmiscuirse pero, ya estaba hasta el cuello en esto. Ella estaba viviendo en su casa por todos los cielos, de paso, convirtiéndose en una ermitaña.

Tocó la puerta suavemente. Una, dos, tres veces, pero ella no respondía. Se había reparado la manilla de la puerta ya que con su "muy educada" forma de entrar a la habitación la vez pasada, se había dañado el seguro, ahora por esa razón debía esperar que ella abriera.

La puerta se abrió sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para observar el rostro asustado de Kagome.

-Señor, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó con un temblor en su voz. Inuyasha la observó mientras recordaba los detalles de su rostro, los tenía muy presente en su mente a toda hora.

-Primero, ésta es mi casa.-comenzó a enumerar- Segundo, te dije que no me dijeras Señor, dime Inuyasha. Y tercero, has estado encerrada cuatro días… ¡Es mi casa!

Kagome lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sabía que ella estaba siendo descortés, pero eso lo hacía, por él… Por ellos… si, por todos los de la casa.

-Sé que lo que hago no es adecuado y que estoy molestando más de lo debido. Lo lamento.- hizo una inclinación con su cabeza e Inuyasha sintió que se exasperaba. De cada cinco palabras de ella, cuatro y media eran disculpas.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero como sabrás, necesito respuestas. Quiero que me cuentes todo, porque yo no estoy loco y sé lo que vi.- dijo resuelto mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Kagome estaba en un dilema, no quería contarle, no quería que él se mezclara con su vida. Sabía que ella no estaba en su tiempo, ella había viajado, nuevamente, pero ésta vez, se había ido hacia el futuro, no sabía cuántos años en realidad. Pero tenía la certeza que estaba muy lejos de su hogar.

Él no tenía porque pasar por lo que ella había pasado, tampoco tenía que manchar sus pensamientos con sus temores. La había ayudado mucho y no tenía como pagarle. Lo observó fijamente y él arqueó una ceja en señal de que estaba esperando que ella hablara y que se estaba impacientando.

-Entienda Se… Inuyasha, entiende por favor. No puedo contarte todo, no debo y tampoco puedo involucrarte en algo con lo que no puedes ayudarme.

Mantuvo su mirada en ella sin inmutarse, no cambiaría de opinión. Ella tenía que contarle todo. Estaba viviendo tal vez con una doble de riesgo que era muy buena con los efectos especiales. Al menos eso era lo que su lastimado cerebro quería creer.

-Vas a contarme. Ahora.- demandó ya cansado. La tomó por la muñeca y la sacó de la habitación, dirigiéndose con ella hacia la entrada de la casa.

-¿A-A dónde me lleva?- preguntó Kagome nerviosa mientras era arrastrada por él escaleras abajo. Inuyasha no se dio la vuelta, sólo siguió caminando hasta salir de la casa y abrir la puerta de su automóvil para que ella subiera.

Kagome lo miró insegura, pero Inuyasha alzó sus cejas incitándola a subir al auto. Una vez que ella estaba dentro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento para comenzar a conducir.

-Debe colocarse el cinturón- habló Kagome cuando ya habían pasado cinco minutos y estaban en un silencio bastante incómodo. Inuyasha reaccionó fijándose en que no se lo había puesto, así que en un rápido movimiento, aseguró su cinturón, para luego quedarse en silencio de nuevo.- No me ha dicho a dónde me lleva.

-Vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar y no puedas esconderte. Me vas a decir todo Kagome. Todo.

Kagome lanzó un bufido mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Inuyasha la miró por unos momentos y ella tenía el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta.

-Usted…-

-¡Inuyasha! Dime: INU-YA-SHA. Cuando me dices "usted" me siento más viejo que mi padre.

-Bueno, bueno. Si así lo quiere, así será… ¡Qué terco!- dijo Kagome mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios. Ya se había cansado de mantener esa fachada amable que su madre, su hermana y todas las maestras de comportamiento del castillo le decían que debía tener con los extraños. ¡Esa no era ella!

-Vaya, así está mejor. Ya veo que lo que me has mostrado en estas casi dos semanas es sólo la punta del iceberg de tu carácter.- dijo Inuyasha complacido. Ahora sí sentía que hablaba con una persona real.

-Ya me cansé de ser tan amable, nunca lo he sido. Detesto eso.- miraba por la ventana mientras seguía haciendo muecas de disconformidad. Escuchó como Inuyasha reía. Eso la hizo calmarse un poco.

Llegaron a una costa, donde las olas de la playa se escuchaban y había una suave brisa que a pesar de la estación, no era tan fría. Bajaron del automóvil y Kagome se quedó observando la negrura del agua. Nunca había estado en un lugar como éste. Nunca había salido del palacio así que, no conocía muchos lugares.

-¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- preguntó Kagome sin despegar su vista de la inmensidad del agua ante ella.

-Es una playa. La playa Chugoku.- dijo Inuyasha mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Kagome estaba extasiada y a Inuyasha le pareció que estaba frente a una niña perdida.

-A ti…- comenzó Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia donde ella estaba y la miraba- a ti, ¿te encerraban?

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida y entreabrió sus labios para negar lo que él acababa de decir. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, al ver sus ojos, había un sentimiento que no podía describir, pareciera como si él, sintiera dolor. ¿Por ella?

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-He hecho mi tarea.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Responde mi pregunta.

-¡Responde las mías!

-¡Yo pregunté primero!

Kagome cerró los ojos en lo que le pareció a Inuyasha era una técnica para relajarse. Hasta pensó que ella estaba contando hasta diez. Lo miró nuevamente pero ahora con algo de vergüenza, ella en verdad no había querido que él fuese parte de esto.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Quién te encerraba?

-La hechicera del castillo y… mi padre.

-¿Hechicera? ¿Tu padre te…?

-Ella decía que lo hacía para protegerme. Mi padre decía que lo hacía porque me ama. Nunca le creí.

-¿Cuántas veces te han encerrado?

-Doscientas sesenta y nueve veces.

-¿A qué edad comenzaron a hacerte eso?

-A los doce años.

Inuyasha sintió un nudo en su garganta. Se la imaginaba como una simple niña, asustada, encerrada y eso hizo que en él creciera un sentimiento de rabia. Pero no conocía contra quien descargarla.

-Háblame de ti, ¿Quién eres?

Kagome lo miró y sintió que no podría escapar de él. Caminó un poco y sentó en una roca que había cerca de unos árboles. Inuyasha la siguió, sentándose en otra roca frente a ella. Estaba listo, podía escuchar esto.

-Soy una decimo sexta generación de protectoras de la perla Shikon. Mis padres son los reyes del Feudo Higurashi, Nanami y Tsukoi Higurashi. Tengo una hermana mayor, llamada Kikyou. Somos las guardianas de la perla luego de mi abuela. La protección de la perla se salta una generación, por eso mi madre no tiene poderes.- se detuvo un momento mientras analizaba la expresión de Inuyasha. Él la estaba observando atentamente, había colocado sus codos en sus rodillas y su mentón descansaba en una de sus manos, mientras la otra colgaba entre sus piernas. Estaba escuchando atentamente, así que prosiguió.- Comencé a ser consciente de que algo no era… normal en mí, en mi onceavo cumpleaños. Tenía episodios de pérdida de memoria y cuando despertaba, mi habitación estaba destrozada y casi siempre yo estaba herida.- suspiró mientras trataba de eliminar esas imágenes de su mente.- En mi decimo segundo cumpleaños, me dejaron bajo la tutela de la hechicera del castillo. Ella me dijo que me enseñaría a manejar mis poderes, ya que eran demasiado grandes. A diferencia de mi, Kikyou tiene el poder de purificar, de proteger y aconsejar. Sin embargo, yo tengo el poder de dar vida, de mejorar, sanar. Pero…

Inuyasha se incorporó un poco cuando enfocó su mirada en ella y notó una solitaria lágrima cayendo por su mejilla izquierda. Se acercó un poco a ella, pero lo detuvo cuando levantó su mano en señal de que no se acercara. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y él entendió, sentándose nuevamente.

-Por alguna razón…-continuó Kagome luego de reponerse, para seguir hablando seriamente- no logro manejar mis poderes del todo. Hay momentos donde pierdo el control y no sé qué es lo que hago. Se supone que puedo sanar, pero también destruyo. Mi pensamiento cambia, dentro de mi sólo hay un ardor que necesito liberar y es ahí… cuando mis ojos cambian de color.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, esperando que ella continuara. Kagome observó las estrellas del cielo mientras sonreía con tristeza.

-Cuando tenía doce años me encerraron por primera vez, luego de que un hombre entrara al palacio. Él tenía la perla en sus manos pero, estaba contaminada. Al parecer, no puedo estar cerca de la perla Shikon, lo cual es extraño, se supone que soy su protectora pero, en vez de purificarse en mi presencia, la perla descontrola mis poderes.- se detuvo mientras observaba sus manos unidas en su regazo. No sabía si él le creería. Pero igual le seguiría contando- A medida que crecía, los encierros eran más frecuentes. Hasta que cumplí los catorce años que… desaparecí. Como ahora.

Inuyasha se mantenía en silencio. Observándola y evitando que ella se sintiera presionada.

-La única que me ayudaba era Kikyou.- Inuyasha entendió que ella no quería hablar de lo que le pasó cuando tenía catorce años. Lo entendió y la dejó continuar.- Ella se quedaba conmigo, lo cual era difícil para ella porque verás, yo era un pájaro en una jaula.- dijo mientras sonreía y lo miraba.- Literalmente, me encerraban en una jaula, atada de manos y pies, con una barrera protectora a mi alrededor.

Por un par de minutos lo único que podía ser escuchado era el sonido de las olas. Ella esperaba que él le dijera que estaba loca y se riera en su cara, pero no lo hizo. Inuyasha se levantó de la roca en la cual estaba sentado, un poco aturdido.

Extrañamente, le creía.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó antes de que te encontrara?

-Yo estaba escapando del castillo, con Kouga. Él es el encargado de cuidarme, por eso te dije que era algo así como mi samurái personal. Es el jefe de la tribu de los licántropos, el demonio lobo más poderoso. Era el único que podía cuidarme ya que los demonios perro que estaban destinados a protegernos estaban en ese tiempo en las tierras del oeste, faltaban pocos días para que ellos llegaran, pero el Shogun dio órdenes de destruir el castillo y apresarme antes de que eso ocurriera, por eso el castillo estaba en llamas y hubo mucho desastre, muriendo muchos de los soldados reales en ese momento. Logré escapar y con Kouga llegamos al bosque donde estaba la hechicera. Me sorprendió un poco ya que ella tenía la perla en su poder. No la había visto desde que tenía doce años y me dijo que ese era sólo un canal para sus poderes, pero yo sabía que no era cierto. Cuando los samuráis del shogun nos encontraron nuevamente, ocurrió lo mismo que cuando tenía catorce años, mi miedo me ayudó a escapar pero, esta vez fue diferente. En ese entonces, yo viajé a una aldea no muy retirada del castillo. Pero ahora, estoy segura de que…-

No sabía si continuar, no tenía certeza de lo que había pasado pero su hipótesis era la que más acertada era. Este tiempo era muy diferente al de ella.

-…de que viajaste en el tiempo, ¿cierto?- terminó Inuyasha por ella, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te dije que había hecho mi tarea. Mi secretaria me ayudó a investigar sobre el Castillo Higurashi y también sobre ti. Te creo.

Kagome estaba sorprendida. Él le creía.

-Me crees, ¿cómo es posible?

-No es muy sencillo para mí, ¿sabes? Me estás hablando de hechiceras, demonios perro y lobos, una perla… es mucha locura para mí, parece un cuento y algo que sería genial como película. Pero, he visto las cosas que te han sucedido y, te estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.

Kagome se levantó lentamente mientras sacudía un poco de arena que se había pegado a su ropa. Se había negado a contarle, pero luego de que le sacó todo a la fuerza, él IBA a creerle.

-No me dejas opción.- le dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo y avanzaba hacia una roca mucho más grande que en la que había estado sentada.

-Oye… ¿qué harás?- preguntó Inuyasha algo inseguro, esta chica era una caja de sorpresas locas.

-Hacer que creas en mí.

Sin más se dirigió a la roca, como a un metro de distancia. Cerró sus ojos mientras un asustado Inuyasha la observaba.

Él estaba clavado en la arena, pasara lo que pasara, no despegaría sus ojos de ella. Kagome lentamente fue rodeada con una luz rosa, alumbrando la oscuridad de la noche, mientras él parpadeaba repetidas veces para mantenerse observando.

Estaba sintiendo su energía fluir hacia sus manos; alzándolas un poco desvió su energía hacia la roca, la cual en unos segundos se elevó y ella, con sus manos en alto, la arrojó hacia el mar.

Inuyasha nunca había perdido de vista la roca.

Cuando se giró a verlo, todavía un destello rosa seguía alrededor de ella. Se acerco a él que estaba con su vista fija en el mar, con una expresión de confusión-terror-pánico en su rostro.

Se acercó a él y tomó su mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Había una botella de vidrio que estaba rota clavada en la arena. Eso le serviría. Se agachó a recogerla y cuando Inuyasha observó el filoso vidrio se alejó de ella, casi cayendo de espaldas.

-¿Q-Qué piensas hacer? ¡¿Vas a matarme?!

-No voy a matarte, ¡tonto! Ven acá…- extendió su mano para que él la tomara. Se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre la de ella dejando nuevamente su palma hacia arriba. Con el vidrio, Kagome hizo una pequeña cortada en su palma, de la cual brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-¿Estás loca?- dijo retirando su mano al sentir el pinchazo recorrer su palma- ¡Si quieres matarme!

-¡No te mataré! ¡Deja de alejarte! ¡Y deja de llamarme loca, tonto!

-¡Deja de decirme tonto, loca!

-¡Inuyasha, acércate!

Eso fue extraño, se sintió obligado a hacerlo. Nuevamente se colocó junto a ella, viendo como tomaba nuevamente su mano. Cerró sus ojos y con sus dos manos juntas, comenzó a recitar algo que él no entendía, parecía otra lengua. Sintió un cosquilleo y un calor en su mano, y viendo las manos juntas de ella, una tranquilidad lo invadió cuando la luz rosada los rodeaba a ambos.

Cuando Kagome abrió sus ojos, él seguía mirándola. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y con sus ojos, le hizo seña para que mirara su mano.

No había ninguna herida. Ella lo había sanado.

-¿Ves? No iba a asesinarte.

-Es increíble…

-No es para tanto, por lo menos puedo hacer eso todavía. Cuando no pierdo el control.- su expresión volvía a ser triste, se sentía de nuevo atrapada.- Sólo te pido, déjame quedarme contigo… en tu casa- corrigió rápidamente- necesito ocultarme mientras estoy aquí, mi familia no sabe que yo sé que pierdo control de mis poderes, necesito protegerlos, así no sepa todavía como regresar.

-Tu castillo, existió hace más de quinientos años, Kagome- habló cuando salió de su asombro.- No hay registros de él, tampoco de tu familia.

Kagome sintió un vacío en su pecho. Debía volver, pero no sabía cómo.

-Tal vez, si consigo la manera de regresar, eso cambie.

-Puede ser…

-No te quiero poner en peligro, mucho menos a tu mamá y a la Señora Kaede, por eso… quiero que me enseñes a vivir en este mundo, aprender a trabajar para mantenerme por mi misma. Cuando pueda cuidarme yo sola, me iré. Lo prometo. Mientras más alejada esté de ustedes, será mejor.

-No sabes lo que estás pidiendo, éste mundo es muy difícil, sobre todo para una niña como tú.

-¡No soy una niña! ¡Soy una mujer!

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré veinte años la próxima primavera.

-¡Oh! Qué mujer…

-¿Me enseñarás o no?

-Está bien, lo haré.

-Bien.

Esto no resultaría, pero igual iba a ayudarla.

* * *

Ya había recorrido todo el feudo, no había rastros de ella. Kagome se había evaporado en el aire y sentía cada vez más que había fallado en su tarea.

Los demonios perro nunca llegaron, desconocían la razón por la cual ellos no habían hecho su aparición en el nuevo castillo, se le habían dado los avisos de su ubicación y a pesar de la barrera de la Princesa Kikyou, ellos iban a poder entrar. Sin embargo, ellos no aparecieron.

Del shogun no se tenían nuevas noticias y Hojo había informado que ese hombre no había salido de su habitación. Que cada vez su comportamiento era más extraño.

Tampoco sabían nada de la hechicera Tsubaki. Era extraño, bueno, esa mujer era extraña. La Reina estaba cada vez más deprimida, al no encontrar a su pequeña hija, su ánimo había decaído en tiempo récord. El rey siempre estaba encerrado en su recinto, sólo recibía a los que tenían noticias importantes para él, y siempre estaba atemorizado, con miedo.

Caminó por los limpios pasillos del nuevo castillo, llegando a la parte posterior donde estaban las habitaciones de los sirvientes. Se sorprendió un poco de encontrar a la Princesa Kikyou hablando con Sango, las cuales cuando lo vieron, lo llamaron con señas pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Desde esa conversación habían pasado cuatro días.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha si queremos saber dónde está Kagome y traerla de regreso- había comenzado la princesa mayor- Estoy segura que ella viajó en el tiempo pero, no sé si hacia el pasado o hacia el futuro…

-¿El futuro? ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Kouga completamente asombrado.

-Hay cosas de Kagome que tú no sabes.- intervino Sango.

-Necesito su ayuda… hay una cueva cerca de aquí. En esa cueva está el espejo de la Diosa Kanna, ese espejo nos ayudará a encontrar a Kagome con un hechizo que yo me encargaré de hacer. Pero yo no puedo salir del palacio, la barrera se rompería…

-Nosotros iremos, alteza.- dijo Kouga resuelto.- Llamaré a mis sirvientes. Traeremos el espejo para saber dónde está la princesa.

Kikyou asintió dedicándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras observaba como en el rostro de Kouga un sonrojo tomaba posesión de sus mejillas.

-Sango…-llamó Kikyou…- necesito un favor especial de ti…

-Lo que sea.

* * *

Dolía como el demonio. Su espalda le quemaba y de su garganta salía un gruñido casi bestial. Esto le sucedía porque no tenía la maldita perla y tampoco había rastros de esa mocosa. El cuerpo de Onigumo se quemaba y mientras él no se recuperara, pronto se desintegraría.

-Yo puedo ayudarlo.

El anciano se giró enfocando su vista en la mujer encorvada que estaba en el medio de la habitación.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

La mujer delante de él tenía el cabello largo y canoso, su rostro estaba marcado por arrugas y una cicatriz cruzaba por su ojo derecho, desde su frente, sobre su ceja, su ojo y hasta su mejilla. Pero ella cambió. La observó sin expresión en su rostro cuando su cabello se fue oscureciendo hasta tomar un color tan oscuro como el ébano, su rostro era lozano y joven, sus manos eran lisas y ya no estaba encorvada. Su voz ahora era melodiosa, como el de un demonio. La cicatriz había desaparecido.

-Puedo darte la juventud que quieres.- dijo con una voz suave y sutil, que salía de unos labios rojos y finos.

-¿Le vendiste tu alma al demonio?- preguntó el anciano sintiendo envidia. Quería rejuvenecer, pero no quería tener tratos con esta mujer.

-Eso no es tu problema. Quieres mi ayuda, ¿sí o no?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Inteligente, me agradas. Quiero a la niña… Kagome. Tú puedes quedarte con tu perla y yo… con el alma de esa mocosa. Así tendré la juventud eterna, sin convertirme en esa vieja que odio tanto. Y tú, mi querido, tendrás tu fuerza y poder para controlarlo todo.

-Entonces, ayúdame a deshacerme de este maldito cuerpo, dame la vitalidad que necesito para conseguir la perla y podrás hacerte con el alma de Kagome.

-Trato hecho.

* * *

-¡No lo estás haciendo bien!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estás loca!

-¡No me digas loca, tonto!

Kaede puso los ojos en blanco, parecían unos niños. Inuyasha había logrado que Kagome saliera de la habitación y no entendía cómo lo había logrado. Pero ahora estaban en el hall de la casa, sentados en el sofá comiendo avellanas. Pero al parecer, tenían una fuerte discusión ya que Kagome apenas estaba aprendiendo a romper la cáscara con el cascanueces. Cansada de sus gritos subió a su habitación. Ojalá no rompieran nada.

-¡Vas a herirte si no me dejas hacerlo!

-No te preocupes Inuyasha, ya aprendí.- dijo apretando el cascanueces pero la avellana salió disparada y picó en un jarrón que por suerte no cayó.

-¡Te lo dije!- le dijo Inuyasha mientras la miraba y alzaba sus cejas.

-¡Bueno hazlo tú!

Inuyasha rápidamente tomó el cascanueces y del tazón cogió varias avellanas. Kagome observó como él una por una las iba rompiendo.

-Wow… ¡Genial! ¿Me das una?- pidió Kagome, le gustaban mucho esos frutos y no los había comido antes, ahora era adicta a ellos.

-Claro, toma…- le extendió a Kagome unas cuantas que ya no tenían cáscara mientras ella comenzaba a comerlas y él se echaba unas cuantas a la boca.

Se sentía bien. Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, habían hablado de todo desde hacía dos días en la playa y ahora le parecía que la chica que estaba frente a él era una totalmente diferente. Era jovial, alegre, animada pero también muy terca y refunfuñona.

-Oye Kagome…- llamó Inuyasha bajando el pequeño aparato y colocándolo sobre el tazón.

Ella giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo. Se sonrojó. Desde que le había contado todo –casi todo- sobre ella, su mirada la intimidaba, la hacía sentir pequeña.

-Dime…

-Cuando llegue el momento de irte, ¿Qué harás?

Kagome bajó sus manos y la colocó sobre sus piernas que estaban cubiertas por una manta.

-No lo sé todavía, ni siquiera sé si podré regresar.

De cierta manera eso no tranquilizó a Inuyasha. Tenía el presentimiento de que ella se iría tarde o temprano, pero…

-Mientras estés aquí, puedes contar conmigo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- la miraba seriamente pero con un sentimiento de miedo en su voz. Tal vez, se estaba acostumbrando mucho a ella.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose, perdidos en la vista del otro. A Kagome se le hacía imposible dejar de observarlo, sentía que sus ojos eran lo único que necesitaba para calmar sus temores. E Inuyasha no quería despegar su mirada de ella, a veces sentía que ella era un regalo, el cual sentía que no merecía.

Se percató que estaba muy cerca de ella, pero ella no se había echado para atrás. Quería besarla, si se acercaba un poco más lo haría.

Kagome veía como él se iba acercando a su rostro, sentía su cara arder y sabía que estaba roja como un tomate. ¿Él iba a…?

-Ah… lo siento yo…- balbuceó Kagome mientras se separaba de él y levantaba la sábana que la cubría- Creo que debo irme a dormir ya es muy tarde…

Inuyasha la miraba un poco perdido y también algo frustrado. Tal vez ella no quería, tal vez tenia novio, ese tal… Kouga.

-Claro, entiendo…-dijo Inuyasha mientras también se ponía de pie.

Kagome se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a la habitación y a mitad de ella se volteó a verlo…

-Muchas gracias por las avellanas… buenas noches.- le habló con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Cuando quieras. Buenas noches.- respondió Inuyasha y luego la observó subir. Cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá.

Esto no debía estarle pasando…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, bueno. Capítulo listo antes de lo prometido.

Lo que no les aseguro es que este fin de semana actualice, puede ser que sí, puede ser que no.

¡Dejen sus opiniones! ¿Les gusta cómo va? ¿O lo odian? A mi me gusta *hace circulitos con sus dedos*

Les agradezco a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, me gustaría que dejaran sus nombres o apodos para agradecerles de manera más, digamos, ¿formal? asdasd. Algo así.

Besitos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6: Fiesta de Cerezos

¡Buenas buenaas! Espero todos hayan tenido un muy buen fín de semana. Mis clases concluyeron pero seguiré tomando un curso extra, sin embargo sin falta vengo a actualizar.

Aclarando que: Inuyasha no es mío... em, perdón, no me pertenece. Es todo salido de la maravillosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi (a la cual no envidio para nada). Sólo la trama del fanfic es mío.

 **Antes de leer:**

 **Hay una parte del capítulo donde hay una canción:** Originalmente la canción es de una banda de K-pop llamada EXO, la canción se llama **Miracles in december** (Korea Version), sin embargo para el fic tomé un cover de una chica genial que hizo una versión en inglés y me pareció más apropiada ya que siento que la canción va de Kagome a Inuyasha y no al revés. En YouTube la pueden conseguir como _**EXO Miracles in december English version** _ y la chica que hace el cover tiene el nombre de _**lmpaofsweden**_ , ¡ella es genial! _**POR FAVOR, escuchen la canción mientras leen esa parte. ¡No se arrepentirán!**_

Claro que también les recomiendo la de EXO, ¡son los mejores! *gritos, confeti, globos y más gritos para EXO*

Ahora sí, a lo nuestro.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo VI: Fiesta de cerezos**

 _Todo el dolor y toda la alegría_  
 _caben en este amor que me levanta,_  
 _que me exalta y me abaja y me adelanta_  
 _hasta ti, y me hace nueva cada día._  
 _Cuanto tú me pidieras te daría._  
 _Limpia dicha de darte, clara y alta,_  
 _la fuente jubilosa que me salta_  
 _en las entrañas, honda vida mía._  
 _Yo te ofrezco mi voz enmudecida_  
 _porque tú me lo pides; si quisieras,_  
 _si el dique del silencio se rompiera,_  
 _te asombrara mi voz de tan quebrada,_  
 _a tan largo silencio acostumbrada_  
 _y en tan largo silencio enronquecida._

 ** _Isabel Rodríguez Baquero._**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kagome había entrado a su vida y desde la noche anterior la inquietud se había acrecentado en Inuyasha. Todavía no sabía que lo había poseído para querer besarla, pero ahora se sentía bastante disgustado e incómodo.

Para adornar el pastel, era día de fiesta de cerezos en Hiroshima.

El día más rosa del año, el mundo, la vida, las constelaciones y la civilización, aparte de San Valentín, claro está. De alguna manera en este día las personas dejaban de lado sus diferencias y comenzaban a actuar -si podría decirse- hasta cariñosos con los demás, sólo para retomar su vida normal a la media noche cuando el día acababa y seguir siendo unos amargados. Era como un botón que las personas encendían y apagaban solo ese día en particular ya que era casi como otro día de los enamorados.

Y en este día en particular, Inuyasha se sentía mucho más molesto.

Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto pero esa chica no salía de su cabeza. Y eso lo estaba enojando aún más. Se sentía un adolescente hormonal y nervioso cuando le gusta una chica por primera vez, pero lo más extraño era que tenía la sensación de que ya había sentido esas emociones dentro de él. Pero eso no podía ser posible, ¡acababa de conocerla!

Tal vez, ella le estaba pasando un poco de su locura. O tal vez, ella era una bruja, había sanado su mano hacía sólo unos tres días ¿no? Oh rayos, ¡era una bruja! Quizá en estos momentos estaba en su casa dentro de un círculo de tiza con estrellas de seis picos dibujadas en todos lados y velas rojas y negras, sosteniendo un libro y…

Ay, vamos Inuyasha… eso no es posible.

Parpadeó repetidas veces cuando se dio cuenta que se había perdido nuevamente recordándola. Su cabello, su rostro, sus finas manos…

Si, esto debía parar.

-Hola amigo mío, años sin verte- saludó alegremente Miroku, mientras Inuyasha tecleaba en su laptop algo que a él no le interesaba mucho.

-Años luz, cierto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pensé que ya estarías en algún sitio con una de tus conquistas- respondió Inuyasha sin levantar la vista de la pantalla.

-No en realidad… vengo a proponerte algo para hoy.

-No Miroku, si ahora quieres cambiarte de bando, no cuentes conmigo.- dijo mientras despegaba la mirada de su trabajo y lo miraba con una expresión de asco.

-¡No es eso! No juegues con esas cosas… amo las mujeres, a todas y cada una de ellas, son tan perfectas y majestuosas que…

-Al punto. Rápido.

-Bien, viejo prematuro. Hoy hay una celebración en el Parque Sakura de Hiroshima, habrá una obra, fuegos artificiales y todo lo cursi que les gusta a las mujeres.

-¿Y eso qué?

-A veces, amigo mío, me sorprende lo lento que eres para algunas cosas. Te estoy informando para que vayas y lleves a tu amiga, la que está viviendo en tu casa.

-Oye, ¿cómo…?-

-Nada se me escapa, colega- le hizo un guiño mientras se giraba para irse- Piénsalo, tal vez así logres que se acerquen más.

-Bastardo…

Había un soplón en la compañía y sabía perfectamente que era su padre y detrás de todo sabía que estaba cierta señora a la que llamaba Mamá. Quién sabe qué cosas estaría diciendo ese viejo.

-Señor Inuyasha… tiene una llamada en la línea tres- le avisó su secretaria antes de pasar a recoger los documentos que él ya tenía listos.

-¿Quién es?

-La señorita Higurashi.

Inuyasha casi escupió su café. ¿Kagome? ¿Llamando?

-¿Kagome?- habló rápidamente al tomar la llamada, esto sí que era extraño.

-Es la única manera de que contestes mis llamadas ¿verdad?, muchachito malcriado.

-Nana…- dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro mientras frotaba sus ojos en un gesto cansado- ¿Qué ocurre? Estoy muy ocupado.

-¿Qué harás el día de hoy?

-Nada, ir a casa, comer como un cerdo y dormir toda la noche, con suerte, también todo el fin de semana aprovechando que hoy es viernes.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?- replicó Inuyasha como un niño pequeño.

-Porque hoy es Día de Cerezos Inuyasha, y porque… estoy preocupada por Kagome.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- preguntó un poco más inquieto. Sentía que estaba demostrando mucho interés en ella pero, no podía evitarlo.

-Ha estado todo el día dormida. Despertó hace como dos horas para la comida, pero luego nuevamente se durmió. Oh, espera…

Inuyasha se quedó en la línea mientras escuchaba como su nana hablaba a lo lejos, seguramente con Kagome, le tranquilizó que ella hubiese despertado. Pero no entendía todavía, ¿habrá enfermado?

-Kagome está aquí ya despertó, eso me tranquiliza- le dijo su nana mientras él trataba de captar algún sonido que viniera de Kagome.

-Está bien nana, iré en una o dos horas. Llevaré a Kagome al parque Sakura, consíguele un kimono y si no puedes, llama a mi madre. Ella hace magia con la ropa.

-¡Maravillosa idea! Lo haré, lo haré.

Grandioso, él ni siquiera tenía pensado salir ¿de dónde vino eso? Pero ya estaba hecho además, no creía que fuera tan malo, la niña era buena compañía cuando no se enojaba. Y luego de lo que pasó entre ellos con la situación del casi beso y toda la cosa, no quería que la confianza entre ellos se extinguiera.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando su madre lo llamó a su celular y en medio de grititos y exclamaciones de alegría le decía cosas de las cuales sólo pudo comprender: Comprar, Kagome, Kimono, Fiesta, Comprar, Salida, Comprar, Comprar, Comprar.

Su madre era única de verdad, pero sabía que ella tendría a Kagome lista para la fiesta.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban en el jardín trasero de la casa. Era un sitio muy bonito lleno de más flores y la brisa soplaba suavemente; su mirada estaba concentrada en seguir el camino de una mariposa.

Sentía un poco de envidia, ella también quería ser libre. Pero cada vez estaba más segura de que nunca lo sería.

" _Es tu deber Kagome, para eso naciste…"_

 _._

 _._

" _No hay nada que puedas hacer, es tu destino…"_

 _._

 _._

" _¿Solución? Tú eres la única solución…"_

.

.

" _¡Estarás encerrada hasta que aprendas tu lección!"_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de olvidar, pensaba que esos momentos de su vida habían quedado en el olvido, que los había bloqueado pero ahora, estaban presentes en ella, y cada vez más recuerdos llegaban, como si alguien hubiese abierto la caja de momentos desdichados de su vida que ella celosamente se había encargado de cerrar y esconder en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero con esos recuerdos, también venían sueños, escenas que ella nunca había vivido, con un hombre que ella nunca había visto en persona.

" _Te ves hermosa, pondré flores de Sakura en tu cabello todos los días."_

 _Veía su silueta, pero no podía ver su rostro, le era imposible verlo pero era extraño poder sentir todo el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, sentir la ternura con la que sus manos tocaban su cabello y la suavidad con la que le hablaba a pesar de que su voz era grave y varonil, quería verlo… quería tocarlo pero, no podía…_

" _Kagome, ¿quieres que vivamos aquí? Tu y yo… siempre…"_

 _Si, si quiero, déjame verte… por favor_ _…_

" _¿Qué dices? Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, nada te faltará y como tu compañero me tendrás todos los días…"_

 _¡Sí! ¡Pero mírame!_

" _Lo que sea será tuyo, sólo pídelo…"_

 _Su visión cambió, ya no estaba en una pradera con flores, estaba en un bosque oscuro y frío, él estaba de espaldas a ella a muy poca distancia, de rodillas y una filosa espada atravesaba su pecho, su largo cabello plateado y su traje rojo se manchaban lentamente de sangre, sus brazos a sus costados y de su mano derecha se resbalaba una espada, escuchó como la llamaba con la voz entrecortada… Unos negros ojos en un rostro sonriente la miraba con sádica felicidad_ _…_

 _-¡NO!_

Saltó de la silla sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba, había despertado hacía ya casi una hora debido a ese sueño y todavía se sentía inquieta y desesperada, su corazón saltaba en su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba, le dolía tanto.

Sabía que no conocía a ese hombre, ni siquiera en sueños conocía su rostro pero… le dolía físicamente verlo morir y saber que no podía hacer nada por él.

Llevaba una manta sobre sus hombros pero era relajante estar en el medio de la brisa que si bien era un poco fría, no lo suficiente para hacerla incomodar. Escuchó como la puerta corrediza se abría tras ella y sonrió cálidamente cuando visualizó a la Señora Izayoi. Siempre se veía tan elegante, vestida de azul marino y rosado.

-Mi querida niña, ¿cómo has estado?- la saludó mientras la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

-Muy bien Señora Izayoi, muchas gracias. ¿Usted cómo se encuentra?

-Excelente, vengo por ti, saldremos y… Ay pero, ¡estás helada!- le dijo mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien. Me gusta así- respondió tratando de tranquilizarla, sintiendo el tacto maternal en sus mejillas no pudo evitar recordar a su madre. Esperaba que estuviera bien…

-Bueno cariño, entremos, debemos conseguirte un hermoso kimono- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba adentro de la casa.

-¿Kimono?- preguntó confundida- Disculpe, ¿para qué es el kimono?

-Inuyasha te llevará a un hermoso parque, una fiesta de cerezos, y debes llevar un kimono, te gustará ya lo verás.

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Inuyasha… ¿la llevaría a dónde? Recordó rápidamente como él se había acercado más de lo debido a su rostro, no sabía que intenciones tenía, nunca había estado así de cerca con un hombre pero, había sentido su corazón latir tan rápido que se asustó y sólo alcanzó a alejarse de él. Ese hombre tenía algo que la atraía como una abeja a la miel, pero se había prometido a sí misma no ponerlo en peligro, no envolverlo en su vida, aunque ya él estaba metido de lleno en ella.

-Señora, disculpe, yo… yo ya tengo un kimono…

Izayoi se giró con una expresión de sorpresa y luego rápidamente sonrió. Kagome se sentía contagiada con el ánimo de ella, había estado tan acostumbrada a ver sólo caras serias, sólo con Sango y Kikyou podía relajarse así…

-Entonces muéstramelo, necesitamos saber si es el adecuado- la instó mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la llevaba a las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la habitación que Kagome ocupaba, ella fue rápidamente hacia una de las mesitas que estaba junto a la ventana y de una bolsa sacó el Kimono. No lo había usado desde que había despertado, siempre Kaede le daba ropa diferente y de muchos colores que ya había aprendido a colocarse sola- ¡Es precioso! Pero, está descosido en el dobladillo…-Claro, ella había corrido demasiado con él. Se asombraba de que no estuviera más que descosido.- ¿Quieres usar este? Podemos conseguirte otro, claro, si no te molesta.

-En realidad no me molesta, está bien- le respondió con una sonrisa. Era mejor no usar ese kimono, era un regalo, su madre se lo había regalado y por más tonto que pareciera, no quería que nadie la reconociera aunque en este tiempo nadie supiera quién era ella.

-Bueno entonces vamos, conozco una tienda donde venden los kimonos más hermosos- la animó a caminar mientras salían de casa hacia el automóvil. Kagome sería su nueva hija, ¡amaba salir de compras! Y haría que ella también lo amara.

Inuyasha llegó a su casa y no había sonido de que hubiese alguien, así que dejó sus llaves en el llavero que estaba en la mesa de centro del hall y se quitó el saco, aflojó su corbata y se arremangó su camisa de vestir roja hasta los codos. Odiaba las corbatas, odiaba los trajes y desearía poder ir a trabajar en ropa de dormir. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con Kaede sentada leyendo el periódico.

-Llegas una hora tarde.

-Tenía trabajo que hacer- habló mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- ¿Dónde está mi madre? Me dijo que vendría.

-Ella salió de aquí hace más de una hora arrastrando a Kagome hacia las tiendas. Al parecer el kimono que ella tenía no estaba en condiciones y ya sabes que tu madre todo lo resuelve comprando- le dijo mientras se interesaba en una noticia sobre una nueva película.

Inuyasha tomó una manzana de la cesta y luego se dirigió a tomar un vaso con agua. Esperaba que su madre no se deprimiera cuando Kagome tuviera que marcharse. Aunque…

Esperaba que ella no se fuera.

-¡Ya llegamos!

Kaede saltó de la silla con mucho ruido asustándolo en el proceso y haciéndolo derramar agua en su camisa y el piso.

-¡Oye tú! Vieja loca…- gritó Inuyasha mientras se secaba –vagamente- la camisa y murmuraba por lo bajo algo sobre viejas locas y la menopausia.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal el trabajo?- le preguntó su madre al entrar a la cocina y arrebatarle la fruta que tenía en su mano.

-Todo bien, el viejo anda feliz, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Nada, mi sola presencia basta para que él sea feliz- sonrió y luego mordió la manzana.

-Ya sé de donde heredé la modestia. Pensé que había sido del viejo- giró los ojos y se dispuso a salir de la cocina para tomar un baño. Eran las cinco de la tarde, la celebración empezaba a las siete y vivía a veinte minutos del parque. Antes de salir se giró para hablarle a su madre- Mamá, ¿tú le hablaste al viejo sobre Kagome?

-Ya te dije que no le digas viejo, ¿cuándo empezarás a decirle papá nuevamente? Antes lo hacías.

-Antes no era un viejo, ahora sí lo es. Ya, dime, ¿le hablaste de ella?

-No, no lo hice- respondió concentrándose en su manzana.

-Entonces, ¿cómo se enteró Miroku?- preguntó y agudizó su mirada en su madre, la cual bajó lentamente la manzana y su cara adoptaba una expresión de niña atrapada en una travesura- Mamá… no me digas que…

 _Oh, oh._

-Oye Inuyasha, ¡mira!- Inuyasha se giró rápidamente al llamado y vio como Kagome entraba a la cocina con un paquete en sus manos.

 _Salvada por la campana._ Izayoi aprovechó que su hijo estaba con su atención enfocada en Kagome y camino rápidamente pero con disimulo hacia la puerta de la salida de la cocina. Tenía que preparar el kimono de Kagome y primero debía hacerla tomar un baño.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó Inuyasha señalando el paquete que traía.

-Tu mamá me regaló un paquete completo de avollanas- dijo con una gran sonrisa, su ánimo había cambiado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera con Izayoi y eso no paso por alto para Inuyasha. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y sonreía como una niña.

-Se dice avellanas- corrigió mientras ella tomaba unas y se las metía en la boca. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la miraba comer, ella era muy inocente, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

-Sí, avellanas. No traen la concha y puedo comerlas sin necesidad de usar el aparatito que suena tac-tac, ¿Quieres?- le preguntó pero sin esperar a que él respondiera, alargó su mano e introdujo dos en su boca. Miró con sus ojos brillantes como Inuyasha masticaba y luego le quitaba la bolsa para seguir comiendo él. Fue tan rápido que ella no se había dado cuenta- Oye, dame eso, ¡es mío! Atrevido, ¡regresa aquí!

Inuyasha salió tranquilamente de la cocina y Kagome detrás de él, trató de tomar la bolsa pero Inuyasha estiró su brazo colocándolas lejos de su alcance. Se puso en puntillas pero era imposible, el era casi dos cabezas más alto que ella.

Él reía mientras ella hacia vagos esfuerzos por alcanzar las avellanas, pero no todo iba a ser diversión.

-¡Son unos niños ustedes dos! Inuyasha, devuélvele sus avellanas. Kagome, al baño. AHORA.

Ante la autoritaria voz de su madre, Inuyasha le devolvió las avellanas a Kagome no sin antes sacar unas cuantas y subir las escaleras para también tomar un baño, mientras Izayoi subía tras él y Kagome con ella. Miraba la bolsa con el ceño fruncido, ese tonto, ¡casi se las quita todas!

Por su parte Izayoi sonreía complacida. Inuyasha se relajaba cuando estaba con Kagome, era la única que le sacaba sonrisas espontáneas. Esperaba que entre ellos las cosas se dieran. Soñaba con un nietecillo nuevo. ¡Le compraría tantas cosas!

Después de un largo baño, Kaede se dedicó a secar su cabello y marcar sus rizos, amaba peinarla, su cabello era muy largo y sedoso. Colocó unas flores de Sakura enredadas en un peinado que servía de tocado y todo el resto del cabello descansaba en su espalda y contrastaba de manera preciosa con las flores.

Luego de media hora ya estaba lista.

-¡Estás preciosa! Inuyasha morirá, estoy segura.

-¿Morirá? ¿Por qué?- preguntó con angustia mientras miraba a Izayoi.

-Es una expresión querida, me refiero a que quedará asombrado- aclaró mientras le sonreía y la inspeccionaba buscando algo que no estuviera en su lugar.

Kagome pensó que debía dejar de tomar todo tan literalmente. Había notado que en este tiempo usaban expresiones así, pero no pudo evitar sentir un temblor recorrerla cuando la idea de que Inuyasha pudiera sufrir o ser herido de alguna manera cruzó por su mente. Eso también la asustaba. Se sentía aprensada a él, como si hubiera algo más a parte de disfrutar de su compañía, quería descubrirlo pero le atemorizaba, pronto encontraría la manera de regresar a su tiempo y no quería sufrir por tener que dejarlo a él. Inuyasha pertenecía aquí, a su familia, a este lugar…

Bajó las escaleras con Izayoi y Kaede. Inuyasha ya estaba esperándola y le sorprendió ver que él también llevaba un kimono negro con blanco y gris. Se sonrojó cuando se descubrió mirándolo fijamente, si no se controlaba, su energía saldría de ella nuevamente y no quería eso después de que en los últimos días la había controlado tan bien.

Pero ella era ajena a los pensamientos de Inuyasha. Él sabía que ella se vería hermosa, pero no sabía que sería tanto. Ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella le gustaba, se sentía nervioso cuando estaba a su lado y no mejoraba que vistiendo un kimono se viera como una princesa de pintura. Ella llevaba un kimono violeta oscuro con diseños en dorado, su Haneri* era de flores en dorado, morado y rosa y su Obi* era dorado brillante. En sus manos había un pequeño bolso color violeta, todo contrastaba de manera hermosa con su blanca piel. Cuando ella llegó a su lado, él le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Estás hermosa, deberías colocar flores de Sakura en tu cabello más seguido.

" _Te ves hermosa, pondré flores de Sakura en tu cabello todos los días."_

Kagome lo miró de una manera que Inuyasha no supo descifrar. Ella sentía como su energía se arremolinaba en su interior y las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a calentarse. Se sentía como su sueño, era… casi igual pero… ¿por qué?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Inuyasha preocupado al ver que ella empalidecía. Había sido muy apresurado, tal vez ella todavía se sentía débil, por algo había dormido mucho ese día.

-Sí, estoy bien… gracias- dijo sin apartar su mirada de él. Era el mismo sentimiento, la misma sensación… Trató de calmarse y cerró sus ojos, eso fue lo que más preocupó a Inuyasha y rápidamente se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su espalda y con la otra sostuvo su mano. Kagome abrió sus ojos y lo miró e Inuyasha vio destellos celestes y dorados en sus ojos, estos seguían siendo marrones pero pequeños puntos de colores aparecían en cada uno de ellos.

-Mamá, Kaede, vayan por agua y un té, ¡rápido!- necesitaba sacar a su madre y a su nana del hall, ellas no la podían ver en ese estado. Kagome lo agradeció internamente, no quería que le temieran, comenzaba a tenerles mucho cariño.

Lentamente Inuyasha la sentó en uno de los escalones que estaban en la pequeña escalera de entrada, ella seguía observándolo y él no quería apartar su mirada de ella. Kagome sintió como su interior se tranquilizaba, como él la calmaba a pesar de que por sus palabras ella hubiese perdido un poco el control de su energía.

-Acá está el agua- dijo Kaede mientras le tendía a Inuyasha un vaso con agua y él se lo daba a Kagome- Mi niña Izayoi está terminando de preparar el té- se notaba la preocupación en la anciana, no quería que la niña enfermara…

-Toma Kagome, bebe un poco- acercó el vaso a sus labios y ella tomó un sorbo. De alguna manera eso la ayudó. Sintió nuevamente tranquilidad y sus palmas dejaron de arder, ahora sólo sentía el tacto de Inuyasha.

-Lo lamento, no sé qué ocurrió- mintió descaradamente. Claro que si sabía lo que había pasado. Pensó que estaba frente a ese hombre, aquel que sólo podía ver su silueta mientras dormía…

-Nos podemos quedar aquí Kagome, no es necesario salir- sugirió Inuyasha con evidente preocupación.

-No, no. En verdad, estoy bien. Además, ya estamos listos, sería un desaire terrible y más con tu mamá que me regaló este kimono tan lindo.

-Toma cariño, este té calmará un poco tu malestar- dijo Izayoi tendiéndole la taza. Kagome le sonrió y le dedicó una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

Luego de tomarse el té y de confirmarle a Inuyasha que se sentía bien –más de diez veces-, los dos salieron en el auto camino a la plaza. Kagome sí se sentía mejor. Se auto-convenció de que estaba muy estresada con eso de los sueños/pesadillas y que era mejor olvidarlo. Así que se dispuso a despejar su mente.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad, Inuyasha se maravilló con las reacciones de Kagome. Hasta la luz más pequeña a ella la asombraban y la hacían soltar soniditos de alegría.

-Mira Inuyasha, ¡mira eso! ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Kagome mientras señalaba por la ventana del auto.

-Es el viaje a la luna- respondió con una sonrisa luego de mirar y volver la vista a la carretera.

-¿A la luna? ¿Podré ir a la luna en eso?- preguntó Kagome con asombro.

-No en realidad- dijo Inuyasha mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada- Ese es sólo su nombre, se le llama así porque sientes que puedes tocar la luna cuando estás en la cima.

-Oh…-

Ella era auténtica. Le gustaba la sensación de poder enseñarle cosas nuevas. Llegaron al parque e Inuyasha buscó un lugar para estacionar. Había mucha gente, demasiada para su gusto. Era la segunda vez que venía a una de estas celebraciones, la primera había sido cuando tenía apenas doce años, ahora venía con Kagome.

El verano en Hiroshima no era tan caluroso como en las demás regiones de Japón, de hecho, en las noches se mantenía una fresca brisa, hasta fría, pero era la estación del año perfecta para este tipo de celebraciones ya que el cielo estaba despejado y se apreciaban mejor las estrellas.

Inuyasha ayudó a Kagome a bajar del auto una vez que consiguió un lugar y de inmediato Kagome sintió que estaba en un sueño. Nunca había visto tanta gente reunida, tantos colores, todo era casi mágico. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la plaza donde la gente caminaba y conversaba animada. Había lámparas de papel en los árboles y también muchas luces y adornos.

Observo a Kagome y ella estaba sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor. Sonrió cálidamente cuando ella se percató de su mirada y se sonrojó. Sería una noche agradable.

* * *

El sudor corría por su frente mientras miraba de un lado a otro esperando no ser vista. La princesa Kikyou le había encomendado una tarea difícil, pero no imposible. Si el velo de la Diosa Kaguya era lo único que salvaría a su amiga, ella lo conseguiría. Kouga estaba buscando el espejo de la Diosa Kanna, así que no podía fallar. Kagome contaba con ellos…

Empuñó con más fuerza su espada mientras colocaba su máscara protectora. De uno de sus costados sacó unas pequeñas bombas y las arrojó al suelo de las cuales empezó a salir un humo y ya para cuando los samuráis se habían dado cuenta, uno por uno caían inconscientes. Le hizo señas a su hermano Kohaku para que entrara mientras ella le cubría las espaldas.

Atravesaron un largo pasillo y antes de abrir las puertas corredizas del recinto, miraron a todas partes asegurándose de que nadie venia, era demasiado sencillo para ser verdad. Con un nuevo ánimo deslizaron una de las puertas y entraron. Dentro había un pedestal con la imagen de una Diosa envuelta por un velo rosado.

-¿Es esta tela?- preguntó Kohaku un poco incrédulo y hasta decepcionado. Todo por una tela, ¿en serio?

-Si es esto, debemos salir rápido- dijo mientras tomaba el velo y lo doblaba envolviéndolo y guardándolo en una tela negra para luego amarrarlo a su espalda.

Sintieron un temblor a sus pies y luego las ventanas y puertas comenzaron a temblar. Sabía que había sido demasiado sencillo.

-¿Cómo se atreven a invadir mi recinto?- era una voz melodiosa, suave y delicada, pero no encajaba con el desastre que se estaba creando alrededor de ellos. Miraron con recelo a una joven mujer que entró lentamente a la habitación. Venia vestida con ricas prendas de princesa y un largo cabello negro con reflejos verdes brillaba en la oscuridad.

Sango se colocó delante de su hermano, aunque no le hacía falta protegerlo, su instinto de hermana mayor era más fuerte. Kohaku sostuvo más fuerte la cadena de su arma, dispuesto a defenderse y también a su hermana. Esto sería divertido…

* * *

Se dirigía a toda velocidad al castillo donde la princesa Kikyou estaba esperando, conseguir el espejo había sido sencillo. Al parecer nadie sabía que ese espejo estaba oculto allí, lo cual fue un alivio para él.

Rápidamente llegó al castillo y se fue directamente al jardín donde sabía estaba la princesa. La observó arrodillada junto a la pequeña laguna, mientras con una mano jugaba con el agua. Sintió su corazón acelerarse pero, sabía que no podría albergar sentimientos de esa índole, menos por una princesa.

-Acércate, Kouga- habló Kikyou sin apartar su mirada del agua. La presencia del lobo era tan imponente que ella lo sentía a una milla. Kouga se acercó y después de una reverencia le acercó el espejo, el cual ella tomó entre sus manos y le sonrió agradecida- Muchas gracias, has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Todo sea por… el reino, princesa.

-Gracias, de verdad. Sango partió ayer junto con Kohaku, igual que tú, pero no ha regresado y me preocupa- dijo afligida y preocupada por la seguridad de ambos.

-Iré a buscarla.

-Espera Kouga…- lo llamó y el aludido volteó a verla- Toma esto…- de su cuello sacó un collar de cuentas celestes y se lo colocó a él- Con esto, la Diosa Kaguya no podrá verte, si Sango y Kohaku están en peligro, podrás ayudarlos.

-Gracias princesa.

Con una reverencia salió rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

 **I'm trying to find you, but I can't find what can't be seen** **  
** **I'm trying to hear you, but I can't hear, you're not with me** **  
** **I can see everything and more** **  
** **I can hear things never heard before,** **  
** **This power's what you left me, when you ran away and shut the door**

 _Trato de encontrarte, pero no puedo encontrar lo que no se puede ver_

 _Trato de escucharte, pero no puedo escuchar, no estás aquí conmigo_

 _Puedo ver todo y más_

 _Puedo oír cosas que nunca antes oí_

 _Este poder es lo que me dejaste, cuando escapaste y cerraste la puerta_

Habían caminado bastante, Inuyasha se había encargado de complacer a Kagome en todo lo que ella pidiera, lo que ella preguntaba él lo respondía y si había algo que ella mirara mucho tiempo él lo compraba para ella.

Kagome estaba maravillada, Inuyasha era un real caballero con ella. No era que tuviera con quien compararlo, con Kouga tenía una relación de cuidador/princesa y su padre… su padre era algo que no quería pensar en ese momento. Se sentía feliz, había probado el Amanattō*, el Anpan*, el Manjū*, y otras golosinas y dulces que eran realmente una delicia.

Ahora se dedicaba a mirar los árboles y maravillarse con las luces.

 **I'm sorry I know that I was wrong, I've been so selfish, yeah** **  
** **I didn't understand your love, and now I cry** **  
** **I'm trying to change, can you forgive me? I know that you're hurt, but I will try** **  
** **Your love is the only way, I'm not letting you go**

 _Lo siento yo sé que estuve mal, he sido tan egoísta_

 _No entendía tu amor, y ahora lloro_

 _Estoy tratando de cambiar, ¿puedes perdonarme? Sé que estás herido pero trataré_

 _Tu amor es el único camino, no te dejaré ir_

-Kagome, ¿quieres ir a la fuente?- preguntó Inuyasha. Estaba seguro que le gustaría.

-¿Es un dulce?

-No, no lo es- respondió mientras sonreía- Ven y te muestro- la invitó mientras extendía su mano para que ella la tomara.

Kagome observó su mano extendida y luego de unos segundos la tomó. Caminar de la mano con él era nuevo y refrescante. Se sentía… correcto.

Llegaron al lugar más grande de la plaza e Inuyasha la invitó a sentarse en un banquito cerca de la fuente, aún sin soltar su mano. Kagome con su mano libre sostenía un pequeño peluche con forma de perrito que Inuyasha le había comprado.

 **If I'd get what I want, then I would fill the world with only you** **  
** **When I look to the sky, every snowflake is the tears you cry** **  
** **I see your face everywhere I go, but still you won't come to me, I know** **  
** **My powers might have left me, still there's no use in it anymore**

 _Si consigo lo que quiero, entonces llenaré el mundo sólo contigo_

 _Cuando miro al cielo, cada copo de nieve son tus lágrimas_

 _Veo tu rostro por donde sea que voy, pero todavía no vendrás a mí, lo sé_

 _Mis poderes tal vez me abandonaron, ya no hay uso en ellos_

Kagome observaba sus manos todavía juntas y un sentimiento de hundimiento y añoranza se instaló en ella. No por el hecho de volver a su tiempo, era porque sabía que tarde o temprano debía dejarlo a él…

-¿Sabes?- habló Inuyasha captando su atención- Nunca había disfrutado tanto de una celebración de una fiesta de cerezos, no como ahora- dijo sinceramente mientras miraba hacia la fuente la cual estaba apagada, seguro la encenderían más tarde.

-Es… hermoso de verdad, me complace haber venido, muchas gracias.

 **I'm sorry I know that I was wrong, I've been so selfish** **  
** **I didn't understand your heart, and now I cry** **  
** **I'm trying to change, can you forgive me? I know that you're hurt, but I will try** **  
** **Your love is the only way, I'm not letting you go**

 _Lo siento yo sé que estuve mal, he sido tan egoísta_

 _No entendía tu amor, y ahora lloro_

 _Estoy tratando de cambiar, ¿puedes perdonarme? Sé que estás herido pero trataré_

 _Tu amor es el único camino, no te dejaré ir_

-Sé que no es lo correcto, no debería ser tan egoísta pero… no quiero que te vayas.

Kagome lo miró con una expresión de leve asombro. Él le estaba pidiendo quedarse, ¿lo decía en serio?

-Yo no…-

-Yo sé que no puedes…- se giró para encararla aferrando con más fuerza su mano- Sé que no me quieres poner en peligro, pero ya estoy en esto contigo Kagome, no te estoy pidiendo nada y tampoco te estoy obligando a nada, solamente quiero, que te quedes un poco más… a mi lado.

 **I'll go back to you, stop time don't move forward**  
 **My memories of you, forever in my heart**  
 **Together in this world, please remember our love**

 _Volveré a ti, detén el tiempo y no avances_

 _Mis recuerdos de ti están siempre en mi corazón_

 _Juntos en este mundo, por favor recuerda nuestro amor_

Kagome lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos.

-Tengo la sensación de conocerte…- habló ella con los ojos cristalinos- Es absurdo pero siento que te conozco desde antes… ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde vienes?

Inuyasha con su mano libre alcanzó su rostro y suavemente deslizó su pulgar por su mejilla.

-No lo sé, ayúdame tú a descubrirlo.

 **Please remember when it was just you and me, tell me what you see** **  
** **I've changed my everything (your love is so true)** **  
** **Everything (I've done it for you)**

 _Por favor recuerda cuando éramos solo tú y yo, dime lo que ves_

 _He cambiado todo yo (nuestro amor es verdadero)_

 _Todo (lo he hecho por ti)_

En ese momento Kagome se sentía completa, él la hacía sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar, sin amarras, sin encierro, sin tener que sucumbir a los poderes de una perla para evitar que su reino sufriera, sin tener que ocultar lo que era por miedo a herir a los demás. En los ojos de Inuyasha, ella era libre. Estaban conectados en una mirada que no querían romper, en una atmósfera que sólo los envolvía a ambos, no había nadie alrededor, solamente ellos dos.

La fuente se encendió en el momento en que Kagome le sonrió, Inuyasha sabía que no se estaban prometiendo nada, sólo estaban consintiendo acompañarse el uno al otro, eso para él, era suficiente.

Por ahora.

 **I'm sorry I didn't know your love was mine to treasure**  
 **I guess that I thought it would be fine when love is gone**  
 **I'm trying to change, can you forgive me? I know that you're hurt, but let me try**  
 **Your love is the only way, it will last in my heart**

 _Lo siento no sabía que nuestro amor era mi tesoro_

 _Creo que pensé que estaría bien si el amor desaparecía_

 _Estoy tratando de cambiar, ¿puedes perdonarme? Sé que estás herido pero trataré_

 _Tu amor es el único camino, perdurará en mi corazón_

Inuyasha sonrió cuando ella asintió. Ella lo ayudaría, de eso estaba seguro. No sabía si se conocían de antes, si se conocían de hace sólo dos semanas o sólo dos horas. Esto era lo que él quería, lo que él sentía debía pasar. Él sabía que debía protegerla de todo y todos los que querían hacerle daño.

El cielo nocturno comenzó a iluminarse con los fuegos artificiales y Kagome entreabrió sus labios, asombrada. Era hermoso y no quería olvidar nunca esta noche. Ambos miraban los fuegos artificiales y ella desvió su mirada para observar el perfil de Inuyasha. Sonrió y lentamente recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

 **I'll go back to you (oh, I'll go now),** **  
** **stop time don't move forward (time keeps passing by)** **  
** **My memories of you (oh, everyday) forever in my heart** **  
** **Together in this world, I'm waiting in the winter snow**

 _Volveré a ti (Oh, iré ahora)_

 _Detén el tiempo y no avances (el tiempo sigue avanzando)_

 _Mis recuerdos de ti (oh, cada día) Siempre en mi corazón_

 _Juntos en este mundo, estoy esperando en la nevada_

Kagome estaba consciente de que todavía debía zanjar la situación de su familia. Ella debía eliminar estos poderes que le impedían ser normal. Si quería volver a su tiempo, debía renunciar a Inuyasha. Renunciar… dolía renunciar a algo que tal vez para los demás era un absurdo porque no había comenzado. Lo más probable era que si terminaran separados. Pero, ella volvería con él… encontraría de nuevo la manera de volver a él…

 **I'm trying to find you, but I can't find what can't be seen** **  
** **I'm trying to hear you, and I can hear you're not with me...**

 _Estoy tratando de encontrarte, pero no puedo encontrar lo que no se puede ver_

 _Estoy tratando de escucharte, pero no puedo escuchar, tú no estás conmigo…_

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy casi segura que pasé las seis mil palabras (sólo el capítulo, sin las notas de autora antes y después). Siento que los estoy mal acostumbrando a que cada vez los capítulos sean más y más largos pero la verdad, este capítulo comencé a escribirlo y no quería terminarlo. Quise dedicarlo a Inuyasha y Kagome, creo que no soy la única que espera un avance entre ellos.

 _Palabras:_

-Haneri: Es una pieza decorativa usada sobre el collar juban (ropa interior) para agregar estilo o color a la prenda ademas de que se remueve fácilmente para ser lavado.

-Obi: Es la faja ancha de tela que se lleva sobre el kimono y debe ser atado por la espalda.

-Amanattō: está elaborado con judías azuki (soja roja) o de otro tipo, cubierto con azúcar refinado tras cocerlas a fuego lento en almíbar y secarlas.

-Anpan: es un bollo relleno con anko (pasta de judías dulces). Hay muchos tipos, pero el original es el deanko con judía azuki. Es uno de los dulces mas populares de japón e incluso hay un manga y anime muy famoso donde el protagonista es Anpaman.

-Manjū: Hay muchas variedades, pero la mayoría tiene un exterior hecho de harina, polvo de arroz y alforfón, y un relleno de an (pasta de judía azuki y azúcar) de la que existen diversas variantes.

 _Voy con los agradecimientos:_

Quiero agradecer a todos toditos los que leen en especial a: **Airy,** **linda kiu, Eilyn Rodríguez, ClausXD, Iwasaki Saori, MadokaKaname896, NanaMdenag, THEanimeGirls, bchaan, Nadeshiko Dragneel, Yenhy.** También a todos aquellos que siguen el fic, si dejan su nombre les agradeceré por acá.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Saben que son lo que alimenta mi corazón *quita su lágrima con su meñique*. ¡Pueden recomendar el fic a quién ustedes quieran! Es más, se los agradecería. Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	7. Chapter 7: Invernadero

Inuyasha todavía no me pertenece (todavía), sólo la historia es mía.

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo VII: Invernadero**

 _Cuando pienso que todo cuanto crece_ _  
_ _dura en su perfección un breve instante,_ _  
_ _como de la mañana el sol radiante_ _  
_ _que, al avanzar la tarde, se oscurece;_ _  
_ _cuando miro que todo se envejece_ _  
_ _como flor mañanera y rozagante_ _  
_ _que pronto se deshoja, agonizante,_ _  
_ _y al morir el crepúsculo perece;_ _  
_ _se aflige mi alma y por tu suerte llora;_ _  
_ _mas todo cuanto pierdes en frescura,_ _  
_ _con sus matices el ensueño dora,_ _  
_ _y a medida que el tiempo tu hermosura_ _  
_ _con implacable saña decolora,_ _  
_ _con desquite, mi amor te transfigura._

 _ **William Shakespeare**_

Jadeaba, estaba completamente cansada y el sudor era sólo la evidencia de la dura pelea que había estado llevando a cabo en el último periodo de tiempo. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Media…? ¿Una hora? No lo sabía con certeza, pero escuchaba la respiración acelerada de su hermano y eso la preocupaba más que el hecho de que no tenía idea en cómo salir de allí con el velo sin que la Diosa Kaguya los asesinara primero.

Había algo extraño en el aire, al parecer provenía de la mujer que estaba frente a ellos. Ella lucía perfecta, sus cabellos estaban en su lugar y no había una gota de sudor en su rostro. Su kimono lucía como nuevo y las varias capas que este poseía le daban un aire de realeza indescriptible. Pero en su rostro se veía la furia. Estaba muy enojada.

-No saldrán de aquí. Al menos, no vivos- habló la mujer. Sango vio como comenzaba a recitar un encantamiento, al parecer una clase de conjuro.

Unas vigas del palacio se desprendieron de sus bases y, luego de mantenerse en el aire por unos segundos, fueron arrojadas con violencia hacia Kohaku. Sin embargo, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, éste logro esquivar el ataque, colocándose de espaldas a su hermana.

-Mantente detrás de mí- le dijo Sango a su hermano, sin despegar la vista de la mujer delante de ellos.

Pero al parecer algo captó la atención de la Diosa, la cual se giró a su derecha como si estuviera buscando algo. No sabía que podía ser, pero Sango aprovecho su distracción para atacarla con su Boomerang, el cual se mantuvo silencioso a su costado mientras había sido su espada la que la había ayudado en lo que iba de batalla. En el momento en el que el arma estuvo cerca de la mujer, con un rápido encantamiento pronunciado en palabras extrañas, este se detuvo, devolviéndose con fuerza hacia Sango.

El palacio era totalmente extraño y solitario. Los guardias estaban desmayados en un pasillo que daba a la entrada de lo que parecía el recinto del castillo. Había en el aire un ligero olor a somnífero y estaba seguro que ese olor venia de una de las bombas de Sango. Pero no era muy fuerte, significaba que fueron arrojadas hacía ya casi una hora.

Esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Entró al recinto en el momento en el que el Boomerang de Sango iba directamente hacia ella. Con todo lo que sus piernas daban, llegó delante de la exterminadora protegiéndola del ataque y haciendo que el arma gigante rebotara y se estrellara contra una viga y posteriormente con el suelo en un sonido seco.

Notó inmediatamente la confusión en el rostro de la Diosa y con un movimiento rápido, les indicó a Sango y a Kohaku que no dijeran que él estaba ahí. Con las yemas de sus dedos sintió las cuentas del collar y el rostro de su dueña lo hizo renovar fuerzas. Así fuera un sentimiento incorrecto, haría todo por ayudarla.

La furia en el rostro de la Diosa se hizo presente, dando paso a la mención de un nuevo conjuro, fuera como fuera, destruiría a esos dos intrusos. Nadie se llevaría el velo que con tanto esfuerzo logró conseguir.

Sango, Kohaku y Kouga no apartaban la vista de la mujer, mientras que a su alrededor un nuevo temblor se acrecentaba haciéndolos tambalear. Pero la mujer no miraba a Kouga, estaba seguro que el collar funcionaba.

-Por última vez… devuelvan mi velo- pidió con un voz suave que no parecía provenir de un cuerpo lleno de furia.

-Deberías cerrar la boca- habló Sango perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo que ya le estaba incomodando.

Con un rápido movimiento Kouga invocó sus garras, regalo de sus ancestros. No por nada era el líder del clan de los lobos.

-¡GORAISHI!- gritó mientras golpeaba con una onda eléctrica a la mujer, la cual fue sacudida violentamente estrellándose contra una pared.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso mujer?!- espetó mirando a Sango con ojos desorbitados. En esos momentos Sango pensó que si era mejor que no pudiese ver a Kouga o que lo viera. Ahora ella era el blanco de esa Diosa con sed de venganza.

El rostro de la mujer comenzó a cambiar, en lugar de unos ojos seductores y suaves, unos ojos rasgados como los de un demonio surcaban su rostro, mientras que sus labios se tornaban rojos como la sangre. Ahora entendían todo, esta mujer no era la Diosa del castillo, era sólo un demonio.

-¿Quién eres? Tú no eres la dueña del velo- dijo Sango al ver el cambio en la mujer. Escuchó como esta reía, con un tono de voz más grave y cruel que el anterior.

-La Diosa es… esa- riéndose apunto con su fino dedo hacia la estatua donde había estado el velo anteriormente- Sólo es un rumor que me encargue de esparcir. La gente es muy crédula. Sí, es cierto que el velo pertenecía a la Diosa del castillo pero, como verán, ella ya no existe- miró duramente a Sango, la cual tomó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada- Tú, me servirás para seguir manteniendo mi juventud eterna… te comeré junto con el chiquillo y pagarán por haber querido robar mi velo.

-No, gracias- respondió Sango mientras se arrojaba hacia ella con la espada en alto. Pero eso solo era una distracción para darle chance a Kouga de llegar hasta la mujer que estaba más preocupada en pelear con Sango. Kouga no dudó un momento en dar un nuevo zarpazo a la mujer, pero antes de eso se quitó el collar que impedía que supiera que él estaba ahí, se sentía como un cobarde escondido y quería destruirla con ella consiente de quién era su adversario.

La mujer se giró en el momento en el que sintió la presencia de Kouga, asombrada por no haberlo visto antes. Pero reaccionó muy tarde cuando en un borrón, Kouga se lanzó contra ella, atacándola con sus garras con aún más fuerza.

Una nube de humo gris y verde se elevó desde el suelo donde había estado la falsa Diosa, dejando sólo partículas como restos de la misma. Debían llevar el velo ahora con la Princesa Kikyou para completar el mandado.

* * *

-Consiguieron la manera de saber dónde está Kagome. Ya Kikyou tiene en su poder el espejo de la Diosa Kanna, está esperando el velo de la Diosa Kaguya. Para estas alturas, ya deben tenerlo en su poder.

Con calma, Tsubaki jugaba pasando sus dedos lentamente sobre la flama de una vela, mientras le daba la espalda al hombre de cabello oscuro que estaba de pie frente a la ventana de la habitación. Al parecer, a éste ser le gustaba mucho contemplar los alrededores del castillo.

Había valido la pena hacer ese trato con la hechicera, atrás había quedado el cuerpo del anciano que lo mantenía preso y ahora sentía la vitalidad correr por sus venas. Su mirada rojiza estaba clavada en la lejanía del bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Debía pensar muy bien como haría para que los súbditos del Shogun Onigumo siguieran obedeciéndolo sin dudar de él. Hasta ahora lo habían hecho porque pensaban que él era el Shogun, pero haberlo asesinado igualmente le daba sus ventajas. Miró de reojo a la hechicera que estaba viendo la vela como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo; la lealtad para él no era lo primordial, pero trabajaría con ella para conseguir la perla.

Hojo se mantenía quieto mientras la extraña conversación se desarrollaba. No sabía porque razón era la mano derecha de éste hombre, le tenía confianza y él aprovecharía eso para obtener información para sus reyes y proteger a sus princesas.

La hechicera se posó a la espalda del hombre que seguía mirando por la ventana, ambos tenían el cabello negro, sólo que la mujer lo tenía liso hasta casi rozar el suelo, en cambio al hombre, tenía el cabello rizado hasta la mitad de la espalda; pero ambos brillaban a la luz del atardecer y un destello macabro resaltaba de ambos. Hojo debía informar a Kouga lo que ocurría, esos dos estaban enterados de todos los movimientos del castillo Higurashi, tal vez por la conexión que tenía la hechicera con el castillo.

De su Rey no había tenido noticias, sabía que se la pasaba encerrado y la verdad estaba preocupado por su salud.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre se giró y pudo observar su rostro joven, desprovisto de arrugas, con ojos rasgados y que brillaban maliciosamente en un rojo intenso, una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la hechicera, la cual con delicadeza y algo de asco, la retiró.

-No es tiempo de intervenir, si lo hago, no encontraremos la perla, tampoco a Kagome- dijo el hombre sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro- Esperaremos que la encuentren, cuando lo hagan, iremos tras ella.

-Espero que no tardes, te devolví la juventud, cumple tu parte del trato y déjame el alma de la niña- habló Tsubaki demostrando su desconfianza. Este hombre no la haría ver como una estúpida, tenían un trato y se aseguraría de que él lo cumpliera.

-Tranquila, cumpliré- levantó su rostro y con una expresión casi paternal, miró a Hojo- Necesito un favor, hijo- Hojo asintió obedientemente esperando la orden de _Su Señor_. No le gustaría, pero necesitaba que él siguiera confiando que era un súbdito obediente- Reúne a cincuenta soldados, visitaremos a un viejo amigo…

* * *

Esperaba en su habitación pacientemente, la noche ya había caído y estaba inquieta, confiaba en sus amigos, en sus habilidades, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por ellos. Sobre una mesita en su habitación estaba el espejo de la Diosa Kanna, esperaba que le ayudara a saber algo sobre su hermana.

Se acercó lentamente al espejo dudando un poco sobre lo que haría. Estaba consciente de que no debía buscar en el pasado de Kagome, en el castillo eso era casi un tabú. Desde que pasó el accidente de hacía cinco años, hablar de los poderes de Kagome y también de su misión sobre la perla era algo de lo que no debía hablarse, mucho menos con Kagome. Tomó entre sus pálidas manos el espejo y decidida a obtener información, concentró toda su energía a su alrededor.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación y colocó una barrera espiritual que evitaría que alguien entrara o supiera lo que ella hacía, su madre ya había pasado por mucho y no quería exponerla a un nuevo dolor reviviendo momentos tristes para ella. Luego de que la barrera estuvo en su lugar, se sentó en el centro de la habitación con el espejo frente a ella. Comenzó a conjurar un encantamiento y lentamente el espejo levitó hasta posarse delante del rostro de Kikyou. Abrió sus ojos marrones y fijó su mirada en el espejo, el encantamiento la ayudaría a conocer las raíces de Kagome, pero aun así, se sentía intranquila por lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

" _Ella crecerá, será el portal de vida…"_

¿Portal de… vida? Hablaba de la perla…

" _Cuando su cuerpo de frutos, la perla reclamará el sello…"_

¿Frutos? Sus poderes, cuando sus poderes se hicieran mucho más fuertes…

Había una niña jugando con una flor, era Kagome. Corría por el jardín de un lado a otro entre las flores. Pero la perturbó la manera en la que una energía la rodeaba, era rosada, como si estuviera tratando de liberarse. A lo sumo, Kagome debía tener en esa imagen unos cinco años.

No podía ver quien decía esas cosas, pero a voz le parecía muy familiar y la manera en la que decía las frases, parecía un sello o algún encantamiento.

" _No detendrá el flujo del portal, el sacrificio será la solución… Sangre por Sangre, Alma por Alma"_

Kikyou abrió los ojos inmensamente, en el espejo se había reflejado una imagen, era un hombre, estaba vestido con un traje rojo y tenía el cabello blanco, podía apostar que casi plateado, pero estaba segura que no era un anciano. Su aura y su energía eran tan fuertes, que incluso aunque sabía que era un reflejo de la vida de Kagome, se sentía intimidada por él. La fuerza del hombre sólo indicaba algo… era un demonio, de las tierras del Oeste.

Un Demonio Perro.

¿Cómo era posible que la vida de Kagome estuviera relacionada con alguno de ellos? Si, bien. Ellas estaban esperando el resguardo de ellos, los demonios perro tenían la misión de protegerlas pero… nunca había visto a éste demonio en particular.

A menos… que esto no haya pasado todavía. ¡El espejo le estaba reflejando algo que pasaría!

El hombre se giró y su imagen dejó a Kikyou sin aliento.

Era un hombre muy, muy apuesto. Su rostro varonil imponía respeto, denotaba fuerza. Tenía marcas moradas surcando sus mejillas, dos en cada una. Su mentón fuerte y su nariz recta daban a su expresión dureza, pero una dureza que también resultaba atrayente.

Lo más impresionante, eran sus ojos. Dorados. Parecían oro fundido, el más puro y hermoso oro.

La imagen cambió y observó a Kagome en medio de un bosque, todo estaba oscuro, vestía un traje de sacerdotisa rojo y blanco, estaba rodeada de una luz rosada pero no era como cuando la vio de niña, era una luz intensificada, una luz devastadora y hermosa.

Podía ver su perfil y aseguraba que estaba enojada. Miraba fijamente hacia el frente como si estuviera con alguien. Kagome sostenía un arco y tensó una flecha, dirigiéndola hacia el frente. La soltó y un brillo cegador hizo que Kikyou cerrara un ojo.

Luego, la imagen volvió a cambiar.

Kagome… frente a un hombre de cabello negro rizado. Estaban frente a frente y el hombre levantó su mano dirigiéndola a su hermana, en la cual empuñaba una espada. Con fuerza la dejo caer sobre ella…

-¡NO!- gritó Kikyou al espejo, tomándolo entre sus manos. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Nada tenía relación entre las escenas que había visto.

Kagome pequeña…

Un encantamiento…

Un demonio perro…

Un hombre de cabello negro…

Debía averiguar que era todo eso, ni siquiera sabía si estaban en orden, si pasarían una tras otra como las vio. Limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos y escuchó el toque suave en la puerta de su habitación. Se dirigió con prisa y deslizó la puerta.

-¡Gracias al cielo!- Exclamó cuando vio entrar a Sango Kohaku y Kouga. Éste último cerró la puerta luego de mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que nadie viniera.

Kikyou abrazó a Sango y luego de soltarla, esta se desamarró la tela negra que estaba a su espalda, entregándosela a la princesa. Kikyou le sonrió agradecida y desenvolvió la tela y descubrió que estaba dentro el velo rosa de la Diosa Kaguya.

-No sé cómo agradecérselos- dijo Kikyou conmovida con la lealtad de ellos.

-Todo sea por el reino, alteza- Sango inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia.

Ahora podrían encontrar a Kagome…

* * *

Nunca había visto una tarde tan maravillosa, de hecho, nunca se había detenido a observar la tarde. Sus días siempre se reducían en ir al trabajo muy temprano, estar todo el día en su oficina encerrado trabajando, para luego ir a su casa a cenar y dormir. Y luego repetir todo al día siguiente.

Ahora su visión había cambiado desde la noche anterior. No se arrepentía de la conversación que había tenido con Kagome en la Plaza Sakura. No podía decir que había sido una declaración o algo así, porque en realidad no lo era. Solo se sentía extraño con los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él y quería que ella estuviera enterada, pero no se apartaría, seguiría a su instinto a ver qué pasaba.

Kagome le había pedido a Kaede que lo llamara al trabajo. Al principio no había creído cuando su secretaria le había dicho que era la Señorita Higurashi la que llamaba sin embargo, pensando que era Kaede, atendió. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome, en la cual se sentía el miedo y la timidez.

Lo que pasó después fue confuso. Cuando él habló queriendo saber que era lo que Kagome necesitaba, escuchó un ruido que lo obligó a retirar el auricular de su oído.

Estaba seguro que Kagome había lanzado lejos el aparato. Escuchó vagamente como Kaede le explicaba a Kagome que era algo normal, que él no estaba atrapado o algo así. Eso hizo que sonriera sinceramente.

Cuando por fin la chica se decidió a tomar de nuevo el teléfono, él le preguntó nuevamente que qué se le ofrecía.

-Quería saber…- había comenzado a hablar Kagome con algo de vergüenza- …si podía salir un rato…

-¿Salir?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido- ¿Salir a dónde?

-Bueno, ayer me llevaste a un parque y… me gustó mucho.

Inuyasha entendió a lo que ella se refería. Estaba aburrida y quería ver nuevos lugares.

-Está bien- respondió Inuyasha reclinándose en su asiento mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Me gustaría ir… a un lugar con muchas flores- escuchó que ella pedía desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Y… ¿sabes dónde está ese lugar?

-No…

-¿Cómo irás entonces?

-Tú me llevarás.

Oh claro, ella se las sabia todas.

-¿Quieres que yo te lleve?

-Sí, me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo.

Bueno, eso le había gustado. Él también se divertía con ella, siempre hacia algo nuevo que lo sorprendía.

-En ese caso, llegaré a casa en unas tres horas. ¿Estarás lista?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Adiós!

Escuchó como la llamada se cortaba y suspiró. Miró el aparato con el ceño fruncido un poco contrariado. Sucumbía muy rápido a lo que ella pidiera, pero en realidad, estaba bien con eso.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Kagome estaba lista y esperándolo en el hall. Llevaba una hermosa falda hasta los tobillos de color lila, una camisa manga larga blanca y su cabello estaba suelto y sus rizos caían gráciles por sus hombros.

-¡Vamos Inuyasha!

Ni siquiera lo dejó entrar bien a la casa cuando ya ella lo había arrastrado a la salida y llevado hacia el auto. Provocó una carcajada en Inuyasha cuando en vez de ser él quien le abriera la puerta a ella, fue Kagome la que abrió la puerta del conductor y lo instó a entrar, se inclinó dentro del auto y le colocó el cinturón, ya era una experta en eso de la seguridad vial.

Dando saltitos rodeó el auto y se situó en su lugar al lado de Inuyasha. Se colocó su cinturón y esperó que Inuyasha encendiera el automóvil. Al pasar unos diez segundos sin que él se moviera de su lugar, ella lo miró para saber que pasaba. Con sus ojos le hizo una pregunta muda de: ¿pasa algo?

-No pasa nada- respondió Inuyasha- es sólo que… estás distinta, en el buen sentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Kagome.

-Cuando nos conocimos… eras callada, reservada y desconfiada. Me gusta mucho más la nueva Kagome…

-No hay una nueva Kagome. Es sólo que, después de tanto… dolor… estaba algo perdida- dijo mientras sus ojos se nublaban y una expresión triste se apoderaba de su rostro. Pero tan rápido como apareció, se fue- Pero, me siento bien. Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirme… yo. Me siento segura y… por más que me duela decirlo, al estar lejos de mi familia, me siento libre.

-Ya no hay razón para que tengas miedo ni para que sufras, aquí siempre estarás segura. Yo siempre te cuidaré, nada te va a faltar y contarás conmigo todos los días.

" _Kagome, ¿quieres que vivamos aquí? Tu y yo… siempre…"_

" _¿Qué dices? Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, nada te faltará y como tu compañero me tendrás todos los días…"_

Las frases que decía Inuyasha se parecían cada vez más a las que decía ese hombre en sus sueños. A pesar de que ya no había tenido más sueños con él, lo tenía siempre presente, tratando de imaginar su rostro.

Kagome lo miraba fijamente, sentía que había algo más por decir, ella debía responder algo.

-Si- dijo segura- Quiero quedarme aquí… contigo.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado. Que ella se quedara con él lo alegraba más de lo que había pensado. Escucharlo de sus labios era el mejor regalo.

En realidad, la tarde era hermosa.

Iban camino a un invernadero, Kagome quería muchas flores, él le daría muchas flores.

El lugar era inmenso, con muchas flores de diferentes colores. El techo estaba alto y era de vidrio, lo cual dejaba ver las nubes pasar y como era apenas media tarde, la luz del sol se reflejaba en algunos estanques que estaban dentro del invernadero.

Había una sección donde estaban los árboles frutales. Ese fue el primer lugar que llamó la atención de Kagome. Dejándolo atrás a Inuyasha rápidamente fue directo hacia los árboles, mientras él hablaba con el cuidador y los dejaba entrar sin problema. Claro, Kagome ya había entrado.

Ella observaba con una expresión de infinita alegría y admiración los árboles y las frutas que estaban ellos. En su castillo no la dejaban estar tanto tiempo fuera para observar las diferentes flores que con tanto esmero cuidaba en los momentos que la dejaban salir. Tocó una fruta naranja que todavía tenía partes verdes. Sonrió maravillada cuando sintió el tacto rugoso de la fruta en su palma, podía estar allí todo el día.

Inuyasha llegó a su lado y la miró sin reparos. Estando cerca de ella podía sentir su aroma a lirios. Toda ella tenía una aroma refrescante que calmaba sus sentidos y lo transportaba.

-¿Te gustan?- le preguntó cuando la vio soltar la fruta y tomar otra un poco más madura.

-Me encantan- respondió con una sonrisa cuando se giró a observarlo. Caminó más adelante entrando a un pequeño túnel, el techo era más bajo y dentro de él, había macetas que colgaban del techo con distintas flores en tonos amarillos, lilas, blancos y rosados. Debajo de las macetas, había jardineras con más flores y el color verde del pasto bien cuidado resaltaba en todas ellas.

Kagome se agachó y tomó un pequeño botón de una rosa que había en una de las jardineras. Era blanca y en la punta de sus pétalos había un tono más rosado. Inuyasha la miraba atentamente, esperando a ver qué haría ella. Entreabrió sus labios en sorpresa cuando el botón en sus manos empezó a crecer y abrirse, convirtiéndose en una hermosa rosa blanca con rosa. Kagome se giró hacia él y le extendió la rosa, acompañando el gesto con un sonrojo de sus mejillas. Inuyasha acercó su mano a la de ella y, en vez de tomar sólo el tallo de la rosa, tomó también la mano de Kagome.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome pasó de un leve rubor a un tono más rojo, su corazón empezó a latir con violencia. A su tacto, ella sentía que perdía control de su energía, pero esta vez, era diferente…

Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella y suavemente colocó un beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente mientras tomaba la rosa luego de incorporarse. Kagome lo miraba e Inuyasha pudo apreciar de cerca el brillo de sus ojos. Estando así, tan cerca, notaba las pecas casi invisibles que se esparcían por su nariz y mejillas, incluso, en sus ojos llegaba a ver un destello azul en un ojo y dorado en otro…

-De nada…-suavemente se alejó se él dándole la espalda e Inuyasha sonrió de manera pícara. Ella no era muy indiferente a él.

Kagome avanzó por el túnel y salió a un lugar más amplio, donde había hileras de flores y el verde era más intenso. Caminó con un poco más de velocidad, pero un sentimiento de vacío la detuvo de repente y su visión se cegó.

Inuyasha notó como Kagome se detuvo en medio de uno de los carriles y rápidamente llego hasta ella, pero al mirarla a la cara, un sentimiento de amenaza se instaló en él, no le temía a ella, temía por ella.

-¡Kagome!- la llamó y posó sus manos en sus hombros para sacudirla un poco, pero ella no le respondía, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto que él no lograba ver. No podía ayudarla en esos momentos, cuando sus ojos cambiaban, él no podía ayudarla. Al menos no sabía cómo.

* * *

Miró hacia sus pies, y la tela roja del traje de sacerdotisa cubría sus piernas, su agarre se intensificó en el arco que estaba en su mano derecha. Levantó su mirada y delante de ella había un hombre, era joven, de cabello negro y rizado, pero su mirada le infundía temor.

El hombre mostró su sonrisa y lentamente caminó hacia ella. El rostro de Kagome tomó una expresión de furia, tensó una flecha en su arco y disparó. Pero no logró alcanzar al hombre.

Lo perdió de vista, para luego darse cuenta que estaba a su espalda.

-¿Dónde está?- se giró rápidamente dando unos pasos hacia atrás cuando escuchó la voz grave y áspera tan cerca de ella. Quería llamar a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

-Inu…- comenzó a salir de sus labios el nombre que se repetía en su mente. Pero no podía llamarlo a él. Él no pertenecía a su mundo.

Él no vendría.

* * *

Había sido fácil hacer contacto con su mente, a pesar de no saber dónde estaba. No importaba si ella estaba en el más allá, en el futuro, en el pasado o escondida en la montaña más inaccesible. Él tenía una parte de su alma dentro de él.

Hacía cinco años había logrado atraparla y en ese momento, trató de robar su alma. Cuando el ritual había comenzado, la chica perdió control de su energía y eso la salvó. Sin embargo, él logró hacerse con una parte de su esencia.

Le estaba mostrando escenas de ellos dos. Estaba tratando de infundirle miedo. Que le temiera, que supiera quién era él. Ella estaba viendo lo que él quería mostrarle. Este truco no podría hacerlo siempre, había requerido de mucha energía y para volver a entrar a su mente necesitaría más tiempo, o la perla Shikon.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó cuándo se posó detrás de ella. La chica se giró y se alejó unos pasos de él, sosteniendo de manera más firme su arco.

-Inu…

-¿Dónde. Está?- preguntó nuevamente con impaciencia.

-No sé de qué habla- respondió dejando notar el asco y la furia que sentía por él.

-Oh, pequeña… claro que sabes de qué hablo- la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro y a pesar de mantenerse calmo, quería atravesar el pecho de la mujer que estaba frente a él. Pero la necesitaba. Viva.

-No tengo nada que le pertenezca. Ni siquiera sé quién es usted.

-Pequeña niña, ¿tan rápido me olvidaste?

Kagome arrugó su ceño en confusión.

-Soy Naraku…

Kagome se alejó de él rápidamente y la furia se apoderó de su cuerpo una vez más. Tensó una nueva flecha y un brillo cegador se desprendió de ella cuando la lanzó hacia su oponente.

-¡Kagome!

¿Pero que dem...? ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Él no había planeado que apareciera en su visión.

Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron y al mirar a su alrededor notó la habitación del castillo de la cual no había salido. Maldita sea, tanto que le había costado entrar en su mente, ella todavía era mucho más fuerte que él. Necesitaba la perla.

-Mi Señor, los soldados están listos- escuchó como Hojo anunciaba desde el otro lado de la puerta corrediza. Tomó una profunda respiración tratando de calmarse nuevamente. No gastaría tanta energía de manera innecesaria nuevamente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación y al deslizarla, vio la expresión de sorpresa de Hojo. Él nunca había salido de la habitación y de un tiempo para acá, cuando había recuperado su salud, los sirvientes habían dejado de desaparecer. Hojo sabía que él los asesinaba y los utilizaba para sanarse.

-Es hora, hijo. Hora de saldar viejas cuentas.

Iba con una sola idea en su mente: Tsukoi Higurashi.

* * *

-¡Kagome!

Miró sobre su hombro y un hombre se acercaba a ella, su energía era inconfundible. Era él. Podía ver su cabello blanco y su traje rojo, corría y en dos segundos estuvo delante de ella.

-¡Quédate detrás de mí!- le ordenó mientras desenvainaba su espada. Era enorme y de ella se desprendía un poder increíble.

-Mírame, ¡Mírame!- lo llamó casi en un grito desesperado. El hombre giró hacia ella y todo pasó en cámara lenta cuando pudo ver su rostro…

* * *

Su visión regresó y cuando logró enfocar su mirada, vio como Inuyasha la observaba con preocupación. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose débil y las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas. Su garganta se cerró en un nudo espantoso y sentía que nada tenía sentido…

-Tú…-

-¿Qué te pasó Kagome?

-Eres tú… tu eres él…- las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Inuyasha la abrazó y Kagome se aferró a su pecho llorando con más fuerza. No entendía nada, pero por ahora, esperaría que ella se calmara.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ustedes dirán: ¿KOUGA Y KIKYOU? Bueno, yo pienso que ella merece tener un enamorado que no se divida con otra, que la quiera siempre sólo a ella y bueno, pensé en Kouga.

Tal vez luego de este capítulo estarán más confundidos pero de verdad puse mi mayor esfuerzo en aclarar varias cosas, sólo deben prestar mucha atención. A medida que avanza la historia será más entendible y dirán: Ahhh, por eso pasó aquello. _Soy una zorra lo sé. No me maten._

He estado bastante ocupadita y aunque me atrasé un poco, traté de cumplir lo antes posible.

¡Dejen sus reviews! Son mi medicina, mi aliento y mi pago.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	8. Chapter 8: Luces claras

**Sólo la historia me pertenece.**

 **Está en mis planes invertir toda mi fortuna en comprar los derechos de autor de Inuyasha pero, por ahora, no me pertenece.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo VIII: Luces claras**

No hay pura luz  
ni sombra en los recuerdos:  
éstos se hicieron cárdena ceniza  
o pavimento sucio  
de calle atravesada por los pies de las gentes  
que sin cesar salía y entraba en el mercado.  
Y hay otros: los recuerdos buscando aún qué morder  
como dientes de fiera no saciada.  
Buscan, roen el hueso último devoran  
este largo silencio de lo que quedó atrás.

 _ **Pablo Neruda**_

Ahora podía verlo todo claro, había estado en la oscuridad, pero ya no más. Sumida en una especie de laberinto que su mente había creado y no le había dejado espacio para salir. Pero ahora había descubierto todo lo que pasaba en su vida, o por lo menos, lo que pasaría.

Estaba sentada en un banco que estaba fuera del invernadero, sostenía entre sus manos una botella de agua que Inuyasha había conseguido para ella.

Inuyasha…

Había sido él, todo este tiempo, era él ese hombre que aparecía en su sueño. Pero no entendía cómo era posible que él en su sueño tuviera el cabello blanco, había marcas moradas que adornaban sus mejillas y sus ojos eran intensamente dorados. Fijo su mirada en Inuyasha, se había sentado a su lado y esperaba que ella comenzara una conversación… los ojos de él en este momento era más claros de los que había visto hacía unos momentos…

-Hace cinco años…- comenzó Kagome e inmediatamente toda la atención de Inuyasha estuvo sobre ella- Bueno, cinco años desde mi tiempo –dijo mientras sonreía de manera irónica mirando sus pies- Hablemos mejor de cuando tenía catorce años. En ese tiempo… Un hombre casi logra asesinarme.

Kagome lo miró y había un sentimiento en sus ojos que no supo descifrar. Era una mezcla de ira e impotencia que, ahora que sabía era el mismo hombre que veía en lo que estaba convencida eran visiones, distinguía como familiares, pero al mismo tiempo había algo atemorizante en esa mirada.

-Años antes, mi hermana y yo lo vimos por primera vez…

.

.

-¡Vamos Kagome! Eres muy lenta…- dijo entre risas Kikyou mientras miraba a su hermana correr tras ella en el jardín del palacio.

-Te burlas de mí porque no puedo alcanzarte, espera que te atrape…- sonreía y soltaba pequeñas carcajadas asegurándose de recoger su Kimono por los bordes para tener mejor facilidad mientras corría.

Les divertía mucho jugar a las atrapadas, así solo fueran ellas dos. No había muchas personas con las cuales podían jugar; Kikyou con dieciséis años y Kagome con doce eran las mejores amigas, a pesar de la diferencia de edades.

Siempre estaban siendo vigiladas de cerca por los samuráis, evitando que algo les ocurriera a las princesas.

Kagome se detuvo mientras observaba un pequeño botón de tulipán entre las flores, Kikyou la observó mientras sonreía. Su pequeña hermanita siempre sería así: cálida, amante de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, preocupada por los demás. Cualidades que la hacían única, por eso siempre la protegería, con su vida.

Tomó el pequeño botón en sus manos observando cómo su energía se drenaba entre sus dedos, sonriendo cuando la flor empezó a crecer ante sus ojos y los de su hermana. Amaba dar vida a lo que la rodeaba, sólo que ese don también era codiciado por malas personas.

Kikyou sintió como un frío atravesó su espalda, mientras una helada brisa ondeaba sus cabellos largos. Giró su mirada mientras daba pasos hacia atrás y cubría a su hermana con su cuerpo, no podía estar pasando esto de nuevo…

Kagome se sintió pesada de repente, fijó sus ojos en la espalda de su hermana mayor, viendo como un aura celeste la rodeaba, como cuando se sentía amenazada. Mirando un poco más adelante, había una persona, sabía que era una persona por su esencia humana, pero llevaba un extraño traje blanco con forma de babuino. Se puso de pie rápidamente como si algo la hubiese picado, ahora ella estaba en alerta.

Kikyou mantenía sus manos apretadas en puño, era la segunda vez que éste hombre se presentaba ante ellas… Kagome no sabía qué ocurría, pero de lo que estaba consciente, era que su cuerpo ardía, como nunca. Sentía que su pecho se quemaba y apretó sus manos cerca del lugar donde estaba su corazón, evitando que se partiera en dos. El hombre estiró su mano y al abrirla una perla de color negro centelleó, mientras Kagome se encorvaba en el suelo. Kikyou se arrodilló al lado de Kagome, ella no podía hacer nada por su hermana, debía protegerla, pero no sabía cómo.

Vio cómo su pequeña hermana se levantaba, sin rastros de dolor, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre, el cual dijo unas palabras, pero Kagome no logró escuchar, su meta era clara: la joya. Empezó a caminar hacia el hombre como si estuviera hipnotizada, el cual sonreía, lo único que dejaba ver ese asqueroso traje: su sonrisa.

De todo lo que fue consiente fue que sus manos pálidas estaban sobre la oscurecida joya y que luego de eso la atraparon.

Esa fue la primera vez que Kagome estuvo encerrada _._

.

.

-Esa vez, ese hombre me expuso al poder de la perla Shikon, lo hizo como una prueba, para saber quién de las dos reaccionaria como él esperaba. Mis poderes fueron los que se alteraron en presencia de la perla, en ese momento él supo quién de las dos tenía el poder de vida. Lo que él quiere es… fusionarme con la perla, porque yo soy el portal que dará paso a que esa joya desencadene todo su poder, de esa manera, él será invencible. Yo sólo tenía doce años la primera vez que lo vi. En sus manos estaba la Shikon, pero era oscura, completamente oscura y su poder me atraía de una manera que no sé explicar. De alguna manera, mientras él tenga ese poder, puede acercarse a mí.

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

-Sólo sé que se llama… Naraku- su voz nuevamente se quebró y las lágrimas amenazaron sus ojos una vez más- Tengo miedo…

-No debes temer, estoy contigo, no lo olvides- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. Sea como sea, él iba a protegerla.

-No lo entiendes…-soltó su mano y se levantó- ¡Él puede entrar en mi mente! Cuando yo tenía doce años se enteró de mi poder de dar vida… y a mis catorce, fue la primera vez que él logró adueñarse de mis pensamientos y casi me mata, lo hizo nuevamente Inuyasha, aun estando a cientos de años de distancia de él, no sé cómo, pero logró meterse en mi mente, ese día él me dejó tomar la perla y casi destruyo el palacio… casi…- las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y rápidamente Inuyasha se acercó a ella

-Ya, tranquila…- trató de calmarla mientras tomaba su rostro y con sus pulgares limpiaba sus lágrimas- No sé qué puedo hacer ahora, pero te prometo Kagome, que no dejare que nada te pase, lo juro…- mirando sus ojos castaños sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ella. La quería, quería que ella estuviera segura. Puso un beso en su frente y luego la miró. Quería demostrarle… que él estaba de su lado, que la protegería siempre.

Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y con una pequeña caricia y sin dar tiempo a reacciones, posó sus labios en los de ella. Suave, delicado, lo más sutil que un primer beso podía llegar a ser. Kagome no había sentido hasta ese momento sentimiento parecido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sentía que si no se sostenía, caería al suelo. Inuyasha se atrevió a ser un poco más osado, ahondando más en su beso y queriendo abrazarla con su gesto. Abrazar su alma, asegurarse de borrar sus miedos.

Cuando rompió el contacto entre ambos, recargó su frente en la de ella, respirando su mismo aire, se sentía afortunado. Ella había llegado a su vida de la manera más inesperada y no dejaría que saliera de ella. La abrazó fuertemente y Kagome se aferró con sus puños a la tela de su ropa en su espalda, su corazón latía desbocado y en su cuerpo sentía un ligero temblor. Su pecho era cálido y era donde quería permanecer siempre.

* * *

Caía una fina lluvia sobre el bosque cuando llegó por fin a las afueras del nuevo castillo Higurashi… darle un pequeño susto al Rey, sería divertido.

Alzó su mano derecha para que sus soldados se detuvieran, los había traído simplemente para probar el encantamiento de la hechicera Tsubaki. Todos los samuráis parecían cómodos con su presencia, pensaban que era el antiguo Shogun, así que por esa parte, estaba tranquilo.

Caminó hacia el castillo como un fantasma, nadie lo vería entrar y en un parpadeo, estuvo frente a la puerta del recinto. Los soldados a los costados de la puerta ni siquiera se inmutaron a su presencia. Después de todo, eran sólo unos estúpidos humanos.

-Veo que estás afligido… lamento que tu hija esté perdida.

Su piel se erizó cuando escuchó el tono profundo y sarcástico que le había hablado. El rey se giró rápidamente y sus ojos casi saltan de sus cuencas cuando vio al recién llegado a un costado de una mesa de centro, pasando su dedo sobre la superficie en busca de polvo.

-Tú…. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- tartamudeó con miedo.

-Veo que no te alegra verme. Qué lástima, yo te considero un buen amigo.

El hombre de largo cabello negro se acercó al asustado Rey a paso lento. Había algo diferente en el aire. A pesar de sentir el miedo del hombre, también sentía su determinación. Acaso. ¿Ya no le temía?

-Naraku…- llamó mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás tratando de marcar distancia- Nosotros no somos amigos…

-Oh, claro que sí lo somos. ¿Lo olvidaste? Hace cinco años me vendiste a tu hija. Creo que eso lo hacen los buenos amigos- sonreía mostrando toda su dentadura y levantó su mentón dejando en claro lo divertida que le parecía la situación.

-¡Yo no te la vendí! Tú fuiste quien me tendió una trampa para que aceptara…

-Vamos Tsukoi, tu esposa estaba enferma, querías salvarla y te ofrecí un trato. Su salud a cambio del poder de una de tus hijas y bueno… Kagome resultó ser la afortunada de cargar con el don de la vida. Así que en tu desespero… aceptaste.

-Me engañaste… no sabía que eras tú. Apareciste delante de mí como una persona en quien confiar, me dijiste que mi hija estaría a salvo, que sería una mujer normal y viviría su vida como cualquier otra persona. Pero quieres matarla. Y no te dejaré- el sudor perlaba su frente. Había cometido un error, pero cuidaría de su hija, la protegería y si tenía que dar su vida por ella, lo haría.

El rey mantuvo su frente en alto en señal de desafío. Naraku sonrió aún más, estaba seguro que esto pasaría, por eso no dejaría que este hombre interviniera en sus planes.

-Eres un sensible, siempre con tus sentimientos y tu amor a tu familia por delante, qué idiota…

-Piensa lo que quieras.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó sin más, perdiendo la paciencia.

-No lo sé. Y espero que no aparezca- espetó con el ceño fruncido y la expresión de desprecio marcaba su rostro. Desprecio por ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho ya a su familia- Sé que donde sea que esté, está a salvo.

-La encontraré, y haré que se fusione con la perla. Cuando ella muera, la Shikon tendrá todo su poder al límite, seré invencible- Un macabro destello rojo alumbró la oscura habitación, el Rey tenía en claro una cosa… Naraku no se detendría hasta tener en sus manos a Kagome.

-Vete Naraku. No la encontrarás.

Sin más, Naraku hizo una ridícula reverencia a Su Alteza y salió como entró, sin un solo ruido, dejando una estela de un humo violáceo que intoxicaba el ambiente.

Tsukoi se arrepentía de haber hecho ese trato ese día, pero su esposa… hubiera muerto y sólo ese hombre había podido salvarla. Aunque de eso, nadie debía enterarse.

* * *

-No encuentro la manera de llegar a ella… hasta ahora sólo he podido ver fragmentos de su vida, pero…- Kikyou sostenía entre sus manos el espejo y el velo lo envolvía de manera delicada… sólo había una explicación para que el espejo no reflejara a Kagome y su paradero. Debía haber una fuerza aisladora con ella, algo debía estar interfiriendo… creando un campo alrededor de ella para que nadie la encontrara, era algo o… alguien.

-Inténtelo de nuevo, Princesa. Tal vez ahora si funcione- habló Sango tratando de mantener la esperanza. Habían pasado por mucho tratando de conseguir el espejo y el velo, debían asegurarse de poder saber por lo menos donde se encontraba Kagome.

-Tal vez, lo estoy haciendo mal… estoy buscando en este tiempo pero… si busco en el futuro…

Kouga y Sango se miraron un tanto confundidos. La Princesa Kikyou les había dicho que cabía la posibilidad de que Kagome estuviera en el futuro, que sus poderes se hayan incrementado de tal manera que le hayan permitido viajar en el tiempo.

Con la calma que la caracterizaba, Kikyou se sentó nuevamente en su futón de espaldas a sus acompañantes. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzando a susurrar, dijo el hechizo adecuado para poder visualizar en el espejo.

 _Watashi ga shiritai mirai o miru, mirai wa watashi no chi o torimasu_

Enséñame el futuro que quiero conocer, el futuro que mi sangre lleva

 _Watashi ga kensaku watashi no kokoro no tamashī o torimaku kaze o oshiemasu_

Enséñame el viento que rodea el alma de quien con mi mente busco

Levitando suavemente, el objeto se posó delante de ella, mientras Sango y Kouga miraban atentamente. En alguna parte del hechizo, el espejo comenzó a brillar y Kikyou sonrió. Podía sentir el poder de Kagome, pero al mismo tiempo, había un escudo alrededor de ella, como si… estuviera siendo protegida de alguna manera. Kikyou se removió inquieta en su lugar y abrió los ojos, enfocando su mirada en el vidrio del espejo.

 _Watashi ni shīrudo o hyōji_

Muéstrame al escudo

Una nítida imagen apareció en el espejo, e inmediatamente Kikyou palideció. Estaba ese demonio nuevamente, eso significaba, que él estaba con ella. Pero, ¿cómo era posible?

Como siempre ocurría, la imagen cambió rápidamente y pudo ver a Kagome, estaba en medio de muchas flores, y vestía extrañas ropas. Detrás de ella había lo que parecía una casa, pero el estilo era muy extraño y nuevo para ella, y algo pasaba… Kikyou sabía que era Kagome, la estaba viendo. Pero ya no podía sentir su energía, era como si su aura estuviera completamente bloqueada por algo.

Luego, la razón de su angustia apareció en la visión. Era un hombre, de largo cabello negro. Estaba observando a Kagome desde la entrada de la casa y Kikyou agudizó un poco más la mirada en él, tratando de saber quién era para así, poder encontrar a Kagome. La expresión del hombre denotaba tranquilidad, pero mirándolo fijamente, sabía que él y el hombre de cabello plateado, eran la misma persona. De eso no había dudas. Emanaban el mismo poder de protección, de autoridad y demanda.

Él era quien cubría el poder de Kagome, para que nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Kikyou vio alrededor de lo que la limitada imagen le observaba y de repente, el hombre se acercó a Kagome y le habló, Kikyou se sorprendió, no sabía que podría escuchar también, pensaba que el espejo sólo la dejaría observar, pero no, escuchaba fuerte y claro y ellos, estaban hablando del origen de Kagome y de… que ella era del pasado…

.

.

Inuyasha la observaba mientras Kagome jugaba con una de las flores del jardín de la casa. Estaba más tranquilo ahora que ella también estaba más calmada. Había sido complicado que ella se relajara. Le había expresado su miedo. Él le había prometido que siempre estaría con ella. Luego se habían besado.

Estaba más que claro que sentían fuertes sentimientos por el otro. Pero no quería asustarla. Sabía perfectamente que ella había estado casi que aislada toda su vida, rodeada sólo de sirvientes. Todavía le parecía increíble todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, pero cuando la vio cambiar el color de una rosa blanca a roja, supo que todo era verdad. Y que le estaba ocurriendo a él, el hombre más incrédulo del mundo. Ahora creía… y quería creer en ellos.

Bajó los tres escalones que estaban en la entrada de la casa y se situó detrás de ella. Kagome estaba consciente de que él la observaba, pero todavía se sentía nerviosa a su alrededor. Ella sabía lo que era un beso, había tenido esas conversaciones con su hermana y también con Sango, le habían explicado que cuando un hombre estaba enamorado de una mujer, se demostraban su amor con gestos como los besos. Pero se le hacía increíble pensar que Inuyasha estuviera enamorado de ella. Su hermana le había comentado que estar enamorado de otra persona era dar todo por ella, sacrificarse por ese ser amado, querer su felicidad por sobre todas las cosas. Ella sentía algo así por él, pero era precisamente eso lo que la asustaba. Desde que había llegado a él, se había auto impuesto el no herirlo, el no hacerle daño, pero tarde o temprano, todas las personas que la rodeaban salían lastimadas, tal vez no físicamente, pero si emocionalmente y eso… no lo quería para él.

-¿Estás muy ocupada?- preguntó Inuyasha cuando se acuclilló a su lado.

Kagome tragó nerviosa por su cercanía y mantuvo su atención en la rosa en su mano.

-No, para nada. ¿Se te ofrece algo?- le dijo aun sin mirarlo.

-Quería hablar de ti… del lugar del que vienes- Kagome volteó a verlo y su expresión seria la abrumó. Hasta ahora sólo le había dicho poco acerca de ella, claro que él sabía lo más importante: ella era un sacrificio para una joya que le daría poder a un maniático demente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó insegura. Dejaría de ocultar cosas, debía ser sincera cien por ciento con él.

-Quiero saber… desde el principio.

Kagome se sentó en el pasto húmedo sin preocuparse en manchar la blanca que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus rodillas. Suspiró y su atención se centró nuevamente en la flor que sostenía.

-A mis cinco años, empecé a hacer _cosas_ diferentes a cualquier otra niña. Hacía que las flores crecieran, que los animales sanaran y… podía concentrar a mí alrededor una especie de energía, la cual hacia que cualquier cosa a mí alrededor se destruyera- Inuyasha estaba atento a todo lo que ella decía y no quería interrumpirla. Dejaría las preguntas para el final- A medida que crecía, esto se hacía más fuerte. Mi hermana Kikyou es cuatro años mayor que yo y en ese entonces, ya ella lograba controlar su energía. A diferencia de mi…- sus ojos se habían cristalizado al recordar las reprimendas de su padre por no poder ser capaz de controlar sus poderes- Sin embargo, en los momentos que me encontraba sola practicaba con mis poderes, tratando de controlarlos y liberarlos sólo cuando yo quería, pero cuando lo hacía, terminaba lastimada o inconsciente.

Se mantenía callado, notando como una lágrima descendía por la mejilla derecha de ella. Levantó su mano y con un suave toque, quitó el líquido salado de su rostro. Kagome cerró los ojos mientras trataba de calmarse y respiraba para poder seguir con su relato.

-Luego de cumplir los doce años, comencé a sentir nuevas energías dentro de mí, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo me faltaba- se detuvo un momento cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar, pero debía hacerlo. Si compartía todo con Inuyasha, tal vez todo sería más llevadero- Y luego… escuché una conversación de mis padres…

 _-Sabes que es su destino, anata…_

 _-Destino o no, es mi hija de la que estamos hablando- la voz de su padre sonaba acongojada y al mismo tiempo enojada- Debe haber alguna manera de que ella salga de esto sin ser lastimada._

 _-Siempre ha sido así en mi familia. ¿Crees que no me duele? También es mi pequeña, pero ella es la que tiene el don de vida. Kikyou tiene el poder de purificación, pero Kagome… ella está destinada a llevar la Shikon…_

 _Detrás de la puerta, Kagome escuchaba tratando de entender lo que sus padres decían. Siempre les habían dicho que la protección de la perla era trabajo tanto de ella como de Kikyou… pero su madre… ella estaba diciendo que eso solo le concernía a ella, pero… ella nunca había visto esa joya…_

 _-Debe haber una manera…_

 _-No la hay, ha sido así por generaciones… si alguien conoce o descubre que Kagome es el portal de la perla, no sé qué cosas podrían pasar…_

 _Escuchó el sollozo de su madre y un nudo se instaló en su garganta. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Ella era un portal? Pero…¿Portal para qué?_

 _-Si Kagome se une a la perla…-habló su padre casi en un susurro, haciendo que ella se apegara más a la puerta para lograr escuchar- Eso significa que… ella morirá._

 _Kagome se llevó sus dos manos a la boca tratando de cubrir su gemido. ¿Moriría? Iba a morir… ¿por una perla?_

 _-Si alguien descubre que de la unión de Kagome y la Shikon nace el poder más grande de todos, eso es lo que ocurrirá. Y nosotros no podemos detenerlo- la voz de su madre estaba apañada por el llanto, mientras el propio estaba pálido y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder._

 _-Ella es sólo una niña, estando expuesta al poder de la Shikon quién sabe qué cosas puedan pasar- Su padre hablaba de manera lejana y Kagome pudo imaginárselo frente a la ventana contemplando la tarde- Hay que protegerla y… si encerrándola logro evitar que algo le ocurra, así será. Hablaré con Tsubaki… ella sabrá que hacer._

 _Caminó presurosa a su habitación. Ahora entendía el por qué de las sensaciones extrañas, el por qué el sentimiento de hundimiento cada vez que sus poderes se salían de control… ella era un canal… y eso significaba, que sólo había nacido para que la perla le diera poder a cualquiera que la poseyera…_

 _Esa tarde estuvo encerrada… asegurándose de no ver a nadie._

 _Se sentía perdida, sola y necesitaba luz, que alguien le aclara que pasaría con ella._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas y sus poderes habían crecido, pero Kagome mantenía ese secreto celosamente guardado en ella. Nadie, ni su madre, sabían que ella conocía todo el secreto a voces sobre que ella era el portal de la perla. Sus padres pensaban que ella no había desarrollado sus poderes, y eso estaba bien para ellos, mientras ella siguiera sin manifestar poderes extraordinarios, la perla estaría inactiva._

 _Estaba jugando a las atrapadas con Kikyou en el jardín del castillo. No entendió muy bien los hechos, había sentido un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho y un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Y sintió llamas en sus ojos._

 _Su conciencia le gritaba que se alejara de ese hombre, pero el objeto en su mano la llamaba. Su energía se arremolinaba a través de ella, y cuando no pudo controlarla, esta se liberó en forma de ondas y destruyó todo a su paso, el aire cambió, cargándose de una electricidad rosa y blancuzca. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, aun con sus ojos cerrados, un calosfrío la recorrió. Estaba amarrada…_

 _-Es la única manera mi Rey. Estando amarrada, no podrá herirse, ni herir a nadie._

 _-Me parece exagerado, Tsubaki. Debe haber otra manera._

 _-Yo le enseñaré a controlarse. Descuide, está en mis manos ahora._

-Esa vez, estuve encerrada una semana. Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en que me encerraran. Y Tsubaki, esa mujer… siempre me daba temor.

Imaginarse a Kagome como una pequeña de doce años pasando por todo ese calvario hizo que la rabia creciera dentro de él. No podía ser posible que desde pequeña haya tenido que sufrir tanto.

-Dos años después de que eso pasara… ese hombre apareció de nuevo. Y todavía tenía la perla en sus manos- Continuó Kagome- Ya él sabía que mis poderes eran los que él necesitaba para controlar la perla y yo… estaba consciente de que moriría si él lograba unirme a la Shikon. Recuerdo claramente ese día…

 _Kagome estaba sentada en su habitación, le gustaba lo que había hecho. Había llevado muchas flores consigo y ahora descansaban en un jarrón adornando su mesita, al lado de su espejo._

 _Viendo su reflejo, su imagen se distorsionó por lo que pareció una micra de segundo. Empezó a sentir miedo, eso sólo ocurría cuando algo malo estaba a punto de pasar…_

 _-Tengo lo que deseas…_

 _Se levantó rápidamente cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarlo pero fue en vano, no había nadie en su habitación. Estaba sola._

 _-¿Quieres saber que tan poderosa eres?_

 _Su cabeza ardía y cerró con fuerza los ojos._

 _-No… no por favor… sal de mi cabeza… sal de… mi mente…_

 _-No te resistas, sabes que es tu destino…_

 _-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Aléjate!_

 _Escuchó como algo rodaba por el suelo de madera y cuando abrió los ojos, aun con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos, vio una pequeña esfera rosa, rodando hacia sus pies. Se inclinó para tomarla y estando a escasos centímetros de ella, su mano se detuvo… sus ojos ardieron y rápidamente tomó la joya…_

 _Pudo ver su reflejo y a pesar de sentir temor, no se inmutó cuando observó sus ojos… eran de diferentes colores y… brillaban…_

 _Luego todo pasó en un borrón. Caos, destrucción. Ella había encerrado en su puño a la perla y liberando su energía había salido de su habitación a destruirlo todo._

 _Se había enfrentado a Tsubaki, y la hechicera con un encantamiento logró paralizarla, así la joya pasó a manos de ella. Sin embargo, aun bajo el hechizo de ella, Kagome logró escapar._

-La joya quedó a cargo de la hechicera hasta que yo pudiera hacerme cargo de ella. En ese entonces, desaparecí por primera vez. Me sentía amenazada y estaba asustada, entonces sólo pensé en correr, en huir. Y por esto estuve en otra aldea por casi un mes, hasta que mi familia me encontró. En ese tiempo mi madre estuvo muy mal, de hecho… ella detesta hablar de eso.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha y este mantenía su mandíbula apretada. Sentía que le estaban contando una película de ficción.

-¿Qué pasó luego de eso?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Luego de que me encontraran…- siguió Kagome- Siguieron encerrándome. Siempre era la hechicera la que estaba conmigo y cuando podían, Kikyou y Sango me hacían compañía. La hechicera mandó a construir una jaula de hierro, en la cual me encerraba diciendo que era por mi bien, siempre que era por mi bien- La mirada de Kagome ahora estaba perdida en el cielo de color naranja- Mis padres no hacían nada por evitarlo y… durante ese tiempo, olvidé el asunto de la perla y de Naraku. Él no volvió a buscarme. Al no tener la joya en su poder, ya no podía acercarse a mí- Suspiró y con delicadeza acarició uno de los pétalos de la flor- Durante los cinco años siguientes… no tuve problemas en torno a mis poderes. Nadie sabía que ya se habían desarrollado mucho más, supongo que la hechicera estaba enterada pero tampoco hacia comentario al respecto. Todo estuvo bien… hasta que atacaron el castillo.

Inuyasha la observó atentamente. Esta era la parte que más le intrigaba, era ese ataque el que la había traído hasta ese tiempo.

-Ese día, luego del desayuno Kikyou y yo fuimos a practicar con el arco. Pero luego de unos tiros, el castillo comenzó a incendiarse. Había muchos samuráis de otro castillo y… el Feudo Higurashi comenzó una batalla contra ellos, inmediatamente Kouga vino por mí, pero antes de lograr ponerme a salvo, lograron capturarme y… al parecer mi destino es estar atada, ¿sabes?- dijo tratando de agregar algo de humor a la situación, queriendo que Inuyasha sintiera que ya no le afectaba tanto, sin embargo, fallo miserablemente cuando una nuevas lágrimas se asomaron traviesas por sus ojos- Me amarraron y esperaron a que alguien viniera por mí, alguien que… no sabía quién era. Pero… logré liberarme- una sonrisa de orgullo adornaba su rostro, quería demostrarle que no estaba totalmente indefensa- Aun estando exhausta y totalmente asustada, seguí corriendo, tratando de escapar. Ahí fue cuando Kouga me encontró y me llevó con mi familia. Mi padre me dijo que el shogun me buscaba, lo cual no sabía por qué. No conocía a ese hombre. Mi padre le dio órdenes a Kouga de llevarme con la hechicera y cuando nos encontramos con ella… volví a ver la perla.

No supo cómo explicarlo, pero Inuyasha sintió el temor provenir de Kagome e instintivamente tomó una de sus manos. Ella lo agradeció en silencio y aferró su mano a la de él.

-Tenía cinco años sin verla- habló con la voz cargada de miedo- Cinco años sin saber que había sido de esa joya y… nuevamente aparecía ante mí. En el momento no sabía que era y Tsubaki trató de despistarme diciéndome que era solo un "canal para sus poderes". Pero luego de que dijera eso, un profundo sentimiento de querer huir se instaló en mí. Y sólo pensé en escapar… era tan fuerte el sentimiento, mucho más fuerte que la primera vez, creo que por eso fue que logré viajar en el tiempo y no sólo cambiar de lugar, como ocurrió cuando tenía catorce años.

-¿Sabes ahora qué es lo que quiere ese Shogun?- preguntó Inuyasha curioso.

Kagome hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza y levantó los hombros.

-Sólo tengo una sospecha. De alguna manera siento… que tiene que ver con Naraku. No sé por qué… es un presentimiento…-Kagome miró hacia el cielo- Me está buscando, la última vez que vi a mi familia, estaban muy angustiados y yo no entendía nada, pero ahora… creo que, estoy más clara en mi misión.

Inuyasha miró al frente viendo como el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes.

-¿Cuál es tu misión entonces?

Kagome lo miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Destruir la perla. Soy la única que puede hacerlo.

-¿Crees qué…?- estaba inseguro de preguntar, la sentía ahora tan cerca de él que imaginarse sin ella a su alrededor, le dolía- ¿Crees que puedas regresar?

-No lo sé…- fijó su mirada en él e Inuyasha vislumbró la incertidumbre en su rostro- Creo que estando quinientos años en el futuro… se me hará un poco difícil volver…

.

.

Kikyou no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Su hermana sabía todo acerca de su misión con la perla y, algo que la asombraba más… era la madurez con la que hablaba. Habían sido unos ciegos.

Ella los había protegido a todos haciéndoles creer que no había incrementado sus poderes. Pero ahora, tenía la clave para encontrarla…

" _Creo que estando quinientos años en el futuro… se me hará un poco difícil volver…"_

-Quinientos años…- susurró y Sango se acercó a ella.

-¿Cómo haremos para llegar a ella, Su Alteza?- preguntó Kouga con preocupación. Se le hacía impensable creer que ellos podrían hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Pero la Princesa Kikyou…

-Ustedes me han ayudado bastante… ahora debo actuar yo. Debo advertirle que no regrese. Además, ella no está sola- sonrió sinceramente- Tiene a su protector con ella…

* * *

Era una maravilla que alguien más hiciera el trabajo por ti. Esos idiotas no se habían percatado de que ella estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos.

-Te encontré, Kagome- dijo mientras una pequeña carcajada salía de sus labios- Tu alma será mía.

Tsubaki se giró en sus talones y con una sonrisa salió del castillo.

A Naraku le gustaría saber esto…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Oh lord, ¡Esto está que arde!

Espero haber aclarado muuuuuuchas dudillas que habían por allí. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de actualizar porque pasé horas en la computadora tratando de ordenar todo de manera que se entienda -claro, sin perder el misterio-

Y ahora... ¿Qué pasará?

¿Kikyou logrará hablar con Kagome?

¿Kagome le dirá a Inu que ella sueña cosas extrañas de él?

¿Habrá otro avance entre Inu y Kag?

Bueno, ni yo lo sé aun. Esperemos al siguiente cap.

Gracias a _**TODITOS**_ los que leen y comentan, de verdad no saben cuánto se alegra mi corazón de melón(?). Sus mensajes, todos ellos, los responderé, tal vez no inmediatamente pero si lo haré.

¡Búsquenme en FaceBook! En mi perfil está la dirección.

¡Recomienden el fic! Hasta a sus abuelitas si quieren 3. Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	9. Chapter 9: Situación Floreciente

Lo único mío es el fic, y un poster de Inuyasha que mantengo en mi pared.

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo IX: Situación Floreciente**

Ella devuelve mi mirada inservible,  
la de hace apenas quince o veinte años  
cuando la casa verde envenenaba el cielo.  
Por eso es cruel dejarla recién atardecida  
con tantos balcones como nidos a solas  
y tantos pasos como nunca esperados.

 _ **Mario Benedetti**_

La relación entre ambos había avanzado considerablemente. La confianza que había nacido en ella hacia Inuyasha era casi palpable cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de que ya ninguno de los dos mencionaba algo con respecto al beso que habían compartido. Eso no significaba que _ese momento_ saliera de la mente de Inuyasha.

Luego de la larga conversación que tuvieron hacia solo un par de días, Kagome estaba más tranquila. Inuyasha estaba casi convencido de que ella sentía un peso liberado de sus hombros, aunque al principio ella no quería decirle nada por miedo de que él se viera involucrado en su vida y en lo tormentosa que esta era. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba mucho eso; estaba seguro que ahora no quería separarse de ella. Había nacido en él un sentimiento de protección que no había sentido antes por ninguna otra mujer, no quería decir todavía que estaba enamorado de ella, ni siquiera quería pensarlo ya que sentía que era demasiado pronto. Pero si aceptaba que ella le atraía. Y mucho. Quería su bienestar, que ella siempre estuviera cómoda y sobre todo, que confiara en él.

Por su parte, Kagome era un mar de confusiones. Ella estaba segura que lo que sentía por Inuyasha no era lo correcto porque tarde o temprano, ella debía volver a su tiempo y así evitar que su familia desapareciera, como pasaba en ese futuro en el cual ella estaba. A veces, cuando compartían la mesa para cenar, o cuando salían a dar un paseo y ella lograba contemplarlo sin temor a ser juzgada, sentía como si él estaba marcado en su destino desde el principio, como si su sola presencia aliviara todos sus pesares y la vida que hasta ese momento había llevado ya no existiera. Sólo él. Sólo lo que hasta ahora, juntos, habían compartido.

Vivir en casa de él le había ayudado a sentirse libre y luego de casi tres semanas en ella, aunque no era tanto tiempo, para ella era suficiente como para sentirse _normal_. Pero en los momentos en que se encontraba sola y lograba meditar una vez más su situación, asaltaba su mente el hecho de que tendría que irse, volver al castillo, a su familia. No era que no lo quisiera, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver a su madre y a su hermana y… también a su padre. Pero eso significaba… dejar a Inuyasha. Recordaba que él le había comentado la investigación que había hecho sobre el Castillo Higurashi y como hace más de quinientos años, la familia real del feudo había desaparecido. Estaba convencida de que si lograba regresar podría de alguna manera acomodar las cosas y así, su estirpe no desaparecería.

Todavía se le hacía confuso el hecho de que Inuyasha aparecía en sus sueños -cosa que aún él no lo sabía ya que ella no se lo había comentado- con una apariencia totalmente contraria a la que mantenía actualmente. Pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos, en esos momentos donde eran sólo ellos dos, no le quedaba la menor duda de que eran el mismo hombre.

Eso era lo que más la confundía.

En sus sueños, él la invitaba a vivir con juntos. A nunca separarse, decía que la protegería siempre, que no debía temer porque él sería su compañero toda la vida. Y luego… cuando estaba con él, decía frases parecidas a las que decía mientras estaba soñando; sin embargo, no le había declarado abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Inconscientemente, ella se había enamorado de él. No sólo del Inuyasha con el que vivía, sino también del Inuyasha se sus sueños. Recordaba seguidamente el cálido beso que él le había entregado e inmediatamente los colores subían a su rostro. Junto a él se sentía especial, querida; trataba siempre de agradarle para que los momentos que pasaban juntos estuvieran siempre con ella, en sus recuerdos.

No había vuelto a escuchar la voz de Naraku ni a sentirlo dentro de su mente desde ese día en el invernadero. Y eso lo agradecía grandemente. Detestaba que Inuyasha viera lo que ocurría con ella, le atemorizaba el hecho de que de alguna manera él sintiera miedo hacia ella, por más de que él le aseguraba que no estaba asustado ni mucho menos se alejaría de ella por eso. A veces le asombraba el hecho de que él se hubiese adaptado a la magia que a ella la rodeaba a cada minuto del día, era como si… él estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Aunque al principio él no le creía y la tildaba de loca y otras cosas que entre risas le había confesado, él ahora la ayudaba de manera incondicional, aunque seguía siendo un terco-tonto-malhumorado y señor de yo-hago-lo-que-quiero-y-no-te-metas.

Pensaba constantemente en su hermana y en imaginar que estarían haciendo. Algo tenía muy claro: su querida hermana la estaba buscando. Kikyou no era de las que se quedaban quietas sin hacer nada, aunque era tranquila, serena y hacia las cosas a su ritmo y manera, ella no dejaba nada inconcluso y juraba que ella sería quien la encontraría, porque siendo sincera, ella no tenía idea de cómo volver; tal vez su energía había aumentado y ahora se sentía más fuerte que antes, pero aun no sabía cómo invocar un conjuro para viajar en el tiempo, de aprender el idioma de los hechizos y encantamientos se había encargado Kikyou, de proteger al castillo y también a los habitantes de él con su campo protector. Se le hacía aun extraño el hecho de que los soldados del Shogun hubiesen logrado entrar al castillo ese día del incendio, supuestamente la barrera de Kikyou estaba alzada, nunca dejaba que nadie entrara sin que ella lo sintiera y autorizara, pero… eso significaba que el Shogun podía burlar los poderes de Kikyou, ó… había alguien del castillo trabajando con él, alguien muy poderoso. Necesitaba respuestas, pensar tanto le daba dolor de cabeza. Había muchas interrogantes sin resolver como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo volver? ¿Quién era el Shogun y para qué la quería a ella precisamente? ¿Dónde estaba la perla de Shikon? ¿Dónde estaba Naraku? ¿Tendrían alguna relación Naraku y el Shogun? ¿Había alguien ayudando al Shogun?

Y la pregunta que mas la atemorizaba era… ¿Podría dejar a Inuyasha cuando le tocara irse?

Frotó sus ojos un tanto cansada y se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada. Perezosamente se estiró y sintió la fresca brisa de la tarde acariciar su rostro. Le gustaba sentarse en el patio trasero de la casa, también había flores que apreciar y ver el horizonte calmaba su agitado corazón. Pero quería hacer algo más… no sólo quedarse a esperar que los días pasaran. Con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina donde Kaede preparaba la cena.

-¡Hola Kaede!- saludó animadamente mientras se asomaba sobre el hombro de la mujer y espiaba lo que hacía.

-¡Hola mi niña! Veo que estás muy animada- respondió con igual ánimo viendo la sonrisa de la jovencita- ¿A qué se debe tu alegría?

-Bueno, he decidido que quiero dejar de estar de aquí para allá sin hacer nada, así que… quiero aprender a cocinar- afirmó con una sonrisa mucho más grande.

-¡Oh! Eso es fabuloso. Me haría muy bien un par de manos extras- agradeció Kaede sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno… usted me dice por dónde empezar.

Ayudó a cortar las verduras, aderezar el pollo y también a hacer unas tostadas al horno con ayuda de la nana de Inuyasha. Encontraba divertido y fascinante como todo estaba listo tan rápido y no utilizaban ni siquiera el fogón. Había aparatos muy modernos y más de una vez se distrajo maravillada con el sonido del microondas. Todavía faltaba cerca de media hora para que Inuyasha llegara, ya todo estaba casi listo, sólo faltaba que el pollo terminara de cocinarse y así cuando ya él estuviera en casa, la comida todavía se encontrara caliente. Así que Kaede le pidió que hicieran unos postres rápidos. Sacó una bandeja de helado de vainilla del congelador y cuatro copas. Colocó en una bandeja frutos secos, pedazos de brownies, maníes, dulces de colores, gomitas y también un frasco con crema batida. Era la primera vez que veía tantas cosas diferentes y sin siquiera evitarlo, ya se le antojaba comerlo todo.

-De pequeño al niño Inuyasha le encantaban los dulces, pero a medida que iba creciendo dejó de comerlos y ahora le gusta cuidar su salud y mantenerse en forma así que no los come tanto. Sin embargo los mantenemos en casa ya que cada tanto que Mizuki viene, le gusta en las noches que Inuyasha le prepare estos helados- comentó Kaede mientras destapaba el helado de vainilla y traía una cuchara.

-Mizuki es… la pequeña sobrina de Inuyasha, ¿Cierto?- preguntó obteniendo como afirmación un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la nana- ¿Cuántos hermanos tiene Inuyasha?

-Sólo uno. Sesshomaru Taisho, vive en Corea del Sur- dijo mientras notaba como Kagome arrugaba el entrecejo tratando de entender- Es algo lejos de aquí- aclaró con una sonrisa.

Kagome la observaba colocar el helado en una copa y se preguntó vagamente cuál sería su sabor. Pero la conversación le interesaba mucho más.

-¿Cómo es su hermano?- preguntó luego de sentarse en uno de los taburetes altos del mesón que estaba en la cocina.

-Bueno es… casi igual a Inuyasha. Pero sólo en lo físico. Mi niño es mucho más cálido aunque con un carácter de los mil demonios y terco como él solo. En cambio su hermano parece una perfecta obra de serenidad- Kagome recordó a su hermana, era casi la misma descripción que le escuchó una vez a su madre cuando hablaba de ellas dos…

" _Kagome es… un torbellino, imparable y con un carácter fuerte, en cambio Kikyou… ella es la tranquilidad hecha persona…"_

En ese momento no le había agradado mucho el comentario, sin embargo ahora que hallaba una similitud entre ella e Inuyasha, no le desagradaba más.

-La señora Izayoi no es la madre de Sesshomaru, aunque él la considera su madre, bueno… su segunda madre- continuó Kaede mientras ahora colocaba trozos de brownies en la copa que preparaba- La madre del niño Sesshomaru murió en el parto, sólo lo tuvo a él- Kagome sintió un ligero escozor en el pecho, no imaginaba el dolor de una madre al dejar sólo a un hijo, mucho menos el dolor de un hijo al quedarse tan pequeño sin su madre- Pero luego, cuando ya él tenía seis años, el Señor Inu No Taisho conoció a mi niña Izayoi y se casaron. El niño Sesshomaru en ningún momento la rechazó, de hecho le tomó cariño inmediatamente. Dos años después nació Inuyasha…-Chasqueó los dedos y dejó escapar un suspiro cuando recordó algo que había querido mostrarle a Kagome- Espérame un momento, creo que por acá tengo una fotografía. Puedes ir agregándole a la copa lo que quieras, ya regreso- limpió sus manos en el delantal y salió de la cocina.

Kagome se concentró en agregar al helado gomitas y los dulces de colores que cuando golpeaban con el cristal de la copa hacían un suave sonido que le gustaba. Kaede no tardó mucho en volver con lo que parecía un pequeño libro en sus manos, lo cual llamó inmediatamente la atención de Kagome.

-Esto es un álbum de fotografías- explicó la anciana- Mira esta… es Inuyasha cuando tenía sólo un mes de nacido- le tendió el álbum a Kagome y esta sonrió maravillada con la ternura de la imagen.

-¡Qué lindo! ¿Cómo logran que se quede así de quieto?- preguntó inocentemente sin despegar sus ojos del álbum.

-Bueno…-trató de explicar Kaede- una fotografía es como un dibujo que siempre queda de recuerdo, así puedes verla cuantas veces quieras.

-Oh… ya entiendo. ¿Y ésta?

-Ahí Inuyasha tenía tres años. Era un pequeño terremoto- recordó con cariño la nana.

-¿Éste es su hermano?- preguntó señalando una de las fotografías.

-Así es… ahí creo que el niño Inuyasha tenía diez años, Sesshomaru debía tener unos quince o dieciséis.

-Se parecen pero… a la vez son muy diferentes- se le hacía difícil no contemplar los rostros de ambos. Se detuvo en el aniñado rostro de Inuyasha y sonrió cálidamente. Giró su rostro a Kaede cuando un sonido captó su atención y vio como de una botella salía una crema blanca.

-Ahora te toca a ti, puedes hacer este y yo hare los otros dos- le tendió una copa para que ella repitiera el proceso anterior que Kaede le había mostrado.

-¿Por qué cuatro copas? La Señora Izayoi no está- dijo Kagome cuando se fijó en la cantidad de postres. Extrañaba a la mamá de Inuyasha, era muy buena con ella y le encantaba su ánimo y también compartir juntas.

-Ah pues, verás… conozco a Inuyasha y sé que cuando coma uno luego de la cena, se levantará a media noche a buscar otro y si no lo consigue preparado, mañana tendrá un humor de perros.

Kagome soltó una risita, era gracioso ver a Inuyasha enojado, su nariz hacía ese frunce gracioso y los pucheros de niño acompañaban su rostro de amargura. Si, era gracioso.

Seguía llenando las demás copas junto con la anciana cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego el sonido característico de las llaves al caer en la mesa de centro. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese sonido, Inuyasha siempre hacía eso al llegar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder evitar la anticipación de verlo y también su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. Se sentía emocionada.

-Que bien huele- halagó Inuyasha al entrar a la cocina- ¿Helados?- interrogó cuando vio como Kagome terminaba de decorar con la crema batida uno de las copas.

-¿Quieres uno?- le preguntó Kagome con una tímida sonrisa al extenderle una copa, sin embargo Kaede fue más rápida y la tomó antes que siquiera Inuyasha alzara su mano.

-Después de la cena- sentenció y luego guardó las copas ya terminadas en el congelador.

La cena se hizo en calma, como todas las tardes. Sólo eran ellos tres, la madre de Inuyasha había vuelto a su casa y no había ido nuevamente a visitarlos.

-Kagome hoy ha decidido aprender a cocinar- la aludida detuvo el tenedor con la comida camino a su boca y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando sintió la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella.

-Oh… bueno, si…- tartamudeó alternando la mirada entre Kaede e Inuyasha- Es que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada y bueno, ya que no puedo salir por lo que me explicaste de que me faltan los… papeles y eso… he decido ayudar aquí- sonrió como una niña cuando pide en navidad un juguete- ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece una excelente idea- respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa- Creo que así no te aburrirás tanto.

-Gracias- añadió Kagome.

Sin lugar a dudas, se sentía casi normal viviendo allí. Podía acostumbrarse y en ese momento… no pensó en querer volver a su tiempo.

* * *

-Es imposible, Padre. Nadie ha entrado al castillo. En mi barrera no ha habido alteraciones.

Kikyou trataba de hacer que su padre entrara en razón. Pero le era imposible. El rey vociferaba que ella no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con la barrera protectora y que de alguna manera, la habían burlado y un ser despreciable, el cual él odiaba con toda su alma, había entrado al castillo. La Princesa le había preguntado varias veces quien había sido aquel que había logrado entrar, sin embargo, su padre no le revelaba la identidad de aquel ser. Se sentía frustrada, la barrera que había colocado no se quebraría, su hechizo era muy fuerte y aunque ella se fuera, la barrera seguiría en pie. Pero su padre no entendía.

-¡Debes reforzarla! Podría entrar cualquiera y… ¡atacarnos de nuevo!- caminaba de un lado a otro como un león hambriento. Naraku había logrado entrar, hablar con él e irse como si nada, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-Lo haré, Padre. Tenga confianza en ello- trató de tranquilizarlo siguiendo el juego a lo que él pedía. Pero en ese momento sintió un nudo en el estómago. No sabía quien había sido aquel que había alterado tanto a su padre, ni que era lo que le había dicho para dejarlo en tal estado pero… sólo un hombre había logrado evadir toda la energía de sus poderes y… ese hombre había sido Naraku. Pero era imposible… se rió mentalmente por su conclusión. Desde hacía cinco años ya que no sabían del paradero de ese hombre. Ahora su potencial enemigo era El Shogun, al cual nunca habían visto en persona. Y claro, encontrar a su hermana que era lo que ocupaba su mente. Además… su padre no conocía a Naraku ¿cierto?

Enfocó su mirada evaluadora en el rostro de su padre… parecía demasiado preocupado. En demasía.

-Padre… ¿quién lo visitó? Dígame. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarlo- pidió la joven princesa al rey. Quería… no, necesitaba saber.

-No es importante ahora eso… sólo… refuerza la barrera.

Con una reverencia y sin insistir mucho más, abandonó el recinto. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se topó con su madre, la cual llevaba en sus manos una maceta con unas flores.

-Oh, querida- la saludó la reina con una sonrisa amable- ¿Me acompañas? Iré a dejar estas flores a la habitación de tu hermana.

Kikyou la siguió y cuando su madre deslizó la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Kagome, una ráfaga de energía llego a Kikyou, como si algo hubiese salido de la habitación. Un tanto turbada escaneó el jardín detrás de ella, mirando el cielo y luego la extensión del pasto verde… acaso ¿había sido su imaginación?

-¿Qué ocurre, Kikyou?- le preguntó su madre al verla mirar lejos.

-Nada… madre. Tranquila- trató de no alarmarla- Entremos.

Tal vez sólo lo imaginó pero… no, estaba segura que había alguien ahí en el cuarto de su hermana y esa energía la conocía muy bien.

-Tsubaki…-murmuró un tanto inquieta.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, para nada.

Debía cerciorarse de qué ocurría.

* * *

-¡Esa maldita! Casi me descubre…

La hechicera sudaba y trataba de mantener la calma luego de haberse visto interrumpida de esa manera. Esa mocosa, siempre era la causante de sus problemas. Ella, su hermana y su desgraciada familia. Debía conseguir el alma de Kagome si quería liberarse y lograr ser más poderosa de lo que ya era, aunque… poseyendo una energía sumamente alta, aún así, esa imbécil de Kikyou lograba acorralarla. Siempre era lo mismo, desde que esa mujer había puesto en su mente el proteger a su pequeña hermana y también cuidar el castillo, ella muy poco ya podía hacer de las suyas. Debía protegerse, Kikyou era peligrosa.

Estaba en la habitación de Kagome tratando de conseguir alguna pista sobre la Perla Shikon. Por ningún motivo dejaría que Naraku la obtuviese, trabajar con él solamente era una manera de ocultar sus verdaderos planes, ese hombre ahora que estaba recuperado tenía muy buenos trucos. Podía entrar al castillo sin que nadie lo notara, ella le había dado la posibilidad de que los súbditos del verdadero Shogun no dudaran en seguirlo, le había devuelto la vitalidad que había perdido al asesinar al Shogun y tomar su puesto. Pero también, en el trayecto, había perdido la joya…

La había tenido en sus manos, cerca, tan cerca. Esa noche tenía el hechizo indicado para fusionar a Kagome con la perla y de esa manera, con sus poderes absorberlas a ambas. Pero todo salió mal… esa niña desapareció. ¡Junto con la joya que tanto trabajo le había costado mantener oculta durante cinco años!

Estaba esperando de Kikyou estableciera contacto con Kagome, ella no había conseguido nada en su habitación, la niña muy poco estaba allí debido a que estaba siempre encerrada. Su plan de encerrarla mientras conseguía el hechizo y recaudaba todo el poder necesario para unirla a la esfera se fue a la basura cuando ella desapareció. La odiaba, a ella, a Kikyou y a los reyes. A todos.

-¿Por qué esa cara, querida?- una voz burlona habló a su espalda. Estaba cansada de él, pero era importante mantenerlo cerca si quería una distracción. Con él en el frente de la búsqueda de Kagome, nadie sospecharía de ella.

-No aparezcas así, sabes que lo odio- entornó los ojos en una mueca de desprecio.

-Oh… que ruda- caminó lentamente hasta sentarse en el tatami que estaba cerca de la ventana- Visité a Tsukoi, el pobre casi muere del susto.

-¿Entraste al castillo?- preguntó sin demostrar su sorpresa.

-Fue sencillo en realidad, el poder de Kikyou no puede con mi capacidad de burlar su barrera- habló tranquilamente mientras entre sus manos tomaba una de las velas que estaban sin encender.

-No debes hacer eso, si te descubren, ambos corremos peligro- lo decía más para mantener su fachada de aliada, quizás ya Naraku lo sabía, pero ambos lo ocultaban muy bien.

-No te preocupes… querida- arrastró las palabras queriendo ser meloso- Nadie me descubrirá.

Tsubaki conocía la mente de ese hombre… también tramaba traicionarla. Pero eso no lo haría, antes era capaz de matarlo.

-Esperaré a que Kikyou haga el siguiente movimiento, cuando ella contacte a Kagome, podré actuar y traerla de regreso.

Naraku rió suavemente de una manera casi diabólica. La dulce Kagome, pronto la tendría entre sus manos; a ella… y a la perla.

* * *

Luego de conversar un rato con su madre, se había retirado a su habitación con una excusa tonta de querer meditar. Ciertamente haría algo parecido, pero no podía involucrar a su madre, la cual todavía estaba muy dolida con la desaparición de su hermana.

Las cosas para Kikyou no estaban del todo claras, sólo sabia algunas cosas, y esas eran: Uno, Kagome era más poderosa de lo que alguna vez les demostró, y ocultó el crecimiento de su energía solamente para protegerlos a ellos. Dos, ella estaba en el futuro, en compañía de un demonio perro, el cual aun no conocía su nombre, pero el cual se encargaba de protegerla y también de alzar un campo protector alrededor de ella para que nadie la dañara. Tres, el Shogun la quería para algo, aun no sabía para qué, pero de alguna manera presentía que Naraku y también Tsubaki estaban involucrados. Y cuatro, la perla Shikon estaba desaparecida y si Kagome entraba –de alguna manera- en contacto con la joya, cosas terribles podrían ocurrir, sólo si su hermana no lograba controlar la energía de la perla, lo cual aun no había aprendido. Que Kagome controlara la valiosa joya sería magnífico, de esa manera ya no sería una amenaza para nadie, ni para ella misma.

El espejo la había ayudado a encontrar su paradero, y desde hacía unos días que ella había visto esas imágenes de la vida de su hermana en él, no había vuelto a utilizarlo. Ahora sus poderes estaban más fuertes que antes y habiendo asegurado la barrera protectora del castillo, decidió que era hora de actuar.

Se situó nuevamente en su tatami, en posición de rezo, envuelta en el velo de la Diosa Kaguya, el cual de cierta manera aumentaba su concentración y su energía. Un aura celeste comenzó a rodearla cuando de sus labios comenzaron a salir las palabras de su hechizo.

 _Watashi ga hoshīmono hikitsukemasu_

Atrae lo que quiero

 _Jikan ga zenshin shimasu_

Moviendo el tiempo adelante

 _Kaze ni kotoba o iremasu_

Dejando palabras en el viento

 _Watashi no negai o tsutaeru tame ni_

Para comunicar mí deseo

 _Jikan pōtaru, bureiku_

Portal de tiempo, ábrete

Sintió como lazos invisibles la ataban, estaba siendo arrastrada, llevada a un lugar que no conocía… pero sólo de algo fue consiente… esta energía, era de Kagome… también la energía del demonio que estaba con ella. Pero… no había duda, ¡la había encontrado!

* * *

Inuyasha podía ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía. Luego de acabar la cena, el muy testarudo quiso comer inmediatamente el postre, pero como siempre, escogió el de ella. ¡Siempre se comía lo que ella más quería! Primero, las avellanas. Luego, las fresas que la anciana Kaede había cortado y llenado de chocolate para ella, ahora el helado.

-Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, tonto- recriminó aún sentada en el sofá con un muy contento Inuyasha a su lado, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza en un completo estado de relajación. La anciana Kaede había decidido irse con su madre luego de la cena, la cual había enviado a su chofer a buscarla. Quién sabe qué cosa se inventarían esas dos.

-¡Que pesada eres! Él tuyo se veía mejor, tenía más gomas de colores- planteó como respuesta al porqué de su robo de helado.

-Ay si… yo con tanto esmero que lo había hecho y tú…-

-Ya olvídalo, luego te llevaré a…- se detuvo cuando la escuchó levantarse, abrió los ojos y su cuerpo inmediatamente se puso alerta cuando la vio caminar rápidamente a la entrada de la casa- ¿Kagome?

Ella respiraba agitadamente… no había dudas, esa energía… era de su hermana Kikyou.

Pero… ¿cómo era posible?… Acaso, ¿la había encontrado?

Salió presurosa de la casa con un Inuyasha muy cerca de ella. Una luz celeste blancuzca iluminaba las flores, era muy brillante y al ser ya de noche, era mucho más intensa e Inuyasha se vio obligado a cerrar uno de sus ojos. Sin embargo, Kagome al parecer no se veía afectada ya que miraba atentamente con los labios entreabiertos y una mano estaba en su pecho. Cuando la luz poco a poco fue amainando, instintivamente el oji-dorado se colocó delante de la chica. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en la boca de su estómago…

La silueta se fue dibujando e Inuyasha observó claramente las figuras de arabescos en los bordes de un kimono de color blanco, parecido al que… llevaba Kagome cuando la encontró. El vacío en su estómago se agrandó cuando vio el rostro de la mujer claramente… no había dudas, esta mujer… debía ser familiar de Kagome.

-¡Kikyou!- salió de detrás de Inuyasha y corrió directo a los brazos de su hermana y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Kagome! Oh… Kagome ¡Gracias al cielo!- la abrazó fuertemente sintiendo en su pecho el sentimiento de protección que siempre había sentido por su hermana, sabiendo que al fin la había encontrado, pero… su mirada se clavó en el hombre que las observaba con la mandíbula apretada. Él no confiaría en ella hasta presentarse, los demonios perro eran así, aunque estaba completamente segura que este hombre no sabía lo que él era realmente y tal vez… ella no era la indicada para revelarlo.

Soltó a Kagome suavemente y con sus manos limpió sus mejillas borrando las lágrimas, ahora se sentía más tranquila al verla nuevamente. Pero, su alivio sólo duró unos segundos, cuando recordó el porqué del estar allí. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al hombre que mantenía su vista fija en ella, sus manos apretadas en puños. Kagome caminó hasta estar frente a Inuyasha y este la miró intensamente; ella reconoció lo que él sentía… era lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo… miedo. Miedo a separase.

-Inuyasha… ella es… mi hermana Kikyou… ¿recuerdas? Te hablé de ella- dijo con una sonrisa aún sin poder creer que ella estuviera allí, que la había encontrado.

-Sí, claro que recuerdo- con una sonrisa y visiblemente más relajado miró a Kikyou- Es un gusto… mi nombre es Inuyasha.

-Igualmente- hizo una reverencia y al hacerlo, el velo se movió en sus hombros debido a la brisa.

Inuyasha alternó la mirada entre Kagome y su hermana. Eran muy parecidas. Los mismos ojos aunque con diferentes expresiones. El mismo color de cabello aunque… diferente en longitud. Se sentía extraño y Kagome también lo sintió. Su atención ahora estaba completamente en Inuyasha, algo le ocurría…

-Inu…-

-Debemos apurarnos Kagome…- habló Kikyou calmadamente, tratando de calmar la energía en su cuerpo y también sintiendo como la de Kagome empezaba a brillar en su cuerpo al ver como un aura rosa se expandía sobre ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Entremos- sentenció Inuyasha cuando sintió que podía respirar mejor… ¿qué rayos había sido eso?

Cuando ya estaban en el hall de la casa, aun los tres de pie, la mayor de las hermanas habló.

-No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, pero… toma- le tendió el velo- Esto te ayudará Kagome… por ahora, no debes volver al pasado.

Kagome abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la petición de su hermana e Inuyasha de igual manera entreabrió sus labios sin evitar el asombro.

-No puedes volver- sentenció una vez más- Si lo haces, estarás en un mayor peligro, debes esconderte.

-Pero no…-

Kikyou endureció su mirada y con una gracia inimaginable, corrió a la entrada de la casa.

-Nos han encontrado…- Kagome en los ojos de Kikyou vio el temor y también la angustia.

-¿Quién? ¿El Shogun? Hermana… ¿Quién?- apresuró a Kikyou a que le respondiera pero en ese momento… escuchó casi un bramido. Pero no venía de afuera, venía de Inuyasha.

Un sentimiento de desespero la invadió cuando lo vio de rodillas sujetando su cabeza y en su rostro una expresión de dolor. Se arrodilló frente a él y colocó sus manos sobre las que él tenía sobre sus oídos, pero… en ese momento…

Él empezó a cambiar…

Su cabello ya no era negro, empezaba a tornarse casi plateado y sentía el correr vertiginoso de la sangre en las venas de sus manos… le dolía a ella también no saber que le ocurría…

Inuyasha se sentía arder… había empezado a embotarse con olores extraños… no había escuchado lo último que ellas dos había hablado porque de pronto, una fuerza subió de sus pies, hasta su cabeza, mareándolo e instalando un dolor muy fuerte en su cuerpo…

Sentía sus músculos ardiendo, sus oídos tenían un pitido que lo volvía loco y cuando quiso quejarse, una voz que no reconoció, salió de su garganta…

Kikyou salió de la casa y lo primero que vio fue una extraña nube de humo que se acercaba a ellos…

No había dudas…

-Naraku…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que tardé en actualizar pero, he tenido problemas de salud que aunque pensé habían mejorado, se agravaron un poco. No lo pondré como excusa pero, si hay algún error en el cap o algo raro, avísenme y lo corregiré.

 _ **TODOS**_ los reviews que han dejado los he leído y me emociona mucho que se tomen un tiempo para dejarlos, de verdad es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo y a no dejar que esas ideas que ronden en mi mente se pierdan.

Pueden encontrarme en mi facebook, en mi perfil está el link. Si me envían un mensaje no lo duden que responderé.

Espero estén todos muy bien. Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	10. Chapter 10: Deshojando capullos

Inuyasha y sus amiguines no me pertenece, sólo la locura que escribo es mía.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo X: Deshojando capullos**

 _Aunque a veces por descuido_  
 _mi pensamiento vuela a tu lado_  
 _recuerdo tu trato conmigo_  
 _y continuo actuando como si nada hubiese pasado._

 _Hasta luego mi amor_  
 _aunque sigo en ti pensando_  
 _ya no siento aquel dolor_  
 _ni el miedo mi vida atravesando._

 **Anónimo**

Cuando salió del castillo de Naraku, había decidido regresar al castillo Higurashi. La presencia de ese hombre la enfermaba y además, saber que tenía que seguir sus órdenes la hacía casi querer asesinarlo. Una vez en la habitación de Kagome, se dispuso a seguir rastreando la energía de la chica, pero una ola de poder la detuvo. Ese poder provenía solamente de Kikyou, de eso no había duda. Sus pasos la dirigieron hasta la puerta donde claramente escuchó el conjuro de la princesa mayor.

Ella estaba viajando en el tiempo, para encontrarse con Kagome.

Sonrió malvadamente cuando la vio desaparecer, esa estúpida había logrado trascender el tiempo. El espejo seguía suspendido en medio de la habitación, así que entrar y seguirla no fue muy difícil, no sin antes ocultar su esencia con un conjuro.

El sitio era extraño. Observó alrededor y las vio juntas… con un hombre. Casi se atragantó. Ese hombre, estaba más que segura, que su sangre era demoníaca pero… lucía como un humano ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Los tres entraron al extraño lugar que estaba más allá. Al parecer era una vivienda. La sonrisa surcó su rostro nuevamente. Tal vez no tenía el poder suficiente para abrir un portal que la ayude a viajar en el tiempo, pero podía darles un pequeño susto a las dos hermanas, aprovecharía que el portal que estaba abierto por los poderes de Kikyou.

Lentamente dejó fluir parte del poder de Naraku, el cual poco a poco le había robado, él tampoco se había dado cuenta. Cuando ya era lo suficientemente denso, vio salir a las tres personas de la casa y escuchó claramente el susurro de la hermana mayor…

-Naraku…

Su sonrisa de agrandó. De esta manera esa estúpida sabría que estaba siendo vigilada y que ahora, al haber conseguido a Kagome, no estarían a salvo. Tsubaki lograría obtener el alma de Kagome y pasara lo que pasara, también iba a poseer la Shikon. Retomó su camino de vuelta al portal, su trabajo estaba terminado. Ahora sólo debía esperar que esa chiquilla regresara, seguía a salvo ya que de ella no sospechaban.

Kikyou escuchó el gruñido detrás de ella, mientras la neblina comenzaba a dispersarse y dejó de sentir la esencia de Naraku. Se giró y observó a su hermana al lado del hombre, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse. Era increíble y ahora estaba completamente segura de que ese hombre era un demonio, lo que no se explicaba era el por qué él estaba en ese mundo, teniendo oculto un poder tan grande del cual ni él mismo estaba enterado.

Kagome lo miraba con preocupación sin apartar sus manos de sus hombros. Sentía una gran impotencia ya que no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, deseaba poder ayudarlo.

-¿Inuyasha?- lo llamó suavemente cuando la respiración de él fue más suave.

-Estoy bien… tranquila- trató de calmarla y la miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual para Kagome salió demasiado amarga y dolorosa.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Yo puedo responder eso- Habló la mayor de las dos hermanas- Fue sólo una falsa alarma, Naraku no estaba aquí, pero nos vigila y sabe que te encontré, Kagome- Su voz calma era un contraste escalofriante debido a la gravedad del asunto.

-Eso quiere decir… que no hay razón para que me quede.

Inuyasha al escuchar las palabras de Kagome sintió un nudo en su garganta. A pesar de que la hermana mayor de ella le sugiriera que se quedara en el futuro, sabía que Kagome no lo haría, era muy terca a veces y ni él mismo lograría que cambiase de opinión.

-Iré contigo.

Fue más un hecho que una pregunta. Kagome observaba su rostro decidido y poco a poco empezó a fruncir el ceño.

-Tú no puedes ir conmigo…

-Si puede- Intervino Kikyou- Imagino que quieres respuestas sobre lo que te ocurrió ¿Cierto?

Inuyasha asintió sin que la seriedad abandonara su rostro. Quería saber y también… quería proteger a Kagome.

* * *

Su risa estridente retumbaba en la madera de la habitación. Las lágrimas casi salían de sus oscuros ojos de lo fuerte que reía. Kikyou había sido muy descuidada al dejarla pasar por el mismo portal que ella había abierto. Su suerte no podía haber sido mejor. Caminando fuera de la habitación decidió que decirle a Naraku era lo más prudente. Hasta ahora él sabía la manera de debilitar a Kagome y de esa manera, ella se apoderaría de su alma cuando él se descuidase.

Cuando llegó al recinto del castillo de Naraku, él estaba conversando con uno de los soldados.

-Es bueno que todo esté bajo control, Hojo. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

De nuevo estaba ese muchachito con Naraku. De alguna manera desconfiaba de él, ese niño se le hacía extraño pero, lo dejó pasar. Un simple humano no podría ser amenaza para ellos. Naraku hizo una seña con su mano y el joven salió de la habitación. Cuando la hechicera posó su vista en el hombre, sintió escalofríos al ver sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Dónde has estado Tsubaki?- demandó con voz profunda. Desconfiaba fieramente de esa mujer, era una amenaza. Ambos trabajaban juntos pero era como pisar sobre campo minado, tarde o temprano uno de los dos estallaría.

-Siguiendo a Kikyou. Ya sé dónde está Kagome, pero… con mis poderes no puedo traerla. Ellas son más poderosas que yo… aunque…

-Aunque…- la incitó a seguir.

-No vi que Kagome tuviera la perla Shikon.

Naraku se levantó lentamente del futón posándose frente a Tsubaki y en un rápido movimiento la tomó del cuello, levantándola del suelo. La hechicera lo miró con furia y de no ser porque el aire le faltaba dramáticamente, lo hubiera escupido por atreverse a tocarla.

-Tráela.

La soltó de manera salvaje y la mujer se llevó una mano al cuello, sobando su dolorida tráquea. Se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado, pero sin este hombre, no iba a poder obtener lo que quería, ya llegaría el momento de su venganza.

* * *

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, era increíble la velocidad que podía tener y sin embargo, le parecía muy lento. Hojo lo estaba esperando, tal vez con nuevas noticias del Shogun. Cuando se detuvo frente al muchacho, notó los nervios del mismo. Estaba escapado del castillo y sabía que si el Shogun descubría su deslealtad, lo mataría sin piedad. Hacía mucho no lo veía, desde que le había informado sobre que el shogun buscaba a la princesa Kagome, ahora que tenía noticias de él no había tiempo que perder.

-Es bueno verte, Kouga- Saludó el joven samurái.

-Digo lo mismo, Hojo. Estábamos preocupados por ti, no teníamos noticias tuyas.

-Es que, ese hombre me ha mantenido de un lado para otro, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, así que escucha con atención… la Hechicera Tsubaki está trabajando con él.

Un gruñido bajo salió de la garganta del demonio lobo. Sabía que esa mujer era de cuidado pero… ¿trabajar con el enemigo?

-Y algo más…-continuó Hojo- La he oído llamarlo… Naraku.

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre. Él claramente sabía lo que ese hombre significaba en la vida de las princesas del feudo.

-Han estado confabulando de manera extraña. Ambos quieren a la Princesa Kagome y también la perla Shikon, no sé para qué ya que nunca puedo estar presente en sus conversaciones, pero debes averiguarlo. Debo irme. Luego, cuando pueda, te llamaré si se algo más.

Rápidamente, Hojo emprendió su camino de regreso al castillo sobre su caballo. Kouga estaba furioso, ese hombre los había engañado. No sabía cómo, pero ese despreciable ser estaba usando la fachada del Shogun para llegar a la Princesa Kagome… y eso… eso no lo permitiría.

* * *

Kikyou observaba con tranquila curiosidad el alrededor del hall. Era totalmente nuevo para ella todo lo que veía, sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención, era el rostro de su hermana.

-Estás diferente- le dijo suavemente a su pequeña hermana que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos desde hacía rato, luego de que entraran nuevamente a la casa.

-Me siento… diferente- respondió en un susurro sin evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-Es por él, ¿verdad?

Su directa pregunta no le sorprendió. Kikyou siempre había sido muy directa con ella, pero si la hizo sentir cohibida y nerviosa. ¿Era por Inuyasha? Si lo era.

-Si…- el murmullo de su respuesta fue suficiente para la otra hermana.

-Estoy feliz por ti… es por eso también, por lo que no quiero que regreses.

-Debo regresar. Todos ustedes están en peligro por mi culpa.

-Sé que tú sabes de tus poderes, Kagome. Sé que has estado ocultándonos el hecho de que conoces tu vínculo con la perla, también nos has ocultado, para protegernos, la magnitud de tus poderes, el hecho de que son tan grandes y que los conoces a la perfección. Sabes también acerca de Naraku, que ese hombre cuando tenías doce años te dejó tomar por primera vez la perla, que a los catorce años casi te mata por querer unirte a la joya y que sus poderes combinados pasaran a sus manos. Sé que sabes que nuestros padres conocen el secreto de tu sacrificio como portal de vida para la perla, la razón por la cual te encerraban en esa jaula y también sé… que sabes que Inuyasha es un demonio perro.

Kagome la miraba atónita y con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Estaba sorprendida, su hermana le había demostrado una vez más que iba siempre un paso delante de ella.

-Conseguiste el espejo de la Diosa Kanna- el hecho de afirmarlo hizo que Kikyou suavizara un poco su expresión. Su angustia radicaba en no poder ayudar a su hermana, eso la frustraba de sobremanera.

-Si. Kouga y Sango me ayudaron a obtenerlos. No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo, ya que el portal estará abierto sólo hasta el amanecer, gracias al espejo y al velo de la Diosa Kaguya estoy aquí.

Kagome se levantó del sofá, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia donde estaba su hermana mayor y se arrodilló a sus pies, tomando sus manos.

-Gracias por no rendirte, por buscarme y encontrarme.

Kikyou suavizó su mirada y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

-Jamás podría dejarte sola. Aunque… no fue fácil encontrarte. Esta vez te luciste, viajaste más de quinientos años Kagome. Y el aura de Inuyasha no me dejaba dar con tu energía. Sin saberlo, él te ha estado protegiendo.

Kagome sonrió suavemente recordando las veces que él le había dicho que la protegería, que la ayudaría y que quería que estuviera a su lado, ahora sabía que eso no podía pasar. Ella tenía que marcharse a su propio tiempo. Era así como debían ser las cosas.

La mayor de las princesas notó la sombra triste en los ojos de su hermana. Ella estaba enamorada de él. De alguna manera, el destino era caprichoso y los había reunido.

-Quédate aquí, Kagome.

Alzó la vista y observó el rostro de su hermana, eran tan parecidas y tan diferentes.

-No puedo, Inuyasha me dijo que no hay rastro de nuestro castillo, eso significa que si no regreso, nos desaparecerán, el feudo Higurashi será sólo una leyenda. Si vuelvo, tal vez pueda arreglar todo y si no… al menos lo habré intentado.

Para Kikyou estaba más que claro que no la haría cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, no dejaría que ella fuera sola. En ese momento Inuyasha bajaba las escaleras, había llamado a su madre, sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella, solamente escucharla, ella sabía cómo calmarlo. Cuando enfocó su mirada en las dos mujeres, comprendió que ellas habían estado hablando sobre la decisión que ni él ni Kagome querían tomar. Ella debía irse.

-Inuyasha…- llamó Kagome. La mirada de él era dorada en demasía, el mismo dorado que tenía cuando las visiones de ellos dos se hacían presente en ella. Pero había una que mantenía muy clara y la veía aún si cerraba sus ojos. Él, muriendo, a manos de Naraku. Era por eso que no podía dejarlo ir con ella- Es necesario que hablemos de algunas cosas.

Inuyasha asintió y tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba frente a ellas.

-La noche del ataque al castillo…- Habló la mayor de las hermanas- Kagome desapareció y llegó a este lugar. El shogun quería atraparla, sin embargo no sabemos para qué.

-Pero ahora no es sólo el Shogun- continuó Kagome- Naraku también apareció nuevamente, quiere la perla y quiere unirme a ella, para que su poder sea infinito. Nunca hemos visto el rostro de Naraku, hasta el momento que estuve en el invernadero.

Inuyasha entendía lo que ellas querían decirle. Estaba en medio de una situación irreal, pero no por ello dejaba de creer.

-Como te dije antes…-prosiguió la menor de las princesas- Ese hombre ha tenido la capacidad de entrar a mi mente varias veces y, no he logrado aprender todavía como evitarlo. El desea mi poder y por eso…

-Quieres volver, lo sé. Pero, es demasiado arriesgado. Puedes morir.

Kagome escuchó las palabras de él. Asintió suavemente e Inuyasha aceptó lo que pasaría ahora.

-Debo marcharme, es lo mejor.

-Iré contigo.

-¡No!- Kagome se levantó de un salto del sofá- No puedes venir, tu lugar es éste. Tu tiempo es éste. Debes estar con tu familia y seguir tu vida.

Kikyou quien se había mantenido al margen, sólo escuchando, se levantó suavemente y el borde de su kimono rosó el suelo.

-Inuyasha, tu eres descendiente de los demonios perro, los que habitaban las tierras del oeste, donde está nuestro feudo.

El aludido abrió un poco más los ojos y Kagome fijó su mirada en su hermana. Comprendió que la energía que él tenía era tan grande, que al mezclarse con la suya propia descontrolaban sus poderes, por eso, al conocerlo tenía poco control sobre sí misma.

-El día que el castillo fue atacado, nosotros esperábamos la llegada de los demonios perro para que ellos fueran los encargados de protegernos. Sin embargo, ellos no llegaron. Mi suposición es… que ellos se enteraron de que Kagome estaba desaparecida y al haber nuestro castillo desaparecido… ellos se marcharon y no llegaron a su destino, a pesar de que claramente les dimos las indicaciones para conseguir el nuevo castillo que aunque estaba oculto por mi barrera, ellos podrían entrar.

-Un momento…-intervino Inuyasha luego de escuchar la explicación de la mayor de las hermanas- Estás afirmando que YO… soy una especie de… ¿demonio?

-Lo eres.

La expresión de Kikyou hizo que un frío recorriera su cuerpo. No podía ser pero… ¿qué otra explicación había para lo que había sentido hacía solo unos momentos?

-He tenido visiones- le habló Kagome esta vez- De nosotros dos… en mi tiempo. Pero a pesar de que algunas han sido hermosas… hay otras que no tanto…- Dio un largo suspiro mientras trataba de controlar el nudo que se le formaba en el estómago al recordar la manera en la que Naraku lo atravesaba con su espada- Te he visto morir… y no dejaré que eso suceda.

La mirada que él le dio la hizo estremecer. Pero se mantuvo firme. Si para que él viviera debían estar separados, no cabía la duda.

-Entonces… ¿te irás?- Le dolía saber que no la vería más. Que de alguna manera él estaba fuera de su vida y aunque siempre lo supo, tener la realidad en la cara era más que doloroso,

-Si- Las lágrimas que había reprimido hasta ahora bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Tomó fuertemente el colgante que tenía el sello de su familia y sin pensarlo se lo quitó, caminando hacia donde él estaba-Estoy muy agradecida contigo, Inuyasha- dijo al tiempo que colocaba el colgante en sus manos- Has sido… lo mejor que me ha pasado- Un sollozo escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, pero se convenció una vez más que así era como todo debía ser.

Inuyasha cerró sus manos en el colgante y luego la miró. Detestaba verla sufrir, detestaba no poder ayudarla. Lentamente secó sus lágrimas con una de sus manos.

-Volveremos a vernos, lo prometo.

Kagome sonrió suavemente y luego asintió.

-Es hora, debemos irnos- dijo Kikyou caminando hacia la entrada de la casa y saliendo al jardín donde todavía se mantenía el portal. Kagome e Inuyasha caminaron detrás de ella.

-Cuídate mucho y dile a Kaede y a la Señora Izayoi, que siempre estaré agradecida con ellas.

-Lo haré.

Kikyou había abierto nuevamente el portal y sabía que era difícil para su hermana abandonar a ese hombre, pero tal vez, era lo mejor. Decidió ir primero, esperaría a su hermana del otro lado y le daría hasta el amanecer para que se decidiera si irse, o quedarse.

Cuando Kagome vio a su hermana entrar al portal, se giró a Inuyasha, cuando observó sus ojos dorados nuevas lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos. Le era demasiado doloroso dejarlo, pero se repitió que esto era por el bien de él. Para que Naraku jamás lo tocara.

-Cuídate mucho…-le sonrió una vez más. No quería decirle adiós, era muy cruel para ella hacerlo. Se levantó en puntitas y dejó un beso en su mejilla, para luego girarse e ir hacia el portal.

Pero, antes de llegar a él, Inuyasha la detuvo y sujetando su rostro, dejo un suave beso en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, mientras Kagome lo abrazó, queriendo con ese abrazo llevarse algo de la calidez que él siempre le brindaba. Inuyasha atrapó sus labios en un beso más osado, más apasionado y lleno de todas las palabras que él no había dicho. Separándose lentamente de ella acarició sus mejillas. Estaba sonrojada y eso le hacía sentir mucha más ternura hacia ella.

-Te voy a encontrar, Kagome. Donde sea. Prométeme que te cuidarás.

Kagome asintió y con una sonrisa lo abrazó nuevamente. No querían dejarse ir. Pero Inuyasha se dijo… que era sólo momentáneo.

Kikyou estaba sentada frente al portal en el piso de su habitación, cuando vio como Kagome salía de la luz que rodeaba al espejo y este se cerraba.

Estaba hecho. Había decidido venir.

Cuando Kagome fijo sus ojos en su hermana, sintió que finalmente podía permitirse un momento de liberación, y lloró. Lloró como una niña dejando escapar de su cuerpo todo el dolor que sentía por haber tenido que separarse de Inuyasha.

* * *

Apretó fuertemente el colgante de sus manos y su mandíbula se tensó. Hubiese querido estar más tiempo con ella, demostrarle cuánto la quería, cuánto la… amaba.

Se sintió absolutamente sólo, y en ese momento, solamente pudo pedir al cielo que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

Naraku estaba de pie frente a la venta cuando sintió como la energía de repente recorría su cuerpo.

-Regresó.

Tsubaki escuchó su murmullo y entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-Kagome… regresó.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Sé que es algo corto, comparado a los demás capítulos, pero he tenido serios problemas últimamente para continuar escribiendo :( sin embargo, aquí les traje la actualización que espero sea de su agrado.

Me gusta mucho que me dejen sus reviews, así aprendo y tengo más incentivo y compromiso para seguir. Agradezco a todos los que me han puesto entre sus autores favoritos, millones de gracias. También a todos los que leen y comentan, a los que leen y no comentan y a aquellos que tienen la historia en alertas y favoritos. Son super bellos.

Mi facebook es: Aranza González, ahí pueden encontrarme y dejarme sus mensajitos que con gusto responderé. Besitos.

Nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11: Enredadera

La genio de Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de Inuyasha y todo él. Yo sólo tomo prestados los personajes para ponerlos en situaciones vergonzosas.

Sólo el fic es mío. ¡Bienvenidas/os a un nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo XI: Enredadera**

La vida entonces era diferente,  
y, en mi claro alborozo matutino,  
yo era como la rueda de un molino  
que finge darle impulso a la corriente.  
Pero la vida es una cosa vaga,  
y el corazón va desconfiando de ella,  
como cuando miramos una estrella,  
sin saber si se enciende o si se apaga.  
Mi corazón, en tránsito de fuego,  
ardió de llama en llama, pero en vano,  
porque fue un ciego que extendió la mano

y sólo halló la mano de otro ciego.  
Y ahora estoy acodado en la ventana,  
y mi dolor no sabe lo que pierde  
ni mi alegría sabe lo que gana,  
viendo crecer la enredadera verde  
en el áureo esplendor de la mañana.

 _ **José A. Buesa**_

Observaba el portal atentamente, sería muy sencillo atravesarlo y llegar hasta donde ella estaba, pero…

Ella no quería que él fuera.

Eso de que lo había visto morir era lo que menos le preocupaba en este momento, lo más importante para él, era protegerla. Lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no sólo cambiaría la vida de Kagome, también su vida. Él quería estar a su lado, se había hecho a la idea en tan poco tiempo de conocerla que estaría siempre junto a él, que era casi imposible que se fuera, pero ahora… casi sentía como si la hubieran arrebatado de su lado.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaron el cielo, no había nada que hacer, él no podía seguirla… no aun. No hasta saber cómo podía ayudarla. Apretó otra vez el colgante en su mano. Si Kagome se lo había dejado era porque sabía que él encontraría la manera de llegar a ella. Y eso haría.

Entró nuevamente a la casa y el sentimiento de que ésta se cerraba sobre él se instaló en su cuerpo. Era muy temprano, estaba sólo y a pesar de que tenía no más de media hora sin ella, dolía físicamente el no tenerla cerca. Se había acostumbrado muy rápido a estar a su alrededor, a tomar su mano mientras charlaban, a que lo esperara para comer juntos y las noches en las que se sentaban frente a la chimenea a conversar. Un mes, sólo un mes estuvo a su lado y ahora… ella estaba lejos. No estaban separados por una distancia que podía acortarse con un viaje, no podía llamarla, no iba a poder verla… ella era inalcanzable ahora. Cuando el cielo estuvo completamente claro, no le hizo falta salir para estar seguro de que el portal había desaparecido.

* * *

Pequeños sollozos todavía escapaban de sus labios y Kikyou se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello en un intento de calmarla. Pero su dolor estaba más allá de ella.

-Quería…- comenzó hablando la menor de las hermanas- Quería quedarme con él…

Era más que evidente todo lo que sufría. Kikyou podía sentir la pena que ella llevaba consigo.

-Fue lo mejor…-consoló la mayor- Lo estás protegiendo.

-Si…-su mirada enrojecida por las lágrimas estaban fijas en pequeña mesita de la habitación donde descansaban el velo y el espejo- Fue lo mejor…

-Debes cambiarte, Kagome… Mamá y Papá querrán verte.

La mención de sus padres la ayudó a reponerse hasta quedar sentada. Observó su ropa, llevaba un pantalón de jean azul y una camisa manga larga de color rosa. Nada a como vestía su hermana, se sentía… fuera de lugar. Había pensado que podía pertenecer al futuro… que podía pertenecer al lado de Inuyasha. Esas visiones que había tenido junto a él habían hecho que albergara una absurda esperanza de libertad, aunque al principio no quería involucrarlo en su vida. Pero la realidad era esta… la realidad era que habían dos hombres buscándola. Uno de ellos la buscaba no sabía para qué… el otro… Naraku, la buscaba para asesinarla, pero…

-Kikyou…-llamó en un susurro- La perla Shikon… ¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé aun- respondió mientras fruncía el ceño- Pensé que al encontrarte a ti, encontraríamos la perla. Pero no fue así… eso quiere decir que la perla está en algún otro lugar… pero….

-Pero…-incitó a que continuara. Luego de una pausa su hermana habló.

-Tengo la sensación de que no está en otro lugar, es como si estuviera presente. Aunque es imposible, tus poderes se descontrolan al estar cerca de la joya…

-Eso es cierto… pero, cuando conocí a Inuyasha, al principio me costaba mantener bajo control mi energía, muchas veces llegué a perder la tranquilidad y él en algunas ocasiones veía el cambio en mis ojos- Bajó la vista a sus manos recordando la manera en que él la miraba y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- Luego, poco a poco, pude controlarme hasta casi parecer una mujer normal.

Kikyou entrecerró sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo, estaba buscando una respuesta, Kagome lo sabía.

-El hecho de que al principio no pudieras controlar tu energía, se debía primordialmente porque habías atravesado una situación de estrés, tenías miedo, también al estar en contacto con la energía de Inuyasha, tus poderes buscaban salida. El hecho de que después pudieras mantenerte bajo control, se debe a que él aceptó tu origen, aceptó protegerte, es por eso que sus energías se unieron y también… la suya colocaba una barrera sobre tu esencia, Kagome. Por eso no podía encontrarte.

Kagome la miraba con los labios entreabiertos. Hasta para ella, todo parecía… irreal.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?- dudó en preguntar.

Kikyou esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía lo que su hermana preguntaría. Y estaba honrada de responderle.

-¿Cómo es posible que Inuyasha sea un demonio perro y estar en el futuro?- Kagome asintió- Los misterios de la vida son infinitos, las almas danzan a nuestro alrededor buscando pertenecer nuevamente, buscando su lugar en la tierra y también… buscando a los seres que dejaron atrás-Vio la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su hermana y prosiguió- Si revisas los ancestros de Inuyasha, podrás llegar hasta éste tiempo, donde los demonios perros dominaban las regiones del oeste. Las almas reencarnan, Kagome. Vuelven a buscarse. Significa que Inuyasha es un descendiente y su alma vivió en esta época… o de alguna manera, ha reencarnado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué precisamente yo llegué a él?- Todavía no entendía que de tanta gente en el mundo, hubiese llegado al lado del único que ciertamente podría ayudarla y entenderla.

-El destino es muy caprichoso. Pienso que el hecho de que desaparecieras, cambió la historia. Como los demonios perro no se presentaron en el castillo para protegernos debido a que ya no estabas, siguieron su camino. Al tú llegar al futuro, ya el pasado estaba escrito, eso significa que en los registros, quedamos como un castillo desaparecido debido a que tú desapareciste. Ahora que estás aquí, la historia volverá a cambiar, y si… Inuyasha llega hasta aquí… la historia sería otra, nuestra historia será otra.

-Entonces… si en el futuro Inuyasha decide investigar sobre nosotros… conseguirá algo diferente a lo que ya sabíamos.

-Exactamente.

* * *

Miraba de reojo a Naraku, mientras éste se paseaba en la estancia del recinto. Parecía un loco. Desde que la energía de Kagome se hizo presente nuevamente, su impaciencia se había acrecentado. Pero lo que la confundía era que aún no se hubiese forjado un plan para capturar a la Princesa.

-Necesito que vayas al castillo Higurashi. Vigila a Kagome y si tiene la perla… avísame.

Tsubaki puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba seguir sus órdenes.

Naraku desvió la mirada hacia la mujer y con un gesto endurecido la instó a irse. En segundos, la hechicera desapareció. Volvió la mirada a la ventana, era aún de mañana, la esencia de Kagome la había sentido al despuntar el alba, así que lo más seguro era que el portal de Kikyou ahora estaba cerrado. Recordó la sensación que tuvo la última vez que entro a la mente de Kagome… con ella había estado un hombre. Un demonio y sabía que era muy poderoso. Pero extrañamente ahora que la niña había regresado, él no estaba con ella. Cuando interfirió en su mente y colocó sus pensamientos en ella para atormentarla, ese hombre logró entrar a la visión y alterarla, protegiéndola a ella y haciéndole perder el dominio de su mente. Y aunque ahora él no estaba, no contaba con el poder suficiente para controlar la mente de esa chiquilla nuevamente. Debía conformarse ahora con lo que haría Tsubaki. Si ponía un pie en ese castillo como estaba en estos momentos, tan débil de poder, Kagome y Kikyou fácilmente acabarían con él.

* * *

Se había cambiado la ropa por uno de sus kimonos, no quería todavía que se enteraran que estaba en el castillo y como nadie la había visto llegar, nadie sabía aún de su presencia y gracias a la barrera de Kikyou, todo ser sobrenatural que habitaba el castillo no sentía su energía. Se observó en un pequeño espejo de mano que tenía. Su cabello caía como un manto negro a su alrededor y contrastaba con su pálida piel y su kimono de color blanco y lila. Pero lo que le impresionó fue el ver sus ojos. Reflejaban tristeza y eso… no iba a poder ocultarlo de nadie.

De pronto la tristeza se transformó en rabia y sus ojos destellaron en brillos azules y dorados. Fuertemente colocó el espejo en la mesa baja que estaba en su habitación. Odiaba la perla Shikon, no quería ser su maldito portal… quería ser una mujer tranquila. Quería… ver nuevamente a Inuyasha.

Con rapidez limpió una lágrima que cayó traviesa. Esta vez… ella ganaría. Ni Naraku, ni el Shogun, ni la perla lograrían doblegarla. Había aprendido muy bien a controlar sus poderes, a manejarlos. No sería más la niña débil que era antes. Con perla de Shikon o no… con descontrol o no, ella ganaría.

Se levantó suavemente y su kimono rosó el suelo emitiendo un suave sonido al comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación donde Kikyou la esperaba. Irían al recinto a ver a sus padres.

Mientras caminaban, Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlos, sin embargo… no sentía esa euforia que pensó la embargaría cuando los viera nuevamente, extrañamente se sentía fuera de sí misma. Escuchó un grito ahogado y se giró rápidamente desde donde provenía el sonido… observó a Sango con su típico traje de exterminadora, una mano cubría sus labios y claramente vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kagome sonrió cálidamente y corrió a su lado para abrazarla fuertemente, a lo cual la castaña respondió rápidamente para fundirse en un abrazo lleno de alivio.

-¡Princesa Kagome!- Dijo la exterminadora con la voz entrecortada- Es una alegría inmensa volverla a ver…

-Igualmente Sango, ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

Kikyou se acercó a ellas y las tres rieron con complicidad, como cuando eran pequeñas y jugaban en el estanque del antiguo castillo y se escondían para evitar que los guardias las encontraran.

-Me alegra inmensamente que haya podido encontrarla, Princesa Kikyou.

-Fue gracias a ti y a Kouga- Agradeció la mayor- Sin ustedes no hubiese podido dar con Kagome.

-¿Dónde está Kouga?- cuestionó la menor de las princesas- Me gustaría verlo, debió haber estado muy preocupado.

Sango meditó unos segundos su respuesta. Kouga había salido el día de ayer y no había vuelto.

-Él iba a encontrarse ayer con Hojo. Pero no ha vuelto…

Kikyou colocó una mano en su barbilla y la inquietud se instaló en su pecho.

-Inmediatamente que tengas noticias de él, me las haces llegar, por favor Sango.

-Claro que sí, alteza.

-Sango- llamó Kagome- somos sólo Kagome y Kikyou, como cuando éramos pequeñas, ¿recuerdas? Deja los títulos, por favor.

Con una pequeña sonrisa la exterminadora asintió.

-Debemos irnos Kagome, deben estar nuestros padres ya en el recinto.

Siguieron su camino hacia donde se encontraban sus padres y una vez afuera del recinto, sin evitar la cara de asombro, los samuráis deslizaron la puerta dejándolas entrar. Claramente Kagome escuchó los murmullos de los hombres preguntándose cómo había regresado. Hasta se preguntaron si realmente era ella…

-Madre, Padre…-llamó Kikyou. Su madre estaba sumida en una lectura y su padre les daba la espalda mientras observaba las diferentes espadas que estaban en la pared. La primera en voltear fue la Reina, la cual alzó la vista despreocupadamente y al ver a su hija menor, el libro cayó de sus manos. Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. La Reina se levantó del sillón y con un pequeño grito de alegría, abrazó a su pequeña hija llamando la atención del Rey, el cual con sorpresa, vio como delante de él, estaban sus dos hijas.

-¡Oh, Kagome! ¡Mi dulce niña!- Su madre la abrazaba fuertemente para luego tomarla de los hombros, colocar sus manos en sus mejillas inspeccionándola y asegurándose de que era ella, para luego fundirla nuevamente en un abrazo. No fue hasta ese momento cuando Kagome se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre.

La Reina estiró la mano para que su hija mayor la tomara.

-Sé que el hecho de que Kagome apareciera te lo debemos a ti, Kikyou. Eres una hija excelente.

-No fue nada madre, era mi deber. Jamás dejaré sola a mi hermanita.

El rey se acercó lentamente a ellas, aun sin poder creer que Kagome estuviera finalmente con ellos, aunque eso significaba que las cosas se pondrían difíciles, para todos.

-Kagome…-llamó en un susurro el rey.

-Padre…-lo había extrañado tanto, ¿Aceptaría su abrazo?

No hizo falta que lo preguntara, su padre tomó su mano y la acercó a él cálidamente. Hacía mucho su padre no la abrazaba de esa manera, se sentía una chiquilla nuevamente y se sintió tan protegida en sus brazos. Sintió a su madre a su espalda y luego a Kikyou a su lado. Esta era su pequeña familia, los amaba, y se juró, no ponerlos en peligro.

Llamaron a la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que el Rey respondió un "Adelante". Cuando Kouga entró al recinto, para Kagome no pasó desapercibido el suspiro de alivio de su hermana y también su sonrojo. Sutilmente le dio un toque con su codo en el costado a su hermana, lo cual hizo que su sonrojo aumentara y se mordiera el labio con nerviosismo. Kagome encerró sus ojos hacia ella… Kikyou tenía varias cosas que contarle.

Kouga inclinó su torso en una reverencia, colocando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, esperando que el Rey le diera el permiso de hablar. Cuando el ojiazul alzó la vista, en su rostro estaba marcada la impresión al ver a Kagome. Sin embargo no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Alteza- El joven lobo se dirigió al Rey con respeto.

-¿Tienes noticias de Hojo?- interrogó rápidamente el hombre.

-Si. Y no son satisfactorias, Mi Señor.

-Habla.

-Según los informes de Hojo, el Shogun no trabaja sólo. Está siendo ayudado por la hechicera Tsubaki.

Kikyou entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha. Lo sabía, esa mujer estaba detrás de los poderes de su hermana, al igual que el shogun, al igual que Naraku.

-Continúa- dijo el rey con un tono de voz contenido.

-Hojo también me ha informado de que la hechicera no llama al Shogun como tal, lo llama…Naraku.

Kagome cubrió su boca para sofocar el gemido de sorpresa que quería escapar de ella. Ahora sentía pánico. Ese hombre… había sido siempre él…

-No puede… ser…- la Reina debió sentarse, el súbito mareo que sintió revolvió su estómago.

-¿Está Hojo seguro de esto?- El Rey mantenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Sí, alteza.

-Cualquier nueva noticia, infórmame inmediatamente. Serás ahora el guardián de Kagome nuevamente.

-Si me permite alteza…-Habló el demonio lobo. Cuando el Rey asintió dándole la palabra, continuó- Mi tardanza ha tenido un motivo. He localizado a los demonios perro.

Ante la mención de los demonios, Kagome alzó la vista y no pudo evitar tragar fuertemente. La imagen de Inuyasha llegó rápidamente a ella y el sentimiento de abandono se instaló nuevamente en la boca del estómago.

-Ellos están dispuestos a regresar a custodiar el castillo. La razón por la que no llegaron hace un mes, se debe a que un enviado de usted les informó que ya no se les requería.

-Yo no he enviado a nadie- respondió el Rey rápidamente.

-Ciertamente Señor, eso es seguro. Dijeron que quien les había dicho, había sido la hechicera Tsubaki.

-¡Esa mujer!- La Reina se levantó del sillón en el cual estaba y con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas por la rabia, se digirió a su esposo- Debes expulsarla del castillo. Es una amenaza.

-De eso te encargarás, Kouga. Quiero a esa mujer fuera.

-Padre…- Hasta ahora se había quedado sin decir una palabra y aunque era una falta que una princesa hablara, no podía limitarse a observar-No podrán contra ella, sus poderes son superiores.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces, Kikyou?-preguntó su padre levantando la barbilla.

-Que lo deje en nuestras manos- dijo mirando de reojo a Kagome- Nosotras somos las indicadas para detenerla.

-¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Esa mujer está también detrás de Kagome! Quién sabe si también está detrás de ti cariño…

-Lo sabemos, madre. Por eso pedimos que nos dejen a cargo, junto con Sango y Kouga. Somos los indicados.

-Tranquila madre…-trató de consolarla Kagome- Ya no somos unas niñas indefensas, si quieren hacernos daño, no nos rendiremos sin luchar.

La Reina intercaló la mirada entre sus dos hijas… ¿Cuándo habían crecido tanto? Ahora eran dos hermosas mujeres que lucharían para defenderse…

-Está bien. Se hará de esa manera- finalizó el Rey.

Naraku era el Shogun. Ahora sabían que estaban luchando contra un solo enemigo. Con la ayuda de la hechicera Tsubaki ahora sus poderes serían mayores, eso representaba mucho más riesgo para las princesas, sin embargo, no dejarían que ellos ganaran. Kikyou y Kagome se miraron y supieron que había llegado el momento… el futuro de su feudo estaba en sus manos.

* * *

Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y ciertamente… no tenía hambre. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de su oficina y el colgante reposaba en su pecho, debajo de su camisa. Era muy extraño todo, sentía como si Kagome estaba esperándolo en casa. Había momentos en los que olvidaba que hace unas horas… bufó. Se le hacía tan irreal y al mismo tiempo como si siempre hubiese sabido que en su vida, había algo más. Se levantó de su silla y se giró hacia la ventana. El día estaba ajetreado allá afuera, las personas iban de un lado a otro como siempre en Hiroshima. Vio su reflejo en el cristal y se le hizo, por un momento, imposible que él fuera un demonio como la hermana de Kagome decía. Nunca había experimentado nada fuera de lo común antes de conocerla, siempre había sido un hombre demasiado normal. ¿Qué clase de demonio sería él en todo caso? ¿Uno feo? Volvió a bufar, estaba pensando demasiado en eso.

La línea interna de la oficina sonó y despreocupadamente se giró para atender.

-Señor Taisho- Habló su secretaria- Su padre desea verlo en su oficina.

Grandioso, ¿Ahora qué?

Se encaminó a la oficina de su padre. También más por el hecho de que quería saber de su madre que por otra cosa. Cuando llegó a la puerta, leyó por milésima vez en la placa dorada de la puerta: _Presidente Ejecutivo, Inu No Taisho._

Era increíble, el viejo lo llamaba para dos cosas. Viajes de la empresa o… su supuesto matrimonio del cual no había oído hablar más. Frunció el ceño y sus labios se formaron en una fina línea… estaba seguro que lo del matrimonio no sería tema de conversación esta vez. Dios dos toques firmes a la puerta para luego tomar la manilla y abrir. La figura de su padre se hizo visible y un destello de pensamiento de que así luciría en unos años pasó por su mente. Se parecían mucho, físicamente. Su hermano también se parecía pero siempre le pareció mucho más… delicado, por decirlo decentemente, aunque cuando discutían no tenía reparos en llamarlo afeminado así supiera que su hermano podía ser un mismo demonio cuando lo quería. A parte, había demostrado que no era un afeminado idiota cuando se casó y tuvo una hija. Bastardo.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Inuyasha cuando llegó al frente del escritorio de su padre. El hombre alzó su dorada vista y terminó de firmar un documento para luego levantarse y extenderle una carpeta.

-Dentro de la carpeta están todas las especificaciones de los nuevos modelos de autos que la compañía ensamblará.

El joven miró a su padre extrañado luego de darle una ojeada a los bocetos de los nuevos modelos que se mostraban en las fotografías. No era de extrañar que la inversión de la empresa sea inmensa, los nuevos autos demostraban al mirarlos el lujo que poseerían.

-Sesshomaru está en Alemania, ¿Cierto?

-Así es. Necesito que lo alcances allá. El contrato necesita dos firmas de los más altos rangos de la compañía y yo estoy en medio de un negocio de traslado de material con América Latina. Viajaré pasado mañana. Eres tú quien debe ir a Alemania.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja con desconfianza. Normalmente estos tipos de contratos se cerraban en la misma compañía en Hiroshima, no hacía falta un vuelo tan largo. Reviso un poco más entre las hojas de la carpeta y allí dentro vio su boleto de avión. Estaba pautado para las siete de la noche ese mismo día.

-¿Estabas muy seguro que no me negaría?- preguntó mientras hondeaba el boleto frente a su padre.

-Claro que estaba seguro. Es una gran inversión- su padre caminó hasta posarse frente a él y colocar una mano sobre su hombro- Serán sólo dos días. Además… irás con Miroku.

Dos días… pero, él debía buscar la manera de volver a ver a Kagome. Un momento…

¿Miroku?

-¿Qué hará Miroku allá?- tenía una expresión de ironía en su rostro.

-Verificará el diseño de los autos, los gráficos en 3D y todo lo que debe llevarse en la propaganda para el lanzamiento de los modelos- Explicó su padre calmadamente mientras arreglaba su corbata.

Inuyasha asintió y luego de despedirse de su padre se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina. Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se saldrían de su orden natural tarde o temprano, como cuando un mareo te atraviesa y sientes que estás fuera del mundo normal… así sentía. Cuando se sentó detrás de su escritorio y observó una vez más el boleto, llamó a su secretaria.

-A sus órdenes, Señor Taisho.

-Necesito otro favor. ¿Recuerdas que hace un mes te pedí que investigaras acerca del castillo Higurashi?

La joven secretaria apretó los labios mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente. Era una clara expresión de que trataba de recordar.

-Lo siento, Señor… pero, no recuerdo que me haya enviado a investigar sobre eso.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. En su rostro se veía claramente la confusión.

-Claro que si- aseguró- Te pedí que investigaras sobre el Castillo Higurashi, su feudo y también sobre su emblema. Me enviaste un correo con la información.

-Lo lamento de verdad, no logro recordar- se disculpó la secretaria- Si desea con mucho gusto investigaré.

Inuyasha asintió un poco fuera de sí mientras la observaba irse. Luego sacó su celular de su bolsillo y sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a su madre. Espero dos, tres, cuatro tonos, mientras sus dedos tamborileaban nerviosamente en el escritorio. Algo estaba pasando…lo presentía. Cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus ideas cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

-Hola cariño… ¿ocurrió algo?- no acostumbraba a llamar mucho a su madre, sabía que de allí su pregunta.

-Todo bien… sólo hay algo que quiero preguntarte- No sabía cómo iba a decirlo, pero trató de hacerlo sonar lo más natural posible sin que ella pensara que él había perdido la cabeza- ¿Recuerdas a… Kagome?

Hubo un ligero silencio al otro lado de la línea. Inuyasha casi podía ver a su madre con los labios fruncidos y su dedo bajo su mentón, pensando.

-No cariño… ¿Es alguien de la empresa?- preguntó al fin su madre.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Nadie la recordaba?

-En serio… ¿No la recuerdas?- volvió a preguntar.

-No hijo… ¿Ocurrió algo con ella?- el tono de voz de su madre ahora si sonaba preocupado- No recuerdo haber conocido a ninguna chica con su nombre.

-Hablamos luego madre- Sin más cortó la llamada y tomando su saco salió raudo de la oficina. Tenía un solo destino: Miroku.

No fue muy difícil conseguirlo, estaba hablando muy animadamente con una sonrojada secretaria del piso seis. Esa era la chica de la semana.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Es una alegría verte!- Lo saludó con su típico humor sonriente infalible. Inuyasha vagamente se preguntó si alguna vez perdía la alegría y su compostura. Desechó rápido el pensamiento cuando Kagome se volvió a posar en su mente.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre de Kagome?- fue directo y eso hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Miroku desapareciera poco a poco.

-¿De quién?- preguntó evidentemente confundido.

-¡Oh por el amor de-! La chica, la chica que vivía conmigo- No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a subir un poco el tono de voz y estaba haciendo gestos con las manos- ¡Me animaste a que la llevara al festival de las flores!

Miroku seguía observándolo con una clara expresión de "Has perdido el juicio". Se preocupó, en verdad. Hasta que algo más interesante llamó su atención.

-Estabas…- Su tono de voz cambió a uno más agudo mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia su amigo- ¿Viviendo con una chica?

Un soplido salió de Inuyasha. Era claro que nadie la recordaba. Eso significaba… que cuando ella se fue, se borró todo recuerdo de ella. Nada quedaba. Entonces… el pasado debió cambiar. Pero él aún la recordaba…

Sin despedirse y dejando a un muy confundido Miroku atrás, salió de la oficina hacia su casa. En una carrera casi suicida en su auto llegó y raudamente entró a la habitación que antes Kagome ocupaba… buscando indicios de ella. Pero no había nada.

Abrió el armario y toda la ropa que su madre y ella habían comprado, no estaba. Todo estaba como antes de que ella apareciera. El ruido llamó la atención de Kaede y cuando Inuyasha le preguntó y Kaede negó saber quién era Kagome, Inuyasha casi gruñó de frustración.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y llegó a su estudio, abriendo rápidamente su laptop. Fueron eternos los segundos en que esperó que entrara al navegador y una vez que logró acceder, tecleó lo primero que pensó. _Castillo Higurashi._

Abrió el primer sitio web donde aparecía una ventana de historia. Leyó ávidamente lo que decía recordando la información que anteriormente había leído. Pero había cambiado… el pasado no era el mismo.

 ** _El castillo Higurashi fue fundado por el Feudo Higurashi, doscientos años antes de la batalla de Sekigahara en el siglo XV. Entre la historia que rodea a la Familia Higurashi, se conoce que sus reyes eran protegidos por seres sobrenaturales que cuidaban a las princesas herederas de la Joya Shikon, la cual, luego del ataque del Shogun reinante, desapareció, junto con la princesa menor._**

 ** _El emblema de la familia era un pájaro encerrado en una jaula, debido a la leyenda de que la princesa Kagome era encerrada en una jaula para evitar que sus poderes destruyeran el castillo y a ella misma._**

 ** _En los registros trascendentales de la historia que rodea al Feudo Higurashi, se ha demostrado por la sucesión de pergaminos, que la Princesa Kagome reapareció luego de un tiempo, la cual retomó su papel como portal de la perla de Shikon. En las batallas que sucedieron luego de su regreso, las dos princesas derrotaron al feudo enemigo, protegiendo de esa manera su mismo castillo._**

 ** _Sin embargo, la menor de las princesas, siendo el portal de vida de la perla Shikon, fue sacrificada junto con la joya y de esta manera, la perla desapareció._**

Inuyasha sintió un vacío en el estómago y también una punzante en la sien. ¿Sacrificada? ¿Kagome había muerto? ¿Era esa la razón por la que nadie la recordaba? ¿Nunca estuvo aquí realmente?

 ** _Actualmente, el Castillo Higurashi se mantiene en pie, siendo atendido por los descendientes luego de siglos y siglos de cuido y mantenimiento al mismo. A pesar de las ofertas del gobierno, los dueños del Castillo se niegan a convertirlo en un museo, sin embargo, se cree que dentro del mismo están todavía mantenidos los objetos de sus antiguos reyes._**

Se levantó y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. No podía ser posible, era una locura. Cuando quitó sus manos de su cara su ceño estaba fruncido y casi sintió que un gruñido nacía de su garganta.

Se volvió a la pantalla y anotó en un papel la dirección del castillo que aún se mantenía.

Kagome no iba a morir. Él le juró que la protegería.

Y no le iba a fallar. Sea como sea, él la iba a encontrar nuevamente.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** De verdad quiero disculparme mucho mucho por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero que es que... he estado tan llena de cosas por hacer que apenas y me dejan tiempo de estar con mi mascota :(

Les agradezco muchísimo a quienes dejan sus comentarios y también a los que sólo leen. No saben lo feliz que me hace el saber que muchos desean que continúe la historia. Sus comentarios son más que apreciados. Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y que logren disfrutarlo. Ya el siguiente lo tengo pensado así que espero no tardar tanto. Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	12. Chapter 12: Buscando raíces

¡Oh yeah! No morí, aquí está un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

\- ¡INUYASHA ME PERTENECE!

"Aranza, no puedes decir eso, tienes que aclarar que..."

\- Si, si, lo sé. Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi, no es mío, la historia sí lo es, blah, blah...

ENJOY :D

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo XII: Buscando raíces**

Te veo llegar y mi corazón salta de gozo

Hoy no te esperaba y llegaste

Estamos frente a frente y por fin

Veo mi imagen reflejada en tus ojos

Ellos me dicen cuánto me amas

Y a través de los mios recibes mi más cálido amor

Estamos cerca… tan cerca

Que no hay espacio entre nosotros

Nuestros corazones laten al unísono

Porque estamos felices de estar una vez más juntos

 _ **Anónimo**_

Guardó el papel con la dirección en el bolsillo de su camisa. Iría, en este mismo instante iría hacia el Castillo o templo o lo que fuera y buscaría una manera de volver a donde sea que Kagome estuviera. Recordar las líneas donde decía que ella había muerto hacía que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. Eso no pasaría.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida de su casa, tratando de llegar pronto a su auto y no perder más tiempo, pero el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y cuando vio el número que correspondía a su padre, sólo atinó a tragar fuertemente. Había olvidado el asunto del viaje.

-Padre- Esperaba que el viejo estuviera en algún momento de felicidad y le dijera que no era necesario que viajara, que todo se solucionaría y que Sesshomaru se encargaría él sólo del trato en Alemania. Pero, su padre no era tan sencillo.

-Tu vuelo sale en cuatro horas, ¿Por qué no estás en la oficina?

Las yemas de sus dedos se tornaron frías. En cuatro horas no podría llegar al castillo y averiguar todo lo que quería y necesitaba saber. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como la furia tomaba ahora posesión de su cuerpo, podría jurar que también sintió como su cabeza palpitaba y sus ojos se calentaban. En estos momentos debía calmarse, escaseaba de tiempo y no lo perdería en vano.

-No podré ir al viaje.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo por parte de su padre, Inuyasha esperaba alguna respuesta y también una discusión. Eran igual de tercos y orgullosos, con maneras de pensar diferentes, pero padre e hijo al fin. Era por eso que sabía que en estos momentos, su padre estaba masajeando el puente de su nariz preguntándose si era o no una broma de mal gusto.

-No empieces con ideas estúpidas, Inuyasha. Irás.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Debo resolver algo primero.

-¿Qué es más importante que la compañía en estos momentos?

-La vida de la mujer que amo.

Cierto. La amaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Pelearía con todo por ella. Contra todos y no había ni siquiera tiempo o espacio que impediría que llegara a ella.

-Lo lamento, padre. Miroku irá sólo. Sesshomaru es más que suficiente para representar la compañía.

-Ven a mi oficina. Ahora.

Iba a replicar nuevamente cuando el pitido que indicaba que la llamada se había cortado sonó. Maldijo entre dientes. Ya él era un adulto, estaba actuando un poco irracional siguiendo pistas que cabía la posibilidad no lo llevaran a nada pero, debía intentarlo.

Subió a su auto y condujo a máxima velocidad camino a la empresa. ¿Su padre quería hablar? Bien. Pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Estaba decidido a ésta vez arriesgarse. Cuando entró a la empresa inmediatamente fue hasta el ascensor y marcó el último piso, donde estaba la oficina de su padre. Mentalmente se dispuso a estar firme, acompañando su posición con un ceño fruncido.

Entró a la espaciosa oficina en el momento en que la secretaria se retiraba con unos papeles que su padre había firmado. Éste se levando caminando hacia él. Inuyasha se detuvo en medio del lugar, esperando que él hablara primero.

-Quiero que me expliques…-comenzó el hombre- Con lujo de detalle…-enfatizó alzando su dedo índice- Cómo está eso que hay una mujer que amas y de paso… su vida peligra.

Inuyasha frunció más el ceño al recordar el hecho de que iba en contra del reloj. El viejo no entendería todo lo que él tenía por decir, así que de alguna manera iba a tratar de maquillar el asunto.

-El hecho es… que conocí a una chica- Si, no podía evitarlo, hablar de ella hacía que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara- Pero… ella se tuvo que ir, hoy. Ella…- ¿Cómo continuar?- Ella… es perseguida por un tipo de… criminal.

La reacción de su padre no pasó desapercibida por él. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-No pienses mal de ella- aclaró- Este hombre la busca porque quiere saldar viejas cuentas que vienen desde hace tiempo con su familia- mintió.

-¿Hay alguna manera en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Eso lo sorprendió. Su padre siempre fue muy dado a él. De hecho, tenía muy gratos recuerdos de su niñez a su lado, pero… en estos momentos no había tocado el tema del viaje. Sería… ah claro. Ahora recordaba que ellos querían (Su madre y él) que se casara. Capaz pensaba que finalmente se casaría y la realidad era que eso era la última cosa por hacer en su lista.

-Sólo deja que me vaya. Estaré bien- posó ambas manos en los anchos hombros de su padre, por un instante, pensó en que era un niño otra vez- Dame tiempo.

-Me preocupa el hecho de que te estés enfrentando a algo tan peligroso. Sería mejor avisar a las autoridades, ¿no crees?

Dorado y dorado se miraron casi con súplica. El dorado más opaco, quizá por la edad, expresaba un miedo sin palabras, miedo a llegar a perder un hijo quien sabe por qué tipo de situación. El dorado más jovial suplicaba que lo comprendiera, que confiara en él.

-Confía en mí, padre. Estaré bien. Todo se arreglará.

Su padre tomó sus brazos, los cuales aún estaban extendidos apoyados en los hombros del hombre. Lo haló en un abrazo fuerte, confiaría. Estaba seguro que su esposa y él lo habían criado bien. Inuyasha sabría defenderse.

-Cuando vuelvas…-dijo sin soltarlo- Quiero conocer a esa chica.

Inuyasha esbozó una suave sonrisa y palmeó sonoramente la espalda de su padre.

-Así lo haré… y cuando la conozcas, verás que valió la pena.

Se despidieron. Inuyasha le aseguró que cualquier eventualidad y si necesitaba su ayuda, le haría saber. Claro… no le contó el hecho de que tal vez se iría y no sabrían de él en algún tiempo. Debía hablar con su madre. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y rápidamente buscó su número.

-Hola cariño… ¿Dos llamadas en un día? Es un nuevo récord.

Una suave risa nació en su garganta. Casi podía imaginar el sereno rostro de su madre sonriendo.

-Quería decirle que la quiero-Una pausa y luego un suspiro se dejó oír por parte de su madre- Me iré, pero no sé cuándo vuelva. Quiero que esté tranquila y sobre todo… que confíe mucho en mí.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Nada, madre. Pero, debo hacer esto.

Escuchó como su madre se sorbía la nariz, la había hecho llorar.

-Cuídate muchísimo, Inuyasha. Recuerda que mamá te ama.

-Siempre lo hago. Cuídese. No ande de loca en los centros comerciales y haga que el viejo se distraiga. Tanto trabajo lo matará.

-Lo haré- respondió con gracia.

-Hasta luego.

Cuando cortó la llamada, tuvo una sensación de vacío. Colocó la mano en su pecho y por sobre la tela sintió el colgante aún debajo de la camisa. Bien, debía hacerlo. Salió de la empresa y encendió su auto poniéndolo en marcha para salir del estacionamiento frontal. Pero se le había olvidado que tenía un amigo loco y algo suicida que hacía las cosas sin pensar.

-¡MIROKU!- gritó mientras frenaba de golpe. Lo vio quitar sus manos de la capota del auto y correr hasta el lado del copiloto y embarcarse- ¿Estás loco? ¡Pude haberte atropellado!

-Pero no lo hiciste- lo tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa- No sé a dónde vas, pero dejaste a tu padre muy intranquilo. Iré contigo.

Inuyasha lo miraba claramente como si fuera un desquiciado o como si le hubiese crecido de la nada un ojo en la frente.

-¿Cómo que irás conmigo? No puedes ir.

Miroku giró a su derecha y tomó el cinturón, halándolo y colocándoselo. Inuyasha lo observaba atentamente y cuando el ojiazul le sonrió y con una seña le indicó que comenzara a tomar su camino, le empezó un molesto tic en la ceja.

-No importa lo que me digas, iré.

Inuyasha suspiró. Su padre… sabía que no se quedaría tan tranquilo.

Puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y de reojo vio a Miroku. Esperaba que no saliera corriendo cuando se diera cuenta en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

Esa mujer le causaba una repugnancia infinita. Desde su regreso se había dado cuenta que ahora expresaba sus emociones y sentimientos de manera más abierta que antes. Cuando la encerraban en esa jaula, también había encerrado su verdadera manera de ser, hasta el punto de llegar a ser tímida y sumisa. Pero ahora sabía que debía salir adelante, luchar por lo que quería y sobre todo… no dejarse vencer. Tampoco se dejaría encerrar nuevamente. Jamás.

La hechicera hizo una reverencia y ella entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección, casi de manera imperceptible sus labios hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Esta mujer no sabía que ya ellos conocían sus secretos. Sabían que el Shogun y Naraku eran el mismo y que ella confabulaba con él para obtener la perla y también sus poderes.

-Es un placer tenerla de vuelta, Princesa Kagome.

No respondió. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las manos le picaban. Deseaba liberar toda su energía en ese momento y achicharrarla hasta que quedara purificada en un montón de chispas rosas. Sin embargo se calmó rápidamente cuando Tsubaki abrió sus ojos en su dirección. Esta bruja siempre había conocido sus poderes, por eso la mandaba a encerrar. Seguramente ahora mismo se había dado cuenta que su energía había aumentado. Kikyou también debió darse cuenta porque posó una mano en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Nos habíamos preguntado por su paradero, hechicera.

Tsubaki miró a Kikyou y aunque su expresión fue plana, la mayor de las princesas notó inmediatamente su desprecio. Ella las odiaba, a ella y a su hermana y sabía que la razón era porque ellas tenían los poderes de las sacerdotisas más fuertes que hubiesen existido y estaban destinadas a la perla. La tomarían con la guardia baja, no iba a permitir tampoco que encerraran a su hermana nuevamente.

-Había estado en las tierras del norte. Oí rumores sobre la Perla Shikon.

"Mentira" quiso gritarle Kagome. Su ceño fruncido y su mandíbula apretada hacían que su energía se arremolinara dentro de ella.

-Kagome…-la llamó Kikyou y ella inmediatamente se calmó y posó su mirada en su hermana- ¿Por qué no vas al jardín con Sango? Tus flores te han extrañado mucho.

Su hermana era lista. Quería sacarla de la presencia de Tsubaki para evitar un problema y de cierta manera se lo agradecía.

-Está bien. ¿Nos vemos para tomar el té en el jardín?

Kikyou le sonrió suavemente y afirmó con su cabeza. Kagome se levantó sin mirar a la hechicera, mientras ésta la seguía con la mirada. Cuando la puerta corrediza de uno de los vestíbulos donde estaban se cerró, la hechicera comenzó a levantarse suavemente, no podía perderla de vista, mantenerla vigilada era primordial para evaluar el momento ideal para atacarla y también, para ganarle a Naraku.

-No se vaya aún, Tsubaki.

"Maldita Kikyou".

Se giró nuevamente hacia la princesa e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Usted dirá.

-Cuénteme… ¿Qué sabe de la perla?

Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en puños y sintió como sus puntiagudas uñas se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos.

-No mucho, en realidad. Desde que desapareció no he dado con su paradero.

-Y… ¿De Naraku?

Mantener la fachada de indiferencia no era difícil para ella. Esta mocosa no se daría cuenta de si mentía o no.

-Tampoco sé nada de él, princesa.

Esta mujer pensaba que ella era tonta, pero la subestimaba demasiado. Kikyou sabía claramente que ella mentía.

-Esperamos no vuelva a desaparecer por tanto tiempo… Su ayuda es importante para el castillo, ahora que lo hemos convertido en un templo, deseamos que nos ayude a mantenerlo libre de demonios.

-Siempre les serviré, alteza.

-Puedes retirarte.

Tsubaki se levantó y luego de una pequeña inclinación salió del vestíbulo. El aura pura de esa mujer se le hacía detestable. Llevó su mano a su garganta… esa niña, Kagome, había estado tratando de purificarla. Su odio hacia ella era tanto que con el simple hecho de pensar que la odiaba era capaz de hacer llegar su energía a ella. Pero… ¿cuál era la razón de su enojo hacia ella? Pudiera ser que supiera que ella y Naraku… no, imposible. Nadie sabía de su conspiración con ese hombre. El Rey tampoco diría jamás que lo había visto, arriesgaba demasiado.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaba?

Kagome se sentó suavemente en el pasto acomodando su kimono para tener más comodidad. Sango se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió.

-Cuéntame Kagome… ¿dónde habías estado este mes?

Kagome sonrió un poco sin embargo, la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-En un lugar maravilloso.

Mordió su labio inferior cuando recordó a Inuyasha. Le había dejado su colgante para que pudiera tenerla presente siempre, si era verdad que la historia cambiaría al ella haber regresado al pasado, se aseguraría de que Inuyasha estuviera seguro. Sus visiones habían sido macabras, verlo morir había sido igual de doloroso que presenciarlo en verdad. Por eso quería que él la recordara, pero que estuviera a salvo. Alzo la vista fijando sus ojos en el cielo despejado, era una tarde agradable, podía aun así ver el destello de la barrera protectora de Kikyou, aunque eso no le quitaba la alegría y luminosidad al día. Era hermoso ciertamente, le hubiera encantado compartir sus vistas de su propio tiempo con Inuyasha.

-¿Ocurre algo? Te has puesto triste.

Fijo sus ojos en Sango y sonrió cálidamente.

-Confío ciegamente en ti, Sango. Por eso te contaré todo- Suspiró profundamente mientras comenzaba a relatarle todo acerca de lo que vivió. Los momentos con él, las conversaciones, hasta el momento en que la había besado. Le dijo todo y en cierta manera, se sintió más liberada.

-Pero… ¿Un demonio perro? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Yo me pregunté lo mismo, Kikyou logró explicarme. El alma de Inuyasha está reencarnada, él es descendiente de esta era. Los demonios perro que viven en nuestro tiempo son sus ancestros. Su sangre de demonio debía estar sellada y vivir como una persona normal, sin embargo al yo haber llegado a donde él estaba, hizo que eso cambiara. Mi energía y la de él lograron reaccionar entre sí, por esa razón él ahora está consciente de que es un demonio, sólo que… no sé si un demonio completo, en el momento que lo conocí, él era totalmente humano.

-Es extraño en realidad…- Dijo Sango ladeando el rostro demostrando su confusión- Pero… si su sangre demoníaca ahora está presente en él… él puede ayudarnos. Puede ayudarte contra Naraku.

-No. Él no debe venir. Si mis visiones se hacen realidad, él morirá aquí. Prefiero morir yo a que a él le pase algo por mi culpa. Este es mi destino, no el de él.

La exterminadora la miró con algo de tristeza. Kagome estaba enamorada, de eso no había duda. Pero se sacrificaría, dejaría de lado sus sentimientos solamente para que él estuviera bien y fuera feliz.

-Princesa Kagome…

Kagome alzó la vista y vio a Kouga haciendo una reverencia hacia ella. Sonrió animadamente y con una mano le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-No había tenido el momento para agradecerte, Kouga. Gracias a ti estoy bien.

-No diga eso princesa. Por mi culpa, estuvo desaparecida.

-Eso no fue tu culpa… yo misma provoqué eso. Ahora dime…-alzó una ceja en su dirección- ¿A quién buscas?

La cara del demonio lobo adquirió un suave tono carmesí, lo cual hizo que tanto la princesa como la exterminadora sonrieran de manera cómplice.

-B-Bueno… yo…

-Ella está en el vestíbulo- aclaró mientras tomaba la tetera y comenzaba a servir el té.

Con una reverencia rápida dirigió sus pasos hacia donde le habían indicado.

-Está enamorado de mi hermana.

Sango asintió para luego reírse junto con Kagome. Esperaban de verdad que ellos dos llegaran a algo.

Una sonrojada Kikyou apareció en el jardín, Kagome y Sango se miraron esperando una palabra de parte de la mayor de las hermanas, sin embargo no dijo nada. Ya habría manera de que Kagome le sacara información luego. Le tendió una taza con té de hierbas y siguieron charlando de cosas triviales.

Una suave brisa mecía el cabello de las tres jóvenes. El día era cálido, sin embargo sabían que la amenaza seguía latente, acechándolas y esperando el momento justo para atacar.

La noche dejó caer su manto sobre el templo. Kagome ya estaba en su habitación pero… se sentía tan inquieta que se le hacía imposible dormir. Algo extraño había en el ambiente. Vestía un suave kimono blanco sencillo de dormir pero, no lo haría en un largo rato. Encendió una de las velas que estaban en su habitación y observó a su alrededor. Algo extraño había en el ambiente y lo confirmó, cuando escuchó pasos fuera de su habitación y de manera abrupta Kikyou deslizó la puerta entrando rápidamente.

-Ven conmigo Kagome. ¡Rápido!

Aun confundida y con la respiración contenida, la siguió. ¿Qué estaría pasando para que Kikyou estuviera tan alterada? Aun vestía su kimono de la tarde aunque ya era algo tarde. La llevó fuera de la habitación, cruzando el jardín y llegaron al otro extremo del templo, donde había una pagoda con un pozo dentro según lo que pudo distinguir en medio de la oscuridad.

-Debes quedarte aquí… no salgas por nada del mundo.

-Pero… Kik…

-¡No salgas!

Su hermana cerró nuevamente la puerta de la pagoda y en ese momento permitió que el miedo se adentrara en ella. Escuchaba como los samuráis corrían por los pasillos de un lado a otro y de repente, una ola de energía con el poder de su hermana llegó hasta ella. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras subía las escalerillas de la pagoda.

Deslizó un poco la puerta y observó en medio del jardín a su hermana, sostenía un arco mientras que su flecha era rodeada por una luz celeste, estaba apuntando a… ¿Tsubaki?

-Dime… ¿Qué pretendes ahora?- escuchó como le preguntaba su hermana a la hechicera. La risa escalofriante de Tsubaki hizo que la rabia corriera por su cuerpo.

-No finjas conmigo, niñita. Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que alguien te vino con el chisme de que estoy trabajando con Naraku… ¿cierto?

Kikyou tensó más la flecha en su arco preparándose para lanzarla. Kagome llevó una mano a su boca ahogando un sollozo cuando detrás de Tsubaki, vio la figura del hombre causante de todas sus desgracias… antes sólo lo había visto con la horrenda piel de babuino sobre él, ahora, gracias a sus visiones sabía quién era…

Naraku…

Kikyou distendió la flecha cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre… él había podido atravesar su barrera… ¿Cómo era posible?

Tsubaki volteó y con rabia infinita observó a Naraku detrás de ella, ¿Qué hacía ese maldito aquí?

-Planeabas traicionarme, ¿Verdad?- el tono oscuro con el cual lanzó la pregunta hizo que Kagome y Kikyou instintivamente retrocedieran un paso. Claramente esos dos estaban por cobrarse sus traiciones.

-¿Traicionarte?- preguntó la hechicera con burla- ¿Desde cuándo te he sido leal?

La oscura mirada de Tsubaki se empañó cuando un hechizo comenzó a salir de sus labios, queriendo robarle las energías que le había dado a Naraku cuando sanó su cuerpo. Pero la risa de este la desconcertó y la hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad? Yo siempre gano.

-¡Maldito! ¡No dejaré que obtengas la perla, tampoco los poderes de esa mocosa!

-Perdiste, desde el momento en que decidiste ayudarme con tus poderes, lentamente te los he ido robando, ahora matarte será muy sencillo.

Una nueva risa malévola brotó de los labios de él. Estiró de manera elegante su brazo, el cual adquirió la forma de un tentáculo que dirigió rápidamente hacia Tsubaki, atravesándola y elevándola.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-Cuidaré la perla por ti.

Comenzó a halarla hacia él hasta que un oscuro resplandor los engulló a ambos. Kikyou y Kagome se negaban a respirar hasta que el oscuro brillo amainara, dejando ver a Naraku, pero sin rastros de Tsubaki.

Kagome esperó detrás de la puerta corrediza viendo como Naraku mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pudo ver claramente como en su rostro una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo desaparecía en segundos. Había engullido los poderes de la hechicera.

-Bien, sigues tú, preciosa- dijo mirando a Kikyou, la cual tensó nuevamente la flecha y no dudó en liberarla. Tomó otra de su carcaj tensándola rápidamente y soltándola, haciendo más daño que la primera, pero ella sabía que sus poderes no lo dañarían, no tanto como los de Kagome.

Kagome estaba muy enojada, escuchar la amenaza contra Kikyou había hecho que su sangre hirviera. Sintió como su cabeza palpitaba y las yemas de sus dedos se calentaban, miró sus manos y estas brillaban, estaba toda cubierta por un brillo rosado muy suave, pero esta vez era diferente, ella estaba conservando la conciencia, estaba dejando que su energía se liberara pero sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Y lo iba a aprovechar.

Salió de la pagoda llamando la atención de su hermana y de Naraku, se asombró de no ver samuráis alrededor, pero estaba segura que estaban cuidando a sus padres. Bien, mejor así. Sango, Kohaku, Kouga y dos demonios lobos más llegaron y se colocaron detrás de Naraku, el cual sólo los miró por encima del hombro, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Kagome… pequeña. Nos volvemos a ver.

Escucharlo dirigirse a ella la hacía arder en rabia y los presentes observaron asombrados como ella cerraba sus ojos y al abrirlos, dos colores diferentes se adueñaban de ellos. El dorado y el azul resplandecían en medio de la noche y Kikyou se acercó a ella tendiéndole un arco y un carcaj con flechas.

Ahora sí, estaba lista para darle su merecido a ese engendro.

* * *

Habían llegado casi una hora después de camino al lugar que indicaba la dirección. Delante de ellos se alzaba un templo que estaba ubicado en una colina, a la cual había que subir por medio de unas largas escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la cima, pudieron ver el templo en todo su esplendor. Miroku seguía sin entender nada, pero no preguntaría. Esperaba encontrarse con mafiosos y un tiroteo estilo el lejano oeste. Pero no esto… no ésta calma, ésta paz.

Fácilmente el templo tenía alrededor de tres plantas. Había una pagoda a un costado separada por un extenso jardín, adornado con muchas flores y fuentes con diferentes figuras. Una mujer salió de la pagoda e inmediatamente Inuyasha caminó hacia ella.

-Disculpe…-llamó el joven. La mujer se giró e Inuyasha sintió como una corriente de energía lo envolvía, pero no era proveniente de la mujer… miro detrás de ella… ¿Era la pagoda?- Necesitamos de su ayuda.

Miroku estaba concentrado a su alrededor preguntándose por qué no recordaba nada acerca de éste templo de las clases de historia. Luego sonrió cuando recordó que odiaba estudiar historia. Dirigió su mirada a la joven mujer y luego de un costado, vio como un hombre se acercaba hacia ellos, era alto, casi tanto como Inuyasha y él mismo, con largo cabello y expresión penetrante, luego observó a la mujer. Era hermosa, de cabello castaño tomado en una coleta baja, estaba vestida de sacerdotisa y el hombre llevaba un traje budista de templo.

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó la mujer.

-Mi nombre es Inuyasha y… necesito que me hable de la Princesa Kagome.

Los dueños del templo se miraron entre ellos y el hombre entrecerró sus ojos hacia el ojidorado.

-¿Qué sabe de la Princesa?- interrogó el hombre.

Inuyasha introdujo su mano en su camisa y sacó el colgante, mostrándoselo a la pareja. La mujer ocultó su sorpresa tras su mano.

-Esto me lo entregó ella.

-Se ha cumplido- escuchó a la mujer- Lo escrito por la princesa Kikyou… se ha cumplido.

Inuyasha los miró interrogante. Se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-Discúlpenos caballeros. Mi nombre es Hoshiomi. Soy el encargado junto con mi esposa de cuidar el templo Higurashi.

-Mi nombre es Sukiomi. Soy… descendiente de las sacerdotisas Higurashi.

-¿Es descendiente de Kagome o de Kikyou?- Preguntó Inuyasha directamente. Si, estaba siendo un idiota sintiéndose celoso por algo estúpido, pero ahórquenlo por eso, necesitaba saber.

-Soy descendiente de la princesa Kikyou… la Princesa Kagome… ella murió en batalla.

-Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, debo impedir que ella muera.

-Wow, wow… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Había olvidado a Miroku. Claramente vio que lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas. No entendía nada pero… no había tiempo de explicar.

-Es complicado.

Sukiomi los llevó a la pagoda, donde un pozo estaba dentro, el cual estaba sellado. Alrededor habían candelabros, incienso y también a un lado un escritorio con varios pergaminos.

-La princesa Kikyou escribió que esto pasaría. Dejó plasmado que un hombre vendría al templo con un colgante del Feudo Higurashi, el único existente. A ese hombre deberíamos entregarle ése pergamino y decirle todo acerca del templo.

La mujer tomó un pergamino que estaba cuidadosamente enrollado con una cinta roja, el tacto suave con el que lo trataba les daba a entender que quería cuidarlo ya que era muy antiguo.

-Ella escribió que usted…-dijo mostrándole el pergamino a Inuyasha- Querría volver al pasado a buscar a la princesa, que su ayuda era lo único que podría permitir que ella sobreviviera.

-¿Cuándo escribió ella esto?- preguntó curioso.

-Luego de que la Princesa Kagome muriera.

Inuyasha tragó fuertemente. Desearía que dejara de repetir eso, odiaba la idea de perderla. En ese momento, Hoshiomi entró cargando una vieja katana, la cual le extendió a Inuyasha.

-Según los pergaminos, usted es un mitad demonio. Esto le pertenece. Si puede sacarla de la funda, significa que la Princesa Kikyou estaba en lo correcto y que nosotros no estamos ante sólo una leyenda.

Inuyasha tomó la katana y colocó una mano en la empuñadura y otra en la vaina. Con un ligero movimiento de su muñeca logró sacarla y la hoja brilló a la luz de las velas de la pagoda.

Sukiomi sonrió en dirección a su esposo.

Miroku no entendía nada, y de cierta manera, no quería… en verdad, no quería preguntar. No sabía si era mejor estar aquí con esta gente que parecía de una secta a estar con mafiosos y disparos. Su mirada lo llevó a una esquina de la pagoda, donde había un Shakujo apoyado contra un pergamino, se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó con facilidad, arrancando el papel que estaba sobre él.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?- se giró a la pregunta del hombre y se señaló con un dedo preguntando mudamente si era con él. Hoshiomi asintió y Miroku carraspeó. Quería seguir siendo invisible.

-Miroku.

-Es usted el buda del futuro, es por eso que está aquí.

Inuyasha y Miroku alzaron la ceja en dirección a la pareja. El ojidorado no pudo reprimir una risa, Miroku… ¿Una figura sagrada?

-Lo siento, yo no soy nada de eso… ni siquiera sé que hago aquí.

-Está bien, su destino está escrito en los pergaminos también. Sus ancestros sabían que este momento llegaría.

Mientras más hablaba esa mujer, más sentía que estaba en una broma de cámara oculta. Miró el bastón en sus manos. Rayos.

Hablaron toda la tarde sobre cómo Inuyasha había encontrado a Kagome, cómo nadie la recordaba y todo se centraba en que quería ir al pasado a evitar que ella muriera. Al caer la noche estaba más que decidido, la sacerdotisa Sukiomi podía abrir el portal que lo llevaría a la época donde Kagome vivía, hacia el templo. En el pergamino se explicaba exactamente las palabras que debían ser pronunciadas para que Inuyasha y ahora en compañía de Miroku, llegaran a un momento determinado, sin embargo, Sukiomi no les supo decir que momento sería ese.

-Deben tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos cómo llegarán allá. Tal vez cambien, ya que no será el mismo tiempo o espacio y sus energías saldrán al exterior de sus cuerpos.

Inuyasha observó a Miroku, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de éste. Lo acompañaría, aunque muy en el fondo de verdad deseaba que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto y que detrás de una de las repisas saliera un hombre calvo con audífonos y una cámara burlándose de él.

Pero un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando la sacerdotisa tomó entre sus manos un círculo de metal con una estrella dentro de él y lo apuntó hacia ellos, empezando a recitar unas palabras que no entendía. Se sintió descompuesto, como si su cuerpo saliera de sus esquemas normales, dejo de sentirlos y cuando giró la vista a Inuyasha, sabía que él sentía lo mismo.

Había un extraño pálpito en sus oídos y no fue consiente de mucho hasta que sintió sus manos arder, con casi pánico observó cómo sus uñas se alargaban, pasando a ser unas garras casi animales, la energía que lo recorría era tanta que lo obligó a encorvarse y para cuando fue consciente de donde estaba, el sitio era totalmente oscuro. Aunque al mirar alrededor se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la misma pagoda, pero estaban solos, no había candelabros, ni libros, ni pergaminos y el olor a incienso había desaparecido.

Inuyasha arrugó la nariz y sintió como un olor dulce lo mareaba, ¿por qué los olores eran tan fuertes? Y… ¿por qué demonios estaba descalzo?

-Oh…amigo-escuchó hablar a Miroku y cuando lo enfocó con su mirada se asombró verlo tan diferente, su traje era de un monje, de color violeta y sostenía con fuerza el Shakujo, su rostro era ligeramente más adulto, ¿habían cambiado?

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué te ocurrió a ti?

Inuyasha se tomó un momento para mirarse y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras cerraba la boca de golpe. Estaba vestido con un traje extraño de color rojo, la katana estaba en su cintura y cuando se movió un poco, un mechó de cabello se deslizó sobre su hombro y casi grita cuando lo tomó entre sus garras y este brilló. Era plateado, casi blanco.

-Esto… ¿es real?- preguntó Miroku asombrado.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para responder pero en la cima de su cabeza sintió un movimiento y palpando, se dio cuenta que tenía orejas extrañas, no humanas, eran… orejas de perro. Una de ellas se movió en dirección hacia donde estaba la puerta de la pagoda… una corriente de poder llegó a él y no pasó desapercibida por Miroku.

-Kagome…

-Kagome… pequeña. Nos volvemos a ver.

Escucharlo dirigirse a ella la hacía arder en rabia y los presentes observaron asombrados como ella cerraba sus ojos y al abrirlos, dos colores diferentes se adueñaban de ellos. El dorado y el azul resplandecían en medio de la noche y Kikyou se acercó a ella tendiéndole un arco y un carcaj con flechas.

Ahora sí, estaba lista para darle su merecido a ese engendro.

Cuando tensó una flecha inconscientemente tuvo que girar a la pagoda… imposible, era imposible…

-No te distraigas, querida.

Naraku aprovecho ese momento para elevar un tentáculo y dirigirlo hacia ella, pero no previno cuando una espada cortó su extremidad, antes siquiera de tocar a la chica. Kikyou sonrió, él había buscado la manera de llegar a donde Kagome estaba.

Inuyasha gruñía, se asombró del sonido que salía de su garganta pero en ese momento no le dio importancia, su cuerpo se posó frente a Kagome, ese engendro no la tocaría.

Por su parte, la azabache no salía de su asombro. La punta de la flecha estaba dirigida al suelo, era él. Era Inuyasha…

Naraku frunció el ceño y rápidamente un campo de energía lo rodeó. Por ahora, debía salir de ahí. Cuando ya no sintió la presencia del enemigo, Inuyasha se permitió girarse y buscar a Kagome, ella estaba detrás de él, con los labios entreabiertos mirándolo con asombro. Ella frunció el ceño e Inuyasha pensó que le gritaría y reclamaría el haber llegado hasta ahí, pero no fue así.

Kagome soltó el arco y corrió hacia donde Inuyasha estaba, aferrándose a su pecho y llorando de tristeza y alegría.

Estaba con ella… Inuyasha ahora estaba con ella.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** A lo mucho, tres o cuatro capítulos más y llegamos al final t.t

Debido a mi larga desaparición de dos semanas decidí hacer un capítulo algo larguito, para que no me asesinen. _**AGRADEZCO TODITOS TODOS LOS REVIEWS.**_ Los leo todos y cada uno de ellos y estoy agradecidísima con quienes se toman el minuto de escribir algo para esta historia, son un amors.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	13. Chapter 13: Árbol genealógico

No, rayos, Inuyasha no me pertenece. Sólo el fic es mío.

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo XIII: Árbol genealógico**

El amor hay que cuidarlo, como al árbol y la flor

ellos se enraízan y sus ramas se agitan, con la lluvia y sol, para dar vida a sus hojas y a la flor.

Si sus hojas se ponen verde, es por la lluvia y el sol

ya que una le entrega la fuerza y el otro le entrega el calor y si una flor aparece es producto del amor.

 **Hernán R. Cornejo Véliz**

Todo era loco, absolutamente loco e irreal y lo que acababa de presenciar le hacía sentir como un desquiciado. Seguramente se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y estaba teniendo imaginaciones extrañas. Pero no… ahí estaba su amigo, acunando entre sus brazos a una chica la cual en estos momentos no veía su rostro. Él estaba vestido con un traje rojo y llevaba una espada de gran tamaño que –podía apostar su brazo derecho- antes era más delgada y hasta casi oxidada.

Se miró a sí mismo. Vestía un traje tradicional de los monjes budistas, sólo que el suyo era de color morado y en una de sus manos tenía el báculo dorado.

Y… ¿Desde cuándo tenía una camándula en su mano derecha? Él ni siquiera oraba. Respiró una, dos veces. Luego observó a los demás presentes.

Y vio a la más hermosa criatura que sus ojos pudieran apreciar. Vestía de negro y rosado y a su espalda había lo que parecía un boomerang enorme.

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron mirándose contrariados cuando el sonido de lo que ellos suponían había sido una bofetada llegó a sus oídos, seguido de una risa masculina algo nerviosa y un regaño de parte de la exterminadora.

Kagome le restó importancia y volvió sus ojos a Inuyasha, aún con lágrimas en ellos. Este la miró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y al hacerlo, la chica fijó sus ojos en sus labios, o mejor dicho, en sus colmillos.

-Oh…- estaba algo impresionada. No se había dado el lujo de observarlo y la verdad, sus visiones ahora le parecían tan pobres; si antes él le parecía hermoso y la dejaba sin aliento, ahora él era prácticamente… mágico, irresistible. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, sin embargo no apartó la mirada y llevó una mano a una de sus mejillas, tocando las marcas en ella- Estás… diferente…

Inuyasha apretó un poco los labios sintiéndose apenado. No sabía a qué se refería con diferente pero… esperaba no verse tan mal.

-Me gusta- confesó ella muy bajito. Aunque estaba segura que él la escucharía claramente.

Cuando vio sus ojos castaños nuevamente, se sintió genuinamente feliz.

Sólo por un momento.

Alzó la mirada buscando a la hermana de Kagome, quería aclarar ciertas cosas. Tomó de la mano a la chica y caminó junto con ella hacia donde estaban los demás, lo cual no era muy lejos. Se sentía extraño, las orejas en la cima de su cabeza no dejaban de moverse buscando cualquier sonido peligroso, y su nariz recibía cantidades de olores. Todo pasó a un segundo plano cuando el olor a otro macho demonio llegó a él. Colocó a Kagome detrás de sí e instintivamente gruñó hacia el demonio lobo. Éste no se quedó muy atrás, gruñéndole en respuesta.

Kouga estaba un poco choqueado. Había visto a ese demonio perro salir de la pagoda donde estaba el pozo que habían construido y amenazar a Naraku sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Luego la princesa Kagome se había acercado a él como si lo conociera olvidando las reglas de no acercarse demasiado a un hombre y ahora… ¡se atrevía a gruñirle! ¡A él! ¡El protector de la Princesa!

Kikyou había avanzado hasta posarse casi frente a Inuyasha para entablar conversación con él pero Kouga se interpuso, dejando a la mayor de las princesas detrás de sí y de esa manera, el azul y el dorado comenzaron una batalla de miradas y gruñidos que sólo ellos oían.

-No vayan a pelear porque si lo hacen, los desmayaré con mi Hiraikotsu.

Ambos se giraron a la exterminadora sin abandonar su posición de ataque. Kagome rió suavemente cuando la oreja de Inuyasha se movió y se prometió mentalmente tocarla más tarde. Se veía muy suave.

-¿Cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí?- Kikyou habló tratando de distender un poco el ambiente. Sabía que dos demonios de diferentes razas se llevarían mal, por no decir fatal. Pero eso era algo natural, estaban destinados a eso. Inuyasha no abandonó su posición de protección con Kagome y guardó la espada en su funda que estaba en su cintura, sin quitar la mano de ella y con la otra, aún sostenía la mano de Kagome.

-Gracias a ti, dejaste un pergamino con indicaciones para mí- dijo observando a la mayor de las hermanas.

Kikyou frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces sin entender. En ese momento se colocó delante de Kouga, muy a pesar del demonio lobo quien volvió a gruñir, e Inuyasha escuchándolo le mostró sus colmillos sin pensarlo.

-¡Basta los dos!- amenazó la exterminadora- ¡Y usted también! ¡Deje de acercarse a mí, excelencia!- gruñó hacia el monje mientras le pellizcaba una mano y afianzaba su agarre en el boomerang.

-Lo siento… lo siento. Es este mundo tan extraño, me hace actuar así- se disculpó Miroku mientras aguantaba el dolorcillo en su mano. Inuyasha entrecerró su mirada y alzó una ceja en su dirección. No importa el mundo que sea, Miroku siempre sería un libidinoso.

-No entiendo…-Kikyou se llevó una mano a la frente- Pero… aún no he…

-Este templo existe en mi tiempo- interrumpió Inuyasha- En el futuro está tu descendencia, una sacerdotisa llamada Sukiomi me entregó el pergamino y me dijo que lo habías escrito en el momento que…-se detuvo tragando fuertemente y volteó, fijando su vista en Kagome que lo observaba interrogante. Luego miró nuevamente a Kikyou- En el momento que Kagome había muerto. Por eso estoy aquí, no has escrito aun el mensaje en el pergamino porque evitaré a toda costa que Kagome sufra algún daño.

El silencio que hubo por lo que pareció una eternidad se volvió pesado, sobre todo para la menor de las hermanas la cual luego de un sonoro suspiro se sentó en la hierba, soltando la mano de él. Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado, estaba preocupado. Ella le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo pero… a él le pareció que era una sonrisa demasiado amarga.

-Está bien…-susurró ella- Sé que ese es mi destino…

-No- casi gruñó- No es tu destino y por eso estoy aquí. Para impedir que eso ocurra.

-No debiste venir… te dije que-

-¡No me importa! Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Aquí me voy a quedar. Ya te dije que yo te voy a proteger.

Los demás presentes observaban expectantes y luego… las miradas se dirigieron a Kouga.

-Yo soy el protector de la princesa, es mi trabajo- dijo entre dientes el hombre lobo.

Inuyasha lo miró despectivamente y luego se levantó.

-Entonces búscate otro trabajo, lobucho.

Miroku pensó que era un buen momento para intervenir ya que los otros dos demonios lobos -que hasta el momento se habían mantenido al margen- estaban dispuestos a defender a su líder del recién llegado.

-Bien… creo que todos debemos hablar como gente civilizada- Dijo con un aire de tranquilidad que pareció calmar los ánimos.

-Pasemos al recinto, será mejor hablar allá- sugirió Kagome en el momento en que se levantaba de la hierba.

Llegaron al recinto y Miroku e Inuyasha no dejaban de observar alrededor. Era el mismo templo en el que habían estado, aunque este se veía mucho más conservado y en el anterior, había espacios remodelados y más habitaciones. Los samuráis que vigilaban la puerta hicieron una inclinación a las princesas y luego miraron con desconfianza a Inuyasha, el cual no se separaba de Kagome.

Sango se retiró junto con Kohaku y los otros dos lobos a comprobar el estado del templo y armar tropas en diferentes puntos del mismo para mantener la vigilancia, dejando a las princesas con Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku.

Cuando entraron al recinto, los reyes se acercaron rápidamente a sus hijas, comprobando el estado de ambas.

-Ese hombre entró al templo… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó la reina, estaba muy asustada.

-Al parecer Tsubaki quería traicionarlo- aclaró Kikyou- Y él la quitó del camino antes de que eso ocurriera. La absorbió junto con sus poderes.

-No sabemos hasta donde llega su energía ahora- Intervino Kagome- Tampoco conocemos como han incrementado sus habilidades y sus trucos, pero…-se detuvo pensando bien lo que diría; observó a Inuyasha de reojo antes de hablar nuevamente- Sabemos que quiere la perla y… a mí.

-No permitiremos que eso suceda- habló el rey de manera solemne- Estaremos preparados para cuando ese ser decida atacar- El hombre posó su mirada en Inuyasha y entrecerró los ojos- Pensé que los demonios perro no llegarían hasta mañana.

El joven de ojos dorados se irguió un poco más en su postura cuando se sintió observado. Se le hacía extraña la manera en la que ahora sentía todo.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy un demonio perro?

-¡Más respeto, bestia! ¡Le hablas al Rey!

-Silencio, lobo asqueroso.

-Bueno, todos ustedes tienen las mismas características- habló el rey sin sentirse intimidado y ofendido porque el joven lo tuteara- Ojos dorados, cabello plateado, las marcas de las mejillas… aunque tú… tienes orejas diferentes.

-No sé explicar eso, tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que soy- encogió sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia pero en ese momento pensó en su padre y en su hermano. Ellos sí tenían el cabello blanco, sobre todo Sesshomaru. Decían que era un desorden genético pero… ahora él sabía que no era así. Eso significaba que… ¿vería a su padre y a su hermano en este mundo?

Kikyou decidió no entrar en detalles con sus padres acerca de donde procedía Inuyasha, ni con nadie más, todo se enredaría demasiado.

-Él sólo decidió adelantarse, Padre- Kagome también pensaba igual que su hermana, era muy riesgoso si a oídos de Naraku llegaba que Inuyasha no era de ese tiempo- Él ha venido a protegerme.

-Pero… Kouga es tu protector, cariño- dijo la reina.

-Oh, madre yo… quisiera pedir a Kouga como mi protector. Claro… si él está de acuerdo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos con la petición de Kikyou y en las mejillas de Kouga apareció un leve sonrojo. El rey carraspeó y miró al demonio lobo esperando una respuesta.

-Será un honor… alteza.

-Y aléjate de Kagome- dijo Inuyasha en un gruñido.

-Muchas gracias, Kouga- Kikyou tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y eso hizo que rápidamente el demonio lobo dejara de prestar atención a Inuyasha. Bien, este nuevo trabajo le gustaba-Ahora es importante que ustedes sepan ciertas cosas, al igual que Inuyasha.

Kagome miró a su hermana un tanto preocupada. Cuando ella estuvo en el futuro no dijo nada a él con respecto a sus visiones o al hecho de que lo había visto morir. Tampoco sabía si era lo mejor que sus padres se enteraran de que ella tenía conciencia de sus poderes desde hacía tiempo… pero al parecer su hermana quería relatar todo. Sintió como Kikyou la invitaba a hablar, para que ella misma fuera quien contara todo; miró a sus padres y dirigió la vista a Inuyasha, para luego sentarse en un taburete cerca de la biblioteca del recinto.

-Bien…- comenzó y se llevó una mano a su flequillo, apartándolo de la frente que comenzaba a sudarle- Yo, cuando tenía doce años, escuché… una conversación… ustedes…-dijo mirando a sus padres- hablaban de mí y… de mi destino al ser el portal de vida de la perla…

Su madre frunció el ceño y apretó sus manos en puños al recordar esa conversación, luego miró a su esposo con reproche. El rey se mantenía callado, con los labios apretados esperando que ella prosiguiera… sólo esperaba que ella no supiera de su trato con Naraku.

-Ese día, escuché que si yo me unía a la perla, moriría. Nadie puede detener lo que pasará si mi energía se une a la de la Shikon y ahora… Naraku está consciente de eso. Él pretende unirme a la joya, para absorber mis poderes de la misma manera que lo hizo con Tsubaki.

-¡Si se puede evitar!- gruñó Inuyasha entre dientes.

-No se puede Inuyasha- trató de hablar calmadamente- Todos saben que no se puede evitar, por eso mis propios padres consintieron desde ese momento encerrarme.

Escuchó el sollozo de su madre pero no se giró a verla. Esta era una manera de reprocharles, de reclamarles el haber buscado una alternativa tan cruel para protegerla.

-Hija…

-No, padre- se levantó de la silla e Inuyasha observó cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- ¡No fue justo! ¡Se dejaron engañar por Tsubaki! Ella desde siempre había querido mis poderes, también quería la perla y dejaron que ella me encerrara, me amarrara, hubo hasta semanas completas en las que yo no veía el sol… ¡No era justo! ¡Ella nunca me enseñó a controlar mis poderes, yo aprendí por mi propia cuenta!

El peliplateado se acercó a ella cuando vio los destellos dorados y azules en sus ojos y se colocó a su espalda, posando sus manos en sus hombros. Kagome cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse mientras temblaba y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Kagome desde pequeña estuvo enterada de todo, Padre. Nos hizo pensar que no conocía sus poderes para protegernos, para que la misma Tsubaki no se enterara. Ninguna de las dos le teníamos confianza.

El rey miró a su hija mayor y luego a la menor.

-No tenía idea de… de que conocías todo…

-Quiero que me digan…-dijo ignorando a su padre- ¿Hay un encantamiento que me ata a la perla?

Su madre se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su mejilla, quitando las lágrimas que ella había derramado.

-Si lo hay. Pero nosotros no lo conocemos.

-Yo sí se cual es- vio cómo su hermana pequeña la miraba interrogante y luego le sonreía suavemente- Cuando estuviste… lejos… Kouga y Sango me ayudaron a conseguir el espejo de la Diosa Kanna y también el Velo de la Diosa Kaguya, con ellos fue que pude lograr encontrarte aunque como ya te expliqué, la energía de Inuyasha no me dejaba localizarte al principio.

Miroku empezaba a marearse, esto era demasiado para él.

-Señorita Kikyou, por favor…-pidió tranquilamente- ¿Podría explicarlo de manera que yo lo entienda?

-Lo pondré de esta manera: cuando Kagome se siente amenazada, sus poderes buscan una salida y ella viaja, tal vez en el espacio o tiempo. No hay límites para ella y sus poderes. La perla de Shikon para es como un empuje de poder, una fuente de energía que altera sus poderes y ella no logra controlarlos y Naraku quiere aprovecharse de eso y obtener ambas energías, la de Kagome y la de la perla.

-Si lo logra… será invencible- siguió explicando Kagome- Es necesario que todos estén conscientes de la gravedad del asunto… ese hombre…- desvió la mirada a su madre y luego a su madre- ha podido entrar a mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo… pero cuando estuve desaparecida encontré a Inuyasha… él mantuvo oculta mi energía y esencia… pero eso no impidió que Naraku invadiera mi mente de nuevo… no lo ha hecho de nuevo y estoy segura, que no lo volverá a hacer.

-Ahora que Kagome está de vuelta, él querrá conseguir la perla aunque nadie conoce su paradero. Gracias al espejo pude observar tu pasado- dijo mirando a su hermana- Como dije al principio, yo sí sé cuál es el conjuro que te ata a la perla… viene de generación en generación, aunque no sabemos quién fue la hechicera o sacerdotisa responsable.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó ansiosa Kagome.

-"Ella crecerá y será el portal de vida, cuando su cuerpo de frutos, la perla reclamará su sello. No detendrá el flujo del portal, el sacrificio será la solución… Sangre por sangre, alma por alma".- recitó Kikyou.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de la joven princesa, su destino estaba escrito, lo quisieran o no.

-Pura basura, el destino puede torcerse.

-Inu…

-¡Es basura, Kagome! Maldición entiéndelo… yo soy la prueba de ello, ¡mira hasta donde he llegado!

-Esto es diferente… es algo que ha ocurrido por muchas generaciones.

-Cambiaremos tu destino, no morirás, es definitivo.

Sus palabras hicieron que un pequeño rayo de esperanza habitara en ella, ¿podría salvarse? Luego de tanta lucha, de tantos años escondiéndose, encontrar a Inuyasha no debía ser una casualidad.

Salieron del recinto luego de que las princesas explicaran como había sido la batalla de hace un par de horas. Naraku había huido nuevamente, así que no había mucho que decir, salvo esperar. Sabían cuál era el castillo donde él estaba, pero era muy riesgoso atacar.

En uno de los pasillos exteriores se sentaron Kagome y Kikyou, no tenían mucho sueño, así que Kagome había decidido ayudar un poco a Kikyou con la barrera protectora.

-Oh padre, me fascinaría que Kouga sea mi protector, en verdad, verdad, verdad que me gustaría- dijo Kagome tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su hermana, la cual la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa. Había recobrado un poco el humor luego de la larga charla en el recinto.

-Yo no dije eso… mucho menos en ese tono- se defendió.

-Ya Kikyou dime… ¿te gusta, verdad?

-Esperen, esperen- Sango apareció por uno de los pasillos laterales y tomó asiento al lado de Kagome- También quiero saber…

-¿Dónde están Miroku e Inuyasha?- preguntó Kikyou tratando de desviar el tema.

-Kouga les está dando el recorrido para que conozcan el templo y dijo algo de Inuyasha y reconocer olores… no sé. Anda dinos… ¿te gusta?- respondió Sango atropelladamente mientras alzaba sus cejas varias veces y sonreía con picardía.

Kikyou soltó un leve suspiro y pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Asintió suavemente mientras su cara se ponía totalmente roja. Un gritito salió de los labios de Kagome y Sango levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo dijo!

-¡No lo repitan! Y cállense… nos oirán. Si papá se entera…

Kagome dejó su euforia y Sango tragó fuertemente.

-No dejes de luchar por tu amor, Kikyou- Kagome puso una mano sobre la de su hermana que descansaba en su regazo- Si de verdad lo quieres… no lo dejes ir.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti, Kagome.

-No es la misma situación- respondió y se levantó alisando un poco el kimono que se había colocado ya que iba a estar afuera- Kouga no corre el riesgo de morir… yo vi a Inuyasha morir a manos de Naraku. Si renunciar a él es una manera de que él sobreviva, lo haré. Además… Inuyasha aún no sabe acerca de mis visiones.

Las tres se sumieron en un pequeño silencio y en ese momento los sonidos de la noche se hicieron más notorios. Pasos se escucharon sobre la madera y las jóvenes voltearon viendo como Kouga llegaba y detrás de él, Inuyasha y Miroku.

-Señorita Kikyou… Señorita Kagome- saludó el monje haciendo las respectivas inclinaciones- Sanguito, preciosa…

-Oh, no. Aléjese de mí.

-Ya les he mostrado todo el castillo, altezas.

Kagome le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Kikyou bajaba la mirada un tanto apenada.

-Me retiraré a mi habitación, ya es muy tarde y será mejor que todos descansemos, que descansen- se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y se giró para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo. Kouga también inclinó su cabeza hacia los presentes, menos a Inuyasha, al cual observó de reojo y le lanzó un gruñido, luego siguió a Kikyou.

Sango y Kagome se miraron cómplices, tal vez la relación de ellos dos no sea del todo bien vista, pero ayudarían a la mayor de las princesas a disfrutar el amor que sentía. Miroku lanzó un suspiro y observó a Inuyasha, aún tenía dudas sobre qué hacía él allí, sentía que había llegado a ese sitio solamente por estar de fisgón queriendo acompañar a Inuyasha, pero no se arrepentía.

-Sango…-

La exterminadora miró a su amiga y arrugó la nariz en su dirección, sabía lo que iba a pedirle.

-Lleva a Su Excelencia a su habitación, por favor.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

El papel de celestina le quedaba muy mal, Kagome estaba consciente de eso, pero Sango no se había dado oportunidad de conocer a ningún chico, ella había estado avocada a cuidar y proteger el castillo. Era momento de que ella pensara en sí misma.

-Sígame, excelencia.

El joven de ojos azules caminó tras ella y se perdieron por un pasillo, en ese momento Kagome pudo soltar la tensión de sus hombros y desvió su mirada a Inuyasha. Le sonrió suavemente y caminó hasta el borde del pasillo, donde se sentó y dejo que sus piernas colgaran y sus sandalias tocaran la hierba del jardín. Le hizo seña a Inuyasha de que se sentara junto con ella palmeando el espacio a su lado. El joven obedeció inmediatamente y a su nariz llegó el aroma de ella. Antes lo había percibido de manera suave, ella olía a lirios y jazmines, pero ahora el aroma llegaba a él con más fuerza, casi adormeciéndolo.

-Cuando regresé… pensé por un momento que no te vería de nuevo.

Él no se atrevió a mirarla, mantenía su vista fija en la brillante luna que estaba en el cielo, el cual estaba despejado y las estrellas titilaban dándole al oscuro firmamento un toque nostálgico. El viento soplaba con suavidad y vislumbró un brillo que cubría el templo, a su mente vino cuando la joven le había comentado sobre la barrera protectora.

-Me dejaste tu colgante… eso para mí fue más que suficiente para saber que debía llegar a ti.

-Es peligroso que estés aquí y lo sabes, el colgante lo dejé para que me recordaras… no sabía que esto pasaría.

-Deja de decir que es peligroso, no me pasará nada, estoy aquí para cuidarte a ti, entiéndelo.

-No seas tonto, el destino es-

-El destino, el destino- se levantó bufando y se posó delante de ella. Kagome en ese momento recordó que una de las cosas que más le impresionó de él cuando lo conoció, fue su altura- El destino lo cambiamos nosotros, no hay límites, no hay barreras. Cuando llegaste al futuro, el pasado cambió. Ahora que estás en el pasado, cambió el futuro y… ahora que yo estoy contigo, el pasado cambiará nuevamente- se arrodilló frente a ella y sus ojos dorados brillaron más en la penumbra cuando tomó sus manos- Te seguí, estoy aquí y ahora… estaremos juntos.

Kagome lo miraba con una expresión seria pero Inuyasha veía la preocupación en su rostro. En un movimiento suave y decidido se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro de manera delicada y la besó, sorprendiéndose de lo cálido que sus labios eran… más ahora. No sabía si se debía a su nueva manera de percibir las sensaciones… pero no quería detenerse y ahondó más el beso, como no lo había hecho antes.

Kagome se impresionó más ante su ímpetu, pero no lo alejó. Subió sus brazos a su cuello y lo abrazo firmemente, lo había extrañado tanto…

-Te amo…- susurró ella suavemente cuando los labios de él la liberaron- Tal vez es muy apresurado y no sea…

-Shh… yo también te amo a ti- respondió Inuyasha en casi un murmullo- No me separaré de ti… nunca.

Las lágrimas asaltaron los ojos de la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces lo atrajo hacia ella, iniciando esta vez el beso, lo cual sorprendió a Inuyasha.

Por ahora… se mantendrían juntos, todo el tiempo que fuera.

* * *

-¡Es él! ¡Maldito…! ¡Es él!

La destrucción que Naraku creaba a su alrededor era impresionante, sobre todo porque él se mantenía de pie sin moverse en el centro de la habitación. Cuando la chiquilla había estado desaparecida y él había entrado a su mente, ese demonio perro había aparecido en la ilusión, protegiendo a la muchacha y ahora… él estaba ahí… ¿Cómo demonios era eso posible?

-Maldito mocoso…

La rabia la tenía atorada en la garganta. Pero ese demonio enclenque no lo detendría, ahora contaba con los poderes de la hechicera también y Kagome sería suya… sólo faltaba la perla pero no había rastros de la joya. Bien… atacaría nuevamente pero no aún… debía esperar y para eso… afianzar sus estrategias. Ya todo estaba dicho… ellas sabían de él… ahora solo quedaba luchar una última vez y saber quién ganaba.

* * *

La mañana era muy fresca y había podido descansar bastante bien, aunque sentía millones de mariposas en el estómago debido a que sabía que Inuyasha estaba allí mismo, en el templo, a unos pasos de ella. La puerta de su habitación se deslizó y su hermana entró con un paquete en sus manos.

-Tengo algo para ti- le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su pequeña hermana la cual cepillaba sus largos cabellos. Abrió el paquete y sacó de él un traje de sacerdotisa, era blanco y rojo y debajo, había una armadura- Era de nuestra abuela, Midoriko.

Kagome miró el traje con cierto recelo y recordó sus visiones. Ella en las escenas que había visto llevaba un traje igual a ese, sólo que no llevaba armadura.

-¿Para qué lo traes?

-Es para ti, para que lo uses.

-No quiero.

El rechazo de Kagome fue extraño para ella, pensó que le gustaría usar el traje de su abuela.

-¿Hay alguna razón específica por la que no quieres?

La menor de las hermanas miró al suelo y luego alzó la mirada, estaba nerviosa y asustada, la mañana que parecía brillante ahora quería tragársela.

-En mis visiones yo estoy vestida de esa manera, con ese traje. Siento que si me lo coloco, todo sucederá y… no podré salvar a Inuyasha.

En ese momento Kikyou entendió sus miedos, se acercó a ella dejando el traje en la mesita y abrazándola, tratando de transmitirle ánimos.

-Todo saldrá bien… desde pequeñas hemos estado juntas y no te dejaré sola. Lo prometo.

Más que hermanas eran amigas y ambas lo sabían, siempre habían sido ellas dos contra todo y también contaban con Sango. Todo saldría bien.

Igualmente Kagome no se colocó el traje de sacerdotisa, sentía que no era el momento. Se vistió con varios kimonos y el último era de un suave lila con rosas y gardenias en diferentes colores y Kikyou la ayudó a terminar de arreglar su cabello, trenzándolo y dejándolo descansar sobre su hombro derecho.

Salieron de la habitación y encontraron a Inuyasha y a Kouga muy concentrados discutiendo y decidieron intervenir antes de que iniciara una pelea. El demonio lobo se retiró con Kikyou cuando esta le pidió su compañía ya que debía dar órdenes a los samuráis y saber cómo había estado la noche en el templo.

Inuyasha observó a la chica y se maravilló nuevamente… era muy, muy hermosa. Su cabello se veía brillante y la trenza de la daba la impresión de no tener fin. Se acercó a ella y dejó un suave beso en sus labios, viendo como un sonrojo se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

-Buenos días para ti también- dijo Kagome como respuesta a su beso y luego acarició su mejilla, asombrándose de lo brillante del dorado de sus ojos. El abandonó un momento su posición a su lado y para cuando volvió, traía entre sus manos una pequeña flor de cerezo, la cual colocó en su cabello.

-Te ves hermosa, pondré flores de Sakura en tu cabello todos los días.

Kagome borró la sonrisa de sus labios y la palidez tomó posesión de su rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella no llevaba el traje de sacerdotisa… sería, ¿qué igual todo se cumpliría sin importar que no haya sido como ella lo vio?

No era igual a su visión, pero ahí estaba… la misma frase.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-N-Nada… nada.

A ellos se acercaron varios samuráis e hicieron una reverencia a ambos.

-Princesa… los Reyes desean verla… han llegado los Demonios del Oeste.

Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron e instintivamente, retuvieron el aliento. Bien, se dijo Inuyasha a sí mismo, era momento de saber qué demonios era él. Se encaminaron a la parte posterior del castillo donde estaban los reyes, Kikyou y Kouga muy cerca de ella, al parecer este no estaba muy a gusto con más de un demonio perro en el castillo ya que mantenía su mandíbula apretada. Más allá estaban Miroku y Sango, al parecer sólo faltaban ellos dos.

Kagome avanzó hasta posarse al lado de su padre e hizo una inclinación a los recién llegados, deteniéndose en el más joven de los dos. Ya lo había visto antes pero… ¿dónde?

Miró un poco más allá y vio que Inuyasha no se había movido. Trató de motivarlo a llegar a donde ella estaba pero el muchacho se mantenía fijo en su sitio.

Él no quería moverse, estaba detrás de los dos hombres de cabello plateado. Uno lo llevaba suelto y casi hasta la cintura, como lo llevaba él mismo y el otro que era ligeramente más alto, llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta. Ambos tenían estolas e iban vestidos de blanco y armaduras. Se dio valor y caminó hasta colocarse frente a ellos y no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios en asombro.

Eran ellos… eran su padre y su hermano.

De sus labios no salía sonido pero… pudo observarlos. Eran ellos, no había duda. Su padre era como lo recordaba en la juventud, aparentaba menos de treinta años y su hermano, parecía un jovencito de casi su edad, aunque las facciones de ambos eran serias y le sorprendió las marcas en las mejillas de ambos, iguales a las de él.

-Sean bienvenidos, estábamos esperándolos- dijo el Rey sacando a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos.

Ambos demonios hicieron una leve reverencia y luego el mayor de ellos miró fijamente a Inuyasha.

-No te conozco, no eres de mis tierras. Preséntate- demandó el demonio con una voz que inmediatamente Inuyasha reconoció como la de su padre.

-Inuyasha. No pertenezco a su tierra- respondió sin vacilar.

-Nos presentamos, mi nombre es Inu No, general de las tierras del Oeste, él es mi hijo Sesshomaru.

-Muchas gracias por estar acá, gracias a ustedes el castillo estará más seguro.

-Eres un hanyou, ¿cierto?- habló Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a Inuyasha.

-No sé qué significa eso- tenían la misma actitud, éste Sesshomaru y el del futuro eran el mismo.

-Significa… que eres hijo de un demonio y… una humana.

-No lo sé, tal vez.

-Bien- habló el general- Estaremos cerca, vigilando el castillo. Siéntanse seguras princesas, no correrán peligro con nosotros acá. Y con la ayuda de otro de nosotros…- aseguró mirando esta vez a Inuyasha- están más que a salvo.

Las princesas hicieron una leve reverencia en agradecimiento. Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha que mantenía la mandíbula apretada y no apartaba la mirada de los dos demonios. Ahora lo recordaba… había visto una fotografía del hermano de Inuyasha en su casa, la anciana Kaede se la había mostrado. Aunque… éste Sesshomaru lucía más joven.

No tenían noticias de Naraku… nada anormal había sucedido en el transcurso del día y de cierta manera eso no tranquilizaba a nadie.

La noche había caído y ya todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar. Kagome caminó lo más calladamente que pudo viendo como Inuyasha estaba apoyado en uno de los barrotes de madera, con la vista fija hacia el jardín. Estiró su mano cuando estuvo cerca de él… un poco más… sólo un poco más…

-Ni se te ocurra- habló Inuyasha sin siquiera voltear. Kagome bufó y se sentó a su lado cruzándose de brazos. Inuyasha la miró y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante- Haces demasiado ruido, hasta te oigo parpadear.

-Presumido- Esperó que él dejara de mirarla y en un rápido movimiento tomó una de sus orejas, comprobando la suavidad de ésta- ¡Que lindas!

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- dijo cuándo se soltó de su agarre y agitó su cabeza para acomodar su oreja.

-Estás preocupado… ¿cierto?

-No es preocupación… es… no lo sé, es extraño ver a mi padre y a mi hermano aquí y… mi padre luce más joven que yo.

-Creo que sé el por qué- él posó su mirada en ella esperando que continuara- La señora Kaede me contó que ustedes no son hijos de la misma madre… tal vez…

-Trata de explicarlo suavemente y pausadamente porque aquí todo me enreda.

-Tal vez… tu padre no ha conocido a tu madre en este tiempo. No aún. Los demonios perro son muy longevos; ves a tu padre muy joven pero… tal vez tenga más de quinientos años. Igual que tu hermano, estoy segura que él ha vivido casi doscientos años.

-Y si no ha conocido a mi madre…

-Entonces tú no has nacido. Tu alma no está aún en éste tiempo, Inuyasha.

-¿Eso es peligroso?- preguntó ahora un tanto alarmado.

-No estoy segura…pero, pienso que estamos jugando con el destino. Si tu alma no ha nacido aún, eso significa que no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo aquí.

-Feh… tú y tu destino. No me iré. Ya te lo dije.

Kagome soltó un suave suspiro. El tiempo a su lado debía aprovecharlo, había muchas cosas en contra y a pesar de que lo amaba y él a ella, tal vez estar juntos no estaba escrito en sus vidas… pudiera ser que sí en otra vida.

-Acompáñame, Inuyasha- lo invitó mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mano en dirección a los rosales. Se detuvo al lado de un arbusto y tomó un pequeño botón el cual sostuvo entre sus manos y luego de unos segundos, la flor comenzó a crecer, igual que esa vez en el invernadero. Se la tendió a él quien la recibió gustoso- Pelearemos juntos… y tú me protegerás a mi… pero, yo también te protegeré a ti, juntos contra lo que sea.

-Contra lo que sea…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** De más está decir que estoy agotada, estas dos semanas han sido tan fuertes que casi y he tenido tiempo de cumplir con los retos de los foros y también de escribir el capítulo. Pero aquí está, seguro.

¡No abandonaré el fic! Podrá ponerse dura mi situación, pero aquí seguiré hasta terminarlo.

Agradezco muchísimo a ustedes que dejan sus reviews y me han demostrado cuánto les gusta la historia, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo. Quiero aclarar que mi percepción del destino es que este se puede torcer, es por eso que lo reflejo así en el fic. Creo que si tuvieramos la oportunidad de volver al pasado y cambiáramos algo, el futuro no sería el mismo.

¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo! Ustedes son lo más hermoso del mundo mundial.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	14. Chapter 14: Cruzada de pétalos

Inuyasha casi, casi, casi es mío. Pero por ahora sigue siendo propiedad de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Sólo la trama del fic es mío.

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo XIV: Cruzada de pétalos**

¿Cómo compaginar la aniquiladora idea de la muerte  
con ese incontenible afán de vida?  
¿cómo acoplar el horror ante la nada que vendrá  
con la invasora alegría del amor provisional y verdadero?  
¿cómo desactivar la lápida con el sembradío?  
¿la guadaña con el clavel?  
¿será que el hombre es eso?  
¿esa batalla?  
 **Mario Benedetti**

Observar a Inuyasha cada vez era más fascinante. Su cabello plateado siempre brillaba, el dorado de sus ojos era muy intenso y sus orejitas hacían movimientos graciosos cuando captaba algún sonido y ella no perdía la oportunidad mínima que encontraba para acariciarlas, ganándose en el proceso un regaño por parte de él. En algún momento le dijo que podía escuchar y oler cada cosa del castillo y más de una vez, tuvo que darle una infusión con hierbas analgésicas debido a que tenía dolor de cabeza. También se estaba acostumbrando a sus garras, al hecho de andar descalzo y a que una vez rompió un jarrón debido a su fuerza.

Su humor no había cambiado, seguía siendo testarudo, inquieto y a cada oportunidad que tenía lo encontraba discutiendo con Kouga. Pero también era atento y la cuidaba todo el tiempo. No demostraba su afecto abiertamente, -a menos que cuando tenían tiempo a solas compartían un beso y ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro- lo hacía más que todo con gestos y atenciones y para Kagome, eso era suficiente.

Seguía con el miedo constante de que algo pudiera llegar a suceder aunque Naraku no había dado señales de ningún tipo; se había sentido muy extraña, más alerta y también había notado como su energía había aumentado de una manera significante, como si de alguna manera alguien hubiera quitado un sello enorme que llevaba y sus poderes ahora estuvieran al máximo.

Una noche estaba sentada en el jardín y sintió a Inuyasha a su espalda, él la miraba con una ligera expresión de asombro y le preguntó si estaba bien. Ella asintió suavemente un tanto alarmada y le cuestionó con la mirada si algo ocurría. Él se sentó a su lado y le dijo que estaba brillando y, efectivamente, cuando miró sus manos estas brillaban, su piel emitía una suave luz rosa y cuando Inuyasha la tomó del mentón para que lo observara, le dijo que sus ojos no eran marrones. Habían cambiado al azul y el dorado.

Y ya desde eso había pasado un mes. Y sus ojos no habían vuelto al color caoba normal.

Había aprendido a controlar el brillo de su cuerpo, pero no hallaba la manera de regresar sus ojos al color chocolate que siempre habían tenido. Y eso la irritaba.

Ese pasado mes había transcurrido de manera lenta y acorde a la tranquilidad que había en el templo. Los dos demonios perro habían tenido batallas con Inuyasha, para ayudarlo a manejar su espada. Para Kagome no pasó desapercibida la expresión del General Inu No cuando vio la Tessaiga que él llevaba, Inuyasha también se sorprendió cuando el demonio sacó una espada igual. Bien, era definitivo que ese demonio perro sería el padre de Inuyasha más adelante y, la espada era heredada. Al parecer Sesshomaru también lo había deducido, pero todos prefirieron ahorrarse los comentarios y dejarlo como secreto a voces, nadie sabía tampoco la procedencia del medio demonio –como había decidido apodarlo Sesshomaru- y nadie quería investigar más allá.

Los tres tenían constantes batallas y Kagome temía que Inuyasha saliera lastimado ya que la mayoría caían de sorpresa para Inuyasha, tomándolo desprevenido; recordó la primera vez que lo vio, usaba ropa diferente y su vida era tranquila; lo que hacía en este tiempo era peligroso y no estaba adaptado a vivir luchando, pero se había acoplado muy bien a las batallas, como si fuera algo innato de él y había aprendido a manejar la espada de manera asombrosa. Con la ayuda de los dos demonios había logrado volverse muy fuerte, aunque no se podían decir que eran amigos o algo así.

Los tres tenían personalidades diferentes. El General Inu No era fuerte de carácter, dominante y se daba a respetar en cada lugar que llegaba. Sesshomaru emitía un aire de grandeza y orgullo aunque a simple vista se notaba que no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas. Inuyasha… él era especial a los ojos de Kagome. Era enojón, obstinado y llegaba a ser hasta volátil, demás estaba decir que no tenía respeto por sus mayores. Muchas veces lo escuchó hablarle de manera irrespetuosa a su madre y a su nana, y también decirle "viejo" a su padre –aunque aquí no le dijera de esa manera- era por eso que a los reyes no los trataba con respeto y también los tuteaba.

Para sus padres y también para todos los habitantes del templo, era más que obvia la relación de Inuyasha y Kagome y nadie interfería. El rey le había dicho a la menor de sus hijas que no era posible que tuviera alguna relación con un medio demonio, o con algún demonio en general, que su futuro esposo sería alguien de la realeza, como ellos.

Pero ella se negó. Y la negación estuvo acompañada de gritos y salpicada de palabras coloridas que las había aprendido del mismo Inuyasha.

Alegó que si no era con él, no sería con nadie.

Y hasta ahora, disfrutaba cada momento a su lado porque en lo más profundo de sí misma, sabía que él debía irse tarde o temprano.

El monje que había llegado con Inuyasha también hacía un mes, se había dedicado a nutrirse con las lecturas de la biblioteca del templo, con la ayuda de otro de los monjes y los demás sacerdotes, había logrado hacer de sí mismo un excelente exorcista y dominaba los hechizos con los pergaminos e hizo de su báculo un arma excelente para defenderse. Sango lo había ayudado mucho a practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y más de una vez, terminó con los dedos de la exterminadora marcados en su mejilla.

Kikyou y Kouga mantenían una relación de bajo perfil. Ella no se animaba a enfrentar a sus padres como Kagome lo había hecho, pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano debía hacerlo.

Ambas hermanas habían también estado practicando con el arco y también a manipular sus energías. Todos se preparaban día a día para lo que se venía… la lucha con Naraku.

Kagome estaba en su habitación. Había decidido utilizar el traje de sacerdotisa de su abuela Midoriko, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo por miedo a que sus visiones se hicieran realidad; pero la última vez su visión con Inuyasha se hizo presente sin ella usar el traje, así que atribuyó que lo usara o no, todo podía suceder.

No era igual al típico traje rojo y blanco, aunque fuera de los mismos colores. Éste traje a parte de poseer una armadura –que aún no quería colocarse– las mangas no eran tan holgadas y se cerraban en sus muñecas, en cambio la parte inferior se confundía con una amplia falda, era igual al Hakama dividido de cualquier traje, aunque más ancho y tenía una hermosa caída y también era de un rojo intenso.

Cuando movió la armadura, un rosario de cuentas azules decorado con colmillos cayó de ella. Lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, sabía que era de su abuela.

Se miró en el espejo y el color de sus ojos aún le sorprendía. No había manera de hacerlos cambiar, sin embargo ya todos parecían haberse acostumbrado. Deslizó la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo, caminando hacia el jardín. Estaba a punto de anochecer y la oscuridad se estaba haciendo presente en el templo.

Siguió caminando pero antes de llegar al jardín se detuvo y sintió una extraña pulsación en el aire. Provenía de Inuyasha.

Sango llegó hacia ella y Kagome vio que estaba alterada, no le hizo falta preguntar, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar que su instinto le indicaba y al llegar a casi la entrada del castillo vio a Inuyasha en el suelo, inconsciente.

Llegó hacia él y le sorprendió ver su cabello completamente negro… pero al parecer, no estaba herido, sólo desmayado.

-Ha perdido su parte demoníaca, esto ocurre cuando se es sólo un mitad demonio- habló Sesshomaru en un tono de completa indiferencia, luego se alejó. Al parecer era todo lo que compartiría.

-Llévelo adentro, le hará bien descansar. Debe estar abrumado por haber perdido la sensibilidad en sus sentidos- dijo Inu No, antes de alejarse también, pero en dirección contraria a la del otro demonio.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Kagome sin dejar de mirar a los presentes, para luego agacharse y apartar los mechones oscuros del rostro del joven.

-Estaban teniendo una batalla pero… de repente llevó sus manos a su cabeza, como si tuviera mucho dolor y luego… se volvió completamente humano.

Kagome miró al Monje mientras le explicaba lo que había ocurrido. Asintió suavemente y les dijo que lo llevaran a su habitación, su hermana quiso detenerla tratando de decirle con la mirada que estaba prohibido que estuviera en la misma habitación con el hombre del que ya todos sabían tenía una relación amorosa, pero ella sería quien cuidara de Inuyasha esta vez.

Lo observó mientras dormía en su futón. Las marcas moradas en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, no había garras, no había orejas en la cima de su cabeza y su cabello era completamente negro, estaba como cuando lo había conocido.

Se había percatado de que esa noche, era noche de luna nueva, la primera desde que él había llegado, tal vez esa era la razón. Ya era muy entrada la madrugada cuando él comenzó a despertar y ella, que había estado dormitando apoyada en la mesita de centro se levantó y estuvo inmediatamente alerta.

Se acercó a él cuando abrió los ojos y vio el dorado de ellos. Sonrió cálidamente cuando vio lo brillosos que estaban, también eran más claros, seguro estaba confundido. Lo ayudó a sentarse suavemente y le ofreció agua, la cual tomó con ahínco, luego fue que la miró.

-Kagome… ¿Qué demo-?- se llevó una mano en la cabeza como si le doliera. Le dio otra infusión con hojas analgésicas y él volvió a dormir. Esta vez, ella se recostó a su lado.

Despertó rato después sintiendo sus piernas acalambradas y también sentía presión en su cintura. Su corazón dio un salto y se aceleró cuando vio a Inuyasha abrazándola y una de sus piernas estaba sobre las de ella. Se levantó tratando de no despertarlo pero falló miserablemente.

-¿A dónde vas?- se había despertado hacía un rato y se sintió en extremo feliz cuando vio que Kagome que estaba entre sus brazos. En su tiempo el conquistar a una mujer se le hacía sencillo, pero con Kagome todo era diferente, sentía un amor profundo por ella, que sabía era correspondido, pero no quería arruinarlo comportándose como un idiota igual que los hombres del _futuro_.

-Eh… yo iré a…- balbuceó y se sonrojó cuando Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado- No te rías de mi… ¿puedes soltarme?- pidió como una niña pequeña para después soltar un suave bufido.

-No, gracias. Así estoy bien- respondió mientras la halaba nuevamente al futón junto con él pero esta vez, quedando frente a frente. Apoyó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza de la chica y la abrazó más fuerte. Kagome escuchaba el latido del corazón de él y se sorprendió de que también latiera tan rápido como el de ella. Cerró los ojos y solamente lo abrazó, sintiendo el aroma que él desprendía. Le gustaba mucho su olor, olía a madera y a bosque, a libertad, por eso a su lado siempre se sentía libre.

-Inuyasha… ¿te sientes bien?

Bajó la mirada hacia ella y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al notar lo cerca que estaban.

-Si… me siento… normal- dijo mientras miraba sus manos que ya no tenían garras. Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa y escondió su rostro en su cuello, aspirando suavemente su aroma- ¿Tú cómo te has sentido?

Suspiró y se acomodó más en sus brazos.

-Bien, algo… ansiosa. Naraku no se ha presentado y es extraño. Puede venir en cualquier momento.

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Sabía que cuando ese sujeto llegara pasarían muchas cosas y entre ellas, podría estar el que él tuviera que irse. Kikyou se lo había dicho en una conversación que habían tenido hace unas semanas.

.

.

 _-Debes estar consciente de que tendrás que irte…_

 _-No puedo abandonar a Kagome._

 _-Tu alma no puede estar aquí para cuando tengas que nacer como te corresponde. Tu padre aún no conoce a tu madre en este tiempo… eso significa que tu alma no se ha creado aún. Si estás aquí para cuando eso suceda… no sé qué podría ocurrir._

 _._

 _._

Ese tema había estado dando vueltas en su mente pero no había querido preocupar a Kagome comentándolo con ella. Ya tenían suficiente con la preocupación de tener que separarse nuevamente. Estaba concentrado escuchando el respirar suave de ella y su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido de la madera de la pared. La habitación estaba iluminada solamente por unas velas que estaban en la mesita de centro.

-Pase lo que pase… te voy a proteger.

Fue un susurro casi, pero Kagome lo escuchó claramente y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos. Como respuesta depositó un suave beso en el masculino mentón, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Bajó su rostro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Ella era suave y segura de sí misma, pero cuando el beso se profundizó notó su nerviosismo y se alejó de él, abrazándolo nuevamente.

Se dedicó a acariciar su cabello hasta que ella se durmió, para luego dormirse él también.

* * *

Cuando se despertó lo primero que notó fue que Inuyasha no estaba con ella, pero había una flor de Sakura en el futón, a su lado. Sonrió y la tomó entre sus manos. Lavó su cara, cepilló su cabello y salió de la habitación. La mañana era casi fría y le sorprendió las inmensas nubes negras de lluvia que estaban en el cielo. Entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo que eso no era normal.

Avanzó hasta que se topó con una sonrojada Sango, quien caminaba rápidamente en dirección contraria. Segundos más tarde vio como el Monje de moradas vestiduras la seguía, escuchó que se estaba disculpando. ¿Tan temprano y ya discutían?

Se encontró con Inuyasha que estaba recostado en uno de los pilares de madera esperando por ella, su cabello nuevamente era plateado. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos estaban escondidos en las mangas de su traje rojo, se veía muy relajado pero cuando una orejita se movió en su dirección, supo que estaba alerta.

-Buen día- Saludó al ambarino- ¿Qué ocurrió con…?

-No preguntes- cortó su inquietud al saber que se refería al monje y a la exterminadora- Miroku no tiene horario para ser un pervertido.

Se reunieron a compartir el desayuno el cual se hizo en un silencio agradable, hasta que Kouga lanzó un mordaz comentario ganándose un insulto bastante subido de tono de Inuyasha, para luego amenazarse de muerte e Inuyasha prosiguió a explicar detalladamente como sacaría sus intestinos por su nariz.

A esas alturas, Kikyou ya no tenía hambre.

La mañana pasó tranquila, Kagome caminaba al recinto para hablar con sus padres. Si bien su relación con ellos no era del todo "normal", seguían siendo sus padres.

Entró al recinto y se sorprendió de que todo estuviera oscuro, sólo una vela adosada a la pared en un pequeño candelabro iluminaba la habitación. La ventana no ayudaba mucho, el día estaba casi sin luz solar debido a las nubes oscuras.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió en frio traspasar la tela de su traje de sacerdotisa, algo no andaba bien. Se giró rápidamente cuando la puerta se deslizó y se cerró en un sonoro golpe.

-Es un gusto verte, pequeña…

* * *

Kikyou levantó su mirada del pergamino en el cual estaba escribiendo y entrecerró sus ojos si mirar nada en especial. Soltó el pincel sin cuidado y salió de su habitación, encontrándose con Kouga en el pasillo.

-Princesa…

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó haciendo notar su preocupación. Cuando escuchó a Inuyasha llamar a Kagome corrió en dirección de dónde provenía la voz del medio demonio. Kouga la siguió de cerca sintiendo un extraño olor en el aire.

-¡Kagome!- siguió llamándola. No la encontraba y sentía en cada vello de su cuerpo que ella estaba en peligro. La había perdido de vista por cinco minutos cuando le había dicho que iría a ver a sus padres.

-¡Inuyasha!- giró su cabeza cuando escuchó el llamado de Kikyou- Alguien traspasó la barrera…

-Lo sé, lo sentí. Pero no sé dónde está Kagome… dijo que vería a sus padres- informó mientras seguía mirando hacia los lados tratando de captar el olor de Kagome, pero la humedad en el aire se lo hacía difícil.

-El recinto, ¡allá debe estar!- intervino Kouga y los tres salieron en esa dirección. Kikyou secretamente esperaba que el intruso no fuera Naraku, aunque sabía que no podía ser nadie más.

Cuando giraron en el pasillo se escuchó el golpe de la puerta deslizante al cerrarse. Inuyasha se apresuró a llegar pero no podía abrirla.

-¡Kagome! ¿Estás dentro? ¡Kagome!- gritó mientras golpeaba la madera de la puerta.

Dio un salto cuando escuchó a Inuyasha llamarla.

-¡Inuyasha!- le llamó ignorando el saludo de Naraku.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, Kagome. Él no te escuchará.

Fuera del recinto Kikyou trató de detener los golpes de Inuyasha a la puerta y pidió ayuda a Kouga para ello.

-Está adentro, pero Naraku está con ella- vio como Inuyasha respiraba de manera forzosa y escucho a Kouga lanzar una maldición- Pero él es muy inteligente, ha utilizado su energía para colocar un campo dentro del recinto, no podremos oír nada y tampoco entrar. La única que puede romper el campo… es Kagome.

Inuyasha desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a atacar, volaría el templo de ser posible, pero él sacaría a Kagome de las garras de ese idiota. No la lastimaría… Kagome no iba a morir. Él estaba ahí para impedir precisamente eso.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku y los samuráis junto con los demonios lobo llegaron al recinto, corriendo y agitados.

-¡Kikyou!- llamó Sango- La entrada del templo está siendo atacada, hay demonios por todos lados y el General Inu No y su hijo están luchando junto con los samuráis…

-Debemos ir a ayudarlos- demandó Miroku apretando con más fuerza su báculo- Son demasiados…

-¡Vayan ustedes! No dejaré a Kagome aquí sola…

Kikyou se giró hacia Sango cuando vio su confusión al ver a Inuyasha amenazar la entrada del recinto con su espada.

-Naraku tiene a Kagome atrapada dentro del recinto y…-Se detuvo y en un flash la cara de sus padres estuvo en su mente- ¡Mis padres! ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Ellos están bien, Alteza- Habló uno de los lobos- Están a salvo…

Kikyou suspiró y asintió en su dirección. Fijó su mirada en Inuyasha, él gruñía y apretaba con fuerza su espada. Se sorprendió cuando un aire demoníaco comenzó a rodearlo. Las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron más notorias.

-Debes calmarte… la sacaremos de ahí- trató Miroku de hacer entrar en razón a Inuyasha… colocó una mano en su hombro y el medio demonio pareció calmarse, pero sólo un poco.

Kagome no podía creer el cinismo de este engendro. Estaba loco si pensaba que se rendiría sin luchar.

-¿Para qué haces esto? Ya te dije que no sé dónde demonios está la Joya.

-Oh, que lenguaje, ¿Lo aprendiste de tu pareja el híbrido?

-¡No lo llames así!- sus ojos parecieron fulgurar lo cual hizo que Naraku se riera, ¿cómo se atrevía a insultar a Inuyasha y de paso… burlarse de ella?- No tengo nada que te pertenezca, quiero que te largues, déjame-en-paz.

-No es tan fácil. Verás… tú me perteneces- soltó sin más mientras veía como se acercaba a ella- Tu padre te vendió a mi cuando eras una chiquilla. Tu madre iba a morir, yo podía curarla y ¡Bingo!, te intercambió por ella.

-No es verdad… ¡No te creo!- gritó sintiendo como su interior ardía.

-Es verdad, él me prometió que si yo salvaba a su Reina, él me dejaría tener tus poderes. Y bueno… he venido a reclamarlos.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- extendió su brazo hacia él y su palma abierta estuvo en línea con su rostro. Luces moradas y rosadas la rodearon y cuando el calor de su interior se concentró en su mano, no dudó en liberarlo.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- dio varios pasos hacia atrás al sentir el ardor en su rostro. En un rápido movimiento se posó detrás de ella, tomándola fuertemente por el cabello. La chica gimió con dolor y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, llevando sus manos a su cabeza tratando de calmar la tirantez de su cuero cabelludo- ¡Eres una zorra!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Sé de tus visiones, mocosa! Sé que tu híbrido morirá por mi mano si trata de salvarte así que te propongo un trato… te daré tres días. TRES DÍAS- le dijo en un tono grave mientras colocaba tres dedos delante de su rostro para que ella los viera- Si en ese tiempo no estás en mi castillo, no tendré contemplaciones en matarlos a todos- La giró y la soltó haciendo que cayera al suelo, vagamente ella seguía escuchando a Inuyasha llamarla- Piénsalo… tú y tus poderes, o tu familia, tu feudo, tu templo… y tu querido medio demonio.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y la furia se adueñó de ella. Un poderoso resplandor la rodeó y Naraku abrió sus ojos asombrado. Éste poder… no era sólo el de ella… estaba mezclado.

Se levantó del suelo y el estallido que salió de ella lo cegó por unos instantes, para luego desaparecer.

La barrera que cubría el recinto desapareció y al fin Inuyasha logró entrar, para ver como Kagome caía al suelo sobre sus rodillas. La sostuvo por sus hombros y el aroma a salado de sus lágrimas llego a su nariz. ¡Maldito Naraku!

-¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien?- la reviso por si estaba herida pero no había señales de sangre o algún golpe en ella. La chica lo miró y un sollozo lastimero salió de su garganta, colocó una mano en su mejilla y luego de acariciarlo un poco, se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo fuertemente- Tranquila… todo estará bien…

La sintió aflojarse en sus brazos para darse cuenta que había perdido el conocimiento. Miró a los presentes y en el rostro de Kikyou notó la impotencia al no poder ayudar a su hermana.

* * *

Giró la cabeza sintiéndose casi renovada, la tranquilidad le duró unos segundos porque casi inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Naraku.

.

.

 _Piénsalo… tú y tus poderes, o tu familia, tu feudo, tu templo… y tu querido medio demonio._

 _._

 _._

Ese miserable estaba loco. Pero ella no podía permitir que los demás pagaran por su culpa y… su padre… él la había prácticamente canjeado. Aunque no lo culpaba, quizá en el momento en que su madre estaba enferma él había estado desesperado. Suspiró suavemente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, recostada en su futón.

Se sentó y vio a Inuyasha en una esquina de la habitación, sentado en una pose india con Tessaiga dentro de sus brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre su pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba dormido.

Lo miró detenidamente y sintió su pecho contraerse, no quería perderlo… quería amarlo, amarlo siempre y de manera infinita pero… no podía ser egoísta y dejar que muriera. Él tenía una vida junto a su familia, en el futuro. Ella no podía arrancarlo de los brazos de su madre de esa manera.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y sin preverlo, ya Inuyasha estaba a su lado, limpiándola.

-No llores…- casi le suplicó. Odiaba verla llorar-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias.

-Estuviste casi dos días dormida.

 _Dos días._ Quedaba sólo uno. A juzgar por la tranquilidad del templo, era de noche. Quedaba el día de mañana solamente.

Kagome sorbió su nariz y se levantó, sacó de una gaveta la armadura de su abuela. Inuyasha la miró interrogante colocándose de pie, detrás de ella.

-Esta armadura era de mi abuela… ella era el antiguo portal de la perla.

-No necesitas luchar, Kagome. Ya te dije que yo…

Se apresuró a colocar sus dedos en sus labios, haciéndolo callar. No quería hablar de batallas, de luchas, de perderlo. Solamente lo quería a él. Quitó sus manos de sus labios y posó un tierno beso en ellos, de manera delicada. Se alzó en puntitas para llegar más a su altura y lo abrazó por el cuello.

" _¿Queremos estar siempre juntos, verdad Inuyasha?"_

No quería irse, no quería dejarlo, quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y ese era el momento.

Se separó de él y alejándose un poco, llevó sus manos al cordón de la parte superior de su traje de sacerdotisa. Inuyasha entreabrió los labios y sus ojos brillaron con asombro. Ella deshizo el nudo y dejó que la prenda se deslizara por sus brazos.

-Tú y yo, hoy… más nada- le pidió en un susurro que estaba segura él escucharía. Lo abrazó nuevamente y él respondió a su beso.

La amó, como lo había deseado desde hacía mucho.

Lo amó, como solamente a él podía llegar a amarlo.

Se entregaron en un acto que sólo ellos dos entendían, el cual sólo ellos dos ansiaban.

Sintió su piel con la de él y su suavidad lo deleitó. Ella era la perfección hecha mujer.

Sus ojos a pesar de tener colores diferentes, eran mágicos y casi podía palpar sus sentimientos al mirarla directamente a ellos. Entre susurros se dijeron mil veces que se amaban, que estarían juntos. Que nada los separaría.

-Te encontraré donde sea… en cada vida, en cada lugar y tiempo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente, ella jugaba con el colgante que le había regalado, el cual siempre descansaba en su pecho. Estaban cubiertos por el Haori rojo de él. La noche y las velas como únicos testigos de su entrega.

No sabía que responder. En su mente rondaba la idea de que esto para ella era una despedida. No quería pensar eso.

No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, sólo estaba consciente de las caricias de ella en su espalda desnuda, era relajante.

* * *

Pensó que la encontraría al despertarse, de hecho había imaginado que él sería el primero en levantarse ya que no necesitaba dormir tanto. Pero cuando se despertó, ella no estaba a su lado. Se vistió rápidamente y barrió la habitación con sus dorados ojos.

Algo no estaba bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar la gaveta de la armadura. No estaba. Su corazón latió fuertemente y su frente se comenzó a perlar de sudor.

Se había ido… a luchar contra Naraku.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y escuchó pasos incesantes y movimientos alarmados. Corrió y llegó rápidamente hacia la entrada del templo, no había rastros de Kagome… no podía percibir su olor en el aire.

-¡Inuyasha!- vio que Miroku se acercaba hacia él- La Señorita Kagome no está… la señorita Kikyou está tratando de localizarla pero no lo ha podido lograr.

¿Cómo se pudo dormir tan profundamente? ¡Maldición!

Llegó hacia donde Kikyou estaba y la vio hablar en un lenguaje extraño frente a un espejo, casi como había visto hacer a Kagome una vez, allá en su casa, cuando la vio sentada en el piso de la habitación.

El espejo cayó a la mesita dentro de la habitación de la mayor de las hermanas y esta alzó su vista casi cristalizada a Inuyasha.

-No logro ubicarla. No sé cómo pero… ocultó su energía. No quiere que la encontremos.

* * *

Hojo estaba impresionado. ¿Por qué la princesa Kagome estaba en el castillo?

Kagome miró de reojo a Hojo, sabía que lo conocía pero su memoria le estaba fallando.

-Cumplidora, eso es bueno- Naraku la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza- No entiendo para qué la armadura.

-Estoy aquí. Pero no me rendiré tan fácil. ¿Quieres mis poderes? No te los daré sin luchar.

No había pizca de miedo en su tono. Sólo había rencor y una furia indescriptible en su interior. Odiaba a ese hombre, pero más amaba a Inuyasha.

Naraku se acercó a ella y la miró con desconfianza, la tomó por el cabello y ladeó con fuerza su cara, dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello.

-Te marcó- dijo entre dientes como un desprecio- ¡Dejaste que un maldito híbrido te marcara!

La bofetada que le dio hizo que el sabor metalizado apareciera de manera casi instantánea en su boca. Hojo saltó pero se detuvo cuando Kagome lo miró, pidiéndole que no interviniera. Se giró hacia Naraku y ella se concentró en detallarlo. Había una extraña armadura que lo rodeaba, estaba casi segura que eran extensiones óseas. Tentáculos verdes salían de su espalda.

-No te será fácil destruirme, niña. Tengo los poderes de Tsubaki a mi favor.

-No me hace cosquillas tus poderes- le despreció poniéndose de pie y desafiándolo- No te tengo miedo.

-No me hagas reír- le dio la espalda demostrándole que estaba confiado de él mismo- Tomaré tus poderes y luego… buscaré la perla.

-Ya te dije que no se te hará tan fácil matarme.

Naraku se fijó en el carcaj con flechas y el arco que ella llevaba.

-Bien… será como tú pidas.

En un rápido movimiento de su mano, el suelo del castillo comenzó a temblar, haciéndola tambalear. Toda la madera que componía la estructura comenzó a derrumbarse y en un parpadeo la mitad del castillo había desaparecido.

Hojo se alejó del lugar donde ambos estaban. Debía avisar que la princesa estaba en peligro.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente campo para ti, pequeña.

Kagome lo miró con desprecio y tensó una flecha, soltándola y dándole justo en el pecho. Pensó que había acabado con él pero la risa proveniente de ese depreciable hombre la hizo retroceder. Vio con asombro como se regeneraba frente a ella.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor.

* * *

Nada… no había rastros de ella. Se estaba desesperando y había amenazado varias veces con volar el templo si no conseguían a Kagome rápidamente.

Kikyou trataba una y otra vez con el espejo, pero no podía encontrar a su hermana.

-Oye…-Kouga se había acercado a Inuyasha pero esta vez, sin intenciones de iniciar una pelea- ¿Por qué hueles a Kagome?

-Eso no te incumbe, lobo asqueroso.

-¿La marcaste, verdad?

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?- le respondió ofensivo mostrando sus colmillos.

-Si es así… puedes encontrarla. Estás unido a ella… concéntrate en ella y búscala.

Inuyasha no conocía nada de esto puesto que prácticamente era nuevo en el tema de ser un demonio o medio demonio o lo que sea. Pero se alejó de Kouga y en un ágil salto, salió del templo. Kikyou había eliminado el campo, sin Kagome dentro, ya no había nada que proteger y sus padres estaban a salvo, si Naraku tenía en su poder a Kagome, ellos estaban seguros.

Se detuvo antes de entrar al bosque que rodeaba el castillo y cerró sus ojos. Pensó en Kagome, en su risa, en su tono de voz, en la manera en que se enfadaba con él… y la sintió.

La energía provenía de más allá del bosque, mucho más allá de un rio. Pero ya sabía dónde ella estaba y sin esperar, corrió hacia ella.

Hojo llegó al templo y de un salto se bajó del caballo. Sesshomaru le impidió la entrada al percibir en él el olor de Naraku. El joven tragó fuertemente al ver la imponente figura del demonio perro.

Kouga llegó en ese momento y le aclaró al peliplateado que él era de los suyos, que era de confianza.

En un rápido parloteo les dijo que Kagome estaba en el castillo y que se estaba enfrentando con Naraku, ella sola.

El General Inu No fue el primero en salir del templo, siguiendo el aroma de Inuyasha y tomando la misma dirección. Más atrás le siguió Sesshomaru.

Kouga reunió a Miroku, Sango, y a Kikyou y todos salieron con dirección al templo, junto con Hojo.

Era el momento de terminar todo de una vez.

* * *

Estaba cansada, su labio sangraba y había tenido que empezar a luchar con la espada de la armadura ya que se estaba quedando sin flechas. Se repetía una y mil veces que esto lo hacía por él… solamente por proteger a Inuyasha.

Pero Naraku no se la ponía fácil. Cientos de demonios la estaban atacando de varias direcciones y se vio obligada a utilizar al máximo su energía. Algunos los repelía con su poder espiritual, a otros los eliminaba con su espada, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite.

Un destello poderoso e inmenso acabó con los demonios en un solo momento. Kagome miró asombrada como una vez que el resplandor cesó, Inuyasha apareció y corrió hacia ella.

Su garganta se secó, ¿qué hacia él aquí?

-Maldita sea Kagome, ¿acaso eres idiota?- le regañó cuando se colocó delante de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Más atrás vio como aparecían el General Inu No y Sesshomaru. Todos listos para luchar.

-¡Toda la prole junta! Será mejor acabarlos a todos de una vez.

-¡Cierra la boca, bastardo! ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Kagome!

Se lanzó hacia Naraku y se percató de que su padre venía también con él, tanto en su tiempo como en este tiempo, su padre lo protegía, buscaba luchar con él. Miró a su izquierda y Sesshomaru también corría hacia Naraku. Bien, los tres podían con él.

Kagome observó a los demonios perro correr hacia Naraku… ¿habría alguna posibilidad de ganarle y que Inuyasha siguiera vivo?

Naraku rio y una nueva bandada de demonios apareció, capturando la atención de su padre y su hermano, pero ahora no eran cien, eran miles, millones de ellos. Y había perdido de vista a Kagome.

Cuando regresó al lugar donde ella estaba y no la encontró, entró en pánico.

-¡Inuyasha!

Escuchó su llamado y alzó su mirada y casi se paralizó con lo que vio. Naraku la tenía apresada entre lo que parecían unas garras de hueso. La tenía toda rodeada y una de las garras filosas estaba en su cuello. Gruñó, si lo atacaba, la mataría a ella también.

Sintió cuando Kouga llegó y más atrás Sango, Miroku y Kikyou.

-¡Suéltala Naraku!

El aludido miró a Kikyou y su sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro cuando la vio tensar una flecha en su dirección.

-Lo siento, Kikyou. No puedo acceder.

Apretó la estructura de huesos alrededor de Kagome, la cual gimió de dolor y la hizo perder levemente la conciencia.

Inuyasha tensó más su espada. Habían muchos demonios y ya todos estaban luchando, menos Kikyou y él que se mantenían vigilando a Naraku.

Debían salvarla… sacarla de las garras de ese engendro.

Inuyasha se tensó… ¿acaso todo estaba perdido?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola mis bellezas, nuevo capítulo y tengo que informarles que es el penúltimo, ya el que sigue es el final.

Quiero agradecer a:

Valkiria-San: Bella, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, recibir tus reviews y tus buenas energías de verdad que me animan muchísimo, estoy super feliz de que te guste esta historia.

SerenaSaori: que bueno que te guste mi historia, preciosa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¡disfruta este nuevo capítulo!

Maria-094: Gracias por tus bellos comentarios, belleza. Me hace muy feliz que te guste mi fic.

ley1030: ¡Bienvenida! Nunca es tarde para dejar un comentario, muchas gracias por el tuyo.

¡Espero que disfruten de este capítulo! Yo amé escribirlo. Espero sus reviews, ya saben que ese es mi sueldo y amo entretenerlas.

Las amo con amors inmenso.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


	15. Chapter 15: Flor sin límites

Oh, no morí. Luego de una larga ausencia, aquí estoy.

¡Disfruten este capítulo final!

Inuyasha y sus amiguines(?) no me pertenecen, solamente la trama del fic es mía.

* * *

 **Unlimited**

 **By Lovergreen**

 **Capítulo XV: Flor sin límites**

Un nuevo comienzo, un amor verdadero, un amigo encontrado

Sin más lazos que los del amor, sin pensamientos, sin definiciones

Un éxtasis perfecto, quieto pero en movimiento

No hay caminos trillados, sólo un compañero por fin.

Es real, libre de penas, el tiempo no cuenta

Salvados los abismos, descubro sentimientos olvidados

Termina la búsqueda.

 **Anónimo**

Hay momentos en los que sientes que tus niveles de esperanzas son tan bajos, que la situación en la que estás te supera. Sientes que sea lo que sea que hagas, no lograrás superar el obstáculo que tienes en frente.

Pero hay otros momentos donde la vida pende de un hilo y es allí, donde te impulsa a actuar tu instinto de protección.

Nunca se había sentido tan asustado, enojado, cansado y angustiado como en ese momento. Ver a Kagome presa de las garras de ese demonio hacía que su sangre hirviera de una manera que jamás pensó lo haría en sus venas. Él malvado demonio estaba en lo alto, casi confundiéndose con el cielo oscuro, elevado sobre sus cabezas, sujetando a la mujer que él había jurado proteger con su vida, pero a la que ahora le estaba fallando miserablemente.

Agudizando más la vista, notó como Kagome entreabrió sus ojos para luego cerrarlos nuevamente. Ella estaba exhausta, era más que obvio. Su carcaj contenía solamente dos flechas y en su cara había golpes y en algunos lugares se veía el tono carmesí de la sangre.

Afianzó más su agarre en su espada y un grito más parecido a un bramido salió de su garganta.

-¡Suéltala, Naraku!- gruñó mostrando sus colmillos. Kikyou se mantenía extrañamente silenciosa a su lado. En un fuerte impulso giró a su izquierda y agitó su espada, saliendo de ella una fuerte ventisca, divisó también el ataque de su padre, igual al de él mismo. _El viento cortante_ decía que se llamaba.

Kikyou soltó una flecha eliminando a los demonios que se acercaban a ellos, estaban por todos lados.

-¡Serás el primero en morir, medio demonio!

Esa frase para ella fue un gatillo que detonó en su cerebro una inmensa furia. Había estado entre la conciencia y el desmayo por algún lapso de tiempo, sin embargo, lograba escuchar todo lo que a su alrededor decían. Con todas sus fuerzas –las que le quedaban- logró removerse un poco, captando la atención de Naraku.

-Oh… despertaste- se dirigió a ella con un tono desdeñoso.

-Suélta…me- pidió. Pero su voz salió forzada y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho cuando consiguió emitir la pequeña palabra.

-Lamento no poder acceder a eso.

La menor de las princesas bajó su mirada y los divisó a todos luchando en el suelo y en ese momento, se sintió miserable. Todo era su culpa… ellos se estaban arriesgando por ella, por defenderla. El sentimiento de culpa duró sólo un momento cuando toda la tristeza se transformó en más ira. Naraku entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección, viendo como la chiquilla era rodeada con un aura rosada que estaba lastimando las extensiones con que la mantenía cautiva.

-No seré… más nunca… un pájaro encerrado…-susurró más para ella que para Naraku.

Los ojos rojizos se abrieron en sorpresa y sus dientes rechinaron en ira. Enfocó su mirada en el medio demonio que se mantenía atacando y defendiéndose con su espada. Acabaría con él…

Lanzó unos de sus tentáculos en dirección a Inuyasha quien lo esquivó hábilmente, tomando a Kikyou en brazos y alejándola del lugar para evitar que la lastimaran. La dejó cerca de Kouga y con una señal muda el demonio lobo le dio a entender que él la cuidaría, después de todo, era su guardián.

-¡Excelencia!

El olor a la sangre de Miroku lo estremeció y en ese momento, los demonios a su alrededor pasaron a segundo plano. Corrió hacia donde estaban la exterminadora y su amigo y lo vio sostener su mano derecha, de la cual brotaba abundante sangre mientras el monje hacia una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquila, Sango…-dijo de manera dificultosa- No es nada…

La exterminadora sintió como su garganta se cerraba al verlo herido. Sus manos estaban frías y temblaban por el nerviosismo que sentía al verlo sangrar de esa manera. Inuyasha llegó y eliminó rápidamente a los demonios que ellos tenían a su alrededor. Pero se descuidó de él mismo.

El tentáculo de Naraku lo sorprendió, introduciéndose en su hombro izquierdo, separándolo de la espada y dejándolo aturdido debido al gran impacto. A pesar de estar casi inconsciente, escuchó el gemido desesperado de Kagome y a su padre llamarlo… su mirada estaba tornándose borrosa y como una bomba, comenzó a sentir el dolor en su hombro así como la sangre empezaba a humedecer su traje.

-¡Inuyasha!- estaba desesperada, ¡lo habían herido! Se revolvió violentamente sin importarle que las garras que la tenían apresada lastimaran su cuerpo y cortaran algunas partes de su piel. El brillo rosa a su alrededor se intensificó y el poder comenzó a salir de ella, como ondas de calor que purificaban todo a su paso. La mayoría de los demonios que estaban alrededor de ellos comenzaron a evaporarse en un montón de brillos. Trató de dirigir su energía a Naraku y se concentró en él, el demonio se alejó instintivamente, salvaguardándose del amenazador resplandor que surgía de Kagome.

En contra de su voluntad, no tuvo más remedio que liberarla, no sin antes lanzar una maldición debido a las heridas que le había provocado; cubrió su cuerpo con una barrera protectora, la cual podía crear debido a los poderes que había adquirido de Tsubaki.

Kagome comenzó a caer pero nunca tocó el suelo, sus ojos fulguraban en chispas doradas y azules y mantenía su mirada fija en Naraku, lentamente sus pies llegaron a la arena y el brillo en ella amainó, aún estaba muy débil.

Volvió su mirada buscando a Inuyasha y lo vio en el suelo, sujetando su brazo izquierdo, pero estaba tratando de sentarse.

-Inuyasha…- susurró impresionada al ver su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos dorados habían cambiado también… ahora eran rojos como la sangre, adornados de una pupila azul que traspasaba su cuerpo, mirando más allá de su alma. Sus colmillos eran más largos, temibles, al igual que sus garras y las líneas moradas de sus mejillas eran más marcadas, dándole a su rostro una feroz expresión.

Se levantó y ágilmente dio un salto hasta posarse frente a Kagome, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Tranquila…-su voz era rasposa, gutural- Estoy bien…

Kagome asintió y también se levantó. Buscó su arco pero sólo consiguió el carcaj con dos flechas. Sin su arco no podría usarlas.

-Inuyasha, pelea con tu espada- fue la orden del General Inu No cuando le entregó la Tessaiga a Inuyasha, que al tomarla sintió como dentro de él la sangre dejaba de hervir, se había sentido por un momento fuera de sí, pero al sujetar nuevamente la fina espada, recobró parte de la consciencia que creía perdida.

Kagome se fijó que los ojos de Inuyasha volvían a su dorado habitual. Se sintió más tranquila de esa manera.

El panorama era difícil de ver. Los tres demonios perro seguían luchando, aunque Inuyasha estaba extremadamente agotado, no dejaba de pelear. El monje Miroku estaba herido y Sango luchaba con su boomerang valientemente para protegerlo. Su hermana estaba agotada, usaba su arco para protegerse y Kouga también estaba exhausto, se notaba en su expresión. Todo comenzó a complicarse nuevamente cuando Naraku invocó nuevos demonios y la batalla comenzó una vez más.

-¡¿Dónde está la perla?!- gritó el demonio desde las alturas.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!- le respondió Kagome ya cansada de su insistencia. Esa joya había desaparecido el día en que ella viajó al futuro. No sabía nada de ella y esperaba que siguiera siempre de esa manera.

-¡Los mataré a todos si no me dices dónde está!- amenazó al momento que su tentáculo se dirigía a su hermana. Rápidamente salió de la seguridad que le brindaba Inuyasha, colocándose delante de Kikyou y en un parpadeo el tentáculo de Naraku se deshizo en un montón de chispas y brillos. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA A QUERER DAÑAR A SU HERMANA?

La ira volvió a tomar parte en ella y ver a todos luchar nuevamente y estar a su límite la hizo desesperarse. Más encima… Inuyasha estaba herido. Él no iba a morir ahí, no como en su visión… no moriría.

Tomó el arco de Kikyou y tensó una flecha, dirigiéndola a Naraku el cual sólo sonrió burlándose de ella. Ese gesto la hizo sentirse menos, ya era suficiente con haber sido encerrada mucho tiempo en su vida, con el hecho de que su vida estaba sellada por culpa de una perla la cual ni siquiera sabía en estos momentos donde estaba y estaba hastiada de vivir con el miedo de que en algún momento Inuyasha podría…

Concentró en su flecha toda su energía, todo su poder. Sintió nuevamente como si un sello que estaba en ella se levantara y sus poderes adquirieran más fuerza. Naraku esperaba su ataque en una posición fanfarrona. Ella no podría hacerle daño.

Lanzó su flecha y en ese momento, el destello casi los cegó. Había tanto poder en el ataque que hasta Kikyou retrocedió.

El demonio de rojiza mirada abrió sus ojos asustado, la flecha atravesó su campo de fuerza y le dio de lleno en el pecho. Todos enfocaron su mirada en el demonio que flotaba sobre ellos, asombrándose del poder que despedía la flecha y al ver como la mitad del cuerpo de Naraku se desintegraba.

-Maldita niña… ¡TÚ TIENES LA PERLA!

Kagome miró como la cuerda del arco aún se movía debido a la tensión que había ejercido sobre él. El resplandor que ahora la cubría tomó un nuevo significado para ella… era un poder asombroso, jamás se imaginó sentir una energía de esa magnitud y sin tapujos saliendo de su cuerpo.

-¿Qu-Qué?- estaba confundida, ¿Cómo que ella tenía la Shikon? La perla… la tan buscada perla Shikon… ¡Estaba dentro de ella! Giró su mirada buscando a Kikyou, que la observaba igualmente asombrada.

Ahora entendía todo, al principio cuando llegó al futuro, el hecho de no poder controlar sus poderes era debido a que su energía se mezclaba con la de la Joya… luego logró controlar su energía debido a que ya la perla estaba en su interior, ella era el portal de la joya… ella era la portadora de la legendaria perla Shikon.

Todo tomaba sentido ahora… pudo viajar en el tiempo ya que el poder de la perla influía en ella, pudo llegar a Inuyasha por la perla y ahora… iba a vencer a Naraku con la perla…

-Ya no hay hechizo…- habló Kikyou en un tono que Kagome la oyera- Lograste eliminar el hechizo al unir a la joya contigo… ahora tu eres la joya… la Shikon eres tú. Son una sola.

Naraku se precipitó sobre Kagome queriendo atraparla para fusionarla con él. Si ella ahora tenía la joya en su interior, sería más sencillo hacerse con los poderes de ambas. Pero Inuyasha llegó antes… atacándolo con su espada y evitando que se acercara a la joven princesa.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- iba a protegerla… no importaba el costo.

-No te metas en mi camino, híbrido.

Pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Una de las extensiones de Naraku tomó forma de espada y con ella en su puño derecho, se abalanzó contra Inuyasha. Evitó el primer ataque y Kagome vio cómo iba esquivando las embestidas de Naraku, pero Inuyasha estaba agotado en extremo y decidió ir ayudarlo pero se detuvo cuando divisó la espada de Naraku clavándose en el pecho del oji-dorado.

El general Inu No se abalanzó con su espada sobre el demonio, alejándolo de Inuyasha, el cual estaba de rodillas aun con la espada clavada en su pecho.

Kagome no reaccionaba, mantenía el arco fuertemente apretado en su mano y apenas percibía las lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. Todo perdió sentido en ese momento, no lograba oír o ver más allá que no fuera la espalda de su amado Inuyasha.

Su visión… se había hecho realidad después de todo, por más que trató evitarlo no había podido.

Vio como la espada fue resbalándose de su mano hasta que cayó al suelo lleno de tierra y Kagome sintió su alma quebrajarse en dos.

-¡INUYASHA!- corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos viendo sus ojos vacilar, buscando su mirada, pero no fijaba sus ojos en ella, ¿Lo perdería? ¿No podría estar con él?- Inu… Inuyasha… mírame, mí-mírame…- pedía entre lágrimas totalmente desesperada, sintiendo como la parte blanca de su traje de sacerdotisa se manchaba de sangre, al igual que parte de su armadura.

-Ka-Kago…me- habló de manera dificultosa, aun cuando sabía que la herida era grave, no sentía más allá que un leve cosquilleo, casi paralizante pero no era como había pensado sería estar al borde de la muerte- ¿Lo ves?… te dije que… no morirías…

-No… no, no Inuyasha… te quedarás conmigo, lo harás…- sostuvo su rostro con una mano, viendo como la sangre de su palma manchaba la mejilla varonil. En un movimiento decidido, acercó sus labios a los de él. Estaban fríos y se estaban tornando pálidos, sin embargo, los besó con la mayor ternura que podía.

Lo recostó en el suelo y sujetó nuevamente su arco. Miró hacia Naraku que luchaba contra Sesshomaru y el padre de Inuyasha. Tensó una flecha y se acercó a los tres que luchaban sin descanso, cuando Naraku notó su presencia instintivamente se alejó de ella, pero Kagome estaba enfurecida, ardía en ella la tristeza por saber a Inuyasha herido de esa manera.

Sin dudarlo, liberó la flecha pero ocurrió algo diferente esta vez. El brillo rosa que rodeaba su cuerpo, rodeó también a la flecha y antes de impactar en su objetivo, desapareció.

Naraku la miró sorprendido, sintiendo como se rompía poco a poco su espíritu. ¡Lo estaba purificando! La flecha reapareció detrás de él y con ella, una gran explosión que él no pudo evitar.

Kouga y los dos demonios perro se unieron a ella, lanzando sus ataques y dando en el blanco. Finalmente, lo había conseguido, había destruido a Naraku, pero… ¿a qué precio?

Giró su cuerpo y observó a Inuyasha tendido en el suelo. Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro y soltó el arco. Caminó suavemente hacia él y Kikyou se acercó a ella pero, su pequeña hermana en estos momentos no quería consuelo… Kagome sólo quería que Inuyasha estuviera bien.

 ** _Ella crecerá y será el portal de vida_**

Vivió mucho tiempo con miedo por lo que la joya haría con ella cuando creciera. Escuchó muchas cosas acerca de la perla Shikon, que ella sería el portal de vida que desataría el poder de la joya… la encerraban, la hechicera la encerraba simplemente para que ella nunca se encontrara con la perla y se unieran sus poderes.

 ** _Cuando su cuerpo de frutos, la perla reclamará su sello._**

Su cuerpo había dado frutos, su corazón había hecho un espacio entre el miedo para albergar el más hermoso de los sentimientos… el amor. Había descubierto el amor de la mano de Inuyasha… a su lado, por eso la perla había roto el sello de sus poderes, al mezclarse su esencia y la de la joya, logró romper el sello de su alma.

 ** _No detendrá el flujo del portal, el sacrificio será la solución…_**

Había sacrificado a Inuyasha, ella lo había puesto en esta situación. Él no pertenecía a su mundo. Aun así, por el amor que ambos se profesaban, él había decidido sacrificarse por ella.

 ** _Sangre por sangre, alma por alma._**

Pero aún no era tarde… ella poseía la perla. Colocó a Inuyasha sobre sus piernas y por un corto tiempo sólo se dedicó a observarlo. Acariciaba su rostro, su flequillo y sus orejas con una mano y con la otra, sostenía la mano de él. Las lágrimas no estaban cerca de detenerse. Si había que dar sangre por sangre y alma por alma, ella no dejaría que él se sacrificara en vano.

Alzó su mirada a Kikyou y le sonrió suavemente a lo que su hermana asintió. Confiaba en ella, ella podría hacerlo.

Siempre había tenido la capacidad de curar, de sanar, de dar vida. Aunque tuviera que sacrificarse ella misma, lo haría por él, para que él pudiera vivir y se encargaría de que él supiera que ella le agradecía el haberla salvado.

Inuyasha entreabrió sus ojos y pudo enfocar su mirada en los ojos llorosos de ella.

-Ya no… llores- le pidió- Estás a salvo… es lo importante…

-Te amo- colocó su frente sobre la de él, tocando al mismo tiempo sus narices; las lágrimas caían sobre las masculinas mejillas y la fría temperatura de su piel la alarmó- Te encontraré Inuyasha… lo prometo. Volveremos a estar juntos.

El oji-dorado frunció su ceño no comprendiendo exactamente lo que ella quería decir, ¿Qué iba a hacer ella?

Unió nuevamente sus labios con los de él y al no obtener movimiento de su parte, un lastimero sollozo nació en su garganta, haciéndola llorar más amargamente.

Los demás presentes sentían la tristeza de la joven princesa, pero no era algo que ellos pudieran solucionar. La exterminadora observó al monje de violetas vestiduras, ella también estaba consciente de que él tendría que irse de allí.

-Lo prometo…- susurró una vez más- Nos encontraremos.

-Kagome…

-Te amo… nunca lo olvides.

El suave resplandor rosa comenzó a cubrirlos a ambos, una tenue brisa empezó a soplar al momento que Kagome susurraba su deseo a la joya.

A partir de ahora… todo estaría bien.

* * *

-Son cinco nuevos diseños para la línea de autos… Si… Ya Miroku hizo los bocetos y fueron enviados hace tres meses…

-¿Qué hay de los presupuestos?

-Los envié al correo de la compañía en Alemania hace dos meses.

-Ya para estas fechas debe estar llegando el crucero con los nuevos automóviles, encárgate de recibirlos.

Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios y finalizó la llamada. Todo en la empresa iba bien hasta ahora, Sesshomaru había logrado finiquitar el contrato de hace días en Alemania, luego de su repentina desaparición y dejándolo sólo con el viaje. Su padre ahora trabajaba junto con él y toda la compañía estaba avocada al lanzamiento de la nueva línea de autos.

Se masajeó las sienes y se levantó del sillón que estaba frente al escritorio de su oficina caminando hasta el ventanal, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, ya casi era hora de la comida.

Cinco meses habían transcurrido y aún, parecía sólo un sueño todo lo que había vivido. Obviamente nadie conocía a Kagome, sólo él y Miroku entendían de lo que hablaban. Había visto varias veces muchas emociones cruzar por el rostro de su amigo, sin embargo, ambos habían logrado continuar normalmente con sus vidas.

Volvieron a trabajar en la empresa y también a hacerse cargo de sus respectivos puestos. Su madre volvió a asediarlo con preguntas acerca de su matrimonio, sus nietos y también de su futura nuera. Era increíble la energía de esa mujer.

Había tenido la visita de su sobrina unas semanas en su casa y ahora nuevamente se encontraba viviendo sólo con su nana y otros sirvientes. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de pérdida no abandonaba su pecho.

Deseaba verla nuevamente pero… no se había atrevido a buscar la manera de contactarla. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo imposible e inconscientemente estaba evitando ese dolor.

Comenzó a recordar el cómo había despertado luego de haberla visto por última vez…

.

.

.

Había tanta pesadez en su cuerpo, sentía un dolor inmenso en el pecho, como si algo estuviera clavado en éste y no le permitiera respirar. Quería abrir sus ojos, pero no podía; sentía que recuperaba la pertenencia de su cuerpo para nuevamente sumirse en un estado de letargo donde no sabía si tenía brazos o piernas, no percibía nada.

Decidido a no dejarse vencer esta vez, comenzó a entreabrir sus dorados ojos, sintiendo los párpados tan pesados como el plomo.

-¡Inuyasha!

¿Quién lo llamaba? Esa voz era muy familiar pero… no lograba ubicarla.

-Gracias al cielo mi niño… al fin has despertado- agradeció una voz acongojada.

-Hijo… me has tenido tan preocupada…

¿Su madre?

Enfocó su mirada y lo primero que divisó fue un blanco techo, su cerebro hizo conexiones rápidas y dedujo que estaba en el hospital. Vio dos rostros y comenzó a analizar sus facciones, eran… su nana y su madre.

-Ma… ¿Mamá?- su voz era rasposa y la garganta le dolía como si hubiera tragado arena.

La mujer soltó lágrimas de alivio y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera… has tenido mi alma en un hilo- le dijo mientras secaba sus mejillas con un pañuelo.

-Pensamos que no despertarías mi niño- le dijo su nana y a ese comentario él frunció el ceño.

Trató de sentarse y su madre se lo impidió. El doctor debía revisarlo primero.

.

.

-A parte de haber estado inconsciente, no hay más heridas en él- dijo el hombre vestido con una bata blanca- Su coma aparentemente ha sido debido a respuesta del cuerpo ante alguna situación. Hasta ahora no le puedo dar una respuesta clara, Señor Taisho.

-¿Puedo irme de aquí?-espetó sin una pizca de paciencia.

-Mañana será dado de alta.

Asintió aun enfadado y se cruzó de brazos. Hacía alrededor de cinco horas que había despertado y se sentía completamente bien. No estaba herido y no sentía malestar de ningún tipo. Aunque… algo no estaba bien.

Llevó su mano a su pecho, había sentido un gran dolor y un ahogo al mismo tiempo. Llevó sus manos a la cima de su cabeza y como un rayo, muchos recuerdos llegaron a él.

-Kagome…- un susurro desesperado salió de su garganta y en ese momento, la puerta del cuarto de hospital se abrió. Tuvo la sensación de que la vería, pero no fue así. Sin embargo, suspiró aliviado cuando vio entrar a Miroku.

-Buen día Señora Izayoi, Señora Kaede- saludó haciendo una leve reverencia- Inuyasha… dormilón. Al fin has despertado.

-Acércate, ahora.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación siguiendo al galeno y alegando que buscarían algo de tomar y beber. Miroku se acercó a la cama donde Inuyasha estaba sentado, ya sin intravenosas en sus brazos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo volvimos al futuro?

Miroku colocó una mano en su barbilla y se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco sé que fue lo que de verdad ocurrió- dijo tomando una actitud seria- En un momento tú estabas herido, casi muriendo y en el otro, estábamos aquí. Prácticamente "aparecimos" en el bosque que está a varias millas de tu casa.

El mismo bosque donde había encontrado a Kagome.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Alrededor de una semana.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi madre?-preguntó en cambio sin tratar de sorprenderse por el hecho de haber permanecido en coma tantos días.

-Nada…-se rascó la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada-Tu madre no sabe dónde estábamos y… al parecer… sólo nos fuimos tres días.

Eso era imposible. Estuvieron un mes entero fuera de… bueno… todo era posible.

Pensó en Kagome nuevamente y un sentimiento de pérdida se alojó en él. Ella tuvo que tener todo que ver en el hecho de que volvieran al futuro.

-Quiero salir de aquí.

-Aun no te han dado de alta, Inuyasha.

-¡No me importa! Saldré de aquí con o sin tu ayuda. ¿Qué decides?

Alzó una ceja en dirección a su amigo. Inuyasha había recobrado el color azabache en su cabello, sin marcas en sus mejillas, sin orejas en la cima de su cabeza. Él también había regresado al futuro sin un aruño. La herida que había tenido en su mano, no estaba.

-Vamos, entonces- La imagen de la castaña vino a él y arrugó el ceño. No había podido decirle a esa hermosa chica que tuviera un hijo con él. Suspiró. A veces, la vida era cruel.

.

.

.

Todo había ocurrido de una manera increíble, ahora se sentía perdido. Aunque sabía que era a este 'tiempo' a donde pertenecía, ella le haría falta siempre. No había podido demostrarle por más tiempo todo el amor que le profesaba y le seguiría profesando. Sólo la había tenido una vez entre sus brazos y secretamente… ella se había estado despidiendo de él.

No podía negar que su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que la recordaba, cada vez que evocaba su mirada y la manera en la que sonreía cuando veía una flor.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su oficina dispuesto a buscar algo que comer. Bajó al estacionamiento y encendió su auto, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Recorrió algunas cuadras cercanas a la oficina, buscando algún restaurante para ordenar su comida, pero una persona llamó su atención, una mujer en realidad.

-¿Sa-Sango?

Estacionó su auto y rápidamente bajó de él, corriendo tras la chica que se perdía entre las personas que caminaban en la calle. La vio en la parada esperando el cambio del semáforo para cruzar la calle y caminó rápidamente hacia a ella. La joven castaña comenzó a avanzar y quiso seguirla pero sus piernas hoy no querían ser lo suficientemente rápidas. Cuando se disponía a cruzar la calle caminando por el rayado peatonal, la bocina de un auto lo detuvo y casi fue embestido crudamente por este. Hizo una leve reverencia al señor que conducía y luego buscó con la mirada y ya no la divisó. ¡Demonios! La había perdido.

Volvió a la acera y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su camisa y marcó rápidamente el número de su amigo.

-Miroku… iremos al templo.

* * *

Llegaron luego de casi dos horas de camino, ya estaba oscureciendo y a lo lejos, se escuchaba una tenue música y también mucha gente en kimonos caminaba alrededor del templo. Subieron las largas escaleras y llegaron a la entrada del templo. Todo estaba igual, la pagoda del pozo, el árbol milenario pero a diferencia de otras veces, había muchos adornos, flores y lámparas de papel, papelillos colgantes y también varios puestecitos donde había comida, dulces y algunos objetos, parecía un tipo de feria o ceremonia.

Pero había algo diferente en el aire, ambos hombres podían sentirlo.

-Disculpen… ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Se giraron a la voz de la mujer que les había hablado. Era una jovencita, no podía tener más de quince años.

-Si… emm, nos gustaría hablar con la Señora Sukiomi- pidió Inuyasha cortésmente.

-Ella en estos momentos se encuentra preparando algunos dulces para vender. Con gusto los atenderé yo, mi nombre es Rin.

-Mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha.

-Es un placer señorita, mi nombre es Miroku- se presentó dando una leve reverencia, lo cual la jovencita respondió- Disculpa mi pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- indagó.

-Higurashi.- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Eres… ¿descendiente de Kagome Higurashi?- ¿qué clase de pregunta estaba haciendo?

La jovencita frunció el ceño y miró interrogante al joven de dorados ojos.

-Em… no. Kagome es mi hermana, ¿Cómo la conoce?

Su corazón en ese momento subió prácticamente a su garganta y tragó fuertemente cuando sintió su boca secarse. ¿Su hermana?

Miroku y él se miraron interrogantes, luego su atención fue captada por una mujer que salía de la acogedora casa de dos pisos.

-Rin-chan, ¿Tienes compañía?

Inuyasha y Miroku observaron impresionados a la mujer frente a ellos. Sintieron un Déjà vu tan fuerte y simultáneo que Inuyasha necesitó recordarse mentalmente que era necesario respirar para seguir vivo.

-¡Señorita Kikyou!- Miroku no pudo retener más tiempo su asombro.

La mujer lo miró un tanto sorprendida debido a que conocía su nombre. Vestía un amplio kimono de un azul intenso, adornado con pequeñas avecitas y flores en tonos blancos y celestes. Su cabello iba suelto y bien cepillado, como siempre la habían visto.

-Disculpe, ¿nos hemos conocido antes?

Inuyasha se deprimió un poco con su respuesta, estaba seguro que Kagome estaría por allí y si Kikyou no los recordaba de ninguna manera, Kagome tampoco lo haría.

-Queríamos saber acerca de la historia del templo, es por eso que sabemos su nombre- dijo Inuyasha intercalando su mirada entre Kikyou y Miroku, instándole a seguirle la mentirilla.

-Sí, eso mismo.

Miraba a su alrededor buscándola, pero había bastante gente caminando a los alrededores del templo y se le hacía un poco difícil.

-No podré ayudarlos por ahora, es mi turno de relevar en la venta de amuletos. Síganme, las llevaré con alguien que pueda ayudarlos.

Kikyou comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pequeños puestos donde había varias personas reunidas. La siguieron hasta llegar a la mesita llena amuletos que parecían perlas y también algunos rosarios de cuentas amoratadas, azules y en otros tonos, ambos hombres esperaron a una distancia prudencial para que la mujer los llamara.

Miroku se detuvo a observar a su alrededor, parecía alguna especie de fiesta y al mismo tiempo, celebración del templo. Todo era muy pacífico, el aire de paz se respiraba y ciertamente, todo era una calma completa a su alrededor. Las luces que alumbraban los árboles y también las guirnaldas le daban al lugar un toque de ensoñación maravilloso, ya había caído por completo la noche para este momento y los destellos luminosos estaban por doquier.

El joven de ojos dorados no perdió de vista a Kikyou, ella hablaba con alguien, pero no lograba ver quién. Cuando la mujer se giró y enfocó su mirada en él, su corazón dio un brinco en su pecho y su boca se resecó.

Ella le sonrió y le asintió a su hermana y luego, comenzó a caminar hacia él. En el trecho de alrededor unos cinco metros, se detuvo varias veces ya que muchas personas y algunos niños la saludaba y aprovechó ese momento para admirarla. Tantos meses sin verla, sin saber de ella y ahora, casi como un milagro que aún no entendía, ella estaba aquí, en el futuro, como una maravillosa aparición que lo hacía sentir en una especie de nube. Era ella, no podía ser nadie más. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello azabache brillante, largo y con ligeros rizos en las puntas, rozando casi sus caderas, su piel blanca y su rostro de rasgos finos, vestida con un hermoso kimono blanco degradado con rosado y fucsia en el borde, muchas flores de cerezo en la túnica superior. Se veía simplemente hermosa.

Tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr hacia ella, quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, hacerla girar en el aire, besarla y decirle cuánto la había extrañado, pedirle disculpas por no haberla buscado antes, pero estaba paralizado.

-Buenas noches caballeros, soy Higurashi Kagome, es un placer- se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia a los dos hombres que hasta el momento sólo la miraban impresionados. No entendía el porqué del escrutinio pero se sintió un poco cohibida ante la calidez dorada del mirar del hombre de largo cabello negro. Un sentimiento de añoranza nació en ella, como si ya lo hubiese conocido antes.- Mi hermana Kikyou me dijo que estaban interesados en conocer la historia del templo- vio como los hombres asintieron- Bien, vamos a la pagoda, allá podré mostrarles los pergaminos.

Comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella, aunque conocieran perfectamente el lugar.

-¡Kagome!

El sonido de la voz femenina hizo que Miroku casi quebrara su cuello al girarlo. No podía ser posible, ¡Ella también estaba aquí! Inuyasha sonrió, sabía que no estaba loco, ¡él la había visto!

-Sango, ¿dónde te habías metido?- regañó aunque sin toque de molestia- Estos señores quieren saber sobre el templo, ven con nosotros.

-Está bien, mucho gusto- dijo girándose a los hombres, deteniéndose en la singular apariencia del joven de coleta.

-Oh, el placer es todo mío bella dama- se acercó el oji-azul a ella tomándola de las manos- Por casualidad, ¿le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?- La vez pasada no se lo había pedido, ahora no perdería tiempo.

Tres pares de ojos se abrieron grandemente y un furioso sonrojo adornó las mejillas de la castaña.

-Em… no, gracias- respondió Sango soltándose de sus manos y adelantándose a la pagoda. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

Ingresaron a la estancia donde se apreciaba el pozo en el centro. Alrededor estaban las bibliotecas, mesas y también estantes que contenían diferentes tipos de pergaminos y hojas, también libros y algunos objetos como estatuillas y retratos.

-Bien…-habló la azabache colocándose un dedo en su barbilla- ¿Por dónde podemos comenzar?

Inuyasha se quedó en su castaña mirada, brillante como un mar achocolatado. Se había acostumbrado a sus ojos de diferente color, pero el verla con su caoba natural, trajo a él una inmensa ternura y recuerdos a su lado.

Les contó sobre la historia de la perla, cómo la última sacerdotisa en ser el portal de la joya había acabado con el hechizo que la hacía presa de la misma. En uno de los pergaminos había uno de los escritos, al cual Inuyasha le llamó mucho la atención:

 **" _Un amor sin límites es aquel que traspasa barreras y el tiempo, así fue mi amor con él, así fue mi amor hacia él, evadimos los límites de esta vida para conocernos, él vino para salvarme, yo nací para amarlo. Y aunque no pudimos estar juntos para siempre, le prometí encontrarlo nuevamente y amarlo hasta el fin de mis días. Mi deseo se cumplió, él ahora está a salvo y yo sólo esperaré el momento en que nuestras almas nuevamente estén juntas."_**

-Siempre me ha parecido un hermoso escrito, aunque lleve algo de tristeza oculta- dijo la pelinegra sin despegar su mirada del papel, levantó su mirada al hombre de cabellos oscuros que estaba a su lado, casi rozando su brazo con el de ella- ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

Inuyasha la miró y experimentó las sensaciones de cuando la había conocido por primera vez. Tomó mucho tiempo para que lo llamara por su nombre, pero ahora ella irradiaba libertad, no estaba asustada como antes.

-Inuyasha- respondió luego de mirarla profundamente- Llámame por mi nombre, Kagome.

La joven sonrió suavemente y asintió. Con él se sentía muy cómoda, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Por muchos años había leído la historia de su familia, de la sacerdotisa que había vencido el hechizo de la perla y también todas las cartas que ella había escrito para ese hombre que amaba tanto, sentía como si estuviera leyendo sus propias palabras. La reacción del joven a su lado ante los escritos también la impresionaba, era como si ambos tuvieran que ver directamente con todo lo ocurrido hace más de quinientos años.

-La sacerdotisa pidió un deseo al momento que culminó la batalla contra uno de los seres más malignos a los que ella se había enfrentado toda su vida, el cual quería sus poderes y debido a un trato con su propio padre, había hecho hasta lo imposible para asesinarla. Él había herido al hombre que ella amaba. La sacerdotisa al enterarse que ella poseía la perla, la utilizó para salvarlo de morir, pero junto con ese deseo él despareció y tuvieron que separarse. Ella narra en sus escritos que vivir sin él había sido lo más difícil que había tenido que pasar, sin embargo aseguraba que se encontrarían de nuevo.

Inuyasha sintió como su pecho se calentaba y al mismo tiempo su mirada se empañaba. Ella había sufrido. Y había sufrido mucho más que él. Solamente había pasado cinco meses sin verla, pero ella había estado toda una vida sin él, también se sacrificó por él.

Salieron de la pagoda y en ese momento Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron atrás, Miroku había salido detrás de Sango, al parecer esos dos se llevaban cada vez mejor.

La miró y se sintió feliz de tenerla nuevamente a su lado, ella era la mujer que amaba y ahora, aunque no recordaba nada, veía en sus ojos que ella lo había estado esperando, tal vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Sonará loco pero… siento que te he conocido desde antes.

Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando los dorados ojos se posaron en ella y el sentimiento de querer abrazarlo fue más intenso. Inuyasha en un movimiento rápido la haló del brazo y la aprisionó contra su pecho, abrazándola como quería desde que la había vuelto a ver.

-Si suena loco… pero siento lo mismo.

El corazón de la chica latía desbocado, una actitud así era para tacharlo de acosador o alguna otra cosa, pero no… se había sentido tan perdida toda su vida y era porque algo le faltaba, que alguien le faltaba.

Se separó de ella y con una sonrisa, Kagome lo tomó de la manga de su camisa invitándolo a caminar con ella. Ahora no había amenaza, enemigos o perlas que los separa.

.

.

La víspera de navidad era el momento indicado para él. Desde que la había vuelto a ver –hace ya más de un mes- no había podido despegarse de ella. Salían a cenar, a caminar por algún parque, ella conoció -nuevamente- a su madre y a su nana, y esta vez conoció también a su padre. Inuyasha se había topado con todos, hasta con Kouga, el cual era el prometido de Kikyou.

Kagome era la luz de su vida, alegre, amable, cariñosa y con ese carácter tempestuoso que tanto amaba. Su relación era tranquila, habían tomado una confianza mutua desde el primer momento y ahora, estaban seguros que ninguno podía estar separado del otro.

Pasó por ella y llegaron al parque Sakura, donde había ido anteriormente a disfrutar de la fiesta de cerezos, sólo que ahora todo estaba adornado con motivo navideño.

-¡Es tan hermoso!- alabó la joven viendo como la fuente se encendía, tomó la mano del oji-dorado y casi lo arrastró hasta estar más cerca de la fuente.

-Kagome…-era ahora o nunca- No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocemos… pero…-al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha sintió como su corazón latía más rápido- Sabes que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas, no me mires de esa manera.

Una risita escapó de la joven y se giró dándole la espalda.

-¿Te parece así? Si no te veo tal vez es mejor para ti y pue-

-Te amo.

Detuvo sus palabras cuando lo escuchó decir esas dos palabras. Con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos cristalizados de emoción se giró lentamente a él, viendo su seria expresión.

-Te amo y lo haré siempre.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos pero el movimiento sólo hizo que una cayera por su ojo derecho. Inuyasha se apresuró en limpiarla.

-Oye, no deberías llorar, tonta. Deberías alegrarte.

-No me digas tonta, bruto.

-Loca.

-¡Tonto!

-Cállate ya- La tomó de la nuca atrayéndola hasta sus labios, besándola suavemente. Ella alzó sus brazos envolviéndolo por el cuello. Oh, como había deseado este momento.

-También te amo- respondió aún con sus labios sobre los de él- No importa si son días, meses o años, siento como si te conociera desde siempre, eres lo que he esperado toda mi vida.

El hombre sonrió y volvió a besarla, sintiéndose dichoso de tenerla a su lado. Habían pasado por mucho, habían estado separados por tanto tiempo, pero ahora, no habría límites que los apartara.

-Inuyasha… ¿Quieres comer avellanas?- lo vio soltar una carcajada contagiándola a ella misma de su alegría.

-Por supuesto. ¡Pero yo usaré el cascanueces!

-¡Ay, que terco! Pero yo comeré más que tú.

Las almas que nacían para estar juntas, siempre se buscarían hasta encontrarse. El hecho de que el alma de Kagome estuviera ahora a su lado, junto a su propia alma era prueba suficiente de ello. El amor trasciende, rompe barreras y el de ellos, lo había hecho.

Ahora sólo quedaba ser felices juntos, demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

 **" _Perla de Shikon, yo deseo que Inuyasha vuelva a su tiempo, sano y salvo._**

 ** _Espérame, mi amor, volveremos a estar juntos."_**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** No tienen idea de lo feliz que me siento, ¡Fanfic Culminado!

Ustedes son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, con sus comentarios me impulsan a dar lo mejor de mí. Espero de todo corazón que este último capítulo sea de su completo agrado, de verdad me dio penita ya terminarlo :( pero ¡vendrán muchos más!

Tengo muchísimas ideas en mi cabecita que no me dejan ni dormir.

 **QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN.**

Cada review y cada lectura es mi paga, lo hago solamente por el placer de escribir y por ustedes.

Quiero agradecer a:

Valkiria-San, Tita Rodriguez, ley1030, Jazmin L, nana632, Agaeti du Evarinya, Alice-kun, ClausXD, Dani pasos, Iwasaki Saori, Izanami-mina, MadokaKaname896, Middonaito Hanabira Taisho, NanaMdenag, SerenaSaori, Seyram Asakura, The Gosth of Azmaria, XorimxFriki, bchaan, fuckthehopes, olympia woods, reika kagene, veronica ramirez, Lilliana1118, Nadeshiko Dragneel, Yenhy, Maria, Kariu Tokode, Eilyn Rodriguez, Poska, saya higurashi, y a los anónimos.

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y TAMBIÉN POR COLOCAR LA HISTORIA EN FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS.**

También extiendo mi agradecimiento a los que siguen la historia desde el comienzo y han esperado pacientemente cada capítulo, los amo.

Me despido por ahora con este fic, pero los invito a seguir conmigo, subiré otros shots y también continuaré con _Obsesión Peligrosa_.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.

 **Aranza.**


End file.
